The Search For A Mate
by Time on my hands
Summary: Sequel to Roses and Regrets. Mukuro is stepping down. She requires Hiei to name his heir first. With no one to name, he must sire his own heir. That means he has to find a mate. Something he never envisioned doing. Gods help him. He'll need it. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

The Search For A Mate

A/N: When I ended Roses and Regrets, I hadn't decided on my next story yet. I had not even considered a sequel. I got a couple of reviews that asked if there would be one, then a couple of PM's asking for one. I started thinking about it. I thought about it while trying to go to sleep. The idea stuck, and by the time I got to sleep, the story line was firmly in place and I had the first chapter written in my head. So without further ado, Chapter 1 of The Search For A Mate. Enjoy!

* * *

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 01

He lay on his borrowed bed, in his borrowed room, in the house of his borrowed family. Borrowed because he had never had a home of his own. He had a room at Alaric, but it wasn't home as long as Mukuro ruled. It was just another borrowed room. Borrowed family, because they had made him a part of it even though he really wasn't. His black hair spread out on his borrowed pillow. The white starburst in his hair glowing in the moonlight that shone through the window. His crimson eyes were closed, but not in sleep. As had been a common occurrence lately, sleep eluded him.

The 'forbidden child' had a great many things on his mind, his earlier conversation with Kurama among them, if not the most important. He had spent his life trying to prove he was so much more than the unwanted mistake of his mother. He had been told his mother had wanted him, but her people had feared him, and the prophecy surrounding his birth. He had faced death head on barely hours old, and survived.

At first, he'd only wanted to give others a reason to fear him, and he had succeeded. Then, he had met Yusuke and been forced to work with him as a member of the Reikai Tantei. Through the years they had all become his friends, his family. He thought that it was enough. Then Mukuro had made him her heir. The heir to Alaric, and a demon lord in his own right. He now had power and influence. He was somebody. When people heard his name now, very few associated it with the term 'forbidden child'. He was now Lord Hiei, one of the Reikai Tantei, a winner of the dark tournament, master of the dragon of darkness. He was important.

The rest of the Reikai Tantei had mated, had children, raised families. He was accepted as a member of all of their families, Uncle Hiei to all their children. It was enough. There was no need for him to indulge in the foolishness of love and children. He was surrounded by it. He himself was above it. Or so he had thought. Up until a week ago.

He recalled it clearly. Mukuro had sent for him. He took a seat across from her desk as usual. Just another routine meeting. Until she had casually dropped her bombshell. "I'm stepping down." He gave her an amused smile, as close as he got to laughter. "Which century? I'll mark it on my calendar." She gave him a stern look. "I'm not joking. I've had enough. It's time to move on. Did you think I spent all this time training you just to amuse myself?" He sat up stunned. "You're serious?" She had nodded.

"When? How long?" She leaned her elbows on her desk and folded her hands under her chin. "That depends on you." "What do I still need to learn? What have you yet to teach me?" "I have taught you everything I can. What depends on you is, can I trust you with what I built?" "What do you mean?" "I want to know that this will not end with you. That what I have accomplished will go on, that it will be strengthened and built upon." He hadn't seen where she was headed until she had put it bluntly. "Before I step down and hand Alaric over to you, you will name an heir. One that I approve of." He was speechless.

There were few he trusted enough to name his heir. In fact, only two. Yusuke was lord of Tourin already. Even if he thought Yusuke would say yes, Mukuro would refuse. She would never be foolish enough to put that much power in one person's hands. Kurama, he knew would refuse outright. He did not want to rule. If he did, he never would have refused Yomi's wish for him to become his heir to Gendar.

The only other choice was to sire his own heir. Once he thought about it, an heir of his blood would be preferred, and one Mukuro could have no objections to. To do that required the one acquisition he had never wanted. A mate. There was a time when he rejected the idea without any consideration at all. That was the period in his life when he knew no one wanted to be the mate of the 'forbidden child'.

Now he had power, influence, and position. He had seen the speculative looks from the females in the castle and the female visitors on state occasions. He knew he could have any of them. He thought of Beth. Kurama's mate. She loved him enough to give up her humanity for him. They had been mated ten years and she had given him seven kits. The females here wanted only power and position. He could be as ugly as an ogre. He could be as cruel as the cruelest demon. They wouldn't care as long as they got what they wanted. They wouldn't want him for himself.

Mukuro had sat silently while he evaluated his options. He wanted to rule Alaric. He had worked years to make himself ready when the time came. But, he didn't want it bad enough to tie himself to a business arrangement for the rest of his life. Through his friendships, he had observed what real mates and families were like. Faced with having to mate and produce an heir, he found that nothing else would do. He wanted what they had.

He had told Mukuro this. She had understood. She gave him time. An indefinite leave of absence. "Go. Find what you are looking for. I am in no hurry, but I will not wait forever." She had dismissed him then. He walked out of her office with a thousand things on his mind. First and foremost, where the hell was he going to start?

That's how he had ended up at Kurama's house. He always kept a room available for Hiei's visits. He had no idea how to go about finding, much less courting a mate. He only knew he wanted to be wanted, to be loved for himself, not what could be gained from him.

His mind drifted back to his conversation with Kurama earlier. Kurama was in a good mood. Beth had just admitted that she was pregnant again. Number eight. He had teased Kurama about a comment made years ago. He had told the fox that it appeared he was planning on spawning a fox army. Kurama had laughed recalling the comment. That had started the conversation about Hiei's current predicament.

Hiei had cited Kurama's own happy mating, as well as Yusuke's, and his sister Yukina's. Kurama had asked if he wanted a human mate. They had discussed it. He was not sure he could find what he wanted, needed, in a demon mate. Beth had called them to dinner before they could continue the discussion. He knew the fox would give him what help he could, but where to start? He first had to find a suitable subject. Where? How?

Kurama had advised against letting Beth know the true reason for this visit, citing the terror of female matchmaking. But perhaps she could help, if she would agree to the ground rules he would lay out. He could give her a list of what he needed and wanted in a mate, and she could introduce him to a few candidates. He tossed this idea around in his head for a while. When he found no major drawbacks to the plan, he cleared his mind of the problem. He had agreed to train Tara and Kaishou, Kurama's two oldest. They would meet him at 5AM. Afterward he would have a serious conversation with Beth and he would begin his search.

At 4:30 Hiei awoke to the smell of food. Beth always made breakfast. The only times she didn't were when she was in childbed, or it was some special occasion for her, then Kurama made breakfast. It was one of the many little things that she did everyday for her family. He wondered if he should put that on his list. It wasn't really necessary as the castle had a kitchen staff that performed adequately. But if he did choose a human, and she wanted to maintain a home here where they spent some time, she should be able to cook. Gods knew he couldn't.

That brought up a whole new consideration. What if she had family here she wanted to remain close to? Kurama's family had readily accepted his demon heritage when he'd told them, but they had loved him for years before they learned the truth. Beth's mother, Aoki, had been fine with it too. She only wanted her daughter's happiness. It didn't hurt that she thought her daughter's mate was sexy in his demon form. Damn. The more he thought about this, the more complicated it became.

He dressed and took a seat at the table. Beth was just putting food on the table. "Good morning, Hiei." She brought him a cup of coffee and set the sugar bowl next to him. He nodded to her. She was a tall woman. Just a couple of inches under six foot. She even had an inch or so on Kurama. Her light brown hair was long, mid back. She usually kept it tied back. She had started doing that after one of the kits had been born, he couldn't remember which one. The boy had liked pulling it. He thought it was great fun. She had worn what humans called 'glasses' until her transformation. Once she became a demon, they were unnecessary.

She smiled at him in warning before she stepped out into the hall and called out. "Breakfast!" It sounded like a stampede as she moved away from the door. Six boys came barreling into the dining room. Tara was a little more dignified. The only girl, she was also the only one who looked solely like her father. She had Youko's silver hair, which hung past her hips, and Shuichi's emerald green eyes. As predicted, she had turned into a little beauty. At ten, she looked sixteen since foxes developed and matured faster. She was almost as tall as her mother.

Beth looked at each in turn. "Hands washed?" They all nodded. "Let me see." They each held out their hands for her inspection. "Good job. You may start, while I go see what's keeping your father. But mind your manners. Your Uncle Hiei will not cover for you." She gave him a meaningful glance and he smirked.

Beth walked into her bedroom to see her mate still lying in bed. She frowned. Kurama was usually up by now. Thinking he might be ill, she cautiously reached for his forehead. He grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. She swatted him. "I thought you were still sleeping." "I know Hiei is an early riser, so the kits have supervision. I thought we could have a little alone time." He nuzzled her neck. She moaned and then swatted him again. "We had alone time last night you horny fox." "So? I seem to recall there being two horny foxes involved last night."

Beth slipped out of his arms. "You know we aren't quiet and Tara at least has figured out that the plants covering the door during our alone time are sound absorbers. She already compares us to rabbits." He chuckled and folded his hands behind his head. "So you are going to leave your mate unsatisfied?" Beth snorted. "We could spend all morning in here and you'd still complain. Now get your lazy butt out of bed and come get breakfast while there is still some to be had."

She leaned back over to kiss him. "Be a good boy and we might get a little alone time when Hiei takes Tara and Kaishou out to train. You know the rest of the kits will want to watch them." "Um hm." He stroked his fingers slowly down her arm. "You promise?" "Only if you're good." He smiled a wicked smile. "Oh, I'm always good. I think last night you said 'amazing'." "You're conceited. You know that? I swear if your ego gets any bigger…." "It always gets bigger when you stroke it." She tossed the pillow at him. He swatted it aside. "Oh. Were we still talking about my ego?"

Hiei looked up when Beth and Kurama came in. The fox had his arm around Beth. They were always touching in some manner. As if they couldn't get enough of each other. He wondered what that would be like. Did he want a woman who wanted to be touched? Did he want to be touched? It had always been something he avoided. Hell, he'd had a hard enough time getting used to the kids always hugging him. But he had to admit, once he'd gotten used to it, it wasn't so bad. In fact he'd come to like it.

The sexual encounters he'd had, were unfulfilling to say the least. There had been no emotions involved. They had been a satisfying of sexual needs at best. Looking back on the partners he'd had, he wondered if there could have been more if he'd allowed it or encouraged it. He couldn't recall any of their names, barely recalled their faces. No. It was safe to say that nothing would have come of it because he wasn't ready for it.

It had taken years for him to even consider the possibility of a mate, and he was sure he wouldn't be searching for one now if Mukuro hadn't forced his hand. This search was going to be a great deal of trouble. The alternative, spending centuries with some cold bitch whose only interest was in being Lady of the castle, was not an option. A few decades ago it wouldn't have been a problem, but now after all the changes in the Makai, he thought slitting your mate's throat to shut her up would probably be frowned on.

He was brought out of his thoughts by tugs on his sleeve. Tara and Kaishou were impatient to begin their training. Kurama went into his bedroom and came back with a katana. He handed it to Tara. She took it wide eyed. "When you told me you wanted to train with Hiei, I got it for you." He ruffled Kaishou's brown hair. "You never told me you were interested. I will see about getting you one at the first opportunity. Ok?" He got hugs from both his kits. Tara squeezed him tight. "You're the best, Father." "Ok. Go on. Don't keep your Uncle Hiei waiting."

Hiei was already outside with the rest of the kits. Tara and Kaishou hurried to join them. Kurama pulled Beth into his arms. "Have I been a good boy?" "I have to take care of the dishes." He gave her an endearing pout. She giggled. "I'll be done faster if you help."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 02

Hiei took a stance in the clearing, his katana drawn. "Ok Tara. It's been a while. Let's see what you've learned since I've been gone." Tara took her own nervous stance a few feet away. She was wearing a blue Chinese fighting uniform similar to those her father preferred. Hers however was sleeveless. They afforded her more movement. Her long silver hair in a single braid down her back.

She had sparred with Hiei before, but not for real. He always took it easy on the kids. Since he had agreed to train her, she had a feeling this time would be for real. She did not want to disappoint him, or give him any reason to change his mind. She stretched out her senses as her father had taught her. "That's the only chance you have against someone as fast as Hiei." Father had told her.

She waited for him to make his move. Her father had also taught her patience. "Always let your opponent make the first move. It gives you the advantage of seeing what they have, and analyzing a counter for it before tipping your own hand." Tara remembered him saying. She had seen Hiei spar with her father. They were pretty evenly matched except for the speed. Hiei had seen her too. But she had learned a lot since the last time. She hoped he agreed she had improved.

He smirked before charging at her. He held back a little as he swung his katana at her. She leaped over the swing and used his back as leverage for her somersault to land on her feet. He turned with a small smile on his face. Her reflexes had been good. She might have even dodged that had he used his full speed.

She faced him again. This time she reached into her hair and pulled out a rose. He smirked. Her father's technique. She would have to come up with something better. There was no way she was in Kurama's class yet. And he knew all of the fox's moves. His eyes widened a little when instead of the expected rose whip, he watched her absorb the rose into her hands.

She concentrated on her hands and the rose split and disappeared into her palms. She had a smirk of her own, as she waited for Hiei's next attack. She didn't have to wait long. Hiei charged her again, faster than the last attack. This time, Hiei leaped up as he swung his katana, to catch her in the air. She wouldn't get over him this time.

This time however, Tara went down into a slide under him, her palms outstretched. As he passed over her, he felt multiple stings from his neck to his legs. He landed on his feet. She was getting up when he looked down. There were rose thorns imbedded in his flesh everywhere he'd felt a sting. He grinned at her. "That was a nice try little one. But it only stung. You can't expect such a minor attack to do you any good in a real battle."

Tara was sweating, trying to catch her breath when she heard her father's smooth tones from behind her. "You should know Hiei, that she was going easy on you so she wouldn't hurt you. Had this been a real battle, she could have absorbed any number of plants to augment the rose. Even you have to agree that if those thorns had been tipped with poison, or a sleeping agent, they would have been most effective."

Hiei leaned forward, his hands on his knees. "Son of a bitch, fox. She's as devious as you." He heard Beth laugh. "She is her father's daughter. But she is also female. And the female is always the more deadly of any species." Hiei raised his body temperature and the thorns began to smoke before catching fire, disintegrating in black flames. He sheathed his katana and walked over to Tara. "I concede this round little one. But now that I know about that little trick of yours, it will be much harder to succeed next time."

Tara was beyond happy. She had wanted to impress her Uncle Hiei with her progress. He seemed pleased. His praise was something that few ever received. It meant even more than her father's, because her father always praised her efforts as much as the results.

Kurama watched his daughter bask in her well deserved praise. When he first started training his kits, he had made them all choose their own unique weapons. His rose whip was well known. He'd used it in two public tournaments. He'd had centuries of practice with it. His kits would need the element of surprise that something different would provide.

Hiei told Tara to draw her katana. She had quickly complied. Calling Kaishou to them, Hiei instructed them on proper stance and grip. He exchanged a few blows with Tara so she would get the feel of the weapon in her hands, and what it felt like when it connected with another weapon. He told them they would need to increase the strength in their hands in order to wield a blade. Tara agreed that her hands were already hurting.

Kaishou wanted to feel what they were talking about, but had no blade of his own. He wasn't about to ask his sister to borrow hers. As if he had read the boy's mind, Hiei ruffled Kaishou's hair. "I want you two to take some practice swings to begin to feel the blade. Do not, and I repeat not, lose your tempers and get serious with each other. Save that for me." He placed his katana in Kaishou's hands. The boy looked up at him in surprise. "Just until you get your own. I will make sure your father gets it soon."

Hiei walked over to where the others were watching. Beth and Kurama were standing while the rest of the kits sat on the ground yelling encouragement to their siblings. Beth leaned down a little to whisper in Hiei's ear. "Thank you, Hiei. You just made his day." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his students. "Hn. He had to have something to practice with. It's not like it was going to materialize out of thin air. He will need his own soon, though. He does not need to become used to the balance of mine. It will handicap him when he gets his own."

Beth smiled at his dismissal. She knew very well he could have given instruction without either of them actually having a weapon today. He seemed to feel Kaishou's envy and disappointment. He had come a long way since his declaration that he 'didn't do babies'. He never ignored any of the children. He had even brought gifts for them every time he visited. At least until there were too many to carry. There were her seven, Yukina's two, and Yusuke's four. She smiled as she rubbed her abdomen. She and Yukina would be adding two more. Now he reserved his gift giving for birthdays and Christmas. He never forgot. Not a single one.

He had even begun to 'do babies'. His sister Yukina had made sure of that when she had her first. To Hiei's everlasting ire, she had found out that he was her brother during the almost war between the Makai and the Reikai. No one had ever owned up to the deed, and Yukina refused to say, but they all had their suspicions that it had been Mukuro.

Yukina had been furious. Who knew the little koorime had such a temper hidden beneath her sweet surface? She had told him she wasn't speaking to him. He had interpreted it as she was ashamed of him, as he knew she would be. If possible, she was even more furious, when she smacked him upside the head and told him she could never be ashamed of him, she loved him. He had stood there stunned when she told him she wasn't speaking to him because he hadn't told her.

That had left poor Kuwabara shaking in his shoes. Not only did he have to contend with the idea of Hiei as his brother in law, he had just seen his beloved Yukina exhibit decidedly Hiei behavior. He'd quickly gotten over it though, and resumed the courtship. It took long enough to get there, but they had now been mated six years. Yusuke and Keiko after all of their on again off again indecision, had finally mated eight years ago. Hiei was the only one left… alone.

Kurama brought the training session to a halt. "You two go get cleaned up and ready for school. The rest of you, gather your things. I have to leave for work in half an hour. If you want a ride, you had better be ready by then." He kissed Beth as he headed back to the house to get his own things ready.

Beth called over her shoulder to Hiei. "I have to make Kurama's lunch. Come in when you're ready. There's still coffee." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The kits scampered back and forth putting together their lunches. Beth made Tara's and Kaishou's to save time. They would just have to eat what she chose for them today.

True to his word, Kurama was ready to leave exactly one half hour later. Punctuality was still one of his obsessions. He and Beth stood on the front porch while the kits loaded into the suv. Kurama had long ago given up his sports car. With so many kits, practicality had taken over. He kissed her. "I will see you tonight. You don't have to pick up the kits. I will be on a job site near their school this afternoon. I will leave early enough to get them. Do you need anything?" "You could pick up some milk." Casting a surreptitious glance at Hiei, she added. "And more sugar." He laughed. "I'll get some ice cream too." She kissed him again. "Have a good day."

He swung Kiran and Kenichi, his youngest sons, into his arms. Both kissed his cheeks. "Bye Daddy." Kurama gave them both a hug before he put them down. "You be good boys for your mother while I'm gone. Ok?" "Uh huh. We gotta help cause she has our new baby brother in her tummy." Kurama looked solemnly into three year old Kenichi's hazel eyes, his mother's eyes. "That's right. But you know it might be a baby sister this time." Kenichi made a face as he considered that. Kiran was all smiles. "That's ok. I don't care. I won't be the baby anymore." You couldn't argue with a two year old's logic.

Beth waved as her mate pulled out of the drive. Kenichi tugged on his mother's hand. "Can me and Kiran play outside?" Beth stroked his hair. "Yes. For a little while. Stay close to the house and do not go outside the wards. Ok?" "Ok!" They both chorused and ran off. Beth went back into the house.

Hiei stood with his hands in his pockets staring out toward the road. He still didn't understand the fox. He had always said he would remain in the human world until his human mother passed on. But that was before she knew about his being a demon. Now that she knew, it was not inconceivable that visits back and forth would be sufficient. Kurama had used one of his plant concoctions to turn Beth into a demon after Tara had been born. Once that had been done, Hiei had expected him to move his demon family to the Makai. Still he seemed content, even happy, with this human domesticity. Enough to decline the chance to become a demon lord, and heir to one of the three most powerful territories of the Makai.

Hiei shook his head. He would probably never understand the fox's love of the Ningenkai. But then he wasn't a thousand years old, and he had not died and been reborn as a human. He supposed that could change one's perspective somewhat. He went back into the house to search for Beth. It was time to broach the subject of her assistance.

He found her checking each of the children's rooms to see that their beds were made and their clothes picked up. She noticed him just as she closed the door to Kiran and Kenichi's room. "I'm doing laundry today. Do you need anything washed?" He shook his head. Every time he visited, she always made him feel as if he were just another person in her house. Nothing strange about him being there. Almost as if he belonged.

He followed her as she went into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and straddled it as she began preparing a large slab of meat for dinner. A roast, he thought it was called. "You start cooking dinner this early?" She gave him a small smile as she explained. "This will take several hours to cook. If I start it now, then I can leave it alone and get my other work done." He digested this information. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "I just need to season this and put some vegetables in. Maybe later though, if you're still inclined."

"Can I ask you something?" She stopped and turned to him. Seeing the serious expression on his face, she wiped her hands and joined him at the table. "You can ask me anything, you know that." He raised crimson eyes to look into her hazel ones. "Mukuro is stepping down." Beth smiled. "Then that means you will take over the rule of Alaric. Congratulations." She frowned. She had expected him to be happy. Well as happy as he ever gets.

His voice was low. If she still had her ordinary human hearing, she wasn't sure she would have heard him. "There is a stipulation." She waited for him to elaborate. "I have to name an heir and she has to approve my choice." Beth sat back. "Ok. You know I wouldn't mind you asking Kurama, but we both know he'd say no. Yusuke, maybe?" Hiei shook his head. "Mukuro would never agree to give the detective that much power." "I don't suppose there is anyone else you would trust?" "No. It will have to be an heir of my blood. But for that…."

"For that you need a mate. Any candidates?" He shook his head. "No one I'd seriously consider." This is the part of the explanation that he was uncomfortable with. "As you are well aware, demons mate for life. I don't want a cold business arrangement entered into for mutual gain. I want…" He looked away from her. "I want what you and Kurama have." She smiled at him. "That's understandable. How can I help?" He looked back to her, surprised by her immediate offer of assistance.

"I may want to think about a human mate." He watched as her own surprise showed on her face. That was probably the last thing she ever expected to hear from him. Beth was speechless. She tried hard to control her obvious reaction. "Uh, Hiei? My senses tell me it's you. Is there someone possessing you? Or should I let Enma know he will have company on his next psychological evaluation?" Hiei gave an amused smile. He didn't imagine he could have shocked her any more if he had tried.

"It seems to have worked out well for Kurama and Yusuke. Even Yukina, but if you tell the oaf I said so, I'll deny it." Beth laughed. "Ok. Now I'm satisfied. You're really you." He glared at her. She held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Ok. Sorry. Do you even know any human females?" He slowly shook his head. "That's why I need your help."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 03

Beth put her chin in her palm. "You know that you will have to court a human?" He nodded. "Kurama said he'd teach me." "So he knows, does he? Ok. To start, we need to work on your image." "What's wrong with my image?" "You need to look more human." He scowled. "That doesn't work on me. I mean that you need to be more approachable. You don't want to tell the woman the truth until you've made up your mind and given her a chance to fall in love with you." He cocked a brow.

"Trust me. She'll be less likely to run screaming in terror at the thought of demons if she's already in love with one." She looked him over. "The cloak will have to go. You need to fit in better if we are to take you to places where you can meet women." She stood up. "You aren't in school and you don't have job. That means that some of the places you will have to go will be out of your comfort zone. Shopping, entertainments, and the like."

She handed him a soda and walked out of the kitchen. She wasn't gone long. She came back with a communicator. She held up a hand at his questioning look. Her call was answered almost immediately. Botan's cheery face filled the screen. "Hi Beth. What's up?" "Hi Botan. How are you doing?" "Morning sickness. Ugh!" Beth giggled. "I know. Me too." "Again? How did Kurama take it?" "The same as always. He's ecstatic." Botan rolled her eyes. "I swear, he's trying to single handedly populate the three worlds." Beth glared at Hiei. "Don't even go there Botan."

"Ooh. Somebody's touchy. Mood swings already?" "No. Too close to what someone else said. And Tara says we're rabbits." Botan giggled. "Well if the shoe fits…." Now Beth was glaring at Botan. "I didn't call to discuss my sex life. I need a huge favor from Koenma." "Ok. What do you need?" "Hiei's on an extended leave and staying with us. He's agreed to train Tara and Kaishou. He never needed any documents because he never stayed long enough before. We need to get him an ID, a bank account, you know. So he can be more independent while he's here." Botan nodded. "Sure. No problem. I know Koenma had some made up, but as you said, he never needed them. All I have to do is tell him you want them. I should be able to get them to you by this afternoon." "Thanks Botan. I'll see you later." She closed the communicator.

Hiei looked down at his hands. "Told you about that did he?" She glared at him again. "Just remember, you're training part of that army." He smirked. Beth went back to finish preparing the roast. He took a drink of his soda. "What was that all about? And I do appreciate you not telling her the truth." Beth smiled to herself. "And what part of it wasn't the truth? You're on extended leave. You're staying with us. You're training Tara and Kaishou. You need the documents to be more independent."

He shook his head. "You're good. Now why do I need to have these documents to be independent?" She sighed. "You will need ID and money. I don't think you want Kurama and I tagging along on every date after you find someone you want to get to know better. It would be awkward at best." "That's true. I've never had to use these things. I don't know how." "We'll teach you everything you need to know. Don't worry." She put the roast into the oven. She straightened and washed her hands. "If your offer of help still stands, you could carry the laundry for me." He pushed his chair back under the table and tossed his soda can in the trash. "Where to first?"

In a small house in the city, a dark haired man with chocolate colored eyes opened his front door. "Keiko, I'm home. Lunch ready?" "It's on the table," she called from another room. "Akira won't go to sleep." "Bring him to me. I'll hold him while I eat. That always puts him to sleep." He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Keiko carried her one year old son to his father. "I think you've spoiled him, Yusuke. He knows you will be home for lunch and won't sleep until he's seen you." "Nah. You're just out of practice is all."

She glared at him. They had been married for eight years. She had given him a child a year for the first three years, then she had insisted on birth control. Last year, during his Mazoku mating season, they had gotten careless and along came Akira. Yusuke tucked Akira into the crook of one arm and started eating. His son had ceased to fuss. Keiko made a plate for herself and sat down across from him. "How's your day been?"

He swallowed and told her, "Another day. I did run into Kurama when I made my last delivery. His company is doing the landscaping on a new construction site I had to drop off materials for." "How's Beth?" Yusuke laughed. "She's prego again." Keiko's head snapped up. "Do not get any ideas, Mister. My cousin might be content to be a baby factory, but this one has shut down production." "Relax. I know we agreed that Akira would be the last." Besides, Yusuke thought, until I return to the Makai, we can't afford any more. They continued to eat in silence.

He had thought that once they married, Keiko would agree to become a demon and they would live part of the time in Tourin. He had been hopeful because of the example that her cousin Beth had set when she mated with Kurama. He had been so wrong. She had refused to become a demon and refused to even visit Tourin. He worked a menial five day a week job to support them, and took care of Tourin's business on his days off.

He loved her. He really did. But unless something changed, he would lose her in a few years to old age and death. He and his children would live a very long time. And he would once again be alone. He wondered sometimes if she ever considered that. He knew it bothered her that Beth had stopped aging, and she now looked ten years older than her cousin, when they had been almost the same age. Every time he brought it up, she shut down and refused to talk about it.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized there had been no compromise in their marriage. He had given in to everything she wanted. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. If he continued down that road there would be a fight, and he didn't want to fight with her. "Kurama said Hiei's back. He's gonna stay a while this time. Do you think we might could plan a little get together at the temple this weekend?" "Are you sure you can tear yourself away from Tourin?" He looked at his plate to hide the hurt her words had caused. "I have responsibilities you know." She stood up and took the baby. "Yes. I know all too well. You leave me with them every weekend." He shoved away from the table and slammed out the door.

Keiko sat down in the chair he'd vacated. She knew she should have kept quiet. She'd tried. But damn it, he ran off to Tourin every weekend, leaving her alone with the kids. He never could get away, except of course now, because Hiei was in town. Damn it, she was even jealous of Hiei now. She was stuck in this house. She never got to go anywhere. If she could get a job, it would help. But no, when the kids were old enough to go to school and she could consider it, along came another one. Now she'd have to wait another four years before Akira would be old enough to go to school.

Yusuke showed up for lunch every day. Half an hour later he was gone again. If the budget wasn't so tight, she probably wouldn't see him then, he'd just eat lunch out. By the time he got home at night, he was too tired to even be much company. Then every weekend, he had to take care of 'affairs of state'. He never had time for her anymore. She refused to cry. She would not give in to tears. She told herself she was past that as the tears silently slid down her cheeks.

As promised, Botan arrived that afternoon with Hiei's documents. She handed him a passport, bank book, credit card, and driver's license. He looked up at the last. "I can't drive." He could barely stand to ride in one of those ningen contraptions. Botan waved away his comment. "Nobody has to know that. It's the most common form of ID. Before you say anything about the amount in your bank account, Koenma set this up a long time ago. Mukuro made the initial deposit so her heir could live as befits his station when you were here. It's accrued interest over the years. You're actually quite well off."

He looked through everything. "The name…." Botan giggled. "Well Koenma was going to use Jaganshi as your last name, but humans don't know what a jagan is, so a name that means jagan master would be a little awkward. Since you've always stayed with Kurama while you were here, he decided you could be related. So Minamino it is. You and Kurama can decide if it's brother, cousin, or whatever. Since his family knows all about you, they won't have a problem with it." All of the documents were issued to one Minamino Hiei.

Beth smothered a giggle of her own. "Thanks Botan. I owe you." The blue haired woman waved her off. "No problem. This has been done for a while. Koenma just had to get the stuff out of the safe. Oh! Gotta run. Koenma's going to visit his father. I told him I'd go with him. This will be his first visit since we got married. See you later." She was gone through the portal before Beth could ask about the former ruler's health.

Beth turned back to Hiei. "Ok. We have about an hour before Kurama gets home. I made lemonade. We can go over what Botan gave you and I can tell you what each one is for and how you use it. Then tomorrow I'll ask Yukina if she can babysit Kiran and Kenichi. We can go test your new skills while Kurama's at work and the kits at school." She walked toward the kitchen leaving Hiei staring at the things in his hand. This was a lot more complicated than he had anticipated. No wonder he had never wanted a mate.

When he reached the kitchen, Beth had poured them both glasses of lemonade and left the pitcher on the table. He found he liked the slightly tart, but sweet drink. She always made it for him when he visited. He sat down across from her, and put everything on the table between them. The driver's license was simple enough. He showed it whenever someone asked him for ID. The next was the credit card. She told him that when he used it was probably when he would most often be asked to show the ID. It was a way to prevent someone from stealing it and using it.

Botan had told them there was no limit on the credit card. The Reikai took care of the bill and then he could reimburse Koenma from his Makai funds. Hiei knew his Makai account was considerable. He never touched it. The passport, she explained was used primarily for travel out of the country. Koenma had included it when he set everything up in case the Reikai Tantei were needed elsewhere. Beth told him that it was also another form of ID that was more official than the driver's license. He didn't need to carry it with him all the time.

Her eyes got wide when she picked up the bank book. He had a good interest rate on the account, but the initial deposit made her blink. "Mukuro was more than generous. You won't have to worry about anything. When you find your mate, you can even afford a very nice ring." "Ring?" Hiei questioned. She sighed and held out her hand. "Remember when Kurama proposed to me? If you find a human mate, she will expect a proper proposal and a ring. We'll worry about that after you find her. First things first."

His head was spinning. What had possessed him to even think of a human mate? He had always known that humans were more trouble than they were worth. How could he forget that? As if she could read his mind, Beth covered his hand with hers. "It's really not complicated Hiei. Just think of it as new skills to learn. Battle skills if you will. But for a very different kind of battle. One it's very important for you to win. You've never backed down from a fight. And like a lot of your other fights, your friends are here to provide support and back up if you need us."

Hiei sent her an amused smile. Leave it to her to compare his search for a mate to a battle. He poured himself another glass of lemonade. This human turned demon knew him so well. But then he expected no less of the woman mated to his best friend. Maybe this wouldn't be such a pain in the ass after all.

Beth looked up when she sensed her family's approach. "They're home. Let me get the kits started on their homework and I'll be back." She met them at the door. Kissing her mate, she nodded toward the kitchen. "Hiei told me why he's here. We got a good start today. I have some ideas I want to talk to you about." He smiled and shook his head as he headed for the kitchen. Oh well, Hiei can't say he wasn't warned. Beth rounded up the kits and asked to see homework assignments.

Kurama sat down across from Hiei. Seeing the pile of documents on the table, Kurama sorted through them. He refilled Beth's glass knowing she wouldn't be back for a while. Taking a drink, he noted the bank balance and the name on the documents. "Cousin on my father's side. Explains why you've never been introduced before. Newly arrived in the city for an extended visit. My father had no siblings, so no one to contradict the story. Brother would be too awkward. People would wonder why you were never around and no one ever talked about you."

Hiei smirked. "You were always quick with strategy. It doesn't bother you that people will think we are related?" Kurama snorted. "I thought you were past that. If I had a problem with it, you wouldn't have been my best friend for twenty years and I certainly wouldn't let you close to my family." He took another drink as he looked at the rest of the documents. "Did Beth explain what all these were for?" Hiei nodded. Kurama got up. "There's something else you need. I'll be back." He left the kitchen.

Hiei wondered how all of this was going to fit in his pouch. In the Makai, you carried a pouch as all Makai currency was in coin form or jewels. Kurama came back and handed Hiei a square of animal hide that unfolded and had some slots inside. Kurama sat back down. "It's called a wallet, Hiei. It's what you carry all of that in. It's one of my old ones, so it is worn enough to be comfortable. New ones are stiff." He showed Hiei how to fit the cards inside. These little plastic windows are for pictures. We'll have to get you some. It would seem strange if you didn't have any."

Hiei looked at the wallet in his hands. He remembered seeing Kurama use one, Yusuke and Kuwabara too. Kurama was still explaining the concept of a wallet when Beth came back in. She raised her eyebrow at her mate and took a drink of her lemonade before going to get another glass. She came back to the table and kissed Kurama before filling her new glass with lemonade. Kurama grinned shamelessly at her. "The ice was melting. I didn't want it to go to waste." Her expression reflected her disbelief.

She sat down. "I'm glad you had one of your old wallets. I was going to ask you if you did. Everything being new would be a little suspicious to anyone prying into our story. So how are we related?" "Cousin on my father's side." Kurama told her. She nodded as she took a drink. "Good. Then no one will wonder why I'm taking him shopping tomorrow. He'll need human clothes. Some nice tight jeans I think. So your potentials can check out the goods." Kurama choked on his lemonade.

She looked at her mate innocently. "What? You don't think I checked you out? Please! If we want to sell the merchandise, it has to be wrapped right. It's all in the packaging. Marketing classes. Remember? I'm glad I didn't expect you to take him shopping. You'd probably let him get away with sagging. So unsexy. Every woman wants to see a nice ass in a pair of tight pants."

When Kurama could breathe again, he glared at his mate. "I think we get the picture. Just make sure you aren't ogling men's asses." She rolled her eyes. "Please. Like you don't look at other women. You'd have to be blind or dead. I'm not either. Just because I own a masterpiece, doesn't mean I can't look at other art. Besides, it just makes me appreciate you that much more." Hiei was amused. "Nice save. Wouldn't you agree, fox?" "Hn." It wasn't often that Hiei got to see the fox sulk.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 04

Beth pulled onto the highway. They had just dropped Kiran and Kenichi off with their Aunt Yukina. Hiei sat in the front seat of the suv, only slightly uncomfortable. "Is this absolutely necessary?" Beth smiled, never taking her eyes off the road. "We discussed this. If you want to attract a human female, you have to look like a normal human male." He sighed. "I still have some human clothes at the temple from when Kurama lived with his mother. Why won't those do?"

She shook her head. "Hiei, have you forgotten you've grown since then? Everything will be too short." He put his elbow on the door and leaned his head into his hand. She was right. Five years ago, he'd hit a growth spurt of sorts. He grew two inches the first year. By the end of the second, he'd grown another four. He was as tall as Yusuke now.

Resigned to his inevitable fate, he asked about the plans she and Kurama had made last night. "So what did you and the fox decide about my first foray into this 'dating game' as you called it?" "We decided that you need to take it slowly. We're going to get you used to the places you'll be taking your dates. That way you won't be uncomfortable about the setting for your dates. " He crossed his arms. "Hn. The fox always said games were meant to be fun, that you were supposed to enjoy them. This 'dating game' is already a pain in the ass."

She started their outing at the bank. She showed him how to fill out a withdrawl slip to get cash from his account. She also had him fill out an application to get a debit card. Observing the pictures on the walls, he had asked why he needed a debit card when it looked just like the credit card in his wallet. The simple explanation had been so he could use his bank account without having to come to the bank. After standing in line for twenty minutes just to get to a human in a little cage, he acknowledged the merit in that.

When they were on the road again, Hiei wanted an explanation. "That woman in the cage was 'checking me out' as you call it. Why was she not suitable?" Beth had seen the looks the hussy was giving him. She was still angry. "She was wearing a ring Hiei." "So?" She was trying to be patient. "If you were in the Makai and that woman had a mating mark, would you still be interested?" "Of course not. It would mean she was claimed. If a demon acted that way toward a male not her mate, he would be within his rights to kill her."

Beth calmed somewhat. "In the human world, a wedding ring is the same as a mating mark. While not as extreme as the demon view, it is still frowned upon for a married woman to make a pass at another man. You should have the same respect for an engagement ring. It is the equivalent of a demon scent marking their potential. You wouldn't want a woman who would break those commitments anyway."

"Why not? If I am able to take the woman from her potential or defeat her mate, why shouldn't I do so?" "While I do not agree with it, I understand that to a demon it is all about power. For a human, it is about character. If you could take a woman from her man so easily, then someone else could take her from you." She held up her hand to halt the expected rant about power. "Remember I said with humans it is not about power. If a human woman is incapable of being faithful to the man she is committed to, she will not be capable of being faithful to you. If that's what you want, you might as well settle for one of those power hungry demon bitches you're running from. You deserve better."

He frowned. "I see. So I should always look at her left hand to see if she wears a ring?" Beth nodded. "It's a good first indicator, yes. For whatever reason, not all women wear a ring, but it will give you a starting point." He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all giving him a headache. Not for the first time, he was beginning to wish he'd paid more attention all those years Kurama tried to teach him about humans.

The mall was crowded. He didn't like being around this many ningens, but he would survive. Beth surveyed the stores before choosing one. "This will do. Not too expensive, but good quality. Women appreciate quality, and it's not like you have to be on a budget." Hiei knew what a budget was. One of the first things Mukuro had taught him was about budgets and cutting costs to keep Alaric running smoothly. He supposed if it came right down to it, the Ningenkai and the Makai did have a lot of things in common. He followed her in.

He had expected her to pick out all of his clothes. He was surprised when that wasn't the case. He had to admit that she had good taste, but if he didn't like something, she didn't push. It went back on the rack and was out of contention. She didn't compromise on fit though. If something was baggy and comfortable, she vetoed it. "Baggy and comfortable is for sleep pants, Hiei." "But I don't wear sleep pants." "Then baggy and comfortable is not in your vocabulary. At least not until after you find a mate."

He'd been a little embarrassed when he'd tried on the first pair of jeans. She had insisted he come out of the dressing room so she could see him in them. She was sitting in a chair waiting, when he came out. She nodded and twirled her hand indicating she wanted him to turn around. He'd been amused last night when she had discussed a woman's habit of checking out men's asses with her mate. He now had visions of a rose whip tightening around his throat because Kurama's mate was checking out his ass.

Beth stood up. "Ok. Those are good. Come here." He walked over to where she waited by a section of three mirrors. You could view every side from the angle of the mirrors. "You see how the fit flatters you and shows your muscles? Women like that. Make sure everything else you try on fits like this. If it doesn't, put it in the reject pile. Black has always been your color, but get a few other colors too. Blue is good on you. Red too. Oh here." She handed him a dark red muscle shirt. "That will look hot with those black jeans. When you're done, put those on. You can put your old clothes in the bag with the new ones. We'll grab some lunch in the food court and test drive your new look."

He handed the sales clerk his credit card. She passed it through a plastic device and gave it back to him. She then handed him a piece of paper and a pen. He signed his name to it as Beth had explained the procedure yesterday. He still wasn't too sure about the new clothes, but Beth seemed to like them. They left the store and walked on to the food court. Beth got a hamburger and he went to a little Chinese place. He liked vegetables. Kurama had explained the currency denominations and their value last night. It had been simple enough. They met in the middle and found a table. He began to eat. Beth was conscious of the looks her lunch companion was getting, but he seemed oblivious.

"Hiei? Don't remove the ward, but open your jagan. Normally I wouldn't condone this, but you need to know. Listen to some of the thoughts around you." He looked across to her. She was serious. He did as she asked, but lowered his head so the glow wouldn't be as noticeable. He took a bite and almost choked as the thoughts around him became clear. "Oh Gods what a tight ass." "Those muscles. His arms are huge." "That dragon tattoo. Awesome." "He's soooo hot." "Damn, he's packing in all the right places." "I wish my boyfriend looked like that." "I wonder if he's up for some horizontal bone dancing?"

Hiei closed the jagan and looked up at Beth with an amused smirk. She grinned. "I don't want to know. I just thought you should." He still had a smirk on his face. "Point made." They finished eating and left the food court. Hiei watched the women in the crowd as they passed. Humans, like demons came in all shapes and sizes. They had different hair colors and eye colors. Some were more appealing than others. He had begun to think about his list. Looks were not as important as other considerations, but he didn't want her ugly. He did have to look at her. But he didn't want her overly vain either.

He bought a watch on Beth's advice. He would need it to keep up with movie times and other date related reasons. "There. I think you're ready. If we hurry, I can get home in time to make dinner." He stopped in front of another store on the way out of the mall. Beth smiled as she followed him in.

When she pulled up in front of the house, Kurama and the kits were already home. Yukina had said she'd keep Kiran and Kenichi since it was Friday. It had been a while since they'd been on a sleepover with their cousins. She found Kurama in the kitchen making dinner. She kissed him. "Thank you for making dinner. I'm sorry I'm late." He shrugged. "No problem. I knew you'd be late. You're in project mode. How's it going?"

"He's a fast learner. I think we're ready to do a few outings." Hiei carried his shopping bags to his room. He tossed them on the bed to put away later. The box under his arm was the most important thing now. He took it to the kitchen and laid it on the table. "Where's Kaishou?" Beth grinned. "I'll get him." Kurama arched a brow at his friend. Seeing the box, he smiled as well.

Kaishou came to stand in front of Hiei. "Mom said you wanted to see me." "Hn. Yes. You have no school the next two days. I will expect you to present yourself for training. Early. Understand?" "Yes sir." The boy grinned. "You will no longer be using my blade." The boy's face fell. Hiei thumped him on his forehead. "Because if you get used to the balance of mine, it will make it harder to get used to the balance of yours."

He handed the boy the box. His eyes lit up. He opened the box to reveal a katana very similar to Hiei's. He threw his arms around Hiei's neck. "Thank you, Uncle Hiei. It's even better than Tara's." "Be prepared to work very hard with it. I refuse to waste my time. If I am to train you, then you will become the best." The boy beamed. "With you as my teacher, I will be." He scampered off to show off his new sword.

Beth was leaning against the door. "You're going to make a good father, you know." "Hn. I have to have a mate first." "We're working on that. Speaking of which, how about a cookout in the park tomorrow? We could call up Yusuke and Kuwabara. Take all the kids. The park is a good place to start. Single women jog, walk their dogs, read. All in a no pressure setting." Kurama nodded. "Good idea. Hiei?" "Hn. At least if I get bored I can find a tree and get a little sleep."

Some time after dinner, Beth hung up the phone. "It's a go for tomorrow. We'll meet at the park at 11AM. Yusuke is bringing blankets and games. Kuwabara is bringing plates, sodas, and ice. And our other two kits. That leaves the charcoal and food to us. I thought hot dogs and hamburgers. That should satisfy the kids." She left to tuck in the small ones.

Kurama was left alone with Hiei. "This is probably your last chance to back out of this, Hiei." Hiei looked to the fox. "As much as it pains me, this is something I have to do. That or give up all claim to Alaric." Kurama nodded. He knew how important this was to Hiei. "Ok then. We'll have to pray you find someone soon." Kurama headed off to help tuck his kits in.

Hiei sat brooding for some time before he retired to his room. This was not something he wanted to do. The closer it got to actually going through with it, the more he questioned his sanity. Damn Mukuro and her conditions. She knew he couldn't afford to refuse. He wouldn't put it past her to have had this planned all along. She had him by the fucking balls and she knew it.

She had suggested he mate more than once since she named him her heir. She had told him she'd like to see a blood heir inherit. He'd sarcastically shot back that she should have her own then. That was when she'd told him something that very few others knew. Her torture while she'd been a slave had been extreme, her injuries extensive. The cybernetics were just the most visible result. She was no longer able to produce children of her own. The injuries had left her unable to even have a sexual relationship. There had been rumors for years that he was her lover. He allowed them, never correcting them, as a shield for her, so no one would guess her private pain.

He stripped and climbed into bed. Staring at the ceiling he wondered again why it mattered to him what his mate was like. Then he heard the sounds coming from the room next to his and he had his answer. Because happiness was out there. All he had to do was find it. He frowned. It had taken Youko Kurama over a thousand years and a death to find his.

But Kurama had not been searching when he found Beth. Perhaps actively searching would bring results faster. He felt, if not better about his search, at least more hopeful. He could at least face tomorrow without the dread that had settled into his mind earlier. Tomorrow, for better or worse, the search would begin.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 05

It was a beautiful sunny day. The park was still somewhat quiet. At least this section had not been overrun yet. She sat with her back against the tree, her shoulder length black hair blowing softly in the breeze. Her brown eyes surveyed the expanse of nature in front of her. She loved this park. It reminded her of all the good things about home. She'd been coming here for several weeks now, just to relax, and watch the people.

People fascinated her. She couldn't get enough of watching them. Especially the children. They were so full of life. So happy. She frowned. Maybe one day she'd find that for herself. Maybe even before she had to go back home. She looked down at the open book on her lap. The breeze had flipped several pages. She smiled and gave her attention back to her story.

The suv's were loaded with the supplies. Kurama kissed Beth and headed for his. "Who's riding with me?" All four boys screamed "Me!" Tara turned her back on them. "I'm riding with Mom." Beth opened her door. "Hiei?" Before he could answer, the boys pounced. "Please Uncle Hiei!" "Ride with us!" Hiei shook his head and made his way to Kurama's suv. Beth grinned. "Ok. So it's just us girls. See you boys there."

Beth pulled out on the road. She felt no energy from her family. Kurama had given them the usual speech about masking their energy while they were in public. "The only demons we want joining us today are the ones we bring with us. Ok?" That was one of the first things that all of the kits were taught. It was for their protection and survival.

Yusuke finished buckling Akira into his carseat. It was a good thing that his kids didn't grow as fast as Kurama's. They would still fit in the back seat. It was old, but Keiko's car still served them well. Keiko brought out some folded blankets to put in the trunk. He took them from her. "Go ahead and get in. I just need to grab the volleyball set and the football."

She stared at him. He was acting as if they had not fought yesterday. She had no idea what time he had come home. He'd been angry when he stormed out after lunch. He usually got home around eight. She'd put his dinner away at ten. The last time she had noticed the clock, it was two. This morning he'd told her that Beth called and he'd accepted her invitation to a cookout in the park.

He usually left for Tourin early. When she'd asked, he'd only told her he did not intend to argue with her today. He planned to enjoy the day with their friends. They didn't get to do it often enough. She hadn't said anymore. It had been a while since she'd seen Beth. Maybe today she could forget her troubles for a while.

Kuwabara filled the two coolers with sodas and iced them down. He loaded the extra cases of soda beside them. Yukina was still trying to persuade Genkai to come. "Please. You know you will be missed." Genkai snorted. "I need a little quiet to meditate. That damn tank may have made my body young again, but my mind is still old. With four of the little hyperactive munchkins running around yesterday, I felt as if I were at Kurama's place instead of mine." Yukina smiled at the old woman. She knew that the old psychic loved all the kids. She was planning something, the little koorime was sure of that.

Kuwabara picked Yukina up and gave her a kiss. "You know she isn't going to change her mind. Everything's ready to go. The kids are already buckled in." He set her back on her feet. Yukina giggled. She knew what would happen next. They had come so close to losing Genkai ten years ago. Everyone had become much more affectionate to the older woman. He picked Genkai up and placed a kiss on the old woman's forehead. "We'll probably be late getting back." Kuwabara said as he put the sputtering woman down.

He would never have attempted that ten years ago, but his spirit power was so much stronger now. She sent a bolt of psychic energy at him, but his shield easily deflected it. He just waved at her as he closed Yukina's door and went around to the driver's side. Genkai folded her hands behind her back and climbed the temple steps, a small smile on her face.

The black haired woman looked up from her book as she heard the cars pull into the small parking lot on this side of the park. Her peace and quiet was about to become a thing of the past. She contemplated finding another place to read, when the occupants of the vehicles began to noisily emerge. There were a lot of kids. A lot. Maybe she would stay a while and watch these people. It could be fun. She was far enough away from the picnic table they claimed as theirs. She had her book. They didn't have to know she was watching them.

Yusuke helped Kuwabara carry the coolers over to where the girls were setting up the food. He was tackled by hugs and cries of 'Uncle Yusuke'. He really had missed the time he spent with his friends. The kids followed him back to the car. He tossed the football to the boys. "You guys go get a game started while Kuwabara and I set up the volleyball net."

Hiei helped carry the food for Beth. Kurama got elected for grill duty. Hiei cautiously looked around making sure no one saw him 'help' light the charcoal. Tara joined the women in preparing food. "Being the only girl sucks," she declared. "Well except for Isahina. But she's only four. And since she's not a fox, she's really only four." Isahina was Kuwabara and Yukina's daughter.

Beth was getting the meat laid out on the platter for Kurama when she noticed Keiko seemed down. "What's wrong Keiko?" Keiko looked up, an obviously false smile on her face. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Yusuke said you're pregnant again." Beth allowed her to change the subject, but continued to watch her. "Yeah. We're expanding the house again. Our architect says we should add another story this time. You going to help decorate when we're done?" "Sure."

Keiko was still distracted. Beth knew her cousin never passed up a chance to shop and give her opinion on anything. Beth noticed Keiko glaring and followed her line of vision. All she saw was Yusuke and Kuwabara setting up the volleyball net. She looked back at her cousin to see tears in her eyes. Keiko blinked them back. "Is that ready? I'll take it to Kurama." Beth handed the plate to Keiko and watched her walk away.

She looked back over to Yusuke. He didn't seem his usual self either. She didn't like to poke her nose in other people's lives, but Keiko was her cousin. Yusuke was a childhood friend. Keiko might tell her to mind her own business, but she was damn well going to try. Beth went to the grill. She kissed her mate. "I need to borrow Keiko for a few minutes. We'll be back."

She didn't wait for agreement, just grabbed Keiko by the arm and headed off to the parking lot. Kurama's gaze followed after them. He'd wondered how long it would take Beth to get involved. He knew he would catch hell for not telling her, but Yusuke had asked him not to. He wouldn't break his friend's confidence, even to his mate.

Beth led Keiko to her suv and opened the passenger door. "Get in." "Where are we going? Did you forget something?" "Nowhere. We're going to talk." Keiko turned to walk away. "There's nothing to talk about." "Get your ass in, now. Or do you want to let those tears fall out there where everyone can see them?" Keiko blinked, and did as she was told. Beth had backed into the parking space to make it easier to unload the food. It would now make it impossible for the others to see what was going on.

Beth got in on her side. Keiko was already beginning to lose the battle to hold back her tears. Beth leaned past her and opened the glove box. She tossed a box of tissues in Keiko's lap. "You're my cousin and I love you. You know I'm always here for you. Now spill it." Keiko was sobbing openly now. "I don't know where to start." "Start wherever you feel like it. I'll ask questions if I need to."

"We're growing apart. I never see him anymore. I resent being left with the kids every weekend while he runs off to Tourin. I was even upset about today because I had to share him." Keiko took a breath. Beth shook her head. "Slow down. You never see him because he works all the time to support you. Why won't you allow him to bring some of his wealth from Tourin? Koenma has no trouble making the currency exchange. He does it for Kurama if we need it. He's doing it for Hiei too." Keiko shook her head. "I don't want anything from Tourin."

"But why? Tourin belongs to Yusuke. It's income, it's assets, they're his. Just like if he owned a business here. And you could always go to Tourin with him when he goes. Gods know that Hokushin would be delighted to fawn over his lord's heirs. You could get some alone time together." "No! I won't go to Tourin." Beth sat back. This was a lot deeper than she thought. "Look at me." Keiko looked up at her cousin. The tears had really begun to fall now.

"Tell me what your problem is with Tourin. And it better be a really good excuse, because you knew about the whole demon thing long before I did." Keiko looked down at her hands again. "They eat humans." Keiko whispered. Beth snorted. "Not anymore. Not since before Raizen died. Certainly not after Yusuke took over. It's not like they'd eat their lord's mate anyway. If you're worried, then let Kurama change you to a demon. You have to do that anyway, or you've condemned Yusuke to a human lifespan. You knew all this when you mated."

"We're not." Keiko's voice was so low that Beth barely heard it with her demon hearing. "You're not what?" "Mated." Keiko choked out on a broken sob. Beth was stunned. "Come again?" Keiko was fidgeting, twisting her fingers. "We're not mated." "You're telling me you've been married to the man you love, who loves you, for eight years and you aren't mated? You have four kids for God's sake. Why wouldn't he mark you?" "I… I won't let him."

This was getting more bizarre by the minute. "Why the hell not?" "I don't want to eat humans." Beth began to laugh. Keiko's head shot up. "It's not funny!" Beth tried to quell the laughter. It was hard. "What ever gave you the idea you'd eat humans?" Keiko gave her a look that said only the village idiot wouldn't know the answer. "If I let him mark me, then I have to become a demon or he dies when I do." "And?" "Mazoku eat humans." "So it's a control thing? You don't think you'll be able to control the urges? Then don't be a Mazoku."

"What do you mean, don't be a Mazoku? If I am mated to Yusuke, I'll be a Mazoku." "Well, yeah. Technically. Since you are married to their lord. But I meant demon. Hokushin and the others aren't bigots. They won't mind if their lord's mate is another species. They accept you as a human even. What do you think you'd like to be? If you want to be a fox, I'll stay with you. If you want to be something that isn't already in the group, I'm sure we can find someone to help."

"You act like I have a choice." Keiko was staring out the window. Beth let her anger out. "Are you telling me that Yusuke will make you be a Mazoku? Wait til I get my hands on that insensitive bastard." Keiko turned to look at her cousin. "He isn't making me do anything. Don't I have to be a Mazoku? If he marks me, won't I be like him?" The light bulb went on, or more like bounced painfully on Beth's head.

"You think that you will automatically be whatever demon you mate, don't you?" Keiko looked at her like she was a moron. "Well of course. You're a fox aren't you?" Beth wanted to cry for all the years of pain Keiko had gone through. All the years of ignorance. "Oh Keiko. If only you had talked to me sooner. You don't have to be a Mazoku. You can be any demon you choose to be." Keiko looked at her in disbelief. "But you're a fox. Kurama is a fox."

Beth grabbed Keiko's hand and held it tight. "The kareshia plant, which is what Kurama used to change me, makes a blueprint of sorts for the demon you'll be after the transformation. It uses demon energy to make that blueprint. It doesn't matter what kind. It uses whatever is closest. I'm a fox, because Kurama is the one who stayed with me during my transformation. So it used his demon energy. If you don't want to be a Mazoku, then you just need someone other than Yusuke to give their energy."

Keiko's eyes were wide. "You mean all this time I could have… I never thought… I just assumed…" She gave the first real smile that Beth had seen all day. "Can I really be anything?" Beth nodded. "You can take your pick. If you want something different than what we already have available, we can find you someone. Since all they have to do is sit with you during the transformation, I'm sure there are any number of demons we could hire. It would be easy money for them." Keiko was still smiling. Beth added. "You could even get Yusuke to take you to the Makai to shop around. Look over the possibilities before you decide." Keiko gave a little laugh. "Going demon watching to decide what I want to be when I grow up."

Beth opened her door. "I'm going to send Yusuke to you now. You two need to have a long talk. No one will bother you. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry about time. Take all you need. Oh and I'm taking your kids home with me tonight. Go to Tourin with Yusuke. I think you'll be surprised to find you like it there." Keiko nodded, wiping away the last of her tears.

Beth closed the door and walked back to the others. Yusuke was sitting on the bench next to the table, staring at the ground. He'd seen Beth drag Keiko off. He didn't know what to think when Beth approached him. He looked up when she sat down next to him. "She's ready to talk to you now." He lowered his eyes. "I don't know what good talking will do. We've tried before. We always end up in a fight." "I think this time will be different. Give her a chance. Ok?" "Sure." Beth gave him a hug. "Don't come back til it's fixed." He got up and headed off to talk to his wife.

Beth walked over to the grill where Kurama had been watching her talk to Yusuke. They were alone. "You knew, didn't you?" Kurama sighed. "That they aren't mated? Yes. I don't know why, though. Only that she refused. I never understood. Yusuke didn't either." Beth nodded. "He will in a few minutes. We. Will talk later. Their kids are sleeping over tonight. I'll go let them know that they're going home with us."

Yusuke slowly approached the suv. He didn't hear her crying. He hoped she wasn't. He hated to see her cry. He hated that he was powerless to stop it. He opened the door and got in. Before he could close the door, Keiko threw herself into his arms. "Oh Yusuke! I'm so sorry."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 06

It wasn't long before Yusuke and Keiko returned to the group. Yusuke had his arm around Keiko and she leaned into him, a smile on her face. He let her go when they reached the others. She went to retrieve her youngest from Yukina. Yusuke headed out to where the older boys were playing football. He passed Beth. "Thanks, lizard. You're the best." She smacked the back of his head. "I still hate that nickname."

Hiei had been conned into playing Frisbee with the children too young to join the rowdy football game. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Especially since he couldn't use any of his demon powers. Kenichi thought it was great fun to throw it over Hiei's head and laugh because he couldn't use his speed and jumping ability to catch it. Hiei went running backward as it sailed over his head yet again. He heard the 'thok' as it hit a tree trunk just before he tripped over something solid and landed hard on his ass.

When he looked up, he realized the something solid was a person. A woman to be exact. He blinked. She was staring at him. He remembered the manners Beth had spent the last ten years teaching him. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" The woman smiled at him and shook her head. It was a nice smile. She had midnight black hair that was not too short, nor too long. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Her face was… pleasant to look at. She set her book aside and handed him the Frisbee that had dropped into her lap.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" "Hn. Ah. Yes. I'm fine." She giggled. "That's quite a crew over there. How many are yours?" "Huh?" "The kids. How many?" "All of them." Hiei answered absently. Her eyes were saucers. Kenichi deciding it didn't take that long to get a Frisbee came running up. "Uncle Hiei? Can I have the Frisbee back?" Hiei handed him the Frisbee. Kenichi scampered off. Hiei didn't stand up immediately.

She giggled again at the 'Uncle Hiei'. "I meant how many of them are actually your children?" "Oh. Uh. None." "Are all of them nieces and nephews then?" "Yes." "Wow. That's a lot." He nodded. She smiled at him again. "Well I now know your name is Hiei. Mine is Rayna." She liked the way this man looked. She liked that he was obviously fond of his family. She wondered which of the women in the group was his. She was lucky.

She reached for her book. He was faster. He handed it to her, glancing at her hand when she took it. No ring. That's one obstacle out of the way. He wished he'd had more time for lessons. He had to find a way to keep her around a little longer. To see if he liked more than just her looks.

Rayna looked up at the girl headed over to them. And as she got closer, Rayna could see that she was just a girl. So this was not his woman. The girl stopped just feet from them. "Hi. I'm Tara. Uncle Hiei, Mom says to tell you that Dad has the food almost ready. She also said to invite your friend. There's way more than enough." Hiei silently thanked Beth. He stood up and held out a hand to Rayna. "Would you like to join us?" Rayna considered a moment before placing her hand in his. What would it hurt?

He pulled her to her feet and let her hand drop. It had felt small in his. Her height was average. About five four. Her figure was acceptable. Not too large, not too small. Nice breasts. Her looks, while not spectacular, would not be a barrier to mating with her. Another requirement filled.

Rayna followed Hiei and Tara. She was greeted by the tall woman. "Hi. I'm Beth. The red head by the grill, and your chef for today, is my husband Shuichi. The woman with the baby is Keiko. The idiot on the ground under all the boys is her husband Yusuke. The petite woman is Yukina, Hiei's sister. The big idiot, laughing at the other idiot is her husband Kuwabara. The kids you'll never remember, so I leave you to your own discovery."

Rayna liked the woman already. Hiei introduced her. "This is Rayna." "Have a seat Rayna. I'll get you plates and you can get acquainted. Hiei. Burger, mustard everything on it coming up. Rayna?" "The same is fine. Thank you." Rayna sat down while Hiei went to the cooler and returned with two drinks. "Is this ok?" She took the can. "Yes. Thank you." He sat down beside her.

Rayna took a drink of her soda. "So, you live here in Tokyo?" He shook his head. "No. I'm visiting my, ah, cousin. Ku… er, Shuichi." "What a coincidence. I'm visiting too. What do you think of Tokyo?" He struggled for something to say. He couldn't tell her it was a dirty ningen city full of stupid ningens. "I've visited before. I like the parks. They remind me of home." Yeah that sounded better. She smiled. "I like the parks too. The city's kind of crowded for me. I'm used to less crowded places." "Hn. Me too." Hiei agreed.

Beth brought their plates. She nodded at Hiei. A silent signal he was doing well. "We'll join you guys in a few. Got to round up the kids. Get them fed." Rayna's eyes followed Beth. "I like your cousin's wife. She's nice." Hiei watched her for a moment. "Hn. She's a good friend." "How long have she and your cousin been married?" "They've been mat… married over ten years now. Seven of these little demons are theirs." He hoped she didn't notice the slip. He would have to stop calling the kids demons.

"Wow. Seven? That's a lot of kids." "Hn. She's carrying another one." "They must really like kids." He mumbled under his breath. "That or the activity that produces them." She blushed at the words she didn't think she was supposed to hear. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "You guys all seem pretty close." Rayna observed. "I guess we are." Hiei agreed. "It must be nice to have a large family." "You don't?" She shook her head. "Nothing like this. And we were never as close as this. My father's business keeps him busy. He's hardly ever at home."

Hiei made a mental note. She seemed to envy the closeness they all shared. Did that mean that she might be looking for the same thing he was? Beth and Kurama sat down by them with their plates. Hiei was glad to hand the conversation off to Beth for a little while. He had always observed better than he conversed. He had always had the ability to intimidate with a glance. He could have any diplomat babbling incoherently within moments of their introductions. Somehow he doubted that was an asset in this 'dating game' he now found himself playing.

After everyone was through eating, it was time for the serious volleyball game. Normally Beth would have been right there with them, but bowed out due to her condition. Keiko declined as well since Beth wasn't playing. Hiro and Nakara, two of Beth's boys, tugged on Hiei. "Please Uncle Hiei. We need you. Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kazuma are playing together. You and Dad will help even up the sides. Kaishou is on our side too." Hiei reluctantly stood up. They'd all introduced him to this game years ago.

Rayna smiled after them from her position on the blanket next to Beth and the other women. "Who's Uncle Kazuma?" Beth leaned over so she could be heard over the inevitable pre game trash talk. "That's Kuwabara's first name. Nobody uses it but the kids and Yukina."

The game started after determining which side would serve first. Kuwabara called first serve and the teams took their positions. For the most part the teams were divided family versus family with Hiei and Kuwabara as odd men out. Kurama, Hiei , and three of Kurama's sons formed one team. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yusuke's three oldest sons formed the other team.

It didn't take long for the game to descend into a grudge match between the adults. There were shouted insults and well aimed spikes of the ball that made the true intent all too clear. After a particularly vicious spike aimed at Hiei that he barely countered, Kuwabara did a little dance. "Next time shrimp." "In your dreams oaf." One by one the children left the game, coming over to sit with their mothers. Beth ruffled Kaishou's hair. "Disappointed?" He grinned up at her. "Heck no. It's more fun to watch when they get serious." Beth laughed.

Rayna watched as the game turned into two on two beach volleyball. She would have wagered on Kuwabara and Yusuke because of the height difference, but Shuichi and Hiei were quick. They were all skilled, and once the kids were out of the way, they didn't hold back. At one point the words between Hiei and Kuwabara got heated. Rayna turned to the other women to see if she should be worried. They were all wearing amused smiles. Beth shook her head at her. "Don't worry. If Hiei was going to kill him, it would've been before Kuwabara married his sister." Keiko giggled. "Now he can't. Cause it would kill Yukina."

Beth didn't worry about Keiko's slip. Rayna, being human would think the obvious that it would figuratively kill her emotionally. She would never relate it to the physical death Yukina would experience if Kuwabara died. Kuwabara was almost ready to be turned demon. He'd made his choice, but wouldn't tell anyone. Beth wasn't even sure if Yukina knew. Genkai had told him that although he would still learn new techniques and hone those he already had, he would be at the peak of his spiritual power at thirty. He was only a few months away from his thirtieth birthday. He'd already asked Kurama if he would change him.

When Koenma took control of the Reikai after his father's arrest and confinement, one of the first things he had done was abolish the law against turning humans into demons. The wording had been altered so that it was only illegal to change a human that did not consent. The former King Enma had thrown Kurama into a Reikai prison cell and tried to stop Beth's transformation. At that point it would have killed her and Kurama too since they were already mated. It had been forcefully pointed out that she and Kurama as citizens of the Makai were not subject to Reikai law. There had almost been a war over it. Enma was judged to be quite insane and confined to an asylum in the Makai.

The game seemed to go on forever, neither side able to win by two points. Whenever one side scored the extra point, they lost the next point making them even again. Beth was glad this was for the most part a non powered game. There had been some in places where they could use their powers that had been quite brutal. More sparring matches than games. They usually ended with Yusuke destroying the ball with his spirit gun.

It got late and they finally decided it had to be a draw. Yusuke and Keiko said their goodnights, telling their boys to be good for Uncle Kurama and Aunt Beth. They would be back from Tourin tomorrow night. The kids all grabbed what they could to help load everything up. Hiei stood next to Rayna. "I'd like to see you again. Would you tell me where I can find you?" She gave a half smile. "I come to the park often. Maybe we'll see each other again." It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was better than nothing.

Kurama sent Hiei a telepathic message. "Do not kiss her. She will think you consider her easy. We'll talk about it at home." Hiei damned all these stupid rules. Why did everything human have to be complicated? Beth called out. "Rayna, can we give you a ride somewhere?" Rayna smiled and waved. "No. Thank you. I'm staying not too far from here. I always walk. Thank you for inviting me to join you. I enjoyed meeting you all." She turned and walked toward the other side of the park.

Hiei was quiet on the ride back to the house. Thankfully the kids had all worn themselves out and were sleeping or almost sleeping. Kurama glanced in his mirror at the children. It was a good thing Beth had driven too. They now had their seven and Yusuke's four to contend with when they got home. He sincerely hoped that Yusuke and Keiko got their problems worked out.

They arrived home in a flurry of activity. With a joint effort, Kurama and Beth found pajamas, made room assignments and got kids in bed in record time. When they were done, they found Hiei had already retired to his room. Beth made tea for her and Kurama. She set his cup down and sat across from him with her own. "Do you think he really liked her, or is she a means to a quick end?" Beth took a sip of her tea. Kurama shook his head. "With Hiei it's hard to tell. He may not know himself. That may be why he avoided the questions he knew we'd have." Beth nodded. "At least until he can think of some answers."

Kurama watched his mate as she thought about Hiei's new friend. He knew he would probably regret bringing it up, but he wanted to know. "Are Yusuke and Keiko going to be ok?" Beth looked up. "I think so, yes." He reached out and covered her hand. "You know I couldn't tell you. It would've broken a confidence." She smiled a small smile at him. "I know. But in this case it might have been better if you had."

He cocked a brow. "How would it have been better to betray the trust of a longtime friend?" "I'm afraid that Keiko's fears almost destroyed them. And they were unnecessary. If only she'd talked to someone. Me. You. But she wouldn't even talk to Yusuke." "So are you going to tell me what these horrible fears are?" She took a sip from her cup and set it down again. "She doesn't want to eat humans."

He looked up at her. "Did I hear you right?" She nodded. "Uh huh." "And do you intend to explain that ridiculous statement?" "All this time, she thought that she had to be a Mazoku like her mate. She didn't know she had a choice." "So she refused to become a demon because she didn't like what she thought that meant. And she refused to let Yusuke mark her because she didn't want him to die when she did." Beth nodded again.

He gave her an amused smirk. "I'm willing to bet they come home mated tomorrow." Beth grinned. "I love making bets with you, but this one's a no brainer. It's not even worthy of long shot odds that they won't. I'd already considered it a given. Why do you think we have four extra kids in the house tonight?" He frowned as he rubbed her arm. "Pity. I'd already decided on my terms." "And?" His green eyes flashed with a look she was all too familiar with. He picked up her teacup and whispered in her ear before putting both their cups in the sink. She shivered and stood up. "Horny fox. You don't have to win a bet for that to happen." He scooped her up and carried her to their room.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 07

Hiei lay with his head propped on his arms. The ceiling was no more interesting than it was an hour ago when he'd begun staring at it. He'd met his first human woman. She was not unpleasant to look at. She was not as annoying as most humans. Well, she'd not done anything annoying at all, actually. She seemed to like his family. They seemed to like her.

He closed his eyes in frustration. If she were a demon, he'd just carry her off. Show his dominance and mark her. End of stupid 'dating game'. But she wasn't a demon and he really didn't know anything about her. He had to find a way to see her again. Oh well. He'd had to waste his time in worse places than the park.

Keiko still couldn't believe everything she had seen. Yusuke had carried her most of the way. Tourin was a little distance from the portal and he'd told her they had to run to be there in time for dinner. She'd heard them all talk about the 'palace', but she didn't think it really was one. The desert surrounding Tourin was hot, but the palace was air conditioned. Yusuke's doing she was told. The only one she knew was Hokushin. He delivered messages to Yusuke frequently.

When she heard the first greetings of 'Welcome home, Lord Yusuke', she began to understand exactly what she had denied him all these years. She followed Yusuke down the halls, seeing his people greet him, salute him, bow, all referring to him as 'my lord'. He knew all their names, asked about families, friends, goings on. He was so… different… in control… happy.

When Koenma had fired him as spirit detective, even though he still did favors for the Reikai, he had lost his sense of purpose. She could see that he had found it again. He was the ruler of this region. It showed. In the respect he received, in his bearing, even in the tone of his voice. How could she have kept him from this? Why had he let her?

He opened a door and stepped back for her to enter. It was incredible. Huge. The apartment of someone extremely important. And she knew without asking that this was his private chambers. The sitting room she was now standing in was easily as large as their entire house in the human world. There was a bathroom with a sunken tub as large as a small swimming pool. The bedroom was luxurious. The bed was huge, on a pedestal, and surrounded by brocaded curtains.

They heard voices in the sitting room. Yusuke went to investigate and she followed. Hokushin was directing the servers in placing a lavish meal on the table for them. Once the task was completed, the servers disappeared. Hokushin held out a chair for Keiko. "Lady Keiko, it is good to see you again. Welcome to Tourin." She sat down. "Thank you Hokushin." "I hope you will like it enough to return often." He bowed before leaving.

Yusuke sat down. "Dig in. The food here is great." He pointed at something. "You gotta try that. I forget what it's called, but it's the Makai's answer to a cow. It's really good." He was filling his plate while she stared. Now he was back to being the Yusuke she knew. She put a few things on her plate to try. Picking at it carefully, she found that the food was good.

The wine was good too. Yusuke had warned her though, that it was potent. He had also told her that it was produced here in Tourin and was considered to be the finest wine available in the Makai. It's production was a large part of Tourin's, his, income. Everything she had seen since her arrival had screamed wealth. He had spent the last eight years in a tiny little house, working a meaningless job, scraping for even the necessities, trying to make her happy, when he had all of this. It drove home just what a bitch she'd been. He had every reason to hate her.

They finished eating. Yusuke had been watching her the entire time. "What would you like to do?" "I don't know. That huge tub looked really inviting. I wish I'd thought to grab us some extra clothes before we left." He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He led her to a door and opened it. It was a really huge walk in closet, as big as their bedroom at home. There were quite a few things in it. Some she recognized as his. Of course he would have clothes here. He was here every weekend.

The amazing thing was that there were women's clothes too. They were all beautiful, all new, and all in her size. She turned a questioning glance in his direction. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed looking sheepish. "I bought them for you before we got married. I thought we'd be spending a little time here." He touched the side of a full length mirror and released the catch. It swung open. "There's some jewelry too. I was going to bring it home, but you said you didn't want anything from here, so I just…." He shrugged.

Tears began to fall. She tackled him in a crushing hug. "I've been such a bitch. Why didn't you just smack me? Or… leave me?" He folded his arms around her. "That's easy. I love you." He brushed the tears from her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. For everything. I want to start over. I want to bring the boys here. They should know their heritage. Koshi should start being trained to inherit one day. They shouldn't have to live in poverty when their father owns all this."

He held her close. "Does this mean I can use some of this to make our human lives easier?" She nodded. "I'm so, so sorry. Quit that stupid job. What ever you want to do is fine with me." He kissed her neck, then licked it, sending shivers down her spine. "Even if what I want is to finally make you my mate?" "Please? I should have let you do it years ago." He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her on her feet next to the sunken tub.

* * *

He kissed and nibbled as her clothes were removed slowly. She shivered when she was finally naked. His clothes quickly followed hers to the floor. He walked down the steps into the tub and gave her hand a tug. She fell forward into his arms. The water was pleasantly warm and his body was even warmer. With her breasts pressed against his bare chest, he gave her a scorching kiss.

His hands slid down her back to stroke her cheeks. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders trying to pull him closer. She opened for him and their kiss became an intricate dance of tongues. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper in her ear. "It's been too long since we made love, I won't last long this time, but I'll make it up to you. You really didn't want any sleep tonight did you?" She could feel the truth of his words riding high on her belly. "I may never want to sleep again." She breathlessly answered.

He pulled one of her legs over his arm and found her center with his questing fingers. She was already wet and it had nothing to do with the water. He positioned himself at her entrance and impaled her in one stroke. She cried out and clutched him closer to her. He began to move, slowly at first, but then increasing his speed. She still felt tight, even after four kids. He wrapped an arm around her neck and traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Gods you feel good."

Keiko was in a daze of pleasure when she felt her arms covered in thick hair. She opened her eyes. Yusuke's hair had grown and his skin markings had appeared. She stroked through the thick hair with her fingers. He kissed her as his movements became faster, more urgent. "Are you ready? Are you sure?" "I love you, Yusuke." He closed his eyes. He was pounding into her now. He felt the pressure building.

He opened his eyes and bared his fangs. With a final surge forward, his spilled his seed deep inside her. He buried his fangs in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She cried out at the momentary pain. He infused the mark with his energy as she felt the first wave of her release. The mark glowed for an instant, then he lapped up the blood with his tongue. He held her as he gently disengaged from her body. "Are you ok?" She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. "More than ok."

* * *

They spent the next half hour leisurely bathing one another. When they finally got all the soap out of Yusuke's Mazoku length hair, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. True to his word, he kept her up almost all night. It was the most incredible night of her life.

She awoke the next morning to quiet movements. She sat up in the huge bed, the sheet clutched to her breasts. Yusuke was gone. Through the open bedroom door, Keiko could see a woman setting out food on the table where she and Yusuke had eaten last night. She carefully slid out of the bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around her. When her feet touched the floor, the woman turned to her and bowed. "I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to wake you." Keiko smiled at her. "It's ok. I needed to get up anyway."

The woman hurried forward and went into the closet. She came back with a robe, in a soft blue color. She opened it and stepped behind Keiko. Keiko slid her arms into it and dropped the sheet. The woman picked up the sheet as Keiko belted the robe. Facing Keiko, she bowed again. "My name is Hanami. My lord Yusuke sends his regrets that he cannot join you for breakfast. He had to meet with his advisors. He will join you for lunch. In the meantime, Hokushin awaits your pleasure, for a tour of the palace, the city, or shopping. My lord left a generous purse for my lady." She nodded to the table laden with food. There was a black pouch sitting there.

Hanami went about cleaning the rooms as Keiko ate breakfast. She watched as the woman picked up the clothes they had left in the bathroom, put fresh sheets on the bed, and various other tasks. When Keiko had finished, she cleared the table placing everything on the trolley she'd brought it in on. "Would my lady like assistance dressing?" Keiko giggled. "No. I can dress myself." Hanami bowed her head. "If there is nothing else, my lady. I will take my leave." "Wait. How do I reach Hokushin?" "He awaits you outside the door, my lady."

Keiko watched the woman leave. This was going to take some getting used to. She felt like royalty. She giggled. Yusuke was their king until the first tournament. Then even with the restructuring, he was still lord of this region, so she guessed she was royalty. She had really been such an idiot. And Genkai calls Yusuke the dimwit.

She spent almost an hour trying to decide which of the beautiful clothes she wanted to wear. She settled on a soft pair of blue pants and a loose tunic in swirls of blues, greens, and purple. The neck was low, but not scandalous. It needed something. She ran her fingers down the side of the mirror until she found the release catch. Inside, she found what had to be a fortune in jewelry.

She would not cry again. She had admitted how foolish she had been and Yusuke had forgiven her. She ran her hands over the variety of jewels and stopped when she reached a hammered gold collar with a large aqua colored stone in the center. She lifted it out and put in on. Closing the mirror, she stared at her reflection. It went with the tunic as if they were meant to be together.

She opened the door to the hall. Hokushin was seated cross legged against the wall meditating, or sleeping, she wasn't sure which. He jumped to his feet once he heard her open the door. He bowed to her. "Good morning, my lady. I am at your service today. Where would you like to go?" "Yes it is a lovely morning. I think I would like to see my mate's domain." He bowed again. "As you wish, my lady."

Yusuke finished his meeting in record time. He didn't even allow the old farts to give him a headache today. He was in too good a mood. He wondered where Keiko was. Had she gone shopping? She always loved shopping. For the last few years, her shopping had been limited to giving her opinion on someone else's purchases. He now looked forward to being able to spoil her the way he'd always wanted to, the way that Kurama spoiled Beth.

He reached out his senses, searching for his mate's whereabouts. His mate. He grinned. Life was good. He wondered when she would agree to come back with him. She wanted to bring the boys. Soon then. They had to go back tonight. They had to pick up the boys. Tomorrow he would quit his job. Then he and Keiko would start looking for a better house. Something big enough the boys could host some sleepovers instead of always being the ones sleeping over.

He would need to call Koenma and get him started on his funds exchange. There would probably need to be inheritance papers or something to explain his sudden change in circumstances. The last thing he needed was to get hauled in on suspicion of drug running because he couldn't explain how he'd gone from a delivery driver to a comfortably well off bum. Then he also needed to talk to Kurama about changing Keiko. He wondered what kind of demon she would pick. He understood her not wanting to be a Mazoku. He really wished she had told him of her fears.

Keiko was back in their chambers. He guessed it was lunchtime. He ran to join her. Keiko looked up as Yusuke opened the door. He stood staring a moment before he closed the distance and took her in his arms. "I knew that would look good on you." She pulled his head down for a kiss. "I like it. You have good taste." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I guess all the years hanging around with Kurama rubbed off a little, huh?"

"You know you are so going to spoil me?" "That was always my intention." "How was your meeting?" He pulled out her chair for her. "Long and boring." She giggled. "I haven't seen that expression since school." He grimaced. "It's about the same. Except there's no roof to escape to, and those old farts are better than you ever were at tracking me down." She thought back to how much simpler those days were.

She pulled at his hand when he turned away. He looked down at the purse she'd placed in his hand. The one he'd left for her to take shopping. "I want you to take me shopping. Ok?" He smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Ok." He sat down across from her. He was suddenly starving.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 08

The sun was just barely beginning to creep over the horizon when Hiei awoke. He wondered if Rayna would be at the park today. He dressed in a pair of the tight blue jeans that Beth had told him showed off his 'assets', and a lighter blue tank top. Casual clothes for a casual setting she had said. Opening his door he smelled food cooking. Beth always managed to wake before everyone else.

He pulled out a chair and sat down. Beth was at the stove scrambling eggs. She pointed over her shoulder. "There's a cooler bag on the counter over there. I already put some sodas and an ice pack in it. There are sandwiches made in the refrigerator." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "I made enough for two. Do you want breakfast before you go? It's still early. It might be a while before she shows up."

"How did you know that I would be going?" She shot him a look that said, 'hey this is me'. He shook his head. "Never mind. I will have breakfast. Thank you." She set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. "Sorry, no pancakes this morning. I'm out of mix. There's toast and jelly though." He nodded around a mouthful of eggs. Beth smiled to herself. Someone was anxious to be on his way. She went back to get his toast.

Ten minutes later he was stuffing the sandwiches into the cooler bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, he was about to leave when Beth stopped him. "Ask her out to dinner or a movie. But not before Friday. You showing up today is enough to let her know you are interested. Going any faster will make her think you just want to seduce her. Human men don't rush into relationships. Sex, yes. Relationships, no. Feel free to invite her over here if you want. Just give me enough notice to plan lunch or dinner. Ok?"

Hiei's fists clenched at his sides. "Argh! These human head games are driving me crazy! The demon way is so much easier." Beth took great satisfaction in reminding him, "If the demon way is what you wanted, you wouldn't be doing this anyway, would you?" He glared at her before flitting out the front door in a blur. Beth giggled. "Was that Hiei, I just didn't see leave?" Kurama asked from behind her. "Yes. Along with his ever endearing love for the human way of doing things." Kurama made his way to the table and grabbed a plate. "I don't think I want to ask." Beth kissed him on her way back to the kitchen. "No. You probably don't."

Hiei had calmed down by the time he reached the park. Not for the first time, the aggravation was making him rethink his plans. What was it the fox always said? Anything worth having is worth a few hardships in it's acquisition. Something to that effect. He scanned the area for Rayna. He was disappointed that he didn't see her, but it was still early. He found the tree she'd been sitting under yesterday and sat down. He closed his eyes to wait.

Rayna took a deep breath. She loved the smells of the park. It was clean and fresh. Not like the city. She looked around. She'd gotten a later start this morning and the park was already showing signs of being crowded today. She wondered if the far side of the park was as crowded. After yesterday, she'd decided she liked that area of the park the best. She set off for what she now considered 'her tree'.

She paused to stare down at the figure sleeping against her tree. He looked peaceful, carefree. His black hair was blowing softly in the breeze. "Sorry, I'm not moving. But I'll share." She gasped. He was not sleeping. His crimson eyes opened to look at her, an amused smirk on his face. He took the book from her and set it down. Holding out his hand, he indicated the spot beside him

She took it and slowly lowered herself to the ground. "I was kind of hoping you'd come back. Where's your family?" "Hn. I'm a big boy. They do let me out to play on my own." She giggled. Rayna nodded at the cooler bag. "And does your mommy pack your lunch too?" "Hn. She packed enough for my playmate too. Would you like to be my playmate today?" "Depends on what we're playing. You're too good at volleyball. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Hiei smirked. His years of watching Beth and the fox made this playful banter easy for him. "I didn't bring the Frisbee either." She snorted. "Considering your performance yesterday, I might be able to keep up. At least I can stay on my feet." He scowled without thinking. To his surprise she laughed. "Ooh. So fierce. How about we share your lunch and then just walk? I'd like to get to know you a little better." He allowed his features to ease into a small smile as he reached over to unzip the bag.

He handed her a sandwich and soda. They ate in comfortable silence for a time. Rayna leaned her head back against the tree. "So what do you do for a living?" He looked over at her. "I work with a private detective." He was glad Beth and Kurama had coached him on his answers. This cover story gave him the perfect excuse to leave out whatever a human didn't need to know.

She smiled. "That sounds exciting. Do you get many important cases?" "Hn. My boss keeps me busy." "I see. Confidential huh?" He nodded. Good. She wasn't going to insist on answers. He heard Kurama's instructions again. 'Show an interest in her, Hiei. Ask her questions about herself'. Right. "What do you do?" "I'm afraid my job is rather boring. A lot of research, and a lot of reports on that research. My boss is very demanding."

He took the trash from their lunch and put it in the can by a picnic table. He returned and held out his hand to help her to her feet. Once there he let go of her hand. "Where should we walk?" "There are some street vendors on the other side of the park. We could get a snow cone." He nodded. His favorite, second only to sweet snow… ice cream, he reminded himself. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he put his hands in his pockets and headed in the direction she had indicated.

She caught up to him and looped her arm through his. He looked down at their entwined arms and up to her amused smirk. He answered her smirk with one of his own and adjusted his speed to match her slower pace. As they walked she made comments about the things they saw. A group of children gathered around a storyteller, birds in the trees, the shapes she saw in the clouds. Hiei just listened to her soft voice.

He looked over to her. She seemed to find pleasure in the simplest things. He wondered what she would think of the Makai. It had a raw beauty unlike anything else in the three worlds. If she enjoyed this park, would she enjoy the forests around Alaric? He shook his head. He was already thinking ahead to keeping her and he had yet to win her. Beth would say he was rushing things. She would be right.

They stood in line for snow cones. He handed her the strawberry she'd requested. His was grape. They walked on, slowly eating their treats. Hiei had learned the hard way not to eat a snow cone too fast. Kurama had called it 'brain freeze'. It felt more like the ice bitch's revenge. Rayna grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where a crowd had gathered. A group of acrobats were performing.

Hiei didn't see the attraction. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the moves they made. Some of the moves had no purpose whatsoever. He would be more entertained if the pyramid collapsed and the fools ended up on their asses. Once again simple things seemed to make Rayna happy. Humans were so easily entertained.

The crowd began to disperse after the show was over. Rayna sat down on a bench near the fountain. "That was wonderful. They were so talented. Don't you think?" He sat beside her. "Hn. I've seen better." "Really? Where?" Uh oh. "Back home." "Where's that, Hiei?" Damn. Think fast. " I, uh, can't say." She frowned. "Oh. Right. Detective work, huh?" Thank the Gods. "Yeah. I'm kind of limited in what I can say." Well, that was the truth anyway.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until it began to get awkward. "Will you be here again tomorrow, Rayna?" She shook her head. "I have to work all week." He looked to the ground. "Would you like to go see a movie Friday night? We could get something to eat first if you like." She smiled. "I'd like that." "I'll pick you up at six. Where are you staying?" Her face went blank. "That wouldn't be a good idea. I'll meet you here. At our tree."

She got up and waved at him. "I'll see you Friday." He got to his feet quickly. He scanned the direction she had gone off. Damn crowds. He took a few steps and growled. She was gone in the crowd. If he could have used his speed, he could have followed her. But it wasn't something he could do with all these damn ningens around.

He walked back to the other side of the park. Once he was out of sight of any ningens he took to the trees. He had learned more about her today. That was good. He hadn't been annoyed today. Well, not by her at least. Why hadn't she wanted him to know where she was staying? Although he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with his circumstances himself. Would her father, or an older brother maybe, not approve of her seeing him?

He had until Friday. He would ask Beth for more help. So far her advice had been good. And she certainly had the experience of a human in love with a demon. He wondered where Rayna worked. She said she did research. That could be anywhere. He would just have to be patient until Friday.

Rayna walked into her apartment. Her father was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" "Enjoying the park." "Again? You waste way too much of your time there." "It's relaxing. I'm going to get something to eat and take it to my room. I have to start on my reports. I'll be leaving for work early in the morning. Goodnight Father." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Rayna."

She collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered where Hiei was and what he was doing. She smiled. She had enjoyed today. She looked forward to Friday and her date. She wondered what kind of movies Hiei liked. She grinned. Action. She bet he liked action movies. He definitely wasn't the 'chick flick' type. Maybe a horror movie. She wouldn't object. As long as he understood that he was hers to grope until the last bloody, gory second of the film. Longer if she was lucky. Now that was an image she'd carry into her dreams tonight.

When Hiei arrived back at Kurama's house, it was dinner time. They still had the extra kids. Yusuke and Keiko had not made it back yet. Tomorrow started a new week in the human world. Kurama would go to work, all but the youngest two of the kids would go to school. He would have Beth to teach him what he needed for Friday. He knew there would be unavoidable questions tonight once the kids were asleep.

Beth acknowledged his arrival by a nod to the stove. She'd kept his plate warm for him. She was busy mediating some childish dispute. He set the cooler bag on the counter. Opening it, he put the extra sodas into the refrigerator. He picked up his plate and sat down in his usual place at the table. Kurama had put and end to whatever dispute there had been and it was now a little quieter.

One by one the kids asked to be excused until only the adults were left at the table. Kurama watched Hiei eat. "How is Rayna?" Hiei swallowed. "Hn. She is fine." Beth cast a glance at her mate. "Well don't keep us in suspense. How did it go?" "We spent the day in the park. I still don't know a great deal about her. Hopefully Friday night will give me more answers." Beth smiled at him. "So you have a date? Do you need Kurama to drive you?"

"No. I am meeting her in the park." Kurama sat back. "Hiei. You should have told her you'd pick her up. It's not safe in the park at night. You know this." "She said picking her up would not be a good idea. She's the one who set where we would meet. I thought perhaps a disapproving father or older brother." Beth leaned on her elbows. "This is strange at best. Did you sense anything weird today?" He shook his head. "No. Just another human among the humans. Just like yesterday."

Hiei returned his attention to his plate. He had thought it strange himself, but he was less than experienced with the idiosyncrasies of humans. Now that both Kurama and Beth were questioning it, perhaps he should have insisted on picking her up at her home. He had already decided to insist on at least walking her home Friday night. This only confirmed the decision.

Hiei finished eating and put his plate in the dishwasher. His thoughts were jumbled when he finally laid his head on his pillow. They were consumed with the puzzle that a certain black haired human female had become. A puzzle he was sure was missing some pieces.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 09

Mukuro sat at her desk wading through the morning's paperwork. She wondered how her heir was doing. Frustrated as hell. She smirked at the thought. She really felt guilty doing this to him, but he had shown no signs of ever taking the initiative himself. She knew he'd never settle for anything arranged. She'd read between the lines whenever he talked about his friends.

He would never admit it, but she could read the underlying envy in his words, his tone. She knew her heir too well. Hiei would never want anything cold in his relationship. His personality was as fiery as his demon nature. She had no problem with him bringing a human home, if that's what he decided he wanted. Any of their people who objected to their lord's mate being human… Well it was in their best interests not to voice that objection in her heir's hearing.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She looked up at the man standing before her desk. "What is it?" "My lady, Motaro has requested an audience." She frowned. She thought she had addressed all of Enki's concerns yesterday. Why had he sent that fool councilman of his to disturb her day? "Send him in."

She didn't look up as the door opened and closed again. "What does Enki want now, Motaro?" She heard a shuffling. She looked up when it registered that she sensed two presences. There was a girl, no, young woman with him. She was a stunning beauty. Her long black hair streaked with gold, framed a perfect face. The silvery gray eyes that looked at her dispassionately told Mukuro the girl was well aware of her looks, and overly impressed with them.

The vain girl held Mukuro's attention no longer than it took to assess her character and dismiss her as unimportant. She folded her hands in front of her chin and rested it on them. "Sometime today Motaro. I'm busy." The man was overweight. His black hair and gray eyes told her the girl was probably related to him. "Forgive the intrusion, my lady. I actually was hoping to see Lord Hiei." "He's not here. What do you want?" Motaro frowned. "It is of a slightly personal nature, my lady. When will he return?"

Mukuro inwardly smirked. So it had begun. She had finally made it clear that there was no personal relationship between herself and her heir. She had waited until he was long gone knowing he would be hunted and hounded by every power hungry hopeful and their parents. She had made him the most desirable, available male in the Makai.

"Hiei is on an extended assignment. He will not be returning for sometime. What do you want?" She could see the calculation in his eyes and knew the exact moment he decided to seek his ends through her. "Perhaps my lady can be of assistance. It has recently come to my attention that Lord Hiei might find himself in need of a mate." Mukuro decided to play with him. It had started out as a boring day. "I suppose it's possible."

She could see him mentally rubbing his hands together. "I'm sure you would like to make sure your heir chooses a suitable candidate. Someone worthy of one day ruling at his side. I thought perhaps I could assist by introducing him to someone who met those requirements." Mukuro sat back. This man was so full of… himself.

"You have an interesting proposal. When you find a suitable candidate, bring her back with you. I'll meet her." Mukuro inwardly chuckled at the outrage pouring off of them both. This was going to be such fun. Motaro called on his years of diplomatic service to compose himself. "I thought perhaps he might be interested in meeting my daughter, Briara." The girl came forward, all of her disdain and condescension in her eyes. "My lady." She gave a small curtsy, not nearly deep enough for the respect due one of Mukuro's station.

Mukuro had a hard time keeping her thoughts to herself. Hiei would chew you up and spit you out in seconds, if he didn't set his dragon on you. "Oh. Forgive me. I didn't know you meant the child." It was a very good thing they weren't fire demons. She'd need a new office judging from the waves of anger that her guests were giving off. She studied the girl as if she hadn't already taken her measure. "She's not exactly Hiei's type." She really had no idea what her heir's type was, but she knew it wasn't this vain bitch.

Motaro smiled. "Well of course, with his background, he wouldn't believe his available choices could be so… suitable." Now it was Mukuro who had to control her anger. She would love to give this snob exactly what he deserved, but then she would have to explain to Enki why he was short one councilman. "I appreciate you taking the time to introduce your daughter and your assistance in the matter of Lord Hiei's future. On further consideration, I believe any discussion of such matters should await his return. Have a pleasant journey home." A clear dismissal.

She turned her attention back to her paperwork and the door opened as if on cue. The servant stretched out his hand to the corridor indicating Mukuro's guests should follow him. Motaro gave one last indignant stare at the top of Mukuro's head and inclined his own. "Thank you for your time, my lady." The servant closed the door behind them.

Once the door closed, Mukuro's head snapped up. How dare that insolent worm insinuate that her heir was not worthy of that vain bitch? If Hiei was foolish enough to even consider someone like that, she'd make sure the girl didn't live until the mating. Now she really wondered how Hiei was doing. He better come back mated to someone he cared about, or there would be a lot of bodies she would have to explain.

Outside the castle, Briara turned to her father. "Father. How did someone so ugly come to be such a powerful ruler?" He looked down at his daughter. "It's because of her power. She's very strong. When she came to power, that was all that mattered. All she had to do was challenge someone for what she wanted and defeat them to obtain it." "I suppose that is also how a half breed nobody became her heir?" "Watch what you say. That half breed nobody is your ticket to becoming the lady of this castle." "Sometimes Father, I wonder if it is worth it." "Power and position are always worth it. Never doubt that."

"Isn't there another way?" "No. Yomi is the only other unmated ruler and he already has an heir. He isn't interested in a mate. All he wants are mistresses, and I'll be damned if any daughter of mine lowers herself to the status of a whore." "Isn't that what you are asking me to do for the half breed?" He rounded on her and grabbed her chin in a painful grip. "You'll be a titled whore. A very rich and powerful, titled whore. Never forget that." He let her go and stalked off leaving her to follow.

Beth paused at the red light. Kurama had forgotten some of his designs he needed for a meeting with a client this afternoon. He had called to ask her to bring them to him. "We can have lunch." She'd dropped Hiei off at the temple to visit his sister and ended up leaving Kiran and Kenichi too. She looked up waiting for the light to change. Something caught her attention as she watched the people cross the street with the light. Wasn't that? She glanced at her watch. She was running early. When the light changed, she made a turn and slowly followed the crowd who had crossed the intersection.

What was Rayna doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at work? Some kind of research job, Hiei had said. She could have an early lunch hour. Fortunately traffic was heavy this time of day, so her slow pace wasn't unusual to those behind her. She intended to see where Rayna went.

Rayna was hurrying. She didn't want to be late. There was a political rally and she didn't want to miss any of the speeches. The square where the rally was to take place was only a block away now. Traffic was getting heavier. She supposed it was lunch time. That meant more people coming and going. And a bigger crowd at the rally.

Beth watched as Rayna glanced back and forth at the traffic before crossing the street. She was heading for the square. Beth remembered that there was a political rally scheduled today. So Rayna only wanted to hear the speeches. That made sense if she was a concerned voter. She saw Rayna sit on a bench some distance from the podium that had been set up on a small stage. She pulled a note pad from her purse and started writing. Taking notes was not unusual. The fact that the speakers had yet to take the stage begged the question… What was she taking notes on?

Beth made a turn and headed back to the office. She and Kurama now had a new lunch topic. Maybe he could provide some insight. It seemed the more they learned about Hiei's mysterious girlfriend, the more questions they had, and the more mysterious she became. She was still mulling it over when she entered the office. Hikaru looked up from his desk. "Hello, Beth san. How are you?" She smiled at him. "I'm great Hikaru. How is your family?" "They are fine. Thank you for asking."

She walked past him to her mate's office. Hikaru was a demon. The only demon her mate had working for him. He'd been here a very long time. She remembered the first time she had been here. The business was still fairly new and Kurama only had Hikaru and two five man crews working for him. Now, Hikaru was the office manager and the company employed over a hundred people.

She didn't knock, but walked into her mate's office. He looked up from his drawing table. Smiling at her, he got up to give her a kiss. She handed him the drawings he'd asked for. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver." Her arms snaked around his neck. "You always tell me I'm as sweet as candy, but shouldn't we save that discussion for later?" "Hm. And you call me a horny fox. Should I lock the door?" She ran her fingers down his chest. "As tempting as that is, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you over lunch."

He reached for his jacket. "We will continue this later." He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Much later. After the kits have gone to bed." She shivered. "Is sex all you think about?" "No. Not all, but it does rank high." "You are a perverted fox, you know that?" He huffed. "I am Youko Kurama after all. I have thousand year old reputation to uphold." He nuzzled her neck again. "Besides, you're just as perverted as I am."

Kurama sat across from Beth at the restaurant. He'd listened to her observations. "While it does seem strange, there could be any number of explanations. Hiei said she does research. Research takes many forms. Perhaps she is a political analyst. She could have been taking notes on the crowd's reactions. She could have been setting up graphs to do interviews after the speeches. It is certainly nothing strange enough to worry about." She gave him a distracted smile. "You're probably right. I just don't want to see him get hurt. He deserves to be happy."

Rayna was almost done for the day. These political speeches had been beyond boring. She had to get the reports finished. Her boss wanted them on his desk today. She would have preferred spending the day with Hiei. Friday night couldn't get here soon enough. He was a puzzle. She loved his crimson eyes. They were so expressive. But she really couldn't remember seeing anyone with that eye color before. Except his sister of course. She wondered where they were from.

She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. It took only an hour to convert her notes to a report format. She had just clicked the print button when her boss opened her office door. "There you are, my dear. Is my report ready?" She pulled the pages off the printer and handed them to him. "Excellent. You are the most efficient assistant anyone could ask for. I thought I should tell you, your father has been complaining that you are spending too much time in the park. I know it's where you prefer to spend your free time away from work. So, I told him it was part of your assignment. Maybe he'll leave you alone about it."

He headed out the door with his report in his hand. "Perhaps you should let me get you an apartment of your own." He forestalled her protest with a raised hand. "Just think about it, ok? No strings." He closed the door behind him. She frowned. She'd thought of an apartment of her own. Many times. If she had one, she wouldn't have to worry about her father knowing every guest she invited over or every time she went out. But she didn't want the rumors it would create if she let her boss provide one.

Seeing Hiei was going to be complicated. She knew she wouldn't be able to stall him for long. He would insist on knowing where she lived. The phone wasn't a problem. She had her cell. She would have to give it some thought if her date progressed to a relationship. That alone would send her father into a fit. It was times like this that she wished her mother were stronger. At least her boss was helping her. She would have to remember to thank him for telling her father the park was part of her assignment. She would also have to figure out how to stop her father from demanding she be paid overtime for working on weekends.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 10

Kurama and Beth had decided that they wouldn't mention Beth seeing Rayna in town. It would only put Hiei on the defensive. It was all too new and fragile to insert doubt into the picture. So they took a wait and see attitude. The week passed quickly and Kurama and Beth both coached Hiei on what to expect.

They had been together when the subject of movies came up. It surprised Kurama that Beth suggested a horror movie. She giggled. "You never took me to a movie before we mated." To Hiei she explained. "Well, there's the obvious. She'll get scared and cling to you through the whole movie. Then there's the practical. You should have at least an idea of how she reacts to blood and gore. There seems to be quite a lot of that in our world. Getting scared is one thing. She'll get over it. I did. It making her physically ill would be an issue. If she gets through the movie only squeezing your arm til it's numb, you're good to go. If she runs to the bathroom to puke, then you have a problem." Kurama snorted. Then choked. A tear trickled down his cheek. By the time Beth hit him with the couch pillow, he was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing. "Only you could turn a movie into a relationship test."

Beth defended her logic. "It's not like she has anyone she knows who can help her through a demon initiation. I was related to this menagerie, remember?" Kurama was beginning to catch his breath. "You were thrown into it before you ever got here. You just didn't know it." She squeezed her mate's hand. She still missed her father.

Friday was spent with Beth giving him last minute advice. His head was full of everything that his friends had told him. He would not screw this up. It was only a stupid ningen ritual. How hard could it be? It was supposed to be a little chilly tonight, so Beth had told him to be sure and wear his jacket. "Why? I don't get cold." Beth had only smiled at him. "No. You don't. But Rayna might. And a woman always appreciates a gentleman giving up his jacket to keep her warm." "Then why doesn't she just wear one of her own?" Beth shook her head. They had to get him mated soon. If he had to depend solely on his romance skills, he was sooo screwed.

Hiei arrived at the tree just before six. The sun hadn't set yet, but he kept a watch for Rayna's arrival. There would be no crowds for her to get lost in tonight. He would insist on walking her home. She wasn't getting away this time. He leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. Beth had warned him Rayna might be late. She knew it annoyed him to be kept waiting, so she had told him that it was a common practice for human females. Something about making an entrance. He'd only asked why they couldn't make the entrance on time.

Rayna checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She had to go or she'd be late. Her father wasn't home. That was a good thing. No explanations to make. That would only take time she didn't have. She'd left him a note that she'd be home later. Turning out the lights, she closed the door behind her.

She smiled to see Hiei leaning against their tree. He turned to her when he sensed her arrival. She had quiet footsteps. He gave her a small smile. "Where would you like to eat?" "Somewhere with hamburgers." He liked hamburgers too. He could do this. He held out his arm to her as Kurama had shown him. She grinned and took it, looping hers through his. "Such a gentleman. I'm not used to that." He led her off to the restaurant where he usually ate with Beth and Kurama. He knew their burgers were good.

The waitress recognized him and led them to a booth in the corner. The one he usually chose so his back was to the wall and he could see the entrance. Old habits, but they had kept him alive this long. He couldn't recall the waitress's name. She was short, with short brown hair. "The usual, sir?" He nodded. "And you, miss?" Rayna handed her the menu. "I'll have the same thing he's having." "Ok. Be right out." The waitress walked off.

"How do you know you'll like what I get?" Hiei asked her. "Didn't you get the same thing you ate at your family's picnic? That's the way I like mine." She frowned. He reassured her. "Yes. That's the way I like mine. I wasn't sure you would remember." She smiled again. She wouldn't tell him she remembered everything about that day. It would probably only inflate his ego.

Rayna noticed how his eyes would stray to the door whenever it opened, and he would cast a furtive glance to anyone who was seated close to them. She supposed it was because of his work. He would be used to observing everyone in any given setting. If she weren't sitting across from him and watching him, she probably wouldn't notice. She guessed he was very good at his job.

Their food arrived just as he'd asked her how her week had gone. She talked about her boss. He was such a nice man. He'd given her a challenging project. He seemed to have confidence in her. She hoped she didn't let him down. She asked Hiei the same question. Since he was on vacation, he pretty much relaxed and spent time with his nieces and nephews.

They were almost finished when he asked if she had a movie preference. "I don't know. I like different kinds of movies." She grinned. "I won't suggest a chick flick. I wouldn't do that to you." Thank the Gods, Hiei thought. She was thinking of what the choices were. "I heard the new Godzilla movie is out." Hiei looked down quickly. How was he going to sit through that without laughing and making snide comments? She would ask what he found so funny. Was he supposed to tell her that he could introduce her to demons that would make that idiot ningen in that stupid rubber suit piss himself?

He remembered Beth's advice. "Do you like horror movies?" "Oh. Yeah. There are a couple out. I've heard good things about both." He took their bill to the register and left the waitress a generous tip. She held his arm as they walked the two blocks to the movie theater. They let the starting time decide which of the two horror movies they chose. One started in fifteen minutes. The other didn't start for an hour.

Hiei got their tickets, then got sodas. Rayna declined popcorn. She was full from dinner. He led her up the stairs to the very last row. He always preferred his back to a wall, but especially didn't like sitting with a bunch of humans behind him. He scanned the rest of the moviegoers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly couples, probably on dates too. He relaxed somewhat.

The theater got quiet as the lights dimmed. Rayna had shifted to the side of her seat bringing her closer to him. He shifted toward her. Some time into the movie, he felt Rayna's arm slip under his. She was clinging to him. He smirked in the darkness. Beth had been right.

Hiei wondered if this was one of those times Kurama had told him a non-sexual touch was called for. He raised his arm and she reluctantly let it go. When he draped it around her shoulders, she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. He had to admit that it felt… nice. He laid his head on hers, pulling her closer.

He was surprised, but he was enjoying the movie too. Stupid ningens doing stupid things was nothing new. But watching them get slashed and chopped up was very entertaining. Even if it was predictable. He'd even heard one girl several seats down talking to the movie. She was telling this idiot blonde ningen in the movie not to do things. It was quite funny.

He was disappointed in the ending though. The idiot blonde ningen lived. The villain turned out to be some psychopathic ningen. He died in the end. Hiei heard the talking girl's companion tell her the villain wasn't really dead. They were making a sequel. That raised Hiei's spirits some. Maybe the idiot blonde ningen wouldn't survive the sequel.

Hiei and Rayna followed the crowd out of the theater. He took her hand and led her across the street to an ice cream shop. "Would you like some swe… ice cream?" She nodded. "That sounds good." He ordered a double dip strawberry, Rayna a single dip chocolate. They ate their ice cream as they slowly walked back toward the park.

When Hiei finished his cone, he took Rayna's hand again. She looked down at their joined hands. "I had a good time tonight, Hiei. Thank you." "Hn. You're welcome. I did too. Which way to your home?" She frowned. "You don't have to walk me all the way home. We can part company at the park." He shook his head. "The park is dangerous at night. So are the streets. I'm walking you home."

Great, Rayna thought. She should have known he'd have to be the white knight. She indicated an apartment building only two blocks from them. "Ok. That's where I live. But you can't come up. My father will be home. You'll have to let me go once we get to the building. I promise I can take care of myself from the street to my apartment." He looked into her eyes. He saw a kind of panic there. What kind of man was her father?

They stopped at the front of the building. She tugged on her hand. He didn't let it go immediately. "When can I see you again?" She smiled at him. "The park tomorrow. Get your mommy to pack you another lunch." He smirked. "Should I bring enough for my playmate too?" She nodded. "Please?" He let her hand go. She stopped and turned back. Before she could change her mind, she kissed his cheek and ran.

Hiei was left wide eyed staring after her. She turned a corner and disappeared. He waited for some time, listening for any disturbance. He wasn't sure he liked what he was learning about her father. He was sure now that her father was a problem. But what kind of problem did it present for him and his plans? The plans that were beginning to focus on Rayna as the key figure.

Rayna watched him stand there. Why wasn't he leaving? He had to think that she was inside by now. She closed her eyes. She really hated lying to him. She needed to think. Her hair was ruffled by a breeze. She smiled as she saw the clouds move in. She watched as Hiei noticed the change in the weather. She hadn't checked the forecast before her date. Perhaps she should have. She wondered if he would stand in the rain, or go home.

Hiei looked up. The breeze smelled like rain. He could see the clouds growing darker. He hadn't checked the weather. He was glad it had held off until after his date. The first raindrops began to fall as he turned toward the park. Once he was out of sight of any ningens, he took to the trees and ran full speed for Kurama's. Damn, he hated the rain.

Rayna saw him leave. She gave him a few minutes to get out of sight. Then she walked back down the stairs and made her way to the park. She was going to have to do something soon. He had insisted on walking her home tonight. How long before he insisted on meeting her father? That would not be a good thing. Father had a way of intimidating everyone he thought beneath him. She could only imagine how he would treat Hiei.

She entered the park, looking cautiously around her. She stood in what was now a downpour. She listened to the thunder. It was music to her ears. The lightning flashed in time to the thunder. A symphony of light and sound. The rain felt good. Gods, she loved the rain.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 11

The rain had let up by the time that Hiei got to Kurama's. Beth looked up from her position on the couch. She was curled in Kurama's arms. They had been watching tv. "Oh Hiei. You're soaked. Go get out of those wet clothes. Take a hot shower. I'll have hot chocolate waiting for you when you are done." He nodded, water dripping from his hair to puddle on the floor. He disappeared down the hall.

Beth untangled Kurama's arms as she got up. Kurama was chuckling. "You know, this is how I would imagine you treating one of our kits after having come home from a date." That stopped Beth short. She turned a surprised look on her mate. "Am I? Treating him like a child, that is?" Kurama got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Not so much a child, per se, but one of yours. You do have a tendency to mother him. And in a lot of ways he is still very young." "I never thought…" He kissed her temple and stroked her hair. "Shh. Don't start now. If he objected, he'd let you know."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the tea kettle. She'd never been able to put a label on her relationship with Hiei. He was Kurama's best friend. He was an uncle to her children. She didn't consider their relationship to be that of a brother/sister. He had a sister. His relationship with Yukina was nothing like their relationship. She'd thought he was a friend, but Kurama was right, she did tend to mother him.

She didn't see him as a child. Far from it. He was one of the fiercest warriors she'd ever seen. Perhaps it was the vulnerability she sensed in him that called to her motherly instincts. No one in their right mind would ever call Hiei vulnerable. But it was there, hidden deep below the surface, for only a select few to see. Only those who knew him well, those that he had allowed to know him well.

She ceased her musings when she heard his door open. She poured the hot water into the cup she'd put the chocolate in. She counted herself lucky that he was a part of her family circle. She would not change her behavior toward him. As long as he continued to be ok with it. He came to the table and sat down, now completely dry. She gave a small smile. There were definite advantages to being a fire apparition.

She set his hot chocolate in front of him. "Marshmallows or whipped cream?" He looked up, his crimson eyes distracted. "Whipped cream." He wrapped his hands around the cup and stared at it. Beth got the whipped cream from the refrigerator. She handed it to him and he took it. He set it down rather than put any on his hot chocolate. Beth sat down across from him. "Do you want to talk?" He looked up at her. "Yeah. Do you think Kurama could join us?"

Kurama had heard. He pulled out the chair next to his mate. They waited patiently for Hiei to begin. "I want your help checking out Rayna." Kurama and Beth exchanged a look. "Why Hiei? Did something happen?" Kurama asked him. Hiei stared at his cup. "I think something may be wrong with her father. She wouldn't let me walk her to her door, and only reluctantly showed me which building she lived in. I wouldn't take no for an answer." "Did she give you a reason?" He looked up at Kurama. "She said I couldn't come up because her father was home."

"If he's beating her, or abusing her in any way, I'll kill him." "Calm down, Hiei." Beth reached for his hand. It was almost hot. He was agitated. "We'll get to the bottom of it. When are you seeing her again?" His features eased into a small smile. "Tomorrow. Would you pack a lunch for us?" Beth squeezed his fingers. "You know I will." "Thank you. Would you mind if I talked to Kurama for a while? Alone?" She got up. "Guy talk, huh? Ok. Goodnight, Hiei." She kissed her mate and whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting up for you."

Hiei waited until he heard the bedroom door close. "I felt demon energy tonight. It wasn't that strong, and I couldn't get a trace on it before it disappeared." Kurama kept his voice low. "Do you have a guess?" Hiei shook his head. "It may have come from the park. I couldn't be sure. You know that demons prowl that park at night. I just want to make sure that Rayna is not in any danger. She wanted me to leave her in the park. I would have checked it out tonight if it hadn't started raining."

Kurama thought for a moment. "Yusuke has been in Tourin for the last three days with his family, but he is due back tonight. I'll call him in the morning. Kuwabara too. We'll meet you in the park tomorrow night. See what we can discover. If it was a low level demon, they could live nearby. But we can't take any chances."

There were many peaceful lower level demons who lived in the city. His office manager Hikaru was one of them. Once the barrier had come down, many of the lower level demons had asked to live in the human world. The more powerful demons tended to prey on the less powerful in the Makai. King Enki and the other rulers kept the more powerful demons from causing trouble in the Ningenkai, so those who immigrated were left alone to live their lives in peace. Kurama hoped that was all it was.

Hiei put his cup in the dishwasher and headed for bed. He thought of Rayna. He had enjoyed his time with her tonight. He was beginning to think that it would not be unpleasant to spend his life with her. He lay back on his bed after stripping off his clothes. She had not annoyed him. Well other than refusing to let him walk her all the way home. But that was something that he could, and would take care of. Soon. He touched his cheek and smiled into the darkness. Soon.

Rayna quietly entered her apartment. It was too much to ask that her father was already asleep. "Where did you go?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I went to a restaurant and a movie. You weren't home so I figured you and Mom went out. I left a note." He shifted in his chair. "You know I don't like you going out alone." "I wasn't alone, Father. I had a friend with me." "I didn't know you had any friends."

"That's because we both work all the time. We don't keep up with each other as much as we used to." He sighed. "You're right. Maybe once your sister is out of the house, we can get our relationship back on track." She kissed his forehead. "I'd like that, Father. Goodnight." "Rayna?" She looked back at her father. "You will bring this new friend by to meet the family soon won't you?" "Yes, Father." She went to her room. No way in hell, she thought.

She stripped off her clothes and grabbed her pajamas. She had dried off on her walk home, but was still a little chilled. The pajamas were warm. She'd shower in the morning. Her sister wouldn't be awake until long after Rayna had gone. She laid down on her bed with a smile on her face. She would get to spend the whole day with Hiei tomorrow. She frowned. He was going to be asking more questions now. She wished she hadn't had to lie to him. Maybe she should let her boss get her an apartment. Maybe even one in the building that she had told Hiei was where she lived. Was it still a lie if you made it true later?

It was early when Rayna arrived at the park. Leaning against their tree, she smirked. She'd gotten here first. Everything was still wet from the rain last night. She hadn't been waiting long when she felt him behind her. "You're early today." She turned to him and smiled. "I was hungry. I wanted to see what mommy packed for lunch today." "I haven't yet decided if you will be my playmate for today."

She pouted. "Do I have competition?" He smirked. "Maybe." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his crimson eyes. "Perhaps you need convincing." "Hn. You could try." She closed her eyes and the distance between them. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss. He was startled. He hadn't expected this. Although after last night… He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She allowed it. When he let her go, she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Have I earned my lunch yet?" "Hn. We'll see."

He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Where are we going?" "Someplace drier." She smiled and let him lead her away. He didn't stop until he reached the arcade that Yusuke and Kuwabara had frequented when they were younger. He had accompanied them a few times. He found a few of the games entertaining. Most he had mastered quickly because of his fast reflexes.

She grinned and tugged him over to a large table. He remembered this. Air hockey. She let go of his hand and took a stance at the other end of the table. "Best three out of five and I get to share your lunch." He grinned. "You're on and you get to watch me eat." He was always up for a challenge.

It wasn't long before Hiei had to concede that she was good. She had a vicious bank shot. A little longer and they were tied two games each. Any thoughts he had ever had of letting her win were long gone. It had become a real challenge. The last game drug out as they each concentrated on the win. This game was tied. One more score for either of them and the game was over.

Rayna had the puck covered with her paddle looking for an opening in his defenses. He didn't have many. He was good. She looked into his determined crimson eyes. He was watching every move, waiting patiently. Her mouth turned up in an evil grin. She leaned over the table to stretch out her shot, giving him a very good view down her blouse. She watched his adam's apple bob once, then twice, as he swallowed. Once she was certain his attention was where she desired it to be, she let the puck fly. It sailed into his goal and the buzzer indicated she had won the game.

Hiei stood staring. He couldn't believe what just happened. "You cheated." She looked at him indignantly, but couldn't hide the triumphant smirk. "I did not." He glared at her. "You distracted me." He accused her. "Well you wouldn't have been distracted if you weren't such a pervert. So how is that my fault?" He opened his mouth and then closed it when he realized there really wasn't any defense he could make. True she had done it deliberately, but he didn't have to look.

He had to laugh at himself. If he had allowed himself to be distracted in battle, he'd be dead. He'd allowed himself to be distracted in the game and had been defeated. He allowed a small smile to grace his features. It had been a nice distraction. "I guess all that's left is to find someplace where we can share my lunch."

She took the arm he offered her. He was being gracious in his defeat. She felt a little guilty. She had cheated. She decided she'd make it up to him later. There were several small take out restaurants surrounding the arcade, with an area of concrete tables and benches that served as an open air dining room for them. They sat down at a table and Hiei pulled out his lunch. "Beth calls it fried chicken. She says it's popular where she's from. It's really pretty good."

Rayna looked at it. It smelled good. "I've never had it before. I always like trying new things." He put their lunch onto the paper plates that Beth had packed for them along with plastic utensils. Rayna listened as he identified the cole slaw and potato salad that went with the chicken. She was surprised. It really was good. "Do you think Beth would teach me how to make this?" He swallowed. "Probably if you ask her."

They took their time finishing lunch. Rayna seemed to fascinated by the people who passed by. When Hiei questioned her, she smiled. "I love to watch people. They can be so entertaining. You never know what you'll see." Once again he thought it took very little to entertain her. He'd seen enough of ningens in the last few years that they only bored him.

They were weak. Rayna was one of these weak ningens. But she wouldn't be for long. Once she consented to be his, Kurama would use his plant to change her. She'd be weak for a while, but Hiei would train her to be strong. That made her different. These others would always be weak ningens. Satisfied with his logic, he stood up and held out his hand.

Rayna took his hand and let him lead her back towards the park. It had dried out quickly in the afternoon sun. They spent the day talking, usually at Rayna's instigation. Hiei really didn't talk a lot. That was ok though. Rayna was happy just being close to him. They wandered by a kids' baseball game in progress. She pulled him over to sit on the bleachers. She waited until he was seated and scooted closer to him. They watched the kids until the game was over.

It had gotten dark about half an hour ago. Hiei laced his fingers through hers. "I'm walking you home." It was a statement, not a question. "Ok." They walked silently down the street to the building he'd left her at yesterday. He looked up at it. "I don't suppose you'll let me walk you to the door, will you?" She shook her head. "Father's home." Well that was true. Just not here.

Hiei frowned. "Why can't I meet your father?" It was time to get to the bottom of her family issues. She hadn't thought he would begin to question her this soon. She had not had time to think of any answers. She had known from the beginning that this would have to end sometime, but she didn't want it to just yet. "He wouldn't understand. I can't say anymore. Not now." Hiei took her arms in a tight grip. "He doesn't… hurt you… does he?" Her eyes grew wide. "No! Of course he doesn't. He's my father. He would never…"

Hiei's grip loosened. Ok. So it was something else, but what? He pulled her into his arms. "Alright. I'll accept your secrecy for now. But I want answers soon. Ok?" She nodded. She would continue to see him until she could no longer avoid those answers. Then she would say goodbye. That thought made her incredibly sad. He tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers.

"I want to see you tomorrow. Will you come to Beth's house with me and spend the day?" She nodded. "I'd like to see your family again." She also knew he wouldn't pressure her for answers with his family around. "I'll pick you up at eight. Our tree?" She nodded as he kissed her again. "Goodnight, Hiei." He watched as she disappeared around the corner. He lingered only a moment before he walked away. Rayna watched him walk away. Good. He wasn't going to stick around tonight. She waited a few minutes and carefully made her way to the park.

Hiei wandered around the park. He hadn't felt any energy signatures tonight. He knew that Kurama and the others would be here soon. He made his way to the permanent rip, portal, in the barrier. That is why there was so much demon activity in this park. It was one of the entry points the border patrol watched closely. But there were always those who managed to slip through undetected.

He concealed himself behind a tree, close enough to watch the portal. His head snapped up when he saw the human approach. Didn't the fool know this park was dangerous at night? His eyes focused on the new arrival. Rayna? Damn that woman. She was supposed to be safe at home. What in the seven hells was she doing out here?

He was about to confront her and insist she go back home, when the portal opened. Three demons stepped out. Big. And from the signatures he was sensing, powerful. He ran for Rayna. She noticed him just moments after she saw the demons. She felt real fear grip her throat. "Hiei! Run!" "Rayna! Run!" They were both brought up short. "What?" "Excuse me?"

Hiei heard his name called from somewhere behind him. Kurama. It was followed by, "Catch!" Hiei turned to see his friends quickly closing the distance. He reached out and caught his katana. Kurama had thought to bring it. He turned back to the portal and the demons now advancing on Rayna. The fool had ignored his orders to run.

He drew his katana. Rayna watched as he vanished in a blur only to reappear in front of the demon that was almost upon her. His energy signature had spiked. Her mouth dropped open. She had to stop this. Spiking her energy, she moved to intercept Hiei. She was not as fast as Hiei, but she wasn't slow. She got between Hiei and the demon.

Hiei halted his attack when he saw Rayna get between him and the demon. Something was wrong. It took Hiei a moment to realize that a human couldn't move that fast. It took him another moment to see that she was floating several inches off the ground and her hands were filled with lightning.

Kurama and the others had skidded to a halt not far from the scene playing out in front of them. Rayna looked over to them when she sensed their energy. She looked back to Hiei. "You're a demon!" It was uttered almost simultaneously by both Rayna and Hiei.

She lowered herself to the ground. A small smile was on her face. Hiei, however had not relaxed his battle stance. He pushed her out of the way. "Stay behind me." He faced off against the demon in front of him. Her smile disappeared and a look of panic replaced it. She pulled on his arm. "Stop! Please! You can't kill them. Oh Gods! I will be in soooo much trouble if you kill them."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 12

"I will be in soooo much trouble if you kill them." Rayna had not let Hiei's arm go yet. He turned to her with a growl. "Who are they?" She looked a little sheepish. "My bodyguards." Hiei relaxed and sheathed his katana. Kurama and the others had come to stand at Hiei's side. They were all grinning. Yusuke scratched his head. "Damn Hiei. This is better than the soap operas that Grandma watches on tv." Hiei glared at him.

Hiei wanted explanations. He didn't, however, want an audience when he got them. He was about to insist that she leave with him when the portal opened again. An overweight demon with black hair stepped out of the portal. "What is the problem Rayna? I expected you back some time ago?" Rayna closed her eyes. Could this get any worse? "Hello Father. I was just on my way home."

The demon looked over at her 'friends'. Recognition dawned in three pair of eyes at the same time. Hiei sneered. "Motaro." Motaro bowed low. "Forgive me, Lord Hiei. Lord Yusuke. I did not recognize you in the dark. To what do I owe this honor?" Rayna looked from her bowed father to Hiei. "Lllllord Hiei? Lllllord Yusuke? Oh Gods!" She dipped to a deep curtsy. Hiei grabbed her arm and dragged her up. "Don't." He snapped.

His crimson eyes showed irritation. "This is the father you wouldn't introduce me to?" "I… I thought you were human. I couldn't take you to the Makai to meet my father." "Hn. That I'll accept. So you live in the Makai?" She nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but not in front of an audience, and particularly not that worm Motaro. "Alright. Go home. But when I pick you up in the morning, I will have my answers." She nodded. Motaro bowed again. "Goodnight, my lords. Have a pleasant evening." He took his daughter by the arm and led her through the portal. Her bodyguards followed.

Hiei cursed quite colorfully in the language of the Makai. Yusuke by this time was rolling with his laughter, tears falling from his eyes. "Man I gotta put this to paper. It'd make a fortune." Hiei growled at the detective. Kurama calmly asked, "Would someone care to explain this curious turn of events? Perhaps Kuwabara and I would like to share in the joke." Hiei growled again and flitted off.

Yusuke was trying hard to control his laughter. He looked at Kurama. "You don't keep up with the politics of the Makai. That man, Rayna's father, is Motaro. He's one of Enki's councilmen. Not only did the shrimp end up with a demon after all, he picked the daughter of a royal councilman." That sent him into new gales of laughter. Kuwabara now also found it funny. "Now maybe he knows how I felt when I found out he was gonna be my brother in law."

Kurama left them laughing and headed home. Beth would be worried when she saw Hiei, and Kurama knew his friend was in no mood to talk. He had to admit it was quite humorous. But, still he wondered how this would affect what he was certain had been on it's way to what Hiei desired. His thoughts continued to churn on his way home. While he wanted to help, and he knew Beth would too, this was something only Hiei and Rayna could work out. He'd seen the shock on Rayna's face when her father used Hiei and Yusuke's titles. She had no clue.

Beth was waiting for him when he got home. "What happened? Hiei stopped long enough to tell me that Rayna was coming to spend the day tomorrow and then went straight to his room. He did not look pleased." He led her to the couch. "I don't have all the details. We'll have to wait for tomorrow. Rayna's a demon." "What??" Beth was more than surprised. "How did we not know this?" He smirked. "Evidently she conceals her energy as well as we do. She had no clue that we're demons either."

Beth began to think. "Ok. That explains why she wouldn't tell him where she lived, or let him meet her father." Kurama began to chuckle. "Oh, It gets better, sweetheart. Her father is one of Enki's councilmen." Beth giggled. "This is priceless." Her giggle turned into a laugh. Down the hall, Hiei cursed their laughter, knowing there was still one other who's laughter he dreaded more. And he knew there was no way in seven hells that Mukuro would not find out.

Of all the demons in the Makai, Rayna had to be his daughter. Motaro was a worm. He would bow and scrape to anyone he thought could increase his power or worth. He could imagine how he was plotting now that he knew his daughter was being courted by the heir of Alaric. Hiei closed his eyes. Since Rayna was a demon, they were no longer dating. He was courting her. After their discussion tomorrow, if her answers were satisfactory, he would scent mark her as his potential. He smirked in the darkness. While her father was not a pleasant part of the bargain, it did mean that his search for a mate just got easier.

At this moment, Motaro was indeed counting his blessings. If only he'd known his daughter was spending time with such powerful friends, he would have taught her to make the most of it. He'd tried his best to gain an introduction for his daughter Briara, when his youngest daughter was already spending time with him. Oh well. It mattered little which daughter, as long as one of HIS daughters became the next Lady of Alaric.

He knew from overhearing their conversation that his daughter was meeting him in the morning. He would wait to see how this progressed. If Hiei didn't give any indication that he was serious about her, then he would complain to Enki and force the issue. He had more than enough reason now, but he didn't want to piss off the little half breed if he didn't have to. He would be a powerful ally, but an equally powerful enemy.

Rayna hadn't yet had time to analyze her father's reaction, or lack of one. Her head was still spinning. She had been spending time with Lord Hiei of Alaric. She'd insulted him, she'd… kissed him. She'd thought he was human. What a joke. He was one of the most powerful demons in the Makai. An S class. He thought she was human. Her eyes grew wide as the implications of that sunk in. Lord Hiei would never mate a human. What were his intentions? Whatever they were, she couldn't fault him. She had planned to say goodbye, knowing her father would never allow her to mate a lowly human.

Tomorrow, he wanted answers to his questions. She would tell him everything. Well, everything except that she was falling in love with him. A tear slid down her cheek. She had to be prepared. Tomorrow might be the last time she saw him.

Hiei had intended to ask Kurama to drive when he picked Rayna up. That was when he had to find a human way to get to the house from the park. Now that he knew she was a demon, they could run. He was waiting for her when she exited the portal. When she saw him she curtsied deeply. "Good morning, my lord." He growled and grabbed her roughly. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He ground out. She stammered. "I… I'm sssorry." He let her go. He hated the fear in her eyes.

He raked a hand through his hair. "Dammit. Nothing has changed. I get enough of the groveling at home. I will not put up with it from you. If I had wanted that, I would never have left Alaric." She looked up at him. Was he saying that he had been looking for a relationship with her? A woman he thought human until last night? Now she was confused. She wouldn't be the only one answering questions today.

He took off at a slightly slower speed than usual so she could keep up. They reached the house within minutes. He groaned when he saw the other two suv's in the drive. One was Kuwabara's. The other one was Yusuke's new one. Hiei had to smirk at how fast the detective had changed his living conditions once Keiko had stopped objecting. He was building a house on a large parcel of land just down the road from Kurama's.

They slowed to a walk in the front yard. Beth opened the door for them. "Welcome Rayna. It's nice not to have to hide anything from you anymore. There's coffee, and I have breakfast almost ready." "Thank you Beth. I wasn't sure what kind of reception I'd get today." Beth smiled at her. "Human or demon is irrelevant in this house. After breakfast you'll learn why."

Rayna was more than curious now. The family had seemed unconventional as humans, even more so now that she knew they were demons. Nothing was said about any of last night's revelations during breakfast. The adults ate at the table and the kids were spread out everywhere. Keiko held the baby in her lap as she fed him small bites of table food.

They had a way of making Rayna feel at ease. But the after breakfast discussion was weighing on Rayna's mind. It made it hard to relax, regardless of how much she wanted to. Her mind had been so occupied with her thoughts that she had failed to sense the now unmasked energy signatures around her. She knew that Hiei and Yusuke were S class demons without feeling their energy. It was common knowledge. She sensed high level A class from Shuichi. Kuwabara was… human?! He had a very high spiritual energy, but he was completely human. This was Hiei's brother in law? Keiko was also a human. A normal human. Lord Yusuke of Tourin was mated to a human? This had to be the most unorthodox group of people she had ever met.

Maybe Hiei seriously dating a human was not beyond the realm of possibility after all. Suddenly she was hungry. The discussion not so daunting as it had been ten minutes ago. Rayna insisted on helping Beth with the dishes while Keiko and Yukina saw to the smaller children. The number of children alone made this family strange by Makai standards.

Beth had made an agreement with her mate. No matter how much she wanted to, she would not question Rayna or give her any information until they sat down for the group discussion. They knew that there were things that Hiei would want to discuss in private, but it was the general consensus that the major explanations were to be shared with all and it was unnecessary to have to repeat them. So breakfast over, dishes done, kids outside under the supervision of Tara and Kaishou, the adults sat down at the table to begin the explanations.

Hiei took the chair directly across from Rayna. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes while she answered their questions. That way he would be better able to judge the truth of her words. Beth refilled everyone's drinks before sitting down next to her mate. "Since Rayna is familiar with the politics of all areas of the Makai. Why don't we start with introductions, the real ones this time." Rayna knew she was in the presence of two lords, she was surprised to hear Shuichi reintroduced as Kurama. "As in General Youko Kurama? THE Youko Kurama?" Kurama nodded. "Yes. Yomi still insists on the title, and it has been useful at times." "Then that would make you four the Reikai Tantei. And I thought you were all human."

Beth giggled. "Well some of us were, and some of us still are for a short time. The kids though are all at least half demon." Rayna was confused. "What do you mean were and for a short time?" Beth smiled at her. "I was born human. I was changed a little over ten years ago. Right after Tara was born. Keiko and Kuwabara will be changed soon." "I don't understand. Changed how?" Kurama took up the explanation. "I'm a plant master. There is a plant that can change a human to a demon. I used it on Beth when we mated. I will be using it on Keiko and Kuwabara soon."

"I see, so none of you are tied to human lifespans." Rayna wondered if Hiei had planned to use the plant on her. Hiei was impatient. "Ok. You know who everyone is now. About your lies…" She bristled at his tone. "There was only one lie. My living arrangements. That was cleared up last night. The rest was the truth. I just didn't go into details." "You told me you had a research job. That was the truth was it?"

Rayna nodded. "Actually, yes it is the truth. I am doing research on humans and their customs for my boss." Hiei raised a brow. "Well you see…" She looked at the faces staring intently at her. She wondered how they would take this. She drew in a breath and continued. "You see my boss wants to start a program to educate the demons who wish to move to the human world. I take notes and report on various human customs and activities. I am also putting together a manual for the operation of human machines and devices. I report directly to King Enki." Yusuke howled. "King Enki is your boss? Oh man. Hiei, you couldn't have gotten any further from a human if you tried." His laughter was halted when Keiko whacked him in the back of the head.

Hiei grabbed her hand. "Ok. Now it's my turn." He dragged her out of the house and down to the bank by the river. He let go of her. She sat down on the grass rubbing her wrist. He sat down next to her. Seeing her rub her wrist he said only, "Sorry." His mind was spinning. He had been searching for a human to turn into a demon. He found a demon instead. A demon who was a royal councilman's daughter, and employed by the king himself. Yusuke was right. It was laughable. Was it salvageable?

"Tell me why you were dating me? I know there is no way in the seven hells your father would allow you to mate a human." She looked at the ground. She knew this question was coming. She also knew she had to be completely truthful with him. "At first, it was purely research on human dating and family life." She put a hand on his arm. "If that was all, I wouldn't have seen you again. I liked spending time with you. I liked… you."

When he showed no reaction to her words, she removed her hand. "As for my father… I hadn't gotten that far ahead. His Majesty offered to get me my own apartment, and I considered letting him. I even considered asking for it to be in the Ningenkai. Beyond that, well, I am old enough to make my decisions without my father's consent. He's kind of left me to my own devices for years now. You see I have an older sister that he's been trying to find an advantageous political match for. I was kind of hoping he'd just forget about me."

She looked over at Hiei. He sat staring out across the river. She turned away again. "Can I ask why you were dating a human? There must be countless women who would want to be your mate." He didn't face her. "I didn't want an arranged mating. I wanted the happiness my friends have." She suddenly understood. His friends had mated humans. And they were happy. "I guess that means you're disappointed that I am not human?"

"That depends. In some ways it makes things easier. You already know what I would require in a mate. The duties and obligations you would face as the Lady of Alaric. As a member of Enki's court, you already have the knowledge of politics and protocols you would need. Would you object to being courted by me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lord Hiei wanted to court her? "If you're serious, then no, I wouldn't object." He turned to look her in the eyes. "I am serious. If you agree, I will scent you as my potential now. But before you agree, there are a few stipulations I will make."

"Name them." "First, I will get you an apartment here in the Ningenkai so that we may see each other more freely without your father's interference. Second, you will accompany me to any state functions that I am required to attend. It will be public knowledge that you are my potential. I will not hide you. Third, I will allow for a suitable time for us to get to know each other before the mating. And last, don't ever show me fear again. I will never hurt you. Are these terms agreeable to you?" She nodded. He threaded his hands into her hair and pulled her closer. His lips moved over hers. Her lips parted to grant him entrance. He lowered her to the grass as his tongue danced with hers.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 13

Beth was frowning after Hiei dragged Rayna out of the house. "I hope he shows a little patience." Kurama put his arm around his mate. "It'll be ok. They'll work it out." Keiko huffed. "I didn't even get to ask what kind of demon she is." Yusuke laughed at her. "She's still shopping for what she wants to be." He explained to the others. Kurama looked to Keiko. "She manifested lightning last night, so I would guess an elemental of some kind. Since there was no rain in the forecast Friday night, I suspect she was the cause of that as well."

Kuwabara had to laugh at that. "And we all know how much the shrimp loooves the rain." Yusuke chimed in his two cents. "She can cool him off whenever he gets hot under the collar." He laughed at his joke. Kuwabara thought it hilarious as well. Kurama rolled his eyes and the girls just shook their heads. They were all used to the two idiots making jokes at Hiei's expense. No one ever said anything to the two. Hiei was more than capable of holding his own with them. In fact more often than not, he came out on top.

That was something that had never changed over the years. There were times they acted like the fifteen year old boys they used to be. It was times like this that Beth was glad her mate was well over a thousand. He rarely lowered himself to their childish levels. His jokes were more subtle, his retaliations more cerebral.

Like the time that Yusuke had pissed her off by giving her a lizard as a pet. It was a deliberate taunt about that hated nickname he called her. She smiled as she recalled her mate telling her he wanted to train her how to properly throw his thorn darts. He had told her to close her eyes and get a feel for the weight and substance of the dart. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and closed his other hand over her throwing hand to guide her. When she opened her eyes to find her target, she saw a struggling Yusuke bound to the tree by vines. Kurama had whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about hitting anything vital. Yukina and Genkai can heal any mistakes."

She had laughed so hard that she missed with all four darts she threw. She did get close with one though. The one between his legs. Mere inches from… She'd been aiming for his belly button. It had been a good three months before he called her lizard again.

They continued to talk among themselves, all waiting for Hiei and Rayna to return, wondering if the two would manage to work things out. Yukina was concerned for her brother. She wanted more than anything for him to find the happiness he deserved. She hoped he didn't let his stubbornness get in the way. She knew first hand how stubborn he could be. If it weren't for someone she refused to name, she probably still would not know he was he brother.

She remembered the night she found out. Her anger that he had kept it from her was great. Her friends had been surprised that she could even get angry. She'd reminded them that she was a demon after all. It had taken a while after that for Kazuma to relax around her again. He told her he had dreams of her appearing before him wearing a black cloak and brandishing a katana. She giggled. Her mate could be so weird sometimes.

Kiran came running in the front door followed closely by Tara. He skidded to a stop in front of Beth. "I'm thirsty Mama. Can I have a glass of water?" Beth smiled at her youngest son. "Of course you can, sweetie." She got up to get it for him. Tara had slowed her pace and was now leaning over the chair her mother had left. She seemed about to say something when the back door opened.

Hiei stood aside so that Rayna could enter, then he quietly closed the door behind them. Kiran finished his water and went to stand by Rayna. He looked up at her with innocent eyes and sniffed the air. "You smell like Uncle Hiei. Does this mean I can call you Aunt Rayna?" Rayna looked behind her to see Hiei leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk on his face.

Rayna turned back to the child. Dropping down to her knees so she would be on his level, Rayna answered him. "I guess so. It won't be official for a while, but I don't mind if you want to get used to it." Kiran hugged her and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He then went running for the front door to tell everyone they had a new aunt.

Tara was beginning to fidget. Kurama noticed it first. "Did you want to tell us something, Tara?" She looked down at the floor and then straightened. Her spread fingers were tapping against each other in a strange almost clapping motion. Kurama arched his brow at his daughter, a clear sign that he was waiting patiently for her to speak. "Well… ah… Kaishou… you see… he…" She looked up when her father's patience began to run out. "What about Kaishou, Tara?" She looked into her father's eyes. "He… was… finally able to…" She looked to her mother, who was now listening intently, and back to her father. "Able to what?" Her next sentence was run together in a breathless stream. "He changed into his animal form and now he's running around the yard and I don't know if he's playing or if he can't figure out how to change back." There. It was out. She looked around and her parents were gone.

Kurama hit the door at a run, Beth right on his heels. The kids were all laughing at something in the tree a few yards from the house. Kurama followed their eyes to a branch above their heads. On the branch sat a small brown fox. He leaped quickly to the branch where Kaishou was giving a distressed bark. His little body was shaking. He calmed as his father came to rest on the branch beside him.

Kaishou leaped into his father's arms. Kurama spoke quietly, his voice soothing the kit. He set him back on the branch and shifted his own form. The small brown fox nuzzled the larger silver fox. Kurama could now communicate with his son telepathically. "Can you shift back, Kaishou?" "I thought I could, but it isn't working." Kurama continued to soothe him. "You're distressed and trying too hard. Do you remember how you changed the first time?" "Yeah. It was really easy. I just thought about it and it happened. I guess I kinda panicked after that."

Kurama nuzzled his son. "Relax and concentrate on your human form. Just like you do when you shift back from your demon form." Kaishou listened to his father's voice in his mind. He was already calmer and able to shut out the other kids. He concentrated and in a few moments he was sitting on the branch with his legs dangling down.

Kurama changed back and hugged his son. "That was very good Kaishou. Now that you have made your first change to your animal form, we will add it to your training so that you can practice. I will also take you for runs like I do Tara." Kaishou hugged him back. "Thanks Dad." They both jumped down to land gracefully on the ground.

The adults had all gathered by now trying unsuccessfully to stop the other kids from taunting Kaishou. Rayna had an uncomfortable memory of her older sister as she saw that Kaishou was close to tears. Her heart went out to the boy, and without a second thought, she clapped her hands to get the kids' attention. "Challenge time." When she had their attention she held up her hand. "Can any of you change to an animal form?" She looked at all of the kids. "Come on. If you can, raise your hand." No hands were raised. Tara was still in the house and she was the only one of Kurama's kits that had mastered that change.

"I see. So you are all making fun of Kaishou because he can do something you can't. That's very interesting. I, myself have always been more interested in having someone teach me to do the things I can't. And making fun of someone who can teach you is hardly the way to gain information." The kids were now all staring at the ground as they thought about her words. She didn't know enough about them yet to know if they all had animal forms, or just Kurama and Beth's kits, but she had chosen her words to give them pause.

One by one, the kids all began to mutter apologies to Kaishou, his younger brothers actually asking if he'd help them. Kurama left Kaishou to return to the house. He smiled at Rayna. "You're quite the diplomat. That was well done." She shrugged. "I have a sister, I can relate. It seemed her favorite pastime when we were growing up was to taunt and belittle me."

Hiei hung back as the others went into the house. "Tell me about your sister. Some of the things she did to you." Rayna giggled. "I can't say it was one sided. I gave as good as I got. I remember her getting new clothes when she had reached courting age. She was always more feminine than me. In looks and behavior. I wanted some rare books, but I was told that would have to wait because Briara needed new clothes. With a child's logic I told my father that she had lots of clothes, so she didn't need more, and if she did, I'd share mine with her."

"Later that night, Briara rubbed it in my face, telling me that she was much prettier than I'd ever be. Father was making sure that she would be dressed properly to attract a powerful mate. After all, someone had to take care of me since I would never be able to attract a mate. I was ready to cry. Instead, I told her that Father wasn't trying to get her a mate, he was making sure the slave traders would offer a good price for her when they came around again."

Hiei chuckled at that. "So what happened?" She grinned. "Briara went crying to Father and I was punished of course." Hiei frowned. "What did he do to you?" "He confined me to my room for a week. All I had for company were my books. Best punishment I ever got. I got to read my books with no interruptions and I didn't have to see Briara for a whole week." He was chuckling again as he led her back to the house.

Kaishou was waiting by the door when they walked in. He gave her a tentative hug. "Thanks, Aunt Rayna." She ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, Kaishou." He then hugged Hiei. "Thanks, Uncle Hiei." He too ruffled the boy's hair. "For what?" Kaishou grinned up at him. "For making Rayna my aunt. That's almost as good a present as my katana." He ran off without waiting for a reply.

Rayna giggled. "Wow I rank right up there next to a man's weapon. I just might get a swelled head." Hiei smirked at her. "Of course you should be flattered. Nothing compares to a man's weapon. It's the one thing he can truly count on." She glared at him. "Anybody ever accuse you of being antisocial?" "What do you mean, accuse? I'm quite proud of my antisocial status. It keeps me from having to deal with assholes and idiots." There was a loud thump in the living room. Yusuke had tackled Kuwabara and they were rolling in the floor. Hiei's smirk disappeared. "Well for the most part." Rayna giggled again. "Go see if you can help Kurama break it up. I'll get us a soda."

By the time Rayna got back to the living room with the sodas, Yusuke and Kuwabara's little fight was over. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. Shivering. It had been Yukina who broke up the little skirmish by freezing the air around them. Hiei was sitting smugly in a chair, quite proud of his sister. Genkai had been training Yukina over the past several years to use her ice powers more effectively. She could now adequately defend herself if necessary.

Rayna handed Hiei his soda. He pulled her down onto his lap. When she protested, he held her tighter. "Stop struggling. You see Beth in Kurama's lap. It is the most effective use of the space available. Unless you'd prefer to sit on the floor like a dog. I am not sitting on the floor when the chair is capable of accommodating us both." Well that certainly made her feel wanted. But she did stop struggling to get up.

Keiko finally managed to ask Rayna the all important question, well to Keiko anyway. "What kind of demon are you?" Rayna had forgotten that had not come up before. Hiei hadn't asked. "I am an elemental," she told Keiko. "So you don't have an animal form?" Rayna shook her head. "No. Pretty much, what you see is what you get. The only thing that changes are my eyes. When I invoke high levels of power my eyes turn kind of silver."

Keiko nodded. That was sort of what she had been considering. Something that didn't involve changing to another form completely. "So what are your powers?" "I control the weather." Rayna heard the growl from behind her and the amused chuckles from Beth and Kurama. Oh Gods. She had forgotten she'd called on the rain to make him leave after he walked her to what he thought was her home. She should probably run, but he was way too fast. She was so dead.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 14

The growling had not stopped. Rayna carefully gained her feet. Nothing was holding her down anymore. Was that good or bad? She turned to Hiei with an apology on her lips. The narrowed crimson eyes and bared fangs told her discretion was indeed the better part of valor. She took off like scared rabbit for the back door. Before she made it off the porch, she was scooped up in strong arms and their speed increased.

She vaguely heard the yells of those trying to keep up. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Gods. When they stopped, she opened her eyes, thankful for the chance to say something, until she felt him toss her away from him. She barely had time to register where they were when she hit the water with a splash.

She had taken a breath just as she hit the water, so she came up spitting river water. She stood up brushing the tangled mess of wet hair from her face. Hiei was on the bank, his arms crossed wearing a smirk on his face. The others had caught up and stared dumbfounded at the scene before them. They only held her attention for a second before it returned to Hiei.

He uncrossed his arms. "I fucking hate the rain." He stated this calmly, before offering a hand to pull her onto the bank. She lowered her head in submission. Reaching out to take his hand, she raised her head to reveal an evil grin. It didn't register until she had already grasped his hand. She yanked. Unable to secure his footing on the loose soil of the bank, he made an undignified belly flop into the water.

Before he could gain his feet, Rayna scrambled out of the water and onto the bank. By the time Hiei's head broke the surface of the water, Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the bank laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Seeing him standing there dripping, with his hair plastered to his face, was more than the others could take and they all began laughing. Hiei shook his head, spraying water in all directions like a dog, and his laughter soon joined theirs.

He hoisted himself up onto the bank and collapsed next to Rayna. He held out his hand. "Truce?" She grinned and took the hand. "Truce. Although, technically, I'm one up on you." He growled. "Don't push your luck." She giggled. She felt a warmth spread through her from his hand. He was using his ki to dry them off. Satisfied that he wasn't going to kill her, the others headed back to the house. Laughter could still be heard from several of them.

In minutes they were completely dry. Rayna laid her head on his shoulder. "I really am sorry about the rain. I couldn't think of any other way to make you leave. I had to get to the portal before my bodyguards came looking for me." He chuckled. "It's a curse. That's what it is." "What curse?" He pulled her further into his arms. "Only I could look for a human and end up with a weather witch." Before she could protest being called a witch, he covered her lips with his. Her protest was soon forgotten.

They walked hand in hand back to the house some time later. Beth and Kurama were in the process of setting out lunch. Beth had planned a cold buffet. It was the easiest way to feed everyone. There were a variety of lunch meats and cheeses, vegetables, and some salads. Keiko and Yukina had contributed to the spread as well, bringing several cold dishes with them.

The kids wanted to eat outside, so the adults spread out blankets in the back yard to make a picnic of it. The kids put three blankets end to end to make room for all of them. The adults used two. Beth looked over to Rayna. "After lunch, I have something you can change into. You can shower the river muck off and I'll throw your clothes in the washer. That way they'll be done before you head home." Rayna didn't get a chance to answer before Hiei stated calmly, "She's not going home tonight."

Rayna turned surprised eyes to him. This was the first she had heard of it. "Why do you say I'm not going home?" He faced her, his 'don't bother arguing' expression firmly in place. "We will be leaving for Alaric first thing in the morning." She didn't understand. "You haven't mentioned taking me to Alaric, but why can't I meet you, or knowing the truth now, you could pick me up at home." He was shaking his head before she finished speaking. "I have already marked you as my potential. Mukuro will have to be told. It will come from me. Not your father."

"He wouldn't…" She frowned. Yes. He would. Hiei snorted. "He'd be only too pleased to demand an audience with her before he finished inhaling your new scent. I have had too many dealings with your father to believe otherwise. Mukuro will be the first outside of this family to know, and I will be the one to tell her. If you wish Enki to know next, we can see him before I take you to your father's home. I will be speaking to Enki as it is to let him know you will be living here. I have no objections if you wish to use your time here to further your research, so long as it does not interfere with our courting, and you understand that any obligations to me or to Alaric will take precedence."

She stared at him. She had known, once she found out who he was, that he would be quite dominant and demanding. They weren't even mated yet, and he was all but dictating how her life would be. This was something that would require a great deal of thought before the mating. She had watched her father run her mother's life for her, until her mother was so pathetically weak that she uttered little more than 'yes dear' when her father gave his orders. She would never become her mother, no matter how much she loved him. And she did realize that she was already in love with him.

She knew without a doubt that his friends' relationships all had love. That was obvious in the first moments she had spent with them. Did Hiei realize that to truly have what they had, he would have to love? She had heard all the rumors about him. Gossip at the palace was a mainstay for all those involved in the everyday politics of the Makai. It was said that the 'forbidden child' was incapable of love. She sincerely hoped the rumors were wrong. She allowed a small smile. The rumors also said he had no sense of humor. She already knew that rumor to be false.

When it appeared Rayna was no longer going to argue, Beth nodded her head. "Ok. We can put you in with Tara…" Hiei didn't let her finish the sentence. "She will be sleeping in my room." Beth looked from Hiei to Rayna's wide eyes. "Hiei…" "Hn. I will be sleeping on the couch." He looked Beth in the eyes. "I have told her there will be a proper courtship before the mating. I have already scented her as my potential. I will not do to Rayna what was done to you." Beth nodded and let the subject drop.

Rayna raised a questioning brow to Beth. Beth said quietly, "It's not as bad as it sounds. I'll tell you about it sometime." Things were quiet for a time as each of them thought about how the sexual relationship between Kurama and Beth had come about before the mating. Since Beth was human, Kurama had refused to accept any decision about the mating until Beth understood exactly what it meant. He had given her time for her education. Time that even included a trip to the Makai.

He had not scented her as his potential since she was human and he was living his human life in the Ningenkai. Unfortunately, he had allowed his desires to override his common sense, and he had slept with her. In his human form, it didn't matter. But somewhere in the course of her education, he had decided she needed to come to terms with his Youko form. Whether intentional or accidental he had ended up sleeping with her in his Youko form, and keeping to his original plan he had not mated her.

To sleep with a woman and not mate her, scent marked her as a possession. A slave, or a whore. Beth soon became fair game for any and all demons who thought they were strong enough to take her. A potential, or a mate, is all but off limits. But property? Well that was another story entirely. And Youko Kurama was well aware of the allure of taking another's property. It had caused no small amount of trouble before they eventually mated.

By evening Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone home taking their families with them. Rayna was curled into Hiei's arms on the back porch swing. There had been little conversation, both content to stare out into the night with their thoughts. After a while, Rayna broke the silence. "Will Lady Mukuro be pleased with your choice?" "Hn. Not that it matters since the choice is mine, but yes, I believe she will." "I don't think I have to tell you that my father will be pleased as well?" He snorted. "I know your father well enough to know that he will be ecstatic."

She looked up at him. "You don't like my father, do you?" He tried to call on all the diplomacy Mukuro had taught him, and failed. "I won't lie to you. I have been present for numerous negotiations involving your father. The means matter little to him as long as he gains his end. He is a ruthless, calculating, self important snob. He cares little for the subject of the negotiations as long as he comes out with more power and influence. I have no doubt that any happiness he will feel for our mating will come from the political influence he believes it will afford him. I am not so foolish to believe that he would even allow the courting if I were not heir to Alaric."

Rayna frowned. The man was her father, but she could not dispute Hiei's words. She knew her father even better than Hiei. She had seen the calculating look in her father's eyes last night when he saw Hiei and Yusuke. She could see the wheels turning in his head, and she could be sure her happiness did not figure into the equation. She and Briara were only a means to an end for her father, and while he had focused that calculating attention on Briara as the oldest and prettiest of the sisters, he was certainly not above switching plans, or daughters to achieve those ends.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." He held her closer. "Don't be. You didn't choose your father, and you should not be held accountable for anything he is or does. Gods only know that I more than anyone can relate to that." When he didn't elaborate, Rayna drew on the rumors about him once again. She knew he had been called the 'forbidden child'. It was rumored he was born of the ice maidens. She knew the ice maidens bore only daughters, but Yukina was an ice maiden, and they were brother and sister, so she supposed it must be true. That would explain why he was the 'forbidden child'. Maybe someday she would feel comfortable and confident enough to ask him. And maybe he would feel comfortable enough to tell her.

Rayna wasn't sure what woke her. The early morning sunshine streaming in the window, the breakfast she smelled cooking, or the smell of Hiei that surrounded her and almost had not let her get to sleep last night. She probably would have gotten more sleep on the couch. She found her clean clothes folded on the chair by the door. Beth had evidently slipped in earlier to return them. She had slept in shorts and a tank top that Beth had loaned her. They were only slightly too big, as Beth was several inches taller, and her bust and hips were fuller.

She dressed and made the bed. As she smoothed the last of the wrinkles from the spread, she hoped that now her scent in the bed would bother him as much as his had bothered her. When she got to the kitchen, Beth was indeed cooking. Hiei and Kurama sat at the table with cups of coffee. Kurama was dressed casually in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Hiei was dressed all in black and wore a black cloak. They were going to Alaric. She was going to miss seeing the tight jeans he wore here. She smiled. He seemed willing to please her in certain areas. Perhaps if she asked him…

She sat down at the table next to Hiei just as Beth brought the plates in. She set one in front of each of them. "Good morning Rayna. There's plenty for seconds too. Once you get to the Makai, there's no telling when this one will let you stop to eat again." Hiei had already started. He swallowed. "Hn. You talk like I intend to starve her. If she is to bear my heir, she will need to be properly nourished at all times." Rayna choked on the bite she was trying to swallow. Beth only laughed. "If talk of bearing children bothers you, you're definitely in the wrong family."

Kurama pulled her down into his lap for a kiss. "I remember when you used to blush like that." She swatted him and got up to get their plates. "Ten years of living with a perverted fox took care of my blushes long ago." Kurama raised a brow. "Really?" She smirked. "The only blushes I give up now are those of anticipation." Kurama chuckled as she set his plate in front of him. "Ah. Innocence lost." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. He growled low and fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "And experience gained." Rayna blushed furiously and looked to Hiei who was calmly eating his breakfast with a slight smirk on his face.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 15

Hiei and Rayna had used the portal near Genkai's temple. It put them closer to Alaric. She got her first taste of the respect Hiei commanded in his part of the world. With an S class crossing over, the border patrol would naturally check it out. Seeing Hiei, they all went to their knees in a salute. "Greetings, Lord Hiei." The demon looked to Rayna. She saw the slight flair of his nostrils as he looked again to Hiei. "Would my lord and my lady like an escort? I can spare a few men. There have been reports of rebel activity in this area."

Hiei scanned the area. "That won't be necessary, Surat. We will be in Alaric shortly. You may however, give me a report on the rebel incursion. I will see that Mukuro gets it on my arrival." Surat stood. "There have been several minor raids on isolated homes and farmsteads to the north. Most of the raids have been for food and supplies. It would seem that they are having trouble keeping their forces fed and equipped. They did get bolder on the last raid. A small village just over the border into Tourin. When they had stripped it of all it had to offer, they burned it, and took a few captives."

Hiei had been silent, taking in all of the information. "When did this last raid occur?" "Yesterday, my lord." "Has aid been sent to the surviving villagers?" "Yes, my lord. Lady Mukuro saw to it personally as soon as we received the report." Hiei nodded. Mukuro had a soft spot for the peasants and less fortunate. She had once been one of them. "Does Yusuke know?" He would need to since it was in his territory. "Unknown, my lord. The communication we received was from Hokushin." "Then Yusuke will know soon if he does not already."

"I'm sure Mukuro has deployed patrols. Get a message to all the patrol commanders. I want to meet with them in the morning at nine. Keep me posted on any further raids or suspicious movements. Return to your duties Surat." Surat saluted again. "Yes, my lord." He gave the command and the patrol was on the move again.

Rayna turned to Hiei. "This is the first I've heard of rebel activity. How bad is it?" "It has been brewing for years. There are those who disagree with the new political structure and the peace it has brought. Even more who disagree with the hands off policy toward humans that is now enforced. There have been minor skirmishes in all of the territories. It has gotten worse recently. It seems the rebels have become organized. That makes them a serious threat."

She gave him a worried frown. "Will there be war?" "Not if we can successfully rout the rebels before they grow stronger and more organized. Yomi has pledged his support. Yusuke has remained neutral. Since this latest attack took place in his lands, he will now surely join us. With all three territories united in suppressing the rebellion, it will die a quick death."

She thought his assessment was a little premature. "And His Majesty's stand on this?" Hiei snorted. "Enki is a fool. He continues to strive for a diplomatic solution." Rayna bristled at his harsh words for her boss and friend. "You seem very sure that diplomacy will be ineffective. Does everything have to be solved by violence in your opinion?" "Hn. That fool Enki has sent two diplomatic representatives to negotiate with the rebels." "I take it the results were not positive?" Hiei snorted. "Positive for the rebels. The diplomats never returned." He left her standing as he set out for Alaric again. She hurried to catch up.

When he was sure she would follow, he picked up the pace. He wanted to get her safely to Alaric before they ran into any trouble. He normally traveled with his energy masked so he wouldn't attract attention. He was now allowing his energy to flare to its full power. He wanted to send a message that the two demons passing by were not to be trifled with. He was uncertain of the extent of Rayna's power or training. He would remedy that soon. If she was to be the mate of the lord of Alaric, she would have to be able to defend herself. He had far too many enemies. And he doubted a little rain would bother them.

Rayna wondered why she had not heard of the rebel uprising before now. She had been working for King Enki for the last seven years. She thought she heard all the court gossip. Evidently this was being kept from general knowledge. That meant that it was being taken quite seriously. She knew most of the diplomats. She wondered which ones were missing. There were currently eight absent from court on various missions. The two missing must be in that group. She frowned. They all had families.

She moved up close to Hiei's side. He had picked up speed, telling her he was at least slightly worried after receiving the patrol commander's report. She looked over to him. She knew he would never voice the worry. She moved even faster, passing Hiei, knowing that he would catch up to her faster pace, her way of telling him she understood.

Mukuro was at the end of her patience with this fool. Motaro had appeared on her doorstep very early this morning, whining about his missing daughter. Personally, she thought him much better off without the vain little bitch. He'd even dragged that idiot Enki into it. She was now forced to sit and listen to him accuse her heir of having something to do with the girl's disappearance. She had to suppress the smile that fought to escape as she envisioned what Hiei would have to do with the girl's disappearance. She was reasonably sure that if the girl opened her mouth more than once, she would meet the business end of her heir's sword. He didn't deal well with irritation.

Mukuro leaned her cheek into her palm in a bored gesture. "I'm quite sure your daughter is perfectly safe. I told you the other day that Hiei is on an extended assignment, how would she even know where to look for him?" Motaro sat up. "I know perfectly well that he is not on assignment. He is in the human world. I saw him myself two days ago. She was with him, and they planned to meet yesterday. She left early to meet him and I have not seen her since." He turned to the quiet man beside him. "What do you intend to do about this?"

Enki stroked his beard. "Your daughter is past the age of consent. I know Hiei personally. He would not harm her." Motaro sputtered. "If she has taken up with him in an illicit affair it will destroy her reputation and mine." Enki was quite sure which of those two meant the most to Motaro. He had no illusions about his councilman or his ambitions, but the man got the job done. "It is pointless to sit and conjecture until we know the facts. He will return eventually, and so will your daughter."

Mukuro stood up. "If you will excuse me, Your Majesty, Motaro." The last name was said with all the disdain she held for the man. "I have a great deal of work to do since the attack on the village yesterday. I don't have time to worry about where your daughter has gone off to play. Briara, wasn't it, will be fine. Whether she is with my heir or not." She made to show them out when Motaro snorted. "If it were Briara involved, she is more than capable of holding her own with any man. It is my innocent little Rayna that is missing."

Mukuro sat back down. Rayna? Who was this Rayna? Motaro evidently had a second daughter. How had Hiei become involved with her? Had he been tricked by this man? If this girl were anything like her sister… Where could she dump the body without discovery?

Enki began to laugh. Mukuro looked up from her bloody musings. Enki got his laughter under control. "Forgive me. While Rayna may still be innocent of men, she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Mukuro studied him. He seemed to hold some affection for the girl. She knew him to be a shrewd judge of character. If he liked the girl… Maybe this one took after her mother.

Enki dismissed his councilman. "She has reports due in the morning. She has never missed a day of work since I gave her the job. If she does not show up by then, I will conduct my own search. Satisfied, Motaro?" He bowed low to his king. "As you wish." He turned to Mukuro. "Thank you for your time, my lady." The door opened and Mukuro's very efficient servant showed him out.

She steepled her fingers under her chin. "Ok, Enki. What did you really come here for?" He chuckled. "You know me so well, my dear Mukuro." He fidgeted in the chair, getting more comfortable. A clear signal that this more important discussion was going to take a while. Motaro had once again been unknowingly useful.

When Enki had received word that his second emissary to the rebels had failed to return and was now officially considered missing, he knew the time for diplomacy was at an end. Alaric was the first to take a hard line with the rebels. Having the most experience with fighting them, he wanted her opinion on strategy. Without having his advisors present. Motaro had given him the perfect excuse to visit Alaric.

The time had come to take a stance, and while his advisors would continue to press for a diplomatic solution, Enki was far too experienced to believe that was still possible. The rebels had gotten braver, more bold in their recent raids. Left unchecked, they would become a serious threat to all of the Makai and the peace they now enjoyed.

He looked to Mukuro. "This latest raid speaks of a new wrinkle. Do you believe them organized, as I now do?" She nodded. "Their initial raids were small. Food, supplies, whatever they could sell for profit. Now they are more destructive. In the latest, many were left dead, some were taken captive, the village burned. They have elevated themselves above nuisance now. They have to be dealt with" "I agree."

Hiei did not slow down until the gates of the castle were in sight. He was pleased that Rayna had managed to keep up. He had slowed his pace for her, but not overly much. The guards at the gate saluted their lord and bid him welcome. Rayna followed him into the castle. He went straight to Mukuro's office.

Mukuro looked up when he entered. He never knocked. She'd gotten used to it over the years. His timing was good. She had been going to send for him. Her discussion with Enki had been enlightening. He was now ready to organize against the rebels. With the attack in Tourin, all of the rulers would now be united in the eradication of the rebels and their current threat.

She noticed the girl that he pulled forward. Was this Motaro's daughter? She was certainly the opposite of her sister. While her looks could not be considered plain, she was not the stunning beauty her sister was. Her face was kinder, more open. Mukuro was further surprised when the girl dipped into a deep curtsy. "My lady."

Hiei stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Mukuro's reaction. Her facial expression had begun with shrewd assessment. It had progressed to surprise, then approval, then amusement. "You must be Rayna." Now Hiei was surprised. Damn. Did she know everything? Rayna stood. "Yes, my lady. If I may ask, how do you know my name?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Have a seat." She waved Rayna to the chair her father had occupied only hours ago. "Your father paid me a visit this morning, accompanied by King Enki. He was quite worried about your failure to return home last night." Rayna groaned. Hiei smirked. Mukuro looked to her heir with an amused smirk of her own. "He seemed to believe that you had befallen some dire fate at the hands of my heir."

Rayna opened her mouth to protest the accusation against Hiei. Mukuro held up a hand. "I can see you are unharmed, and your scent tells me why you didn't return home. I would have been quite upset if that puffed up toad had barged in here with the news first." Rayna sighed. It seemed she knew her father well.

Hiei sat down in the other chair. "You aren't throwing things, so I take it she meets with your approval?" Mukuro smiled as she looked the girl over again. "She had my approval the moment I realized she is nothing like that vainglorious bitch of a sister of hers." Rayna looked at the floor in embarassment. Gods, did everyone know her family? Mukuro gave a laugh at the girl's embarrassment. "Don't let it bother you. Alaric seems to be a haven for those of us with dysfunctional families." She winked at her heir.

She turned back to Rayna. "There is a servant outside the door. Tell him to show you to a room. You can wash off some of the dust and join me for lunch. We can get to know each other better." Hiei rose. Mukuro shook her head. "Sit down Hiei. We have a lot to discuss. The rebels have been busy since you've been gone. I need to fill you in on developments." He sat back down. "Hn. We ran into the border patrol earlier. Surat gave me a report."

Rayna knew the conversation would now exclude her. She opened the door and relayed Mukuro's instructions. The servant bowed low. "This way, my lady." She followed the servant through the corridors. It wasn't as modern as Enki's palace, but it was large. The servant stopped in front of a door. He gestured across the corridor. "That is Lord Hiei's room." He opened the door in front of him after imparting that information.

The room was large. Obviously appointed for someone important. It was impeccably furnished, the color scheme in soft blues and cream. The attached bathroom was also large. The servant bowed out. "If you need anything, my lady, there is a call button here by the door. Someone will come for you in thirty minutes to escort you to the dining hall." When the door closed behind him, Rayna let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. If she was being treated this way now, how would she be treated when they did mate? She was so in over her head.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

The Search For A Mate

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 16

It was almost exactly thirty minutes later when the knock came on the door. Rayna bid them enter. She had expected the same servant. To her relief it was Hiei who had come for her. He seemed to notice something was wrong. "Rayna?" Her nervous eyes met his. He crossed the room to her. "What is it? Has someone offended you? Tell me who." He demanded. She had to smile. Her knight in shining armor. Well not exactly shining. And not exactly armor. It was actually a black cloak.

"No one offended me. Just the opposite in fact." "You aren't making any sense, Rayna." She sat down on the bed. "I'm not used to this. Well, I am, just not directed at me. Everyone keeps calling me 'my lady' and treating me like I'm special." "Hn. You are special. You are my potential. Every last occupant of this castle will treat you with the respect you are due or answer to me."

She sighed. "We aren't even mated yet." "It matters little. As my potential, it is only a matter of time. Very little at this point could prevent the mating. For all intents and purposes, you are the mate of the lord of this castle and will be treated as such. The fact that they are doing so without instruction is an indication that they have accepted you." She looked up at him. She had not thought of that.

Her family occupied one of the luxury apartments in the royal court. They had servants. She was aware that they treated her differently than they treated her sister. There was a difference in how she treated the servants as opposed to her sister. She always thanked them and showed that she appreciated the work they did. Briara just acted as if it were her due. Sometimes she was even mean. Rayna sighed again. She would have to get used to it. But she would be uncomfortable for a while.

He led her out of the room and down the corridor. "After lunch, Mukuro wants me to accompany her to one of the villages along the border. I won't expect you to get involved in the politics this soon. You will need to learn more about Alaric and the surrounding areas. While I am gone, I will appoint a bodyguard for you. You may explore the castle and get to know those who will eventually look to you for their orders. Or you may explore the grounds. Do not leave the castle grounds. Until we get the rebel problem under control, it would be too dangerous to leave the grounds without full escort."

She stopped in the empty corridor. It caused him to stop as well since she was holding his arm. "Hiei, do you expect to order me about like a servant after we are mated?" He stared at her. Where the hell had that come from? "Of course I don't. I would never treat you as a servant." She shook her head. He didn't understand. "I am used to doing things for myself. You seem to think I am incapable of making decisions without you dictating your will to me."

He was shocked. He had not been treating her that way. Had he? He had not meant to. "You are not familiar with Alaric yet. I only seek to protect you. I did not mean it to sound like an order." "And last night? When you informed me I would not be going home? Was I not capable of understanding your concern and coming to a mutual decision between us?" He was at a loss for words. He had done exactly as she claimed.

He was used to giving orders and having them obeyed. He would have to get used to having someone in his life that he wasn't supposed to order around. He would have to learn to ask her opinion, and listen to it, and discuss things he normally dismissed out of hand. He also wasn't used to apologizing. But he owed her one. "I am sorry. I did not mean to treat you like that. I am not used to consulting another. Will you be patient with me while I learn?" She nodded and started walking again.

They walked in silence while Hiei continued to think. He and Beth had broached this subject when he began his search for a human mate. Beth had explained that he would have to be more understanding and less controlling. Human women expected to be their mate's equals. He had understood and been willing to alter the controlling part of himself. When he learned Rayna was a demon, he had pushed that resolution aside. Perhaps that was something he needed to rethink.

Rayna had spent a great deal of time in the human world. She was intelligent. There was no reason that they couldn't talk about important issues as equals. He would have the final say in the running of Alaric, but she did have a great deal of court experience. He could most likely benefit from her knowledge and fresh perspective. He made a mental note to ask her opinion more, and not give her orders. Or at least explain why he was giving those orders, and give her a chance to question him, before making sure she followed them.

When he reached the door to the dining hall he stopped. "Would you like to accompany us to the village?" She was shocked he had asked. She had already received her orders. Perhaps he had actually listened to her. "Yes. I believe I would. I need to get to know the people and the land. You said it would be dangerous to travel alone. I couldn't be safer than with you and Lady Mukuro, could I?" "Hn."

He opened the door. Mukuro was already seated at the head of the table. He led Rayna to the seat beside Mukuro. She curtsied. "My lady." Mukuro was amused. "Your manners are impeccable, Rayna. But out of place with me. You are my heir's potential. I don't expect you to stand on formalities. Gods know he's never done so. You will call me Mukuro. Not Lady Mukuro, not my lady. And while the depth of your curtsy is very flattering, from this day forward, the only person that should be on the receiving end of it is Enki." She looked at her heir, who was quite amused. "Perhaps Koenma. Although, knowing the king of the Reikai, it probably won't be more than once."

He pulled out Rayna's chair for her and took his place on Mukuro's other side across from Rayna. "Rayna will be going with us to the village." He informed Mukuro. "Good. I would value an outside opinion." Conversation halted while the servants put the food on the table. Rayna thought about Mukuro. She had heard many things about her. There were as many rumors in the royal court about her as there were about Hiei. She had discovered some of them were false, just as some of the ones about Hiei were false.

She recalled the one about them being lovers. While she could tell there was respect and caring on both sides, she did not get the impression that they had ever been lovers. If at one time they had been, then it was long over. Rayna knew she had no reason to worry, and no reason not to consider Mukuro a friend. There was certainly affection there. She could see it whenever Mukuro looked at Hiei or spoke to him. It was almost as if she considered him as a son.

Once the food was served, Mukuro waved everyone out. She really didn't stand on formalities Rayna noted. She couldn't picture any of the influential people at court sending the servants away, therefore being forced to serve themselves, not even her father. He was quite pleased to allow people to wait on him, as was her sister. Rayna was gaining a new respect for Mukuro.

Conversation resumed with Mukuro asking Rayna what she had heard of the rebellion. "Not much really. Just what I've heard today." Mukuro nodded. "Enki said he had kept it quiet, not wanting to panic the court. He is ready to commit to crushing this rebellion once and for all. They have become a threat to his authority. After two of his emissaries failed to return from attempts at negotiation, he is convinced negotiation is no longer the answer. He has called a meeting for two days from now. After the attack yesterday, I expect Yusuke will join us. We will be showing the rebels a united front. They will know that there is no territory that will conceal them."

The topic of conversation changed. Mukuro asked a great many questions about Rayna and how she and Hiei met. She found it highly amusing that each thought the other to be human. "That sounds like fate had a hand there." Hiei snorted. "Hn. Simple coincidence. Nothing more. Nothing less." He didn't believe in destiny or luck. He believed you made your own.

Rayna on the other hand wasn't so sure. She believed in fate. She had seen too many unexplainable occurrences in her life not to. How else did you explain why she had worked for the king for seven years, but had never met Hiei. She happened to meet him at the exact point in time he had been looking for a mate. She felt sure that if she had met him at some diplomatic function, he would not have even remembered her name.

Mukuro stood, not waiting for the servants to clear the table. "We will be taking one of the mobile fortresses. I want the villagers to know we are committed to protecting them and stopping the rebels." Rayna had heard of the large mobile fortresses. She had gotten a small glimpse of the one the border patrol had been using. They resembled giant beetles and were said to be alive. She realized that for someone who had been at court as long as she had, she really knew very little about the three territories. Perhaps even less than she knew about the Ningenkai, thanks to her research.

Rayna looked around. Hiei had assured her that, yes, the fortress was alive. The walls were a slick pink surface that vibrated. There were rooms that indicated long range travel was possible. She stayed in the control room with Mukuro and Hiei. Neither seemed to mind answering her endless questions. The fortress was not extremely fast, but kept a steady pace. Other than Mukuro's desire for a show of force, they could've run to the village much faster.

Rayna looked out the large viewing portals at the forest. Alaric was really a beautiful region of the Makai. No wonder the park where they met had reminded Hiei of his home. Rayna had asked about the village they were to visit. Hiei had told her the name of the village was Watamori. It was a small village, home mostly to crafters. "You can find some of the finest woven rugs in the Makai there." Rayna smiled. "Will there be time to shop?" He gave her an indulgent smile. "If not, I will bring you back at a later date."

Rayna's reply was interrupted by battle sounds in the distance. Large plumes of black smoke rose in the sky. "Damn it!" Mukuro cursed. "The rebels are attacking the village. Get this thing moving. Hiei! We're going ahead. By the time this thing gets there the village will be a pile of ash."

They made for the upper exit from the fortress. Rayna grabbed Hiei's arm. "Take me with you." "No." She looked into his eyes and then glanced at Mukuro who had stopped to wait for Hiei. "Please! I can help." He considered for a split second. He needed to know what she was capable of. Now was as good a time as any. "Very well. But you will do as I say until I have enough confidence in your skills to be left alone." She nodded. "Understood."

Rayna followed them out the upper exit and they hit the ground running. She didn't object to his orders because this had now become a military matter. He would expect her to follow his battle orders and she would. He was now her commander. They soon left the fortress far behind. The closer they got the more the acrid smell of smoke burned their nostrils.

Clearing the forest, they could see the village burning, panicked villagers running for their lives. Screams split the silence of the forest. Mukuro made a quick assessment. The rebels were still there, wreaking havoc and destruction, though their numbers were small. The village was seen as easy prey and the rebels had not expected any resistance.

"Hiei, with your speed, you can cut off their escape from the other side. Rayna, go with him. Stay by his side." Rayna spoke up. "I can do more here if you allow me." Mukuro and Hiei both turned to look at her as the wind picked up. Rayna rose from the ground, carried by the intense winds. Her eyes flashed silver. Hiei looked up to see the dark clouds move in. Thunder crashed and streaks of lightning lit the now blackened sky. There was no warning of the downpour they now found themselves in.

Hiei cursed colorfully in the language of the Makai. The rain quickly extinguished the fires. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The winds picked up again and a funnel cloud dipped to the ground forming a tornado on the far side of the village. Unlike a natural tornado, this one spun in place, cutting off any escape from that side of the village, leaving only one direction for the now panicked rebels to run.

The fires out, Rayna allowed the rain to lessen. Mukuro grinned. "Good job, Rayna. Hiei, I believe the clean up is our detail. Let's go." Hiei grunted and drew his katana. They took off to intercept the rebels who were attempting to flee. A short bloody battle later, eight of the rebels lay dead at their feet and two had surrendered. Rayna had completely called back her power and was walking toward them.

The mobile fortress came crashing out of the forest just in time to secure the prisoners. The village was a flurry of activity as the villagers assessed the damage. Rayna arrived to see Hiei sheath his katana. His hair was plastered to his head. He turned to glare at her as he shook himself. Rayna glanced at Mukuro wondering if she was the only one who thought his action reminded her of a dog. "I don't suppose I could be lucky enough that there are no rivers nearby?" Mukuro looked at her in confusion as Hiei growled.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 17

The villagers were very happy to meet Hiei's potential, especially once they discovered that she had prevented Watamori from burning to the ground. The village elder had gone to his knees in gratitude. She had told the old man that she was happy to have helped. As she toured the village with Hiei and Mukuro to assess the damage, she found other ways to help.

The rebels had destroyed the cistern in the center of the village. One of their major sources of water was the collected rainwater in the cistern. Once the tour was over, plans were made for repairs and replacement of lost supplies. Rayna laid a hand on Hiei's arm. "Can you use your heat to repair the cistern? You know, weld the cracks?" He nodded. "I can. But it would take months of rainfall to even begin to bring it back to the levels needed to sustain the village."

"How long for you to repair it?" He thought about it. "Probably an hour. Maybe less. Why?" She shook her head. "I can't believe you would forget so soon. I can fill it. In a matter of a few hours." He glared at her. He was dry now, but the memory was not pleasant. He took her by the hand. "Let us tell Mukuro we will be busy for the next few hours."

Mukuro approved their task. She had already sent word to begin the supply transfer from other villages. Healers would soon arrive to tend the wounded. She intended to interrogate the prisoners herself. Hiei recruited two of his men to help repair the cistern. They would hold the pieces in place as he used his flames to weld them together. The cistern would need to be replaced, but it would hold for now and give them enough water to meet their needs.

Almost an hour later, the cistern was repaired well enough to hold water. Hiei nodded to Rayna. She rose from the ground carried by the winds. Dark clouds appeared directly over the cistern. A small thunderstorm erupted from the clouds. Rainwater fell in torrents to begin filling the cistern. Hiei looked accusingly at Rayna. "You never mentioned you had that kind of control." She grinned. "You never asked. Besides, the first time I had to get you wet. If not, you wouldn't have left. Today, I had to make sure it took care of all the fires." Hiei growled and Rayna decided to see if the village elder needed any help.

Hiei smirked and let her go. He wanted to see if Mukuro had gotten any useful information on the rebels from the prisoners. Sometimes Mukuro's interrogation tactics could be a bit… harsh for someone like Rayna to witness. He would try his best to shield her from the harsher realities of this conflict. Entering the mobile fortress, he followed the screams to where the prisoners were being held.

Mukuro was standing over one of the prisoners. Her relaxed calm an indication of how pissed she really was. One of the prisoners had already lost consciousness. The other trying not to give in to the pain. Her voice was calm. "Tell me where your camp is hidden. Where the next raid is planned. Anything useful and your pain will end." The prisoner was sweating. "I c c can't. They will kill me." Mukuro grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly to her until their noses almost touched. "What makes you fucking think I won't kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know?"

She watched him sweat, his eyes bulge with fear. "You can either die now. Guaranteed. Or maybe die later. If they find out the information came from you." She gave him time to think about it. "Those are your only two choices." Hiei was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He came forward, the ward from his jagan in his hand. He smirked. "There's always the third choice." His jagan glowed and the prisoner screamed. Mukuro eyed her heir. "You always take the fun out of everything."

As it turned out the man was of little use. The raids were planned by the leaders and only disclosed to those selected for the raids, and only when they were dispatched to carry out the raids. The camp location was changed every few days, and always when a raid was scheduled so that no one could follow them back to the camp. The raiding party was given a meeting location where a scout would meet them and lead them to the new camp if it was determined no one was following them. All the man had was his designated meeting place after this raid. With most of the raiders dead, it was doubtful the scout would even approach him.

Hiei could probably mask his energy and follow the scout, but by the time he could get back and mobilize the forces needed to take out the camp, it would be moved again. They had hit another dead end. All they had managed was to prevent the village from being obliterated. Disgusted at their failure to find a quick solution, Hiei went to find Rayna. They would be leaving soon.

Hiei found Rayna in deep discussion with the village elder. She looked up when she saw him and smiled. Making her excuses to the elder, she joined Hiei. She folded a paper and put it in her pocket. He nodded to it. "What's that?" "A list of supplies for the village." "Mukuro already has one. She has made arrangements for delivery to begin immediately."

Rayna shook her head. "Not these. Mukuro is concerned with the necessities of life. Food, shelter, healers. These are what the village needs to survive this catastrophe with their pride intact and get them back on their feet as quickly as possible." "I don't understand."

Rayna took his arm as they walked back to the mobile fortress. "His Majesty will want to send aid to this village. Especially now that he is committed to the fight against the rebels. It is a waste of resources to duplicate what you and Mukuro have already done. This…" She held out the list for him to read. "Is a list of tools and raw materials that were destroyed. If His Majesty can send these, then the villagers can return to their trade and be self sufficient again. While they appreciate everything that is being done for them, they are a prideful people who don't want to depend on charity. After talking with the elder, I would not be surprised if all of the aid given them is somehow repaid."

Hiei thought about this. "Hn. This village has always been a hard working village. It does make sense that they would wish to continue earning their living. Give the list to me. It is our responsibility. We will decide if and how much we will allow Enki to give." Rayna hid her smile. He was just as prideful as the villagers. She'd bet that King Enki would be told that the village had all they needed. And she was sure that all the items on her list would be provided.

Hiei scanned the list and tucked it into his cloak. Looking up at the rainstorm, he inspected the cistern again. It appeared that it would hold. For the short term anyway. "We will be leaving shortly. Mukuro was unable to gain any useful information from the prisoners. How long will your storm last?" She sighed. "I'm afraid that I don't have enough power to sustain it over long distances. It will stop once I am gone from the vicinity. Can we delay an hour or so? I believe that will give them enough water to get them through the next few days." He nodded. "I think we can give you an hour."

Once they reached the fortress, they found Mukuro leaning back in one of the command chairs. She was receiving reports on the condition of the village and the emergency repairs. She looked up as they entered. "I'm about done here. We will be leaving as soon as I get the last of the reports. The healers have begun to arrive as well as the first shipments of food." Hiei leaned against the other command chair. The patrol commander was supervising the offloading of what supplies were stored in the fortress. He looked to Mukuro. "Rayna needs an hour. That will ensure an adequate water supply." Mukuro nodded. "Understood." She then turned her attention to another of her subordinates and his report.

An hour and a half later, the mobile fortress was returning to the castle. As a precaution, Hiei had left a squad of men to keep a watch through the night. He didn't expect another rebel attack after the failed one, but he would rather be sure. Rayna was exhausted. The drain of the continual storm on her power had sapped her strength. She had fallen asleep some time ago.

Mukuro was quietly talking to Hiei. "Your potential did well today. She has a quick mind. She thinks three dimensionally. I have to admit that I would not have thought of tools and raw materials as aid to the village." "Hn. Nor would I." "Her weather control was key to averting a larger disaster." Hiei frowned at Rayna's sleeping form. "Her endurance leaves much to be desired."

Mukuro chuckled. "She has been at court for seven years. Enki says she has had little or no training. Her father was more concerned with snagging a powerful mate for his oldest daughter." "Once we are mated, I will correct that oversight." Mukuro laughed. "Just be glad you didn't meet the sister." Hiei raised a brow in question. Her laugh turned to a disgusted sneer. "A more vain and useless bitch never existed. Not in the history of any of the three worlds. Thankfully Rayna is nothing like her."

Mukuro smiled at the sleeping girl. "You have my full approval Hiei. After her performance today, I can find no fault with your chosen mate. Any child you produce will make a fine heir." Hiei had not expected it to be this easy. She continued. "There will be a state banquet and formal ball to introduce Rayna officially." Hiei rolled his eyes. The growl was low. He hated these official gatherings as much as he hated the rain. Mukuro chuckled at him. "This will probably be the last time I get to torture you this way, so deal with it."

The fortress was slowing as it approached the castle. Rayna began to stir. She raked a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She got up. "We're back already?" She looked out the viewing portal. It was well past dark. "Oh no. I have to get home. Father will be frantic."

Hiei shook his head. "You're tired. You will stay here tonight. In the morning I will take you home to pack your things." She looked at him incredulously. "I am going home tonight. I have to be at work early in the morning. I have to finish my reports for His Majesty. I have no clothes here and I've worn these for two days. I will worry about packing my things when I have an apartment to move them to."

Hiei was still shaking his head. "We can find you some clothes. Since the rebels have become more active, I will not be returning to the Ningenkai anytime soon. That means our courtship will have to be conducted here. So you will stay here in Alaric for the foreseeable future." He crossed his arms as if to say the discussion was over.

Rayna turned on her heel without a word and left through the door that had just opened. Once she reached the ground, she turned toward home and ran. Passing through the forest at a moderate speed, she had time to think. She did not like the things she was thinking. She smirked. She doubted Hiei would like the comparisons she was making with her father. He certainly would be angry to know that right now she was thinking how very much alike they are.

Hiei had been behind her when she took off. He would have followed her and brought her back, but Mukuro's amused chuckle stopped him short. "Not used to someone disobeying your orders?" His face went blank. He had given her orders again. And after she had stated her needs. Needs that were the opposite of those orders. He scowled at Mukuro and changed directions. Stalking into the castle, he could only hope that Rayna got home safely. He gave the ground a violent kick and took off in the direction Rayna had gone.

He masked his energy and flitted from tree to tree. It didn't take long to catch up to her. She wasn't as fast as Hiei and she wasn't even traveling at her top speed. She seemed preoccupied. She paused at a small pond to get a drink. She sat down on the grass. Picking up a stone, she skipped it across the pond's surface. She flung herself back on the grass staring at the night sky.

Hiei was close enough to watch over her. Why had she stopped? Didn't she know that she was leaving herself vulnerable to attack? She wasn't masking her energy at all. He could feel it. It wasn't that weak, but it wasn't that strong either. His ears perked up when he heard her speak. "If I wanted someone to give me orders, I'd stay with my father for the rest of my life." She sat up abruptly. "I need someone to love me." She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, then laid her head on her knees.

Hiei was startled. She wanted love. He didn't know what love was. That was a lie. He did know what love was. He saw it every time he was with his friends. Every time Kurama looked at Beth. Every time Beth looked at Kurama. It's what he wanted for himself. It's why he had sought a human mate in the beginning, wasn't it? He wasn't capable of love. That was also a lie. He loved his sister, his friends, their children.

He wasn't capable of romantic love. He had learned the other types of love, why not that too? Was it fair to expect love from her if he didn't return it? If love was what she wanted, would she be satisfied with a mate who couldn't give it? He was pulled from his thoughts when Rayna jumped up and threw a lightning bolt at a boulder across the pond. It exploded into gravel. "Damn you Hiei! Damn you for making me feel this way. I won't allow you to run my life." She took off again. He followed.

When she reached the palace, he knew she would be safe now. He turned back and made for Alaric at top speed. By the time he arrived, he had also arrived at a conclusion. If he couldn't give her the love she wanted, he could at least try to stop giving her orders. She had been right. They weren't even mated yet and he was trying to run her life.

His features must have reflected his mood because everyone in the castle gave him a wide berth as he made his way to his room. He paused at the door to look at the one across from his. He had specifically asked that she be given the room close to his. He entered his room and began to strip off his clothes. He headed straight for the shower. Turning on the spray, he stepped in. As the hot water ran over his body, he braced his hands on the wall.

He didn't need Beth to tell him he had screwed up. He would just have to fix it. He had that meeting with the patrol commanders at nine, then he was free. He knew Rayna would be at work tomorrow. He knew where she worked. Perhaps some flowers…

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 18

Rayna paused as the palace gates closed behind her. She hadn't been thinking when she started running. All she wanted to do was go home. Well now she was here. She hadn't thought about what she would do once she got here. Facing her father was going to be less than pleasant.

He would know in an instant that she was Hiei's potential. Then he would want to know why Hiei had not brought her home. Truth be told, Rayna was very surprised Hiei had not followed her and taken her back to Alaric. If she told her father the truth, he would be outraged. At her. He would chastise her for not following Hiei's orders.

She could hear her father now. He would be angry. "Are you trying to make him change his mind about mating you? What WERE you thinking, you stupid girl?" She knew there was absolutely no way she could avoid her father. Since she had not returned home last night, she knew her father would be waiting for her.

She turned away from the corridor leading to the living areas and walked slowly down another corridor. This one leading to her office. She could get some work done while she decided what she would do. Fortunately, she also had some clothes in her office. She could wash up in the bathroom and change clothes at least.

Once she closed her office door behind her, she let out a sigh. Why did it bother her so much? It was the demon way for all but a lucky few. Unless a woman was extremely powerful in her own right, which she wasn't. Or royalty, which she wasn't. No matter what her father liked to think. His was an appointed position. One that could change on the king's whim, or the change of king with the new tournament.

She had probably spent too long in the Ningenkai. She had seen another way, and she wanted it. It's what had drawn her attention to Hiei in the first place. The love and respect she saw clearly in the way his family treated each other and their mates. She wanted a mate who would treat her that way. She was beginning to think that she would not have that with Hiei. He was far too controlling.

It puzzled her. His treatment of her. He had told her he was searching for a mate in the Ningenkai because he wanted what his friends had. Did he not realize that to have that, it had to work both ways? Was he incapable of loving a mate? Did he want someone to love him without having to return it? She wasn't sure she could do that. But she feared it was far to late to back out now. She was already in love with him, even if she didn't really like him very much right now.

She really couldn't say that either. Yes, he was used to giving orders. But today most of the orders she had seen him give showed without a doubt that he cared for his people. He had shown compassion for the villagers. He had worked as hard as anyone, providing temporary aid and repairs. He had spoken of his responsibility to his people. His responsibility to make sure they were safe and provided for.

He had shown her the kind of man he was, even if he did have relationship issues. Well those issues seemed to only concern his relationship with her. She had observed his relationship with his family. He was a good brother. He was a good friend. The children absolutely adored him. That wouldn't be true if he were incapable of love. Maybe she just needed to give him some time. That she could do.

She sat down at her computer to begin her report while the raid was still fresh in her mind. Once she finished the report, she realized how tired she was. After a quick wash and a change of clothes, she laid her head down on the desk to take a short nap. That's how King Enki found her shortly after eight o'clock. He smiled to himself and reached out to gently shake her.

Rayna was awakened by a nudge. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she looked up to see who had shaken her, she gulped. "I'm so sorry. I must have overslept." She reached for the mouse and clicked the print button. "I have the reports ready." She turned to the printer to gather the pages as they came out.

The king only chuckled. "It's still early. I only thought to ask you what you knew about the raid yesterday. Did you work all night?" Rayna blushed. "Not all. I obviously slept some of it anyway." She handed him the reports. "The tops ones are the normal ones that were due this morning. The bottom one is on the raid. I was there." Enki quickly moved the top reports to the bottom of the stack.

Enki read over the report, taking in every detail. "I want to send aid to this village. An example of my sympathy for the victims, and of my commitment to ridding the realm of the rebels. What do they need?" Rayna shook her head. She knew that Hiei and Mukuro didn't want the outside aid. "I'm not sure. Aid was already arriving when we left last night. You would have to contact Alaric to determine what, if anything, they still require." Enki nodded.

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. "No." He held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Come with me. We can discuss this while we eat." She followed him to the dining hall. He had a private dining room, but rarely used it. He had an easygoing personality and made sure he was available and approachable to any who wished to speak to him. He was a good king. It was fortunate that he was also powerful enough to win the tournaments. Four in a row now, with a new one coming up next year.

The servers brought their food and they ate undisturbed. It was still early for some. Others had eaten their breakfast long ago and started the workday. Enki started the conversation. "Congratulations on your soon to be mating. Hiei is a good man." Rayna blushed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He smiled at her innocence. It was one of the things he liked about the girl. "You will soon be the lady of Alaric. Don't you think you could stop being so formal all the time? Call me by my name. The other rulers do."

Rayna almost choked before she managed to swallow. "You said soon? How soon?" Enki looked at her wide eyed, flushed face. "Did he not tell you? Mukuro told me yesterday that she is stepping down, handing the reins over to Hiei." Rayna felt a headache coming on. "When?" she whispered. "It was my understanding that as soon as Hiei produced a suitable mate capable of bearing him an heir, it was a done deal. All she had to do was approve his choice."

Rayna felt sick. He didn't need love. All he needed was a brood mare that Mukuro would approve. Then he would claim his kingdom. His brood mare needed to be someone capable of running the domestic side of his kingdom. Someone to take care of his house. No wonder her gave her orders. That's how he saw her. Just another underling to do the lord's bidding. With the obvious benefit that any child would be a legitimate heir, not a bastard.

Rayna paid little attention to the rest of the conversation. She picked at the food on her plate, no longer hungry. She recalled Hiei's comment about making sure she was properly fed so she could bear his heir and stopped even the pretense of eating. When Enki seemed to have finished with his questions, she excused herself and went back to her office. Her father was waiting for her.

Could this day get any worse? He stood up when she entered. "Rayna, where have you…" The scent he breathed in made him smile. "I see. Why did he not bring you home?" Rayna was as evasive as possible. "There was a rebel attack on one of the villages in Alaric. Afterward, it was late. He made sure I got home ok." A small lie, she thought. "He was very busy. He had to return quickly." Her father nodded. "Of course. Of course. Alaric came first, as it should. Why didn't you come home?" She moved to her desk. "I had reports to write. His Majesty is insisting he be kept informed. By the time I was done, I laid my head down for a moment and woke up this morning. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Motaro smiled at his daughter. He was quite pleased with the current circumstances. Soon his daughter would be mated to the heir of Alaric. He would be the father in law of one of the most powerful demons in the Makai. He walked to the door. Today was a very good day. Indeed it was.

Hiei had just finished his meeting with the patrol commanders. Instead of the random areas they had been patrolling, Hiei organized them into sections. There were enough patrols to make the sections relatively small. It would enable them to alert the castle to any rebel activity before a major attack could do much damage. It would also let them keep tabs on any comings and goings in the area.

He changed clothes before leaving the castle. Rayna seemed to like the jeans and muscle shirts he'd worn in the Ningenkai. He knew he'd need all the help he could get to work his way back into her good graces. He stopped in the town outside of the castle and bought her some flowers. He hoped she liked them. Kurama had told him how much flowers meant to a human woman. Rayna seemed to like being treated like a human. It was once he knew her to be a demon that the problems had started.

He stopped in his tracks. He'd just had an epiphany. His problems had started when he found out she was a demon. That was when he started treating her like a demon. All he needed to do was stop treating her like a demon. Treat her like a human. Problem solved. He let a small smile grace his lips as he took off for the royal palace.

Rayna was busy at her computer. She had her next assignments lined up. She would need to return to the Ningenkai within the next few days. She looked up when a knock sounded on her door. It must be one of the king's messengers. No one else knocked. But then, no one besides the king or her father ever came to her office. "Come in."

Hiei opened the door slowly, trying to judge her mood. Rayna was in shock. She never expected him to come here. When nothing was chucked at his head, he figured it was safe to enter. He closed the door behind him. He walked up to the desk and handed her the flowers. She took them from him. She looked from the flowers to him.

A smile lit her face and she was around the desk and in his arms before he could say anything. "They're beautiful. Thank you." He stroked her back, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Apparently the flowers had been a good choice. She backed out of his arms and grabbed the flowers off her desk. She had brought flowers back from the Ningenkai a time or two, so she had a vase. She held out her hand and produced a small rain shower to fill the vase and then arranged the flowers in it. She set it on her desk and turned back to Hiei.

"His Majesty wants to send aid to the village that was attacked. I told him to contact you or Mukuro to see if anything was needed." He took a step toward her. "Mukuro can handle it. I didn't come to talk about that. I came to talk to you. To say I'm… sorry." Rayna had not expected that. Knowing how hard that had been for him, to apologize for something he probably still thought he had every right to do. Well… How could she not forgive him? She lifted her face to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled back from him. Ok, he thought, too soon. At least she accepted his apology. He let her go. "I also wanted to ask if you would spend the day with me. I thought perhaps we should talk about expectations. Yours as well as mine."

She thought about it. Since she had finished her reports last night, she could spare the time. And his request was fair. She also needed some answers after what the king had told her this morning. She had to concede that her conclusions could have been a bit off. He wouldn't have thought to bring flowers to a brood mare. "Ok."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 19

Hiei folded Rayna's arm through his and they left the office. Several heads turned as they saw the two of them strolling down the corridors. Hiei had not spent a great deal of time in Enki's palace, but he had a destination in mind, if he could remember how to get there. He turned right at the next corridor and recognized the door leading to the gardens.

Rayna looked over at him as she realized where he was taking her. She hadn't expected him to know where the palace gardens were. It was a peaceful place where they would not likely be disturbed. Most demons had little use for gardens. She had expected Hiei to be one of them. He was full of surprises today.

He led her to a bench and they sat down. He put some space between them so that he could face her. "I have come to a realization since you left last night. It seems that you are not entirely comfortable with me when I treat you and our relationship in the demon way." He reached out and took her hand in his. "How long exactly have you been doing this research on the Ningenkai for Enki?"

She looked down at their joined hands. "Almost five years. I've come to appreciate a great many things about humans and their world. The most important thing being the way their mates are treated so differently than demons." He nodded. "I have observed that myself." "Human mates are equals. Not possessions. I don't want to be a possession."

She looked up at him. "Isn't that what you told me you wanted? The kind of relationship that your friends have?" He had promised himself he would be honest with her. "It is. But I'm not sure how to proceed. I was prepared to make… adjustments for a human. When I discovered you were a demon, I thought those adjustments were no longer needed." He squeezed her hand. "I was wrong wasn't I?"

She nodded, grateful he had already come this far. "Hiei, why do you think I was watching your family that day in the park? I saw everything that I myself had come to desire. The closeness, the respect… the love." She looked down again. "I have heard all the rumors. The ones that say you are incapable of love. I know better. I have seen it. The way you love your family. All of them."

She looked back up and into his eyes. "I've been told there is an urgency to your mating. That Mukuro demands it of you before she gives you control. Is it me you want, or am I only a convenience? What I need to know is can you learn to love me? I'm patient. I can give you time, if you can tell me that there is a chance. If you tell me now there is no way you will ever love me, then we are both wasting our time. I have seen what I want, and I will not settle for less. When you told me what you wanted, did you not realize that what you want requires you to love as well?"

"I…" He gathered his thoughts. It was as he suspected. She wanted to be treated as a human. Her words made sense. Could he love her given time? He had learned to love his friends, in time. He had learned to love the kids, in time. "I do care for you. You are not a convenience. Yes, I began this search because Mukuro forced it. But if convenience was what I wanted, I would not have taken my search to the Ningenkai. There were too many 'conveniences' here. I can't give you any guarantees. I can only promise that I will not close myself off from you and the possibilities. Will you give me the chance to explore those possibilities?"

She leaned forward. "We can explore them together." She touched her lips to his. This time when he pulled her in to deepen the kiss, she didn't back away. When he broke the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder. He was content to hold her. Glad for the second chance he'd been given. He vowed he would not screw it up this time.

He stroked her hair. "Mukuro is planning an official state function to introduce you as my potential. She was quite impressed with your performance yesterday. She believes you will be good for the people of Alaric." Rayna gave a small smile. "Well that puts you closer to your goal." She made to stand and he pulled her back into his embrace. "Her approval is important, but she would approve any number of possible mates. It is MY approval that counts. Don't ever forget that."

Her mood suddenly better, she grabbed his hand. "Let's get something to eat. You can tell me about this official state function." He followed her out of the garden. She didn't stop until they were out of the palace. The town that had grown up around the palace was still small compared to those around the centers of the territories, but there were a number of merchants and cafes. She led him to one that she frequented. The day had started out badly, but was much improved.

Once they had their food in front of them Rayna brought up the subject of her living arrangements. "You said that you would get me an apartment in the Ningenkai. Will you still?" Hiei worded his response carefully, not wanting to lose any ground he'd gained. "With the rebel situation, I am needed in Alaric. I would like you to stay there with me so that we can continue our courtship." She took a sip of her drink. "I do understand that you are needed. But I still work for His Majesty and cannot conduct my research from Alaric. Is there a compromise we can reach?"

Hiei took a bite while he considered. If he could indeed find a compromise on this issue, then there was hope for their relationship. "If I get you an apartment in the Ningenkai and you work during the week, will you consent to spending the weekend in Alaric? When I am free during the week, we could spend the evenings together. On the weekends, you could get acquainted with Alaric and it's people if I am too busy to be with you."

Rayna smiled. "That's a wonderful compromise, Hiei. I could also get to know your family better. If you can let me know when you will be spending the evening with me, I can cook for you." He was surprised. "You can cook ningen food?" She nodded. "It was always His Majesty's plan that I would be the one to aid those wishing to move to the Ningenkai and make the transition to human living a smooth one. I'll need to tell him to find someone I can train to take my place once we mate and I resign."

He was glad that she stated her intention to resign once they mated. She would have duties and responsibilities to Alaric and it's people as well as her obligations to him and any children they would have. Persuading her to resign was not a fight he had looked forward to. Now there would be no fight. That was a major obstacle out of the way. He smiled. He had made her happy and come up with something that would actually work out very well. He really did not trust leaving her alone in Alaric while he would be out searching for the rebels. Now he did not have to worry for her safety. This compromise thing wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Letting Mukuro know that he would be gone for a day or two to get Rayna settled in her new place had gone smoother than he thought. She understood his need to pursue his courtship. Especially since it had been her idea in the first place. Since they were still waiting for all the patrols to check in with their reports, he could easily be spared for a couple of days. She waved him off with, "I'll get in touch if you are needed."

King Enki was quite pleased that Rayna would be living in the Ningenkai. It would make it easier to do her research. He also told her he knew she would be resigning as soon as he learned she was Hiei's potential. "You can't help run a province and work for me too. As much as I will hate losing you, it was only a matter of time before you mated and took on more important responsibilities. I will miss you, but I am glad you have agreed to train someone to do your job. I'll be thinking of some suitable candidates."

Hiei arrived early the next morning to begin the process of finding an apartment. Rayna had suggested the apartment building by the park. If she lived there, it would make it more convenient for her to cross over to make her reports and for him to visit. The manager unlocked the door for them. It was a two bedroom on the first floor. The manager told them they were lucky, it had just been vacated last week and her people had just finished with new paint and carpet yesterday. Hiei asked her to give them some time to discuss it. The manager left the key and told them to come to her office when they were finished.

Hiei asked her, "Do you like it? Will it suit your needs?" Rayna nodded. "I will need furniture though, and dishes, and everything. I should have had His Majesty convert more of my funds." Hiei took her in his arms. "Not necessary. I am doing this for us. Even after we are mated, we will need somewhere to stay when we are here. Gods know Kurama's house is getting crowded." She was surprised. "You want to maintain a home here? Once you take over in Alaric, I really expected you to want to remain there full time."

He shook his head. "I have my family here. I want us to keep a close relationship with them. I have good people in Alaric. I will not have to stay there exclusively. Yusuke divides his time between Tourin and here. I see no reason why we cannot do the same." She kissed him lightly. "Ok. Let's go tell the manager we'll take it." She pulled on his hand. He pulled back. "When will we be able to move you in?"

She had forgotten he knew next to nothing about the way things worked in the human world. "As soon as we sign the lease and pay everything. Since the utilities are included in the rent, we won't have to wait to have them transferred." He allowed her to lead him to the manager's office.

They had the lease paperwork done and the keys in their possession in less than an hour. It was still early, not even mid morning. Hiei took her by the hand. "Would you like to do some shopping? If you find anything you like, we can have it delivered." He had been with Beth when she had bought furniture for the kits a time or two, so he was somewhat familiar with the process. Rayna nodded. "I'd like that. If this is going to be our home, then you should have a say in how it looks."

Hiei had not expected that. Beth rarely consulted Kurama. But then after all these years she probably knew the fox's tastes quite well. They walked to the business district where they would find several stores that suited their needs. On the way, Rayna queried Hiei on his tastes. He hadn't ever consciously thought about it. Not really. He knew what he liked when he saw it. "What colors do you like?" She had noticed that everything he wore in the Makai was black. But here in the Ningenkai, she had seen him wear color. Was that his taste, or someone else's?

He thought about it a moment. "Dark. I like dark colors." That didn't tell her a lot. "Which dark colors?" He was going to have to help more than that. "Hn. Black." She sighed. "I'm talking about furniture, towels, sheets, dishes. You know. A color scheme? We can't do everything in black." "Why not?" She gave an amused giggle. "I'd like our home to be warm and inviting to our friends and family. You know. Like Beth and Kurama's house. Black is more… I don't know. Lonely. Emotionless. A dark void."

That brought Hiei up short. She had just described him. Before he met Yusuke. Before he let his friends into his life. Before he learned to care for others. "I like blue. And red." "That's better. It gives us a starting point." The rest of the day was spent getting their home ready for Rayna to move into. She had laughed at him several times. Neither of them had a car, nor could either of them drive. When they bought something that they had to carry, bedding, towels, kitchen accessories, etc; Hiei would flit to the apartment to drop it off and then come back to where he had left her.

After he returned from the latest trip, she told him she'd ordered their lunch. He sat down across from her as they waited. She took his hand. "You know, if you keep going, you'll be too tired to finish out the day." He snorted. "Hn. My endurance is much greater than that. This isn't even a mild workout." He smirked. "Your endurance, however, leaves much to be desired. We will work on that. I would like to begin training you. Would you object to that?"

She smiled at him. "I would actually welcome that. I haven't had a great deal of training. I know I can and should improve. My father always had other… priorities." Hiei frowned. He knew what those priorities had been. Why would a father not train his child to protect herself? Any child of his would be able to take care of himself or herself long before they were grown. It seemed the more Rayna talked about her childhood and home life, the less Hiei liked Motaro. He knew the man was obsessed with power. How could he use his own daughters to gain it?

Motaro had just finished his lunch. Rayna had told him this morning she would be moving out. He wasn't exactly thrilled that a daughter of his would be living in the Ningenkai. But when he found out that her soon to be mate would be providing the home and that she would be living part time in Alaric to get used to her new duties, he couldn't complain. Things were moving along nicely.

Briara came waltzing into the dining room after lunch had been put away. Once she had told the servants what she wanted, she sat down across from her father. "Good afternoon, Briara." She looked over at her father with unconcealed surprise. "You're certainly in a good mood for someone who had his plans crushed before they were even set in motion."

He looked up from his musings. "What are you talking about?" She frowned. "Don't tell me you haven't heard? I thought nothing got by you." "Heard what, child?" "Rumors are flying. Lord Hiei returned to Alaric with a potential. Everyone is talking about it. I thought you would be upset by it." He leaned back in his chair smiling. "Why would I be upset that my daughter will soon be the lady of Alaric?"

Briara thought her father had finally lost it. "Father, I don't have any chance of becoming the lady of Alaric if he already has a potential. That's almost as good as mated." "Who said we were talking about you?" Briara's eyes flashed. "What do you mean, Father?" He chuckled. "It seems that while you and I have been trying to pin him down for an introduction, your sister beat us to it."

Briara choked. "Are you telling me that Rayna… RAYNA is his potential??!!" Motaro nodded, curious why Briara was upset. She hadn't really wanted the half breed bastard anyway. He left Briara to fume over the news. He had to get back to his office.

Briara continued to seethe while the servants put her meal on the table. Then she did something she had never done before. "OUT!!!" The servants went scurrying leaving her alone. She folded her hands and leaned her chin on them. Eyes narrowed, she thought about what she had heard and what her father had just told her. There were some rumors that it was a love match. How could her little mouse of a sister have gotten a great lord to fall in love with her? It was ridiculous.

She wanted the prestige and power that came with being his mate. She agreed with her father that Yomi was an unlikely candidate for mating. That left the half breed. She had never let her sister outdo her in anything. She refused to start now. She hadn't really wanted him, but she'd be damned if she'd let her sister have him. Not if it meant her sister would be more important than her in the hierarchy of the Makai. Rayna was his potential, but they weren't mated yet. And they wouldn't be. Ever. Not if Briara had anything to say about it. And Briara had a great deal to say about it.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 20

Rayna gave Hiei a tired smile around two in the afternoon. They had managed to agree on living room and bedroom furniture. Hiei had even paid extra to have it delivered this afternoon so they could stay in the apartment tonight comfortably. He unlocked the door and they set their bags on the counter. The last stop had been for groceries so Rayna could cook dinner and breakfast in the morning.

She had laughed at him when he insisted on three cartons of ice cream. She hadn't thought about how much it took to start a household from scratch. She had no spices, sugar, flour, or milk. None of the staples she needed to cook. The grocery shopping had taken a while. There were still a lot of things she needed but she'd make do for now.

She had just put away the last of the groceries when the truck arrived with their furniture. Once they were gone, she collapsed onto the couch. She had agreed with Hiei on the black couch and loveseat. The carpet was cream and once she added the cream and red throw pillows to them it turned out well. She had talked him into an oversized recliner too. It was large enough for both of them. The tables were in the modern style of brass and glass. Since they hadn't chosen a dining room set, the coffee table is where they would be eating dinner.

By five, they had almost everything put away and the bed made. It was a king size four poster. She hadn't seen the need for a bed that big, but Hiei had insisted. He told her he wasn't accustomed to sleeping next to someone all night and wanted room if he needed it. Since he got his way with the black in the living room, she talked him into a blue color scheme in the bedroom. Dark blues of course, but it also went well with the cream carpet.

She had kept to the basics today since she could tell he wasn't really into shopping. But at least he had helped choose the styles and given his opinion. Most men, she had learned had a 'whatever you want is fine' attitude when it came to shopping. Then they complained later when whatever you wanted wasn't fine after all.

Hiei watched Rayna go into the kitchen to start dinner. He really didn't like shopping. But this had been necessary, and it pleased him that she asked his opinions and made sure he liked what they bought. Most women, he had learned had a 'this is what I like so this is what we are getting' attitude. Maybe that's why most men he knew hated shopping. He had to admit that the extra color she had added to the furniture made a nice touch. It relieved the severity of the black.

"Hiei?" Rayna called from the kitchen. "Can you do me a favor?" He walked up to her. "What do you need?" She gave him a small smile. "I really hate to ask you, but could you go back to the store for me? I forgot to buy any dish soap. While we have enough plates and silverware until I could get it tomorrow, I will need some of these pans for breakfast in the morning." He nodded. "I was about to tell you I would be going out for a bit anyway. I need to go over to the fox's to get some of my things for tonight. I'll get the soap while I'm out."

He pulled her to him for a kiss. "I should be back by the time you have dinner done." Rayna kissed him back. "Tell everyone I said hello. And ask Beth if I can borrow that pair of shorts and tank she loaned me before. I don't have anything here." "Ok. Lock the door while I'm gone." He only got two steps away before he was shaking his head. "That wasn't an order. That was…" She smiled and herded him to the door. "I know. Protective mode. There is a difference." He kissed her again for her understanding. She closed and locked the door behind him.

He stopped at a convenience store a couple of blocks away to get the soap and then jumped to the trees to make better time to Kurama's. Rayna's cooking smelled good and he didn't want to be late for the first meal she made for him. When he dropped into the front yard he let his energy flare to announce his arrival. Kurama opened the door. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Where's Rayna?"

Hiei walked in when Kurama stepped back to give him room. "We have an apartment now. She is making dinner. I only came by for some of my things. I'll pick up the rest later." Beth came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "You got an apartment? That's great. Will you be staying with her?" Hiei shook his head. "I have to go back Monday morning. The rebel attacks have gotten more organized and more destructive. I am needed in Alaric for the foreseeable future."

Beth frowned. "Then how will you have time to court her?" Hiei smirked. "Believe it or not, we have come to a compromise. She still works for Enki and has to be here during the week. If I manage to get the time, I will come here during the week. On the weekends, she will stay in Alaric." Beth smiled at him. "That sounds perfect. We can all help her out and protect her when you can't be here. In fact, I can go by Monday and take her shopping. I know she has a ton of things to buy for the apartment. I'll call Keiko and we can make a day of it."

Hiei quickly gathered his things. Beth was only too happy to send the shorts and top. She also included some shampoo and other items that she thought Rayna might need. On the way out, Hiei stopped. "I forgot to tell you that Mukuro approved of Rayna." Beth giggled. "Oh Hiei. We already knew that." He was puzzled. "How?" Kurama chuckled. "We have already received our invitation to the ball next Saturday. So have Yusuke and Kuwabara." Hiei closed his eyes. "That woman is going to be the death of me before I become ruler."

When Hiei got back to the apartment, Rayna was putting dinner on the table. It smelled really good. He hoped she was as good a cook as Beth. He set his backpack and the small overnight case with the things Beth had included for Rayna on the bed. He washed his hands and returned to the living room. She had made a beef stir fry with lots of vegetables. Just the way he liked it. He sat down and she handed him a soda. "I'm sorry. Soda will have to do. I bought tea, but forgot to buy a pitcher to make it in."

He was already eating. He swallowed. "It's fine. Why don't we start a list? Beth wants to take you shopping Monday after I leave. I know from experience you can cram a lot into that thing she drives." Rayna giggled. "That's good. We still need a lot." Hiei continued eating. He thought briefly of the trees and caves he'd lived in before coming to the Ningenkai and becoming Mukuro's heir. If nothing else, he had certainly become more material in the past twenty years or so.

After cleaning his plate, he looked up to see her watching him. She had an amused look on her face. "Did you want more?" He shook his head as he washed down the last bite with the soda. "That was quite sufficient. I'm glad to find that your cooking is adequate." "Adequate?" she queried. "Of course. It's nice to know that I won't starve when we're here." She picked up their plates and took them to the sink mumbling. "I wouldn't place any bets on that."

He heard her. "What did you say?" She turned a sweet smile on him. "Of course I wouldn't want to be charged with starving the lord of Alaric. I'm sure there would be a gruesome punishment involved." Hiei shook his head. He would never understand women. He had complimented her on her cooking being edible and she seemed to have taken offense. He left her to do the dishes while he went to put away his things.

Rayna calmed down as she did the dishes. She thought about what she knew about him. He probably only had two words for food, adequate and bad. She should be happy her efforts were deemed adequate. She couldn't deny he'd wolfed it down quick enough and left nothing on his plate. It really was a small thing. She decided it was not worth being upset about. His words had not exactly been complimentary, but his actions had told her he liked it. She didn't think he would ever be the type of man who would eat something he considered inedible just to make someone happy.

She dried her hands and went into the bedroom just as he had finished putting his things away. He opened the overnight case. "Beth sent some things she said you would need." Rayna laid out the items Beth had sent. "She's so thoughtful." Rayna said, as she pulled out shampoo, hairdryer, brush, and other small toiletries. When she pulled out the tank and shorts, she realized they had not discussed sleeping arrangements.

"Uh, Hiei?" He looked over to her and arched a brow. She was a little nervous bringing it up, but she wanted to know. "Where are you planning to sleep?" "Hn. In the bed of course." Her cheeks turned pink. "Of course." "Where did you expect me to sleep?" She stammered. "I, uh, hadn't thought about it. We aren't going to…" She squeaked. "Are we?" "Hn. No. We will not be having sex until the mating and I promised you time. That does not mean that two adult demons cannot sleep together in the same bed without having sex." She looked at the floor. "Oh. I guess that's true."

He smirked. "Unless of course you are unable to control your urges." Her head snapped up. "My urges? MY urges?? You conceited, arrogant… Arrgh!!!!" She hit him with the pillow before she had time to think. He growled and tackled her. She fell back onto the bed with him on top of her. Intense crimson orbs studied her face a moment before his lips came down on hers. Her arms went around his neck and she opened to the kiss. When her mouth was thoroughly claimed by his questing tongue, she began to think that controlling her urges might indeed be a problem.

He raised his head with a smirk at her dazed expression. Having satisfied himself that he made his point, he got up. "I'm going to take a shower." He closed the bathroom door behind him and let out a sigh. His shower would now be a cold one as he had been more than a little affected by the kiss. He pushed away from the door and turned on the spray while he stripped off his clothes. He would sleep in his boxers tonight. Perhaps he should have bought some sleep pants after all.

Rayna shook her head to clear it. It could turn out to be a long night if she didn't get her urges under control. She had been blissfully unaware of them until that kiss. Damn him anyway. Did he always have to have the last word? She supposed his control came with experience. How long before she would be able to exhibit the same control he had?

Hiei stood under the cold spray for several minutes. It wasn't helping. The more he thought about her and the kiss, the worse it got. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. There was only one way he was going to get to sleep tonight without making her his mate. Something he had not found necessary in a very long time. He had always found willing lovers to take care of him. That was not an option any longer. He leaned against the shower wall. His hand traveled lower and he closed his eyes, biting his lip so she wouldn't hear.

Rayna had put everything away and was beginning to wonder if perhaps Hiei had drowned. He was taking a long time in the shower. She hoped there was some hot water left when he was done. Next time she was going first. She heard the door open. Looking up she saw Hiei come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black boxers. She quickly made her way around him and to the shower. Seeing him like that only made her think of the kiss again.

She turned on the shower, surprised to find there was still hot water. She began to relax as soon as the hot spray hit her tired muscles. She let the water soothe her into a drowsy state. That was the only way she would be able to lay next to him and get any sleep. Turning off the spray, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Towel drying her hair to the best of her ability, she plugged in the hairdryer to finish the job.

In minutes Rayna was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hiei was already on his chosen side. Something else they hadn't discussed, but she wasn't picky. She could sleep equally well on either side of the bed. She climbed under the cover. Hiei rolled over and placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Gently covering her lips, he gave her a soft kiss. He pulled back quickly to avoid either of them having to control urges. "Goodnight Rayna." "Goodnight Hiei." They then rolled over facing away from each other with a considerable distance between them.

Sometime in the middle of the early morning hours, Hiei awoke to a weight pinning his arm to his side. He was no longer on his side of the bed. He was in the middle of the bed and the weight he felt was Rayna. Her head was on his chest and her body so close to his she could have been his second skin. He carefully adjusted to put his pinned arm around her pulling her close to him again. He smiled into the darkness. He had never liked anyone sleeping next to him. He always sent his lovers packing afterward. With Rayna he felt comfortable. There was a sense of peace. He could come to like this.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 21

It was early morning and Beth was cooking breakfast. Kurama was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "What would you like to do today? It's been a while since Mother took all of the kits at once." Beth smiled. "Yes they are a handful aren't they? And she did say she was keeping them overnight. This house will be empty and silent until after school tomorrow." Kurama smirked. "I wouldn't count on the silent. This will be our first night alone in a very long time. I intend to make use of it."

Beth set a plate in front of him. "How did I know what you were thinking?" "Because you were thinking the very same thing." He pulled her into his lap for a quick kiss before she called the kits. All it took was one call and the herd raced for the table. Beth shook her head. "You'd think there was a possibility of someone starving if they weren't the first to the table. Did everyone wash their hands?" There were murmurs of "Yes ma'am." Even Kaishou had begun washing his hands regularly, afraid to displease his uncle.

Kurama had sat him down last night and explained why Hiei would be unable to continue his training for a while. He had been disappointed but when he learned the reason he was optimistic that it wouldn't be long. His uncle would soooo kick the rebel asses. The boy had a serious case of hero worship going there. His parents were happy that it was focused on someone who was a strong role model. Kaishou had surprised them by saying he would continue to practice what Hiei had already taught him and that he would add strength training for his hands. He really wanted to be as good with a sword someday as his uncle.

Shiori arrived shortly after breakfast. Kurama kissed her cheek. "Hello Mother." She hugged him. "Hello Shuichi dear. Where is Beth?" "In the kitchen. I will see if the kits are ready." Beth put a cup of tea on the table for Shiori. Then she hugged her. "Hello Mother. How is Father?" Shiori laughed. "Enjoying his retirement. I finally convinced him we should stay home for at least a little while. I have enjoyed the trips, but I'm tired. And I miss my family."

Beth sat down across from her. "Good. You will be home for Christmas?" Shiori nodded as she sipped her tea. Beth gave her a small smile but the twinkle in her eyes had Shiori suspicious. "What are you and Shuichi planning?" "I don't think planning had anything to do with it." Shiori set her cup down and reached for Beth's hand. "You're pregnant again." It was a statement, not a question. Beth nodded. Shiori was smiling. "When?" "Just before Christmas."

"That's wonderful news. Kazuya will be so pleased. You and Shuichi have made me so happy. I used to despair that he would ever give me grandchildren, and now he has given me so many to love. I always wanted a big family. After trying for several years with Kazuya, I now know that if Shuichi were not what he is, I would have been childless. I was blessed that he found me that day so long ago."

Beth knew the woman truly loved Kurama. It amazed her to this day that he could have ever thought his mother would reject him once she found out the truth. Beth still teased him about his insecurity. He would huff and tell her that Youko Kurama had no insecurities. It was only caution that guided his actions. To which she would snort and say "Yes dear."

They were interrupted when the kits came running in screaming, "Grandma!" Kurama began carrying their backpacks out to his mother's car. Shiori hugged each and every one of them. "Grandpa is waiting for us. So let's be off. We're going to Disneyland today. There's not enough room in the car so we have to take the train. It's an hour from the house." There were squeals from the kits as they ran out the door to pile in the car. Beth shook her head. "You're braver than I am Mother." Shiori smiled. "Nonsense. They're all good children. They won't be any trouble at all."

Shiori had hardly pulled out of the drive when a soft pop accompanied a portal in the living room. Koenma stepped out followed by Yomi. Koenma had taken his adult form not long after he took over the rule of the Reikai. His adult form was still as handsome as his teenage form, but was more mature. He looked the part of a ruler now. No Jr. on his forehead, the mafuukan now worn as a ring.

Yomi hadn't changed. He was still a handsome goat. His coming to the Ningenkai was strange. Something was definitely wrong. He went straight for Beth, much to Kurama's ire. His possessiveness had eased somewhat. Since he had made Beth his mate, Yomi's behavior stayed well within the bounds of friendship only. Yomi kissed her cheek, chuckling as he pulled away. "Another kit? By the time my general is ready to make his home in the Makai, I will have to enlarge the palace to hold all of you."

Beth smiled at him. He just took it for granted that Kurama would resume the post Yomi had given him once his human life ended. Beth was not sure what he would do. It was still a long way off and they didn't discuss it. She knew Kurama would make his decision when the time came and not before. There were too many variables to plan that far ahead.

Kurama went straight to business. "The two of you together and here. Very strange. What do you want that you required reinforcements?" Koenma opened his mouth to answer, but Yomi held up a hand silencing him. "The rebel problem in the Makai has gotten out of hand. Their raids are bolder, more destructive. Entire villages are being destroyed, people killed, enslaved. It has to end or the Makai will become destabilized again. Everything you and your friends worked hard to bring about will be lost."

He began to pace. "That fool Enki allowed it to go on too long with his attempts at a peaceful resolution. He allowed them to get organized, grow too powerful. Now it will be a war just to get rid of them. They are raiding along the Tourin/Alaric border at this time. I can't send troops without leaving my people unprotected. I'm asking you as my general, as my friend, to go to Alaric as my representative. Help put an end to the rebel threat."

Kurama looked to Koenma. "You're here why?" Koenma returned the stare. "Besides the fact that I owe Yomi a favor, I have a stake in this too. If the Makai were to return to the days before Yusuke set up the tournament, there would eventually be a war. The barrier is down between human world and demon world. If the current government in the Makai were to collapse, there would no longer be a border patrol. Nothing to prevent raids on the human world. Enslaving humans, consuming humans. It would all begin again, only this time on a much larger scale since there would be no restrictions on the demons coming over."

Koenma crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you imagine the panic once humans learned demons are real? There would be no concealing it. There would be chaos and destruction far more horrendous than even the chapter black tapes. I'm asking you to help us." Kurama looked away from him. "Have you talked to Yusuke?" Koenma nodded. "We stopped there first. Since one of the villages destroyed was in Tourin, we didn't even need to ask. He's leaving for the Makai in the morning."

Kurama looked to Beth, the concern and sadness clear in her expression. "Give me time to talk it over with Beth." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once the door closed, he let the sound absorbers grow. He didn't want Yomi listening in. Beth went into his arms. "You know you don't have to ask. This concerns all three worlds. If the rebels aren't stopped, then there will be no safe place to raise our kits." "You always know what I am thinking. You're alright with this?" "I have to be. I know you'll do what you need to, to keep your family safe." "But you'll worry anyway won't you?"

She tightened her hold on him. "I won't worry as much. You'll be in Alaric with Hiei to watch your back. I know the both of you would die for the other." She kissed him soundly. "I'll come up with a story for your mother so she won't worry." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." She smiled and pulled away caressing his cheek. "I love you too. Let's go tell them your decision."

They walked back into the living room hand in hand. Yomi and Koenma were sitting on the couch. They both stood. Kurama gave Beth's hand a squeeze before he let it go. "I'll leave in the morning." Koenma breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kurama. The Reikai and I are once again in your debt." Yomi put out his hand and Kurama took it. "This is the reason I insist on having you as my general. I can always count on you to do what's right for the good of everyone. Thank you old friend."

Koenma promised to look in on Beth and the kits while Kurama was away. Yomi thanked her for her understanding. Koenma opened a portal and they left. Kurama pulled Beth down on the couch with him. "So what do we want to do…" He was interrupted by the sound of a car in the drive and Yusuke's energy signature. Sighing, he helped Beth to her feet and they went out onto the porch. Yusuke and Keiko were getting out and heading for the house.

Kurama was leaning on one of the porch supports. "What brings you here Yusuke?" Yusuke scratched his head and looked around. "We, uh, well…" "They've already been here and gone Yusuke." "Oh. Well, what did you say?" "Do you even need to ask?" Yusuke grinned. "Che. Yeah. I guess not." They went into the house and Beth poured them tea. "Where are the kids?" Keiko sighed. "They went with mother We're kid free until tonight." Beth grinned. "Us too. We should do something. Something adult for a change."

Yusuke grinned. "Hell yeah! Arcade!" Beth and Keiko rolled their eyes. "That's certainly adult." Beth commented. Yusuke was on a roll. "Let's call Kuwabara. And Hiei if he's in town." He pulled out his phone. "Party!" With the determination of a steamroller, Yusuke had everything organized in minutes.

The ringing of his cell phone woke Hiei. Rayna was still sleeping in his arms. He had to move her to reach his phone on the nightstand. She began to stir, her source of warmth now missing. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he picked up the phone. This had better be important or somebody was dead. The caller ID showed it was Yusuke. "What do you want, detective? And it better be three worlds important or I'm going to kick your ass."

Yusuke chuckled. "Somebody's grouchy this morning. Oh, wait. You're grouchy every morning." The growling heard through the connection just made Yusuke's grin bigger. "Kurama and I are heading for the Makai in the morning to help you with your little rebel problem. We're both kidless today, so we thought we'd all get together to do something before we left. Whatta ya say? You and Rayna in?"

Rayna was awake and listening to the conversation. Hiei looked over to her in question. She nodded. Hiei told Yusuke they would meet them. When Yusuke told him to meet everyone at the arcade in an hour, Hiei rolled his eyes. At least he and Rayna could have a rematch. He owed her for her dirty tactics last time. On second thought, after last night, a repeat of their air hockey match might not be such a good idea after all.

Hiei closed his cell phone. Rayna was sitting up in bed. "When did I move to the middle of the bed?" He smirked. "Hn. Probably about the same time I did." She turned pink. "Oh. Does this mean that you won't have a problem adjusting to not sleeping alone?" "Apparently." He got up and got out his clothes for the day. "Hiei?" He turned toward her. "Yes?" "You're warm. Did you know that?" The look he shot her said, 'I'm a fire apparition, duh.' He was, however, too polite to voice it. He really had come a long way hadn't he? He ignored her until they were ready to leave. He could only be polite so long.

The arcade wasn't that busy when they arrived. It did most of it's business after school and on Saturdays. Hiei spotted the oaf playing a fighting game with the detective. Yukina was watching them, cheering her mate on. Keiko and Beth were playing air hockey with Kurama watching them. Rayna dragged him over to Kurama's side. She asked Kurama, "Are you going to play?" Kurama shook his head. "Not really my game." "Ok. I've got the winner," Rayna declared.

It was clear very quickly that Rayna would be playing Keiko. Beth was frustrated. "How'd you get so good at this?" Keiko snorted. "Did you forget who I'm married to?" "Oh. Right." Beth had just resigned herself to losing this one. Rayna was watching the game closely, and Hiei was watching her. He was thinking. Thinking about how she assessed her opponent's skill. That was vital in a battle. He already knew she could assess her opponent's weakness. She'd certainly nailed his.

Beth lost quickly. It wasn't even a contest. Her cousin clearly had her outclassed. Rayna took her place across from Keiko for the next game. Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished their game and came over to watch. Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara. "Five on Keiko. This is going to be so good." Kuwabara frowned. "No bet Urameshi. I've watched her play." Hiei smirked. "I'll take that bet." Yusuke turned to him, surprised. "Ok. You're on."

Yusuke went over to Keiko and massaged her shoulders. "I got money ridin on ya babe. Make me proud." He kissed her for luck and backed off. Hiei went to Rayna. After laying a major lip lock on her, he whispered his words of encouragement. "Don't bother showing her your tits. It won't work on her." Rayna turned a deep shade of red as he walked back to his place by Kurama.

Rayna and Keiko grabbed their paddles and took their stances as Kurama dropped the coin. The puck came out on Rayna's side. She laid it on the table and covered it with her paddle assessing her shot. When she sent it to the other end, Keiko just managed to block it. They battled for several minutes before either scored. Keiko scored first. Yusuke pumped his fist in the air and cheered.

Rayna answered the point quickly. Keiko had realized early on this game would not be easy. Rayna was skilled. She had expected as much when Hiei was willing to wager on her. He was not the type to lay a losing bet just to be supportive. He had to believe she had a better than average chance at winning. Keiko was brought back to concentrating on the game when Rayna scored a second point. She was now ahead and Hiei was smirking in satisfaction.

Keiko and Rayna were giving it their all, and both women were sweating with the effort. It went back and forth for some time. Each point was answered. Until Rayna noticed Keiko's weakness. Rayna knew she had a good bank shot. It was equally good on both sides. Keiko, however, was weak defending against it on her left side. Rayna used that to her advantage and the game was won 7 to 5. Yusuke paid up and put his arm around Keiko to console her. She rarely lost to anyone but him.

The group all congratulated Rayna on her win. Keiko shook her hand. "You've got to teach me that bank shot. It's wicked." Hiei snorted. "If you want to beat your mate, let her teach you her other trick. It certainly worked on me." Rayna blushed. Keiko was now really intrigued. So was Yusuke. "She beat you? No wonder you were willing to bet on her."

It was nearing lunchtime and Yusuke and Kuwabara announced they were starved. They went out to the little sidewalk dining area and claimed one of the large tables. They scattered in different directions depending on their food choice. After they had eaten, the subject of the Makai rebellion came up. Deciding not to put a damper on the day for the girls, Kurama suggested they take a walk. The girls were happy to remain at the table and talk about the shopping trip tomorrow. Beth had included Yukina as well as Keiko.

While the guys were gone, two men came up to the table. "Hello ladies. Mind if we sit with you a while?" Beth looked up at the speaker. He was dark haired, medium height, with a smirk on his face that said he knew the answer to his question. Wrong. "Actually we do mind." She returned to her conversation. The other man, also dark haired, had an air of arrogance that said he was not used to being turned down. "You need some company and we are here to provide it."

Keiko looked down her nose at him. She had perfected that stare years ago when she had to deal with Yusuke skipping class. "Perhaps my cousin wasn't clear enough for you to understand. No. Simple enough. Even for the simple minded." She turned her back on the man. The first man grabbed a chair and turned it around. "I don't think you realize how lucky you are to have us pay attention to you. You act like you could find someone better than us." Beth snorted. "Already did. Married him. Now go away."

The other man followed his friend's example and sat down. "Ok. So you're married. There are still three more of you." Keiko held up her hand showing him her ring. "Ditto moron." Yukina didn't say anything, but held up her hand as well. Both men turned their attention to Rayna. "Engaged." One of the men smirked. "I don't see a ring." She glared at him. "And?"

The guys were on their way back when they took in what was happening. They had arrived just in time to hear the comments made about the girls' marital status. Both of the idiots at the table had their attention focused on Rayna. One of the men was chuckling. "Can't mean much if he didn't even spring for a decent ring." Hiei growled and started forward. Three hands pulled him back. He snarled. "Let go. Now." Kurama was the voice of reason. "You can't do anything here. They are human. Stupid. But human nonetheless. Let's wait and let the girls handle it. They are quite capable. If they can't, then we will all step in."

Rayna was livid. "You are clueless. A ring is nothing more than a symbol. I wouldn't trade the man I am engaged to for a thousand morons like you. Now get lost. Before I really get mad." Something in her eyes convinced them to leave, but not without a parting shot. "You girls weren't worth the effort anyway." As they walked away, Rayna's eyes flashed and she made a circular motion with her finger. Clouds appeared over the men's heads and in seconds they were soaked as they ran for the shelter of a building.

Beth, Keiko, and Yukina were laughing uncontrollably when the guys joined them. Kurama leaned down to kiss Beth. "That was entertaining." "How much did you see?" "Most of it," he admitted. Beth looked over to Hiei. He had sat down next to Rayna but hadn't said anything. He was simply staring at her.

Hiei was proud that Rayna thought so highly of him. She had been a little imprudent using her powers in the open as she had, but it was funny. He frowned when he thought about the man's comment on her lack of a ring. Beth had discussed this with him when he started his search. When he found out Rayna was a demon, it was something else he considered unnecessary. Once again he was proved wrong. He wondered if it had upset her to know she was the only one in the group without one. He vowed she would have one as soon as he had time.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 22

As soon as Hiei had unlocked the door, Rayna kicked off her shoes and made for the shower. She wasn't waiting on him tonight. It had been a long day and she wanted to make breakfast in the morning before Hiei had to go back to Alaric. She had really enjoyed the day with his family. The family she would soon be a part of, though it seemed she already was. They all treated her as if she had been a part of the group for a long time.

The party had broken up when Yusuke and Keiko had to go pick up their kids. Kurama and Beth had driven them home so Beth would know where to pick her up in the morning. Rayna was looking forward to spending the day with the women of the group. They would all have something in common tomorrow. They would be missing their men. Except for Yukina.

Kuwabara was not going to the Makai with the others. He had been asked, but said he didn't feel right leaving the women alone. Something about their mates usually ending up as targets for whomever they went after. After some discussion, the others had all agreed that for now at least, it would be better if he stayed here.

Hiei had made a curious comment about him being strong enough now to protect his own virtue so nobody had to sleep with him. Kuwabara had turned red and threatened to pound him. Everyone else just laughed. Rayna made a note to ask about it tomorrow. She had a feeling she'd rather hear it from Beth or one of the other girls.

Hiei was sitting on the bed waiting for Rayna to get out of the shower. He was determined not to let her affect him tonight as she had last night. That would depend on whether or not he could control his desire to kiss her senseless. He had seriously begun to regret giving her time before the mating. They were both demons. It was not uncommon for a male demon to claim his mate without marking her as his potential.

Kurama had not scented Beth as his potential. But then he had indulged his sexual urges and put her in the untenable position of being viewed as property and not a potential. He refused to do that to Rayna. Beth had been human and did not understand. Rayna would understand and be offended. He would never hear the end of it from Mukuro or Enki.

And then there was that idiot father of hers. He would probably demand compensation. Not that he'd care about his daughter. Hell he'd probably demand his payment in one breath and offer the other daughter as a mate in the next. Rayna was the one that should be demanding compensation for having to endure Motaro as a father.

He heard the shower turn off and waited for her to come out, confident that he could control himself tonight. The door opened and Rayna stepped into the bedroom wrapped only in a towel, working a comb through her wet hair. Hiei could swear every drop of blood in his body just shot straight to his groin. She was doing this on purpose. No one could be that fucking innocent.

Hiei let out a low growl. Rayna looked up with eyes that said she really was that fucking innocent. The damn woman had no idea how she affected him. "Hiei?" "Get something on and be asleep when I get out. Or you will be mated by morning and damn the courtship." He slammed the bathroom door. It's a good thing he was leaving in the morning. He was getting tired of cold showers. And too well acquainted with what Yusuke had called 'mother thumb and her four daughters' before he and Keiko mated.

Rayna stared at the door for several minutes after he had slammed it. Why was he angry? What had she done? Was he perhaps still upset about the attentions of those two idiots this afternoon? It had not been her fault. She had not invited their attentions. She knew Hiei was possessive. Even if they had already mated, those human men would not have known. She sighed. Her potential could certainly be moody at times.

She finished working the tangles out of her hair just as she heard the shower turn off. She quickly threw on her shorts and tank and jumped into the bed. She'd just have to sleep with it wet. She didn't have time to dry it. While the courtship was only a formality, she had hoped that he would come to love her before they mated. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Hiei opened the bathroom door. He looked over to the bed and Rayna's still form. He could tell by her irregular breathing that she was not asleep. Her hair was still wet. He began to feel guilty. She was risking illness by not drying her hair and it was his fault. She was forced to pretend to sleep because he couldn't control himself. She should not have to suffer for his lack of control.

He grabbed the hairdryer off the dresser and plugged it in next to the bed. He stroked her face. "Sit up. I never meant for you to make yourself sick." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. There was a wariness there that twisted something inside of him. He didn't like it. He wanted her to stand up to him. The way she usually did. He didn't like that he had put that look in her eyes. There was moisture too, as if she were holding back tears.

Damn it all. Why did everything have to be so complicated? "Rayna, I'm sorry. I know you don't understand. It's just…" He reached out to pull her into his arms. "I want you. You tempt me to take what I want and not give you any say in the matter. I promised you we would get to know each other before we mated. When I see you standing there in nothing but a towel with your hair dripping wet, I want to break that promise." He held her close to him. The water from her hair was already cold. When he felt warm wet drops on his chest, he knew they were tears.

Damn it. He had never dealt well with a woman's tears. He could never tell if they were real or a means of manipulation. He refused to be manipulated. He also couldn't deal with being the cause of real ones. Not in anyone he cared about anyway. He tilted her head up. He knew that Rayna was not the type of woman to use tears to manipulate him. He gently brushed her cheeks. Then he kissed her lips. A gentle comforting kiss, without heat, without threat. "Come on. Turn around and I'll dry your hair."

Bu the time her hair was dry, so were her tears. Rayna had never thought about tempting him. Her sister was the beauty, not her. She'd never considered a man desiring her. Not that way. But she supposed that it must be there on some level or he wouldn't want her as a mate. She thought about how his kiss had affected her last night. Had it affected him the same way? She knew that men… When they couldn't… Had he… Was that why he took so long in the shower last night? She blushed furiously. Oh Gods. She couldn't look at him. No wonder he had been angry.

Hiei unplugged the hairdryer and set it back on the dresser. Rayna turned out the light hoping he hadn't seen her blush. Hoping against hope that his species was not one that could distinguish colors in the dark. He didn't comment on how red she was when he got into bed beside her. He only pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead telling her goodnight. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. At least something was going right tonight. She smiled to herself. He had admitted to wanting her. It wasn't the same as loving her, but it was a start.

Rayna awoke shortly after dawn wrapped in Hiei's arms. She would miss this while he was gone. It hadn't taken her long to get used to sleeping in his arms. She felt safe and warm. Protected. She would be sleeping alone tonight. She wouldn't see him again until Friday night, and maybe not even then. If he were out with one of the patrols or on a mission, she would be in Alaric without him. She tried to ease out of his arms so she could make breakfast, but he was a light sleeper. The moment she moved he was awake.

She kissed him lightly. "I tried not to wake you. I wanted to make you breakfast before you go." "Hn. I would like that." He got up and gathered his clothes while she went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Less than half an hour later, she was putting a plate in front of him. She got her own plate and sat down on the floor across from him. "We have to get a dining table." He nodded. "You know my taste by now. If you find something you think we'll agree on, get it." He trusted her judgment. Besides, it would mean he didn't have to go shopping again.

After breakfast he got ready to go. He couldn't put it off any longer. Even though he found that he didn't want to leave. He told himself it was only because it would delay the mating. He did want to get that over with, but was it because of Mukuro's requirements? Or his desires? He shook off those thoughts. He had other things he needed to concentrate on. He did not need the distraction. He decided to put all thoughts of Rayna out of his mind and put all his efforts into locating the rebels. But not before he made sure she would be thinking of him while he was gone. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. It had the desired effect on her, but also ensured he would be thinking of her as well.

Hiei made good time to the temple. That was the portal closest to Alaric. Yusuke and Kurama were waiting for him. Yusuke smirked. "Overslept huh? Not like you." Hiei glared at him. "Zip it detective. It was important to Rayna to make me breakfast so I let her. Knowing you, you didn't even tell your woman goodbye." Yusuke looked offended. "Hey I haven't done that… in a while." He dropped the teasing, remembering just how many times he had done it. Kurama chuckled. "Shall we?" He led the way through the portal.

Yusuke would be joining them in Alaric long enough to get current reports on the situation and determine what aid was still required for the villages that had already fallen victim to the rebels. When they arrived in Alaric, it was to find that Yomi was there as well. He nodded to them as they entered Mukuro's meeting room. "Good morning, gentlemen. I thought we should take some time to compare notes and devise some sort of strategy."

Hiei snorted. "The strategy is find them. Then kill them. Problem solved." Kurama chuckled. "I believe there is more to it than that." "Hn. What more?" Yomi pointed out the obvious. "You've had no success locating them thus far. In my opinion a change of tactics is called for." Mukuro was seated at the head of the table observing the men. She knew her heir was barely concealing his anger. He did not like having his failure rubbed in his face.

Yusuke took a chair from the table and spun it around to sit backwards, his arms crossed over the back of the chair. "You got ideas? Let's hear em." Once everyone was seated Yomi tossed out his idea. "The direct approach has been unsuccessful in flushing them into the open. Diplomatic solutions are exhausted. We need someone to infiltrate the rebel group and gain information." Yusuke snorted. "Che. Yeah. Good idea. Won't work. Everybody we trust is known to be associated with us. Nobody'll believe they turned on us. Won't trust anybody else not to turn on us."

Yomi frowned. "That does present a problem. Are you certain there isn't someone? One of your children, perhaps." Kurama's hands were folded under his chin. "Even if we would consider sending one of our children into that kind of danger, none of them are old enough to pull it off." Yomi rubbed his chin. "What about Beth. She's quite…" Kurama growled. "Stop right there. She is not strong enough to protect herself in that kind of situation. Plus, she has insufficient knowledge of that side of the demon world. I intend to keep it that way. Not to mention she is pregnant again."

Mukuro studied each man in turn during the silence that followed. She sat forward gaining their attention. "I know of someone." Four men turned to her, their attention now focused on her. Yusuke rested his head on his arms. "Don't keep us in suspense. Who?" Hiei considered and discarded a dozen possibilities. He drew a mental blank on her choice.

"It's quite obvious. The one I speak of has an upper A class energy. He can be the tough guy with an attitude when he needs to be. His loyalty is above question. He has as much at stake as any of us. He's the perfect choice." Now they were more confused than ever. Kurama's eyes reflected his processing of the possible candidates in his mind. "I must admit that I am at a loss as to your reasoning. It can't be someone we know. Therefore, how do we know for certain he can be trusted?"

Mukuro stared at each of them as if they were having different discussions. "I'm speaking of Kuwabara, of course." Yomi chuckled. Three other expressions reflected disbelief. Yusuke was the first to recover. "Are you out of your fucking mind? He's human." Kurama was next. "Even if we moved up the date to turn him into a demon, his demon energy would be too weak to make him a successful spy for months. We don't have that kind of time."

Hiei's eyes held a calculating gleam. "She's right. Damn. It was right in front of us." Yusuke glared at him. "He's human. Are you forgetting that's what these assholes are after? The right to do what they want with humans? We'd be sending a sheep to the wolves." Hiei smirked. "I'll be sure to tell the oaf how much faith you have in him."

Kurama had been thinking since the suggestion was made. "He is powerful enough now, and he has the skills. How do we get around his being human? The rebels would never accept a human into their ranks." Hiei exchanged a glance with Mukuro. She nodded and he explained. "No one has seen him in years, and then only briefly. Dye his hair. Alter his appearance slightly. No one will recognize him."

Yusuke was still trying to wrap his mind around it. "That still doesn't solve the part about him being human." Hiei continued as if Yusuke had not interrupted. "We put him in the tank. If each of us feed him some of our ki, then his energy will seem to be demon. With all five of us doing it, the result will be so mixed up that our individual ki can't be identified and will appear to be uniquely his."

Yusuke sat back and scratched his head. "I'll be damned. That actually made sense." Kurama was nodding enthusiastically. "Yes. And with our added ki, it will boost his energy. Perhaps into the S class. It will make him more attractive as an ally to the rebels. It just might work." Yomi asked what to him was an obvious question. "Will he agree to it?" Hiei smirked. Kurama laughed outright. Yusuke deadpanned. "Does a Mazoku eat humans?"

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 23

Mukuro was satisfied. They had a plan. Now all they needed was to set it in motion. "We'll be ready to send him out next week." Yusuke was curious. "Next week? Wouldn't it be better to get this started sooner?" Kurama agreed. "Yes. I thought the sooner we get information, the sooner we can crush the rebellion." Mukuro shook her head. "It will take time to teach him a few things he'll need to know to fit in. He hasn't spent a great deal of time in the Makai. We won't be able to begin until Sunday."

"Why not?" Yusuke demanded. Kurama nodded. "Of course. The party Saturday night. He has to put in an appearance. No one would believe he would miss his brother in law's engagement party." Hiei was thinking out loud. "He has to make a very public exit from the party. Then we portal him back. Directly downstairs. No one knows he's back. Everything is in place before he leaves. We portal him out to a nearby village and he starts making his views known. Before long, someone is bound to approach him."

Yomi stood up. "I believe we are done here. I will see you on Saturday." He left the room. Kurama smiled. "I fear Yomi has never been one for the social niceties. Not where business is concerned." Yusuke sighed. "Ok. We got a week. Whatta we do in the meantime?" Hiei smirked. "Don't you think we should let the oaf in on the plan?" Yusuke scratched his head. "Uh. I guess that would be a good idea. We could also begin teachin him the things he'll need to know."

Yusuke got up. "Later Mukuro. Come on fox boy. You're the teacher of the group, and by your age alone you've spent more time in the Makai than the rest of us. Let's make sure Kuwabara is ready." He shot a look at Hiei. "You too shorty. You get to explain it to your sister. I like livin, thank you very much. Dead's a pain in the ass. Been there, done that. Twice. Not lookin to test the third time's a charm theory." Hiei swallowed. He hadn't considered that. Yukina would not be pleased. He got up to follow them out, ignoring Mukuro's laughter.

Rayna answered the knock on the door. Beth had already picked up Keiko and Yukina. She stepped back to allow them to enter. Beth walked into the living room. "I definitely see Hiei's taste here, but not as stark. You've balanced his darkness well. I like it." Rayna smiled at the compliment, wanting to believe that she balanced him as well. Keiko looked around. "Your walls are bare. You need some pictures or artwork."

Yukina giggled. "When I thought of visiting my brother's home, I always pictured a tree." Beth and Keiko laughed. Rayna sighed. She was most definitely going to get the stories behind the inside jokes today, whether she got any shopping done or not. She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them. Keiko and Yukina insisted that Rayna sit up front beside Beth.

Rayna was pleased that Beth had asked to take her shopping. She still considered herself to be working today. Most demons immigrating to the Ningenkai will have to go through this. Setting up their homes from nothing. Today would be invaluable research. When Kurama had driven them home last night had been her first time in a private ningen vehicle. She'd used the bus or the train for travel in the Ningenkai. She'd even taken a taxi once. But she'd never had any ningen friends, so had never had the chance to ride in a personally owned vehicle.

Beth pulled into the parking lot of a large mall, one Rayna had never been to. By way of explanation she said, "This place has almost anything you could want. And their food court has some really great places." The girls piled out and headed for the entrance. Beth was admiring a dress in the window of a formal shop when the other girls caught up to her. She would have to remember to slow her longer strides for the other girls who were much shorter than she.

Keiko looked at the dress that had Beth's interest. "I like that. It'll look good on you. I have to find something sexy. Yusuke really loved the dress I wore in your wedding." They went in. Rayna looked around to find a chair while she waited on them. Beth and Keiko grabbed her arm dragging her over to the racks. Rayna shook her head. "There is nothing in here I need." Beth turned a confused look on her. "Then what are you going to wear Saturday night?"

It was Rayna's turn to be confused. "What is happening Saturday night?" Three pairs of eyes stared at her. Yukina giggled. "My brother didn't tell you?" Rayna had a feeling she had been left in the dark about something big. "Tell me what?" Beth laughed. "Ok I know you're going to want to kill him, just promise to wait until after Saturday." Keiko snorted. "Or at least make sure the bruises don't show." Rayna knew she would regret the question. "What is it he didn't tell me?" Yukina answered her. "Mukuro is hosting a big affair to introduce you as my brother's potential."

Rayna felt her stomach drop to her feet. He'd mentioned there would be a state affair, but not when. Had he intended to wait until the last minute to inform her? If so, she wouldn't have known until Friday night when she joined him in Alaric. That would be much too late to find a dress and she had nothing suitable. It would have embarrassed them both. She was going to kill him.

Beth tried on her dress first. It was emerald green with spaghetti straps. The bodice was shirred with wide satin ribbons under the breasts. The skirt fit tight to the body with a slit on the right side up to mid thigh. It brought out the green in her hazel eyes. The girls agreed Kurama would love it.

Yukina was next. The dress she chose was short sleeved with a sweetheart neckline that just slightly showed the swell of her breasts. It was a deep blue in color. While Kazuma liked seeing her body, he really didn't like how other males reacted when she dressed provocatively. She saved that for her lingerie.

Keiko's choice was red. It was a halter style that fit tightly under her breasts. The back was low. Yusuke would be caressing bare skin when they danced. The skirt was wide enough to afford her easy movement. She knew Yusuke would like it.

Rayna couldn't decide. She wasn't into baring her body for all to see. She wanted something that Hiei would like, but also something that would not give the wrong impression. She would be on display like an animal in a zoo. Everyone would want to see who had finally caught the attention of the lord of Alaric. She didn't want to embarrass him, but she didn't want him pitied either.

The other girls brought out dress after dress for her inspection. She rejected them all. Each was a beautiful dress, but not for her. She also knew that as possessive as Hiei was, there would be at least one incident if she wore something that provocative. She finally found what she was looking for. It was on a mannequin on the far side of the store.

The dress was black. She smirked. Hiei's favorite color. It had a straight neck that would expose only her collarbones. The sleeves were long, puffing a little at the shoulders and tapering to fit the wrists. It was slightly fitted in the breast area and fell straight to the floor with a slit on the right side that came only to the knee. The back was low, but only a little past the shoulder blades. The only embellishment was on the sleeves. Silver sequins made a swirl pattern down the arms from shoulder seam to wrist.

She came out of the dressing room to get the other girls' opinions. Beth nodded. "Classically elegant. A perfect choice." Keiko agreed. "All you need now is a pair of high heeled sandals." Rayna was most pleased with Yukina's assessment. "My brother will love it." Rayna certainly hoped so. She wanted to please him and make him proud of his choice.

Kuwabara was surprised when he felt the energy signatures from the portal. Why were they back? He had lunch spread out on the blanket, or rather what was left of it. He had been appointed babysitter while the girls went shopping. He had his two, Kurama's two youngest, and Yusuke's baby. At this point in time, they were all spread out napping.

He walked over to meet them, far enough away that their conversation wouldn't wake the kids, but close enough to keep an eye on them. "Hey guys. Why'd ya come back so soon?" They quickly explained the plan to Kuwabara. As expected, he was agreeable. "Sounds easy enough. And I get to kick some demon ass. Yeah, I'm in." Hiei snorted. "It won't be easy, fool. You've got to make them believe you are a ruthless cutthroat. One mistake and you're dead." Kuwabara gave him a goofy grin. "I'll just think about what I wanna do to you sometimes." Yusuke snickered. "Now that's a gross mental image." Kuwabara swung at him. "Not that you pervert. You're sick Urameshi. Ya know that?"

They spent the afternoon giving Kuwabara lessons on how he was expected to act, the things he would need to do and say to attract the attention of the rebels, and the weapons he could and couldn't use. Among those that he could use were his energy spheres, his psychic blasts, his psychic shield. Under no circumstances could he use his sprit swords. Those would give away his identity in an instant. He was offended they thought him too stupid to know that without them telling him. He was almost thirty now, not fourteen. But then at fourteen they wouldn't have considered him for this job at all.

Yukina had not taken the news as they had expected. She was not angry. Instead she was supportive. She reflected later on their surprise. She wasn't pleased that her mate would be going into a very dangerous situation, but he was an important part of the team. If they believed he was the only one who could accomplish this task, then she would not hold him back. She accepted it. It was who he was. His honor code wouldn't allow him to let the team down.

The next week was spent training. The hardest part for Kuwabara was learning how to treat women as a demon would. He had too much respect for women. Ironically it was his own little ice princess who had gotten through to him on the subject. Yukina was healing his wounds after a sparring match with Hiei. "Kazuma, I know how hard it is for you to discard something you believe in. Just think of it as doing what you have to do to protect them. If you don't succeed, those women will suffer far worse than your ill treatment." He nodded and kissed her. By Friday they pronounced him ready.

Rayna had decided to teach Hiei a lesson. She had not mentioned the affair tomorrow night. More importantly, neither had he. Only that they would be leaving Friday night. Beth and Kurama had to pack for all the kits as well as their things, so Beth had taken Rayna's dress to pack with hers. Rayna now stood next to the bed stuffing jeans and t-shirts into a backpack. Hiei watched her zip the pack up. "Aren't you taking a dress?" Rayna looked up at him innocently. "Whatever for?" "You can't mean to wear jeans to…."

Hiei ran a hand down his face. He'd forgotten to tell her. Did she even have anything to wear tomorrow night? When he had come home, he had gone to help her bring her things from her family's home to theirs. He knew she didn't own a great many clothes. He went around the bed and took her hands. "Rayna, I'm sorry. I forgot about tomorrow night. The whole introducing you thing is tomorrow night. I meant to tell you but it slipped my mind. Do you have anything to wear? It's not that late. I can still take you shopping if you need to. We'll just be late tonight."

She giggled. He really was cute when he was contrite. She decided not to torture him. "It's alright. Beth told me. I bought a dress when I went with the girls. Since Beth and Kurama have a ton of luggage, she packed it for me." Hiei let out a sigh of relief. He would never forgive himself if she were embarrassed because of him. He took her pack and they closed up the apartment.

When they arrived at the castle, it was in a flurry of activity. Servants were scurrying about preparing for tomorrow night. Mukuro had provided servants to each family to care for the children. Kurama's family got an extra one. Hiei had never seen Mukuro's private dining hall so noisy. Mukuro did not seem to mind.

Even though the children rarely saw her, she was still Aunt Mukuro. After dinner, Tara whispered in Mukuro's ear. Mukuro's face showed surprise as Tara motioned one of their assigned servants forward. The servant handed Mukuro a wrapped box. She opened it to reveal a large box of ningen chocolates. Hiei had never realized she liked them, but her pleasure was clear to everyone.

They spent most of the next day staying out of the way of the servants. Mukuro had clearly tried to make this the largest affair of the year. When Hiei complained, she told him it wasn't every day that her heir decided to take a mate. The party had to reflect the significance of the event. Besides it had to be grand. She was expecting two kings, two lords, and most of the nobles of the Makai.

Hiei left his room and knocked on Rayna's door. Getting no answer, he turned to find Kurama walking down the hall. "You'll find her and the rest of them in my room. I just got thrown out. They are worse than a bunch of teenage girls on prom night." Hiei smirked. "I guess there's nothing to do but go down and wait for them to make their entrance."

Downstairs, they found Yusuke and Kuwabara had already found the bar. Kuwabara was impressed at Hiei's appearance. "Nice uniform. You earn all that salad on your chest?" Hiei was wearing his military uniform. Mukuro had insisted. The pants were black with a red stripe down each leg. The tunic was also black, with a high collar and numerous medals and ribbons decorating his chest. His sash was the same red as the pant stripes. One shoulder sported the gold cord of a commander.

Mukuro spoke from behind them. "Those are only the ones he consents to wear." They were interrupted by the arrival of King Enki and his entourage. Mukuro wore a look of disgust as she glanced at the group. "Doesn't that self important prick Motaro realize it's in poor taste to dress better than the king?" He was dressed in the finest of silks. Obviously very expensive.

Mukuro waited for the group to make it's way to their location. King Enki greeted them all as if they were old friends. "Where are your lovely mates?" Yusuke grinned. "Planning an entrance, I'm sure." Enki nodded. "I look forward to it." He left to greet another group.

Motaro stepped forward. "I'd like to present my other daughter, Briara." The girl curtsied very low in front of Hiei. If she let out the breath she was holding, she would no doubt spill out of the low cut bodice that just barely covered her ample breasts. "My lords, my lady." She stood. Her dress was a shimmering gold, at least what there was of the dress. The skirt was slit to her upper thigh. Her hair was pulled up and she had some kind of gold coin headdress. Yusuke and Kuwabara were reminded of belly dancers.

She gave a blinding smile and reached out to touch Hiei. "It's nice to finally meet you, my lord. I was pleased to learn you will be joining our family." Hiei looked down at the hand on his arm and back at her, glad that demons didn't carry diseases. Mukuro's assessment hadn't been in the least accurate. She had been far to kind. Her lips were painted a bright red, and her eyes ringed with black eyeliner in an attempt to look exotic. It just made her look cheap. Hiei began to worry. He hoped Rayna hadn't learned her fashion sense from her sister. Surely Beth wouldn't let her…

The crowd got quiet and Hiei followed their eyes to the stairs. Rayna stood at the top with the other girls. The moment he saw her, he knew that her dress was of her own choosing. Beth would have chosen something that showed more of her body. Her hair was piled on her head with little strands escaping to frame her face. She wore no makeup at all.

As she slowly descended the stairs, Hiei pushed through the crowd to get to her. Rayna was nervous. She hated these things anyway. The few she had been forced to attend, she'd found an out of the way spot, content to remain in the background. She knew that was impossible tonight. They would all be watching her every move. Waiting for her to screw up.

She looked up just as Hiei arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He was smiling at her. He was openly smiling. In public even. He looked so handsome in his uniform, but even more so with the smile he wore. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. He bowed over it and brought it to his lips. The crowd erupted into loud whispers. If there had been any doubt who she was, Hiei had just dispelled it. He wrapped her arm around his and led her to King Enki, where she gave a low and graceful curtsy.

Beth and the others joined their mates. Motaro hurried over to make sure he wasn't left out. Briara was left standing with the group who had just seen Hiei leave her without even an acknowledgement. Mukuro chuckled as the girl walked away, her anger clear in her movements. Yusuke whistled. "That's the sister?" Mukuro nodded. He looked at the girl's retreating back. "Damn. I think I'd have to help you hide the body." Kurama put his arm around his mate. "Yes. She was quite crude, wasn't she?" Kuwabara looked to the others. "I think the training's takin hold. I don't like to hear a woman called a slut, but that would be a step up for that one."

The group watched in awe as Hiei worked the room, introducing Rayna to everyone. Mukuro stood with her arms crossed across her chest watching her heir show off not only his potential, but his impeccable manners as well. Instead of a dress, she wore a military uniform like Hiei's. She laughed at their reaction. "You really didn't believe I would spend all these years training him to take my place and not teach him how to act in a diplomatic setting did you?"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 24

Rayna looked into Hiei's eyes. She could see that he was pleased with her appearance. Was that also a hint of pride she detected? She didn't get a chance to speak as he wrapped her arm around his and led her directly to the king. She dipped a low curtsy as she murmured, "Your Majesty." Enki held out a hand to raise her. "You look lovely tonight Rayna." She blushed. "Thank you."

Hiei introduced her to so many people. She would never remember them all. She knew most of the king's entourage, but the nobles that Hiei greeted were all strangers to her. He would whisper in her ear if the person were from Alaric or someone he thought she should remember. After a few minutes of trying to keep up with everyone, she simply focused on remembering those he made note of. Those around them misinterpreted his actions. It gave the impression of intimacy. It furthered the rumors that it was a love match.

The arrival of the Reikai king and his entourage silenced the room again. Hiei tugged slightly on her arm. Rayna had seen King Koenma a few times. She'd been introduced to him several years ago. She had never met his mate. She doubted he would even remember her. Hiei stopped before them. "Koenma I'd like to present my future mate, Rayna." Rayna dipped into her curtsy. The blue haired beauty at his side giggled. "What lovely manners. How ever did you manage to snag her Hiei?" Rayna's eyes flew open as the king took her hand to raise her. Hiei smirked. "Rayna, the loud onna at his side is his mate Botan. You'll discover in due time how annoying she can be."

Koenma chuckled. "Hello Rayna. It's been some time since I have seen you. Enki says he keeps you very busy." "I'm pleased you remember me, Your Majesty." He leaned forward as if imparting a great confidence. "My name is Koenma. I am too close to this family to be anything else to you. While it was quite well done, you need not curtsy to me." He nodded at Hiei and took Botan's hand. "If you will excuse us, I would like to greet the rest of the family." Rayna watched as the crowd parted for them. They didn't stop until they got to Kurama and the others.

Beth hugged Koenma as Botan hugged Kurama. Mukuro watched as they made the rounds of the group. She uncrossed her arms. "Way too much sentimentality for one night. I'll be around if you need me." She walked off toward the bar. Koenma quietly asked Kurama if Kuwabara was ready for his mission. Kurama nodded. "As ready as he'll ever be." "Mukuro has graciously offered me her hospitality for the night. I have some things to aid Kuwabara in his mission. We will discuss it later."

Koenma and Botan moved off into the crowd. Beth touched her mate's arm. "I have a surprise for you." He got closer to her. His voice was low and seductive. "Really? Will I like it?" "Actually I'm not sure you will. Just keep an open mind. Ok?" He was puzzled. She glanced at the stairs. He followed her gaze. Standing at the top with a wide eyed look of wonder was Tara. He looked to his mate and back at his daughter. She was wearing a lavender dress that he had never seen before. That meant that Beth had planned this. And planned it behind his back.

The dress was not immodest. There were no enhancements. She looked like the young girl she was. He began to growl as she descended the stairs. Beth elbowed him. "Don't you dare play the overprotective father and ruin this night for her. She begged to be allowed to come. She's quite old enough. Gods know she has enough protectors in attendance that no one could get within miles of her if it weren't allowed. There will probably not be another affair this grand for years, if ever." She shoved him roughly. "Go. Make it known to each and every one here that she is the daughter of Youko Kurama and that you are proud of her." He turned to her, his face a blank mask. "We will discuss this later." He left the group and made his way to the stairs.

He reached the foot of the stairs the same time Tara did. She was all smiles until she saw his face. Her smile fell. "Please don't be mad. I wanted to come. I wanted to see Aunt Rayna presented. Her dress is so beautiful and Uncle Hiei looks so handsome. Mother made me wait to come down until everyone's attention was on Rayna so I could slip in unnoticed." His face had not changed expression. She looked down. "I'm sorry, Father. I'll go back to my room."

She turned to go, but not before he saw the moisture in her eyes. He reached out to take her arm. "I'm not mad, princess. I guess I'm just not ready to admit that my little girl is growing up." She turned back to him in surprise. He handed her a handkerchief and gave her a smile. "Now dry those eyes and hold your head high. Remember. You're my daughter." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you, Daddy." He held out his arm and she took it.

Beth smiled as she watched the exchange between father and daughter. She remembered her father had much the same reaction the first time her mother had allowed her to attend one of the company parties. They had argued for most of the night. He had finally given in. Come to think of it, her mother usually won their arguments.

Kurama reluctantly introduced Tara to the people who blocked his path back to Beth. There was a speculative gleam in the eyes of those with young sons. Kurama got her back to the group as quickly as he could. Kuwabara gave her a hug. "You look beautiful, Tara." She blushed. "Thanks Uncle Kazuma." Yusuke hugged her too. "Am I gonna have to spend all night playin bodyguard? I wanted to dance with my mate." She shoved him. "Oh, Uncle Yusuke. Stop teasing."

She went into her mother's arms. "Thanks Mom." Beth looked past her daughter to her mate. He gave her a smile and a nod telling her she was forgiven. There was another hush as the last of the important guests arrived. There was no entourage. Not surprising really. Yomi wasn't one for royal fanfare. He stood at the entrance with his son by his side.

Yusuke elbowed Kurama. "Is that Shura? I haven't seen him since the first tournament. He's grown." The young man resembled his father greatly. But then he was a clone. Only his father's DNA was used. It also explained the accelerated growth. He had been only weeks old during the first royal tournament, but looked to be a child of eight or so. He was now fully grown, but only about fourteen in actual years.

Yomi moved his head as if his blind eyes were actually scanning the room. His attention settled on Kurama's group and he said something to his son. They were coming to join them. Shura stood quietly while his father shook Kurama's hand and hugged Beth. He greeted the rest of the group. Then his attention settled on Tara. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm surprised to see you here Tara." "Hello Uncle Yomi." He backed up a bit but held her hand in his. "Tara I don't believe you've ever met my son." He turned to the boy. "Shura, this is Tara. She is Kurama's oldest." He bowed to her, but his eyes never left hers. "Hello Tara." She nodded to him. "Shura." For some reason, Tara couldn't look away.

With Yomi's arrival, Mukuro had signaled the start of the banquet. The bell was rung and everyone began to file into the state dining room. Yomi had chuckled as his son held out his arm to escort Tara. Kurama began to wish he hadn't changed his mind. Beth held him back for a moment until they were alone. "Do you realize you have that look on your face?" He was watching his daughter and that old goat's son. "What look?" She giggled. "The one that says somebody's going to die quite painfully before the night is over." He decided he shouldn't tell her it was a real possibility.

The seating was arranged by rank. Mukuro was seated at one end of the long table, Hiei at the other. Hiei had seated Rayna to his left. Koenma was seated to his right with Botan beside him. Enki was seated at the other end next to Mukuro. The lords took precedent next. Yomi was seated on Hiei's end with his son and Yusuke and Keiko on Mukuro's end. Kurama was not happy being seated at Hiei's end of the table.

Not because he didn't want to sit there. It put Tara sitting much to close to Shura for Kurama's peace of mind. Yomi had taken Shura away for training after the first royal tournament. Kurama wondered just how much 'training' his father had given him and how much he took after his father in certain respects. Yomi's exploits were almost as legendary as his own and he certainly wouldn't trust his daughter with anyone who took after him.

Beth tried very hard to keep her mate's attention on her throughout the meal. If she allowed it to stray, he was usually shooting daggers at Shura with his eyes. That was when that same death gaze was not focused on the boy's father. Father and son had either not noticed, or were equally good at ignoring it. Beth was enjoying the show immensely. She'd had visions of Kurama's reactions once Tara started dating, but the reality was so much better.

When dinner was over and the crowd reentered the hall, musicians had set up on one side. The first strains of the waltz were heard as Hiei bowed over Rayna's hand. "May I have this dance?" Rayna curtsied and nodded. Mouths opened and closed like fish. Kuwabara was the only one who said anything. "Hey shrimp. I didn't know you could dance." Hiei smirked. "Of course I can. I just don't" He proceeded to prove it as he spun Rayna in a graceful turn as they took the floor.

Hiei inwardly grimaced as he thought about all the others he would now be forced to dance with. If he didn't dance at all, he could get away with not dancing with all the mates of the high ranking and all of the hopefuls without offending anyone. But he wanted to dance with Rayna, so he would put up with the others. He held her close and guided their movements. She was an accomplished dancer, but then anyone who was a part of the royal court would be. She felt very right in his arms.

No one joined them on the floor for their first dance, but all were watching. His friends were seeing a side of Hiei that none of them knew existed. They knew that a great deal of it was false and only to adhere to protocols, but none had really seen him in this kind of situation before. It had never occurred to them that Hiei really was ready to take over from Mukuro on all levels.

Kurama had let the unprecedented display on Hiei's part distract him. He heard Shura approach Tara. He bowed to her. "When Lord Hiei has finished his first dance, would you honor me with the next?" The waltz had just ended and others were taking the floor as Hiei led Rayna to them. Kurama moved to Tara's side. "Her first dance will be with her father." Shura hid his disappointment as he stepped aside to allow them to take the floor.

Beth leaned over to whisper to the boy. "Dance with me. When you get close enough, ask to cut in. I promise he's far too polite to cause a scene in public." He looked to the girl's mother. Why would she help him? His father had told him that humans were strange, but he wasn't about to question his good fortune. He led her to the floor. He was a good dancer and maneuvered them quickly to Tara and her father. He tapped Kurama on the shoulder. "May I, General?" Kurama frowned and looked at his mate. His eyes narrowed, but he relinquished his daughter's hand to the boy.

Taking his mate's hand he spun her to the edge of the floor and stopped to watch his daughter. "That was underhanded. Why are you preventing me from protecting her?" Beth chuckled. "I'm not preventing you from protecting her. She is in no danger from a dance. I'm preventing you from making your daughter hate you." He turned to fully look at her. "What?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's her first dance. Like all girls, she's shy and uncertain. It's very flattering to have a young man as handsome as Shura pay attention to her. Especially as he is Yomi's heir. Every girl here would die to have his attention, yet it is focused on your daughter." He sighed. "You're right. I know. Where was I when she was growing up?" "In denial." He led her back to the floor.

Yukina was content in her mate's arms. He was actually very graceful for his size. He'd grown out of his clumsy phase once he became a man. Like most boys who gained their height quickly, he had no real sense of balance and that made him appear clumsy. After training for many years with Genkai, he had learned grace and balance.

There was a time when dancing with him would have been very awkward because of the great difference in height. Not surprisingly, she'd had a growth spurt the same time her twin had. She was now five foot two to her mate's six foot three. It made things much easier. She thought about his leaving after tonight and held him closer.

Yusuke had Keiko in his arms. "Did I tell you how much I like your dress?" His hand was stroking her bare back. "Several times." He smirked. "Oh, well. How about I tell you that as much as I like seeing you in it, I can't wait to see you out of it." She giggled as he turned her through the corner. "Hopefully you don't mean here on the dance floor?" He growled. "Hell no. What's under that dress is for my eyes alone. I won't share you with these idiots. They aren't deserving." She smiled as she held him closer. He hadn't been this possessive in a long time.

Rayna missed Hiei. After their dance, he was called on to dance with the mates of the high ranking guests. His first partner after her had been Botan. Koenma had claimed Rayna for the same dance. He was pleasant, and a good dancer. Things had gone downhill after that. Her feet were killing her. The last idiot had spent most of the dance on her toes instead of his. She managed to slip out the doors to the terrace without being seen.

She leaned against the wall behind the door and lowered her energy hoping to escape notice. She breathed in the night air. So far the night had been enjoyable. She was about to go back in when she felt a familiar energy. Had he come looking for her, or grown tired of the pretense himself? She watched him lean on the balustrade looking out across the landscape. So he didn't know she was there. She smiled. She'd sneak up on him and surprise him. Maybe they could slip out to the gardens for a moment or two.

Rayna stopped when she sensed another's approach. She flattened her back to the wall. Hiei turned to see Briara leaning next to him. Her arms were held close to her body, with the express purpose of pushing her breasts up and out. She laid a hand on his arm. "Why are you out here all alone, my lord?" He didn't look at her. "Air." He was short, not wanting her company. She moved closer to him. "If you were mine, you wouldn't be alone." Rayna covered her mouth to smother her gasp. How could she?

Hiei turned around and put a little distance between them. He could just imagine how clinging this one would be. "Won't your father wonder where you are?" She smiled. "He knows I can take care of myself." She moved closer again. "Hn. Can you now?" His back was now in the corner. There was nowhere else for him to go. She put her hands on his chest. He didn't move them. She smiled. "I can take care of you too."

Rayna waited for him to push her away. It didn't happen. She wanted to run, but she couldn't look away. She had to know the extent of the betrayal. Briara purred in a sultry voice. "You know my sister is plain. Like water. A man like you deserves something better. A fine wine. Like me. Tell me, why would a man want water when he can have wine?" He looked into her eyes. "What an apt analogy. Your sister is indeed like water. And you are the wine." Rayna closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Briara smiled a victorious smile and her arms crept up around his neck. She had won so easily. He smirked. "Wine is heady and intoxicating. Too much makes you puke. As it ages, it turns to vinegar. Water is life giving, the only thing that can quench a dying man's thirst. A wise man will choose water over wine." He reached up to pull her arms from his neck. "I've always considered myself to be a wise man." Briara's face was a mask of fury. She turned on her heel and stalked off. Back to the party that hadn't missed her at all.

He turned to lean over the balustrade again, when he smelled salt in the air. He looked back to see Rayna walking toward him. How long had she been there? How much had she seen? He took a step forward. "Rayna? It's not what it looks like." Her tears were flowing freely down her face. He reached for her. "Let me explain." "Hiei, shut up." She threw herself into his arms. "I love you."

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 25

Hiei blinked, not sure he'd heard her right. He folded his arms around her. Rayna's tears were killing him. "Don't cry. I don't give a damn about her. She's not worth your tears." He stroked her back. She was shaking. He pulled away and tilted her head up. She was laughing. "Oh, Hiei. These are happy tears. I love you so much." He had heard her right. It made him feel warm. He pulled her back into his arms. He finally had what his friends had. But he had a feeling something was still missing.

Yomi was dancing with Beth. He gave her a teasing smile. "Shura seems to be quite taken with Tara. Should we begin the contract negotiations?" Beth gasped. "Oh Gods. Don't you dare let Kurama hear that tonight. Even in jest." "He objects to my son's attentions?" She shook her head. "He's a father being forced to face his only daughter is growing up. Tonight it wouldn't matter who it was." Yomi chuckled. "Understood. Perhaps at a later date then." Beth sighed. "Why don't we just see what develops? Without interference?" The music stopped and Yomi bowed. "As you wish."

Beth looked up as she heard a disturbance. It sounded like Kuwabara. She turned in the direction the sound was coming from. Others were beginning to look as well. Yusuke was trying to calm Kuwabara down. Kurama was headed their way. Beth left Yomi standing as she rushed over. When she got there, she was horrified at what she saw. Kuwabara was drunk. Very drunk. He was slurring his words. "Thish bashturd insulted Yuki… hic… na. I wanna apple… appol… He butter shay hesh shorry." Yukina was trying to soothe him. "It's ok, Kazuma. He didn't mean anything. Please calm down. You're attracting a lot of attention."

Kuwabara staggered forward. "Thash not goo nuff." He took a swing at the poor little demon. He was small and was terrified of Kuwabara's size. Yusuke got between them. "Come on pal. Let me get you another drink and we'll forget it." Kurama stepped up on his other side. "I think he's already had enough to drink, Yusuke. We need to take him out of here." Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Don waan go. Wan… hic… hish head."

Hiei and Rayna had arrived from somewhere in the direction of the terrace. "What the hell's going on here?" Kuwabara grinned. "Thish liil ash won shay hesh shorry. Theesh two." He pointed at Yusuke and Kurama. "Won lemme kick hish ash." Hiei looked at the other two. "Get him out of here. We'll deal with it later." Hiei turned back to Rayna and Kuwabara grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Allus wanna tell me whadda do. Kish thish." He swung and connected. Hiei hit the floor. He got up wiping blood from his mouth.

The girls were watching in horror at the scene before them. Beth had never seen Kuwabara drunk. Neither had Keiko. Hiei was advancing on Kuwabara. Beth couldn't stay quiet. "Kurama stop them!" Hiei clenched his fists. "You want a piece of me? Bring it on. I told my sister you weren't good enough for her. Now you've proven it." Kuwabara took a staggering step. "Whueva ya shay. M gon re range ur fash." He swung again as Yusuke and Kurama wrapped their arms around him. Hiei punched him in the stomach. He hit the floor on his knees, heaving. "Wuz a sheep chot u ash."

Kuwabara fought off the hands trying to keep him down. He struggled to stand. Hiei growled. "Fuck this." He punched Kuwabara in the jaw and the big man went down. Yusuke stared at his friend on the floor. "Did you have to knock him out? Now I gotta carry him." Kurama leaned down to check his injuries. "He's going to be out a while. Let's get him upstairs." Yukina stepped forward. "No. I'm taking him home." She turned to her friends with a bow. "I am sorry for the trouble he caused. If you will help me get him to a portal." Yusuke grabbed one arm, and Kurama the other. Koenma put a hand on Yukina's shoulder and opened a portal for her.

Mukuro announced the party had come to an end and the guests began to leave. Yomi smirked and gave her a small salute as he left. Once the guests were gone, Mukuro asked everyone to join her in her meeting room. Most were still in shock. Mukuro called a servant to bring drinks and dismissed him when his task was done. All were silent, keeping to their own thoughts. Yusuke and Kurama returned after taking Kuwabara home.

As soon as the door closed, Yusuke covered his mouth and nodded at Kurama. Kurama pulled some seeds from his hair and scattered them. The plants grew to cover the door and the walls. Beth recognized them as the sound absorbers he used in their bedroom. Yusuke waited until the plants were in place and let out a snort that turned into uncontrolled laughter. Kurama and then Hiei joined in.

Beth and Keiko looked at them as if they'd grown two heads. Yusuke was wiping his eyes. "Gods! He should have been in the drama club." Kurama was winding down. "It was quite a performance." Hiei was shaking his head. "The oaf might actually pull it off." Beth and Keiko were confused. Rayna sat quietly. It had seemed contrived to her from the beginning. When Hiei had interrupted their kiss saying he had to be there to play his part, she had known the fight was a sham. She just didn't know why.

Koenma had suspected this was part of the mission and kept Botan from interfering. Kurama sat down next to Beth. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Yusuke apologized to Keiko too. "We needed your reactions to be honest." Beth and Keiko exchanged looks. Beth sat back in her chair. "Someone want to tell us what's going on?" It didn't take long to bring them up to speed. Beth couldn't believe it had all been a show. It was so real. "Does Yukina know?" Yusuke snickered. "Yeah. She's known since the beginning. If she thought that had been real, you could have slid Kuwabara home cause she'd make a popsicle out of him."

"So where are they now?" Botan asked. Mukuro sat up. "Downstairs. Getting ready to go into the tank. He'll need an hour with each of us. Yomi's due back in a couple of hours. It would be too suspicious if he stayed overnight." She stood up. "I've got to say, this is the most entertainment I've had in a while." She headed down to make sure the process got started.

Kurama and Yusuke kissed their mates and sent them to their rooms. It would be a long wait and there was no need for all of them to stay awake. Koenma sent Botan off as well. "You need your rest. The baby takes your strength." He kissed her and promised to keep her updated. Rayna put her hand on Hiei's arm. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He stroked her cheek. "No. Everything is already in place. Why don't you get some sleep yourself? I'll wake you when we are through." She nodded and kissed him lightly.

Hiei led the way downstairs. The last time Kurama and Yusuke had been there was when Genkai had almost died. Koenma had wanted to examine the tank, but Mukuro had refused. When they entered, Kuwabara was already in the tank and Mukuro was adjusting the dials to stabilize the solution. Yukina was sitting on a chair by the tank. She had asked Mukuro if the tank would change him. Mukuro had assured her that he wouldn't be there long enough for the tank to make any changes.

Yusuke went first. He placed his hands on the tank where Mukuro instructed and began to emit a steady flow of ki. Kuwabara began to glow as he absorbed the ki. After making sure that everything went as expected, Mukuro went next. She wanted to be able to monitor the end of the process. Yomi arrived during Mukuro's turn so he went next. He couldn't cover his absence from Gendar any longer than that.

Kurama went after Yomi. Mukuro constantly monitored the readings. Ready to take whatever action might be necessary if there were a problem. When Hiei took the final turn, they were all impatient to see if it had been a success. It was almost dawn when Hiei backed away from the tank and Mukuro adjusted the dials to slowly drain the tank and bring him out of it.

When it opened, Yusuke and Kurama caught him and carried him to the table. He was still unconscious. Yukina came forward and took his hand. Hiei laid a hand on his shoulder and let his warmth dry the man off. Mukuro left her console to examine him. "Do you feel that?" The others nodded. "He's as powerful an S class as any of us." Yusuke acknowledged. Kurama agreed. "And the energy is demon. I don't sense human at all."

Kuwabara began to stir. He sat up a hand going to his head. "Are we done?" Hiei chuckled. "All but your makeover. Did we remember to tell you that you get to be a woman?" He turned to his brother in law with a scowl. "Very funny shrimp. How'd ya like me to try out my new power level by making our fight real?" He slid his legs off the table and covered himself with his hands. "Jeez guys. Can I have some clothes?"

Koenma handed him a box. "The Reikai's contribution to the mission." Kuwabara opened the box. He pulled out a pair of pants. They were made of a leather like material. "Kunut demon hide. Very hard to kill. Most won't fall to less than an A class demon." Koenma told him. Kuwabara slid them on to cover himself. They felt soft and moved well. Not stiff and constricting like leather in the Ningenkai.

He pulled out a shirt that was similar to a tank top. He pulled it over his head. It had the consistency of a thick mesh. "Fabric woven from tarick fur. They hunt at night and are almost impossible to see. Those who do see them rarely survive to tell about it." Koenma supplied. The jacket was next. Sleek, black, short haired fur. He stroked it. It felt almost like Eikichi. He looked at Koenma. "If this is a cat, I'm not wearing it."

Koenma chuckled. "Close. Panther demon. The Makai's most fierce assassins. It was either that or wolf, and I happened to have panther on hand." Kuwabara put it on. "I can do panther. They aren't cute and cuddly." He lifted the final item out of the box. Boots. Hiei took a step forward. "Are those?" Koenma crossed his arms and nodded proudly. "Yes. Those are dragon scales." Hiei reached out to touch them almost lovingly. "Where did you get them?" "The skin has been in the Reikai vault for centuries. I finally found a use for it."

Kurama was impressed. "You've assembled a wardrobe of the toughest demons in the Makai." Yusuke whistled. "Man if they believe you killed all those yourself, then they'll think you're one bad ass son of a bitch." Hiei smirked. "That's the idea, detective." Mukuro walked around him, assessing. "Ok. Fashion show's over. We need to work on the rest." Kuwabara shoved his hair out of his eyes. Without the gel he used to tame it, it hung in his face. Mukuro grabbed a handful of it and pulled it back. With his high forehead, which is what his usual hairstyle was meant to conceal, he looked almost piratical. Mukuro grinned.

She drug off the jacket and tugged the shirt over his head. Before he could protest, she'd wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "Kurama, what do you know about hair dye?" An hour and a half later using a mixture of Ningenkai walnut bark and some Makai plants, Kuwabara was now a brunette. Mukuro pulled his hair back into a high ponytail. She handed him a mirror. "This shit will come out won't it?" Kurama shook his head. "Not with soap or water, no." "You mean I'm stuck like this til it grows out?"

Kurama chuckled. "No. It will take a plant solution to neutralize it. I can get it out easily once you get back, but it won't come out at say an inopportune moment." "Oh. I got it." Yukina had watched silently as they turned her mate into someone even she didn't recognize. She walked over to his side. She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I have my own contribution to the mission, besides my mate."

She pulled out a needle and with her other hand she grasped his earlobe. She let her power swell until his ear was numb. She speared the needle through his ear. Setting the needle down, she lapped up the trickle of blood as she let her healing powers close the wound. He now had a perfect piercing in his left ear. She took his hand and placed an earring in it. He looked down to find a small gold loop with one of her tear gems dangling from it. She kissed his lips as she attached it to his newly pierced ear. "Something else difficult to obtain in the Makai. And something to remind you of why you are there."

He pulled her into his embrace and held on tight. "I don't need the reminder. It's with me every day. My family." He looked up to the others. "Take care of them for me while I'm gone." He took off his wedding ring and handed it to Yukina. "Keep that safe for me until you can put it back where it belongs." She nodded fighting tears. "I love you Kazuma." Koenma handed him another ring. It had a raised stone in the center of it. "It's a tracker. It will let us know where you are. When you find the camp, twist the stone. It will lead us to them. Good luck."

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself. If you think you've been compromised, get out. Don't take any unnecessary chances." Hiei held out his hand. Kuwabara took it. "Get in. Get the job done. And get out. I don't like seeing my sister cry." Yusuke grabbed him in a bear hug. "You better come back in one piece or I'll have Koenma bring you back so I can kick your sorry ass."

Kuwabara stood and twisted his neck left, then right to pop it. He looked over his shoulder one last time at Yukina. "I love you babe. I'll be back soon." When he turned around again, his expression was cold, that of someone who had no attachments and didn't want any. Koenma opened the portal for him. He shook his arms out and adjusted the collar of his jacket. Then he walked into the portal without a backward glance. Koenma closed it behind him.

Yukina took off her mother's tear gem and untied the cord. She slipped her mate's wedding ring on it and retied the cord before slipping it over her neck once more. She stroked the small swell of her abdomen. "Your father will be home soon little one. We'll just have to be patient." Then the tears she'd been holding back began to fall.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 26

Kuwabara walked out of the portal and found himself in the forest. He knew from the mission briefings that there was a small town not far from his present position. He headed that way. His usual easygoing gait was now a confident swagger. That had been easy. He'd seen Yusuke do it often enough over the years.

The town was nothing out of the ordinary. The streets were crowded with people going about their lives. He opened his awareness fully. He couldn't afford to let anything take him by surprise. He found what he was looking for fairly quickly. The place was run down. Looked like something out of one of those American gangster movies. He shoved the door open, knocking someone down.

The man got up with a belligerent attitude until he looked up at Kuwabara. The man couldn't be much taller than Yukina. He gulped and backed out the door without a word. Kuwabara had not masked his energy since coming into town. He hadn't sensed anything close to his level yet. But then he'd been told that it might take a few days to attract his targets.

He walked up to the bar. The bartender was watching him with trepidation. Kuwabara gave him a cold look. "Gimme a drink." "What would you like?" Quick as a snake, Kuwabara had the bartender by the collar. "Did I ask you to talk?" The bartender was sweating as he shook his head. Kuwabara let him go. The bartender got his drink hoping it was the right choice. Kuwabara took the drink and headed for a table in the corner.

He sat down with his back to the wall, facing the door. He snorted. He felt like he was in one of those gangster movies. This was going to be fun. He took a sip of his drink. It wasn't bad. He hadn't known what to order. He'd never been in a bar in the Makai. His cover had made the right impression. He wondered how long it took for word to get around this dump.

Four tired men climbed from the lower levels of the castle. When they reached the stairs leading to the upper floors, they discovered four equally tired women sitting on the stairs waiting for them. Without a word the men held out their hands and their women stood and took them. Hiei led the way. "My room. No kids to wake." He pulled Rayna along with him.

Hiei closed the door and Kurama reached again for his seeds. Hiei stopped him. "No need for that here, fox. My room is sound proofed. Nothing we say will leave this room." Keiko was the first to ask the question on their minds. The one they had not been able to ask when they were first told about the mission. "Are you sure Kuwabara will be ok?" Yusuke took her hand. "You saw his acting abilities earlier. If he can fool you guys, who've known him like… forever, then he can fool a few demons."

Half an hour later, questions had been asked and answered. Including the obvious. Yes, if something happened to Kuwabara, then Yukina would die too, taking their unborn child with her. Koenma had sadly related that fact saying there was nothing he could do. If the pregnancy were farther along, it would have been possible to save the child. But in the current circumstances, all three lives were on the line.

It had been one of the reasons that Hiei had been against the idea at first. He had realized he couldn't dictate his sister's life now any more than he could choose her mate for her. Her life would always be in danger any time they went on a mission. As would all of their mates. Including Rayna when they mated.

It was a subdued group that finally left Hiei's room for their own. Rayna got up to leave too. Hiei held her back. "Stay with me." She looked at the hand reaching for her. She had told him she loved him, but he had not answered her in kind. She understood, but it didn't make it easier. She put her hand in his. "I need to change." He nodded. "I'll come to you. It doesn't matter where we sleep. I just want to hold you."

She crossed the hall to her room. Hiei changed out of his uniform and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow, rather later today. He knocked softly on her door and heard her quiet, "Come in." She was struggling with the zipper on her dress. He kissed her neck and pulled it slowly down. The dress fell forward. He had been aware she wore no bra beneath it. She held the dress to her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He chuckled. She was mindful of their conversation and trying not to tempt him tonight. She knew so little of men. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. Giving the oaf his ki for an hour had drained him. He needed to sleep and recharge. He was also worried for his sister and the consequences if the oaf failed. Who was he kidding? He was worried about the oaf too. He'd never admit it, but he'd miss the goofy bastard.

Rayna didn't know it, but he doubted he could perform if she danced naked in front of him and slipped him a potent aphrodisiac. He smirked at the mental image and then had to retract the statement as his body began to respond to the image in his head. He tried to erase the image. It didn't work. The image had been too vivid. He decided to alter it to calm his body. He ended up with an image of Kuwabara naked on the table downstairs. He shuddered. Gods know why that came into his head, but it definitely had the desired effect on his body. Rayna would be quite safe from his urges for a while.

She came out of the bathroom in her tank and shorts. She hung her dress in the closet before climbing into the bed next to Hiei. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair. "You made a good impression tonight." She traced lazy patterns on his bare chest with her fingers. "I'm glad. I didn't want to embarrass you." He chuckled. "I have to admit I was worried after I met your sister. I was afraid you had grown up copying her fashion sense. I'm glad I was wrong."

She sighed. "I grew up wanting to be the exact opposite of my sister." He kissed her temple. "You succeeded. Thank the Gods. I was very proud of you tonight. You were everything the lady of Alaric should be. It's a nice bonus, since all I really care about is that you are what I need you to be." Rayna snuggled closer. He hadn't said he loved her, but he said a lot of other things that made her happy. "You looked so handsome in your uniform tonight. I was proud of you too. I know I was the envy of every woman there. Well, probably with the exception of your family."

She sighed. "Will you promise me something?" "What?" "When you take over from Mukuro, will you have at least a few parties like tonight? I'd like to see you in your uniform again. And I really liked dancing with you." He was afraid that was what she would ask. "I suppose there can be a few. If it will make you happy." She kissed him. "Thank you. I guess we should get some sleep now. Goodnight." "Goodnight Rayna." There was silence for a moment or two. "Hiei?" "Hn." "I love you." A contented warmth spread through him and he smiled in the darkness.

Kurama and Beth opened the door to their room to find Tara asleep on their bed. Beth shook her. "Tara? Why are you in our bed? Is something wrong?" Tara sat up rubbing sleepy eyes. Her smile replaced the sleepy expression. "Nothing's wrong. The exact opposite. I had to have someone to talk to." Beth and Kurama sat down on the bed next to her. She hugged them both. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I had THE most wonderful time."

"Shura is sooo nice. How come I've never met him before?" Beth smiled indulgently at her daughter. "Well he's been away learning what he needs to one day take over Gendar from Yomi" Tara flopped back on the bed. "He's such a gentleman. Like you, Daddy. All the other girls were jealous. Jealous of ME! When he danced with me I could feel all of them watching us. When it was over, this witch with really big boobs jiggled them in front of him and asked if he would dance with her. He said he couldn't because he'd promised to escort me to the refreshments table." She giggled. "But he hadn't. He lied to her so he could stay with me. Isn't that awesome? I wonder if Uncle Yomi will bring him to visit now that he's home to stay."

Kurama's gaze met Beth's over their gushing daughter. He was not pleased with this turn of events and his eyes told Beth they would discuss it in greater detail at another time. Beth helped her daughter up. "I know you're excited. But it's really late and you need some sleep. So do we. We'll talk some more tomorrow. Ok?" "Ok. Night Mom. Night Daddy." She gave them both hugs and kisses. Just before she closed the door, she asked, "When can we visit Gendar again?" Beth shooed her out.

The door had barely closed when Kurama let out a growl. "Shura's a smooth operator. Just like his father." Beth giggled. "Oh stop. Nothing happened. It sounds like the boy was quite polite and well mannered." He snarled. "It sounds like he's setting her up for a seduction." Beth pushed him off the bed. "Remember what I told you? They are young. Both of them. You have to stop thinking about them with your perverted motives." He crossed his legs and looked up at her. "I wasn't that old when I had my first sexual encounter."

She joined him on the floor and caressed his face. "You were on your own by then too. They both have parents who love them. You told me how much Yomi has changed. He's grooming Shura to take his place one day. I have to believe he is raising him to be an honorable young man." "I still don't trust him. Not with my little girl." Beth struggled for patience. "I want an honest answer. If you had observed what happened tonight, and Tara was not your daughter, would you look at it the same way?" He opened his mouth and she held up a hand. "Take your time. I said an honest answer."

He stared belligerently at his mate. He had always been the one to use logic and wisdom as arguments. He hated having the tables turned on him. "Alright. I see your point. I don't like it, but I see it. I won't interfere if she wants to see him. But it will be supervised. At least until I determine what his intentions are. Satisfied?" Beth kissed him. "I knew you could be reasonable. You saw how happy she was. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe it will. Maybe he'll break her heart. But it's a part of growing up, and you can't expect her to be your little girl forever." "I know. But a little while longer would be nice."

Kuwabara left his table in the corner. He approached the bartender again. "Got any rooms?" The bartender nodded. Kuwabara snarled at the man. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer." The bartender was sweating again. "Yes. I have one." "Gimme the key." The bartender handed him a key with shaky fingers. "Now gimme another drink." The bartender was quick to comply.

Kuwabara took his drink and headed back to his table. While he had been at the bar, two demons had settled in at his table. "My table. Leave. Now." He set his drink down. One of the demons frowned at him. "There was no one here when we got here. It is now our table." Kuwabara grabbed him with one hand and tossed him over his shoulder. He looked to the other demon. "You wanna object?" "No oo." He got up and went to help his friend up.

Kuwabara sat down with his back against the wall as before. He grumbled out loud. "Give a fucking human lover a little power and everything goes to shit. We were better off before that half breed bastard of Raizen's came in and decided to change it all. At least then these weak little shits knew their place." He sipped his drink. His scene had attracted some attention. He swung his legs up and crossed them on the table. If he didn't get any action in the next hour, he'd go up to his room. He was tired. Or maybe just bored.

Several demons glanced at Kuwabara, but no one approached him. He kept a scowl on his face discouraging anyone from making casual conversation. He chuckled inwardly. Who could've known that he would learn social skills from Hiei? More than an hour passed and Kuwabara gave up on anything happening tonight. He went to the bar and tossed payment for his drinks at the bartender.

He scanned the room one more time and headed for the stairs. He had only taken two steps when he felt the demon following him. Very low power. He was either a messenger, or there was an ambush waiting for him. He continued up the stairs. There were no demons in the hall, nothing he could sense behind any of the doors. When he reached the room that corresponded with the number on his key, he turned quickly.

He held the demon against the wall by the throat with one hand, an energy ball in the other ready to strike. "What the fuck do you want?" He was brought up short when he realized it was a woman. She was shaking and the fear in her eyes had him quickly letting her go. His acting skills were going to be put to the test sooner rather than later.

"Spill it bitch. Why'd ya follow me?" She was holding her throat. There would be bruises. Kuwabara inwardly flinched. He had never intentionally caused harm to a woman. He couldn't let it bother him. Too much depended on him accomplishing his mission. "I wondered if you wanted some company?" she choked out. She tried to give him a smile. He reached around her for the doorknob. "Not interested. Take a hike bitch." She couldn't move fast enough.

He opened the door and made sure there was no one inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Not that a lock meant much in the Makai. Kurama had made quite sure that Kuwabara knew this and would not forget it. He put his hand to the door and it glowed as his psychic shield took shape. He would not be bothered unless the whole place were destroyed.

After making sure the bed was at least clean, he stripped and climbed in. Tomorrow he would check out the rest of the town. Start a fight or two and see what crawled out of the woodwork. The sooner he could draw out the rebels, the sooner he could get home to Yukina and his family. He would miss having her in his arms tonight.

Downstairs, two demons were nursing their drinks at one end of the bar. "Did you see what that big son of a bitch was wearing?" "Yeah. The jacket was panther." "Fuck that. Those boots were dragon hide. Do you know what it takes to kill a dragon?" "He's strong alright. Did you feel his energy?" "Yeah. Wonder if he's an assassin?" "You think he might be for hire?" "Don't know. Could be. Did you see the koorime tear gem in his ear?" "Yeah. You think it was a payment? Or is there another forbidden child running around?" He laughed at his joke. "You think maybe the boss might be interested?" "He made it clear he has no love for the current government. Let's see what his business is here. Then maybe we talk to him." "With the three rulers of the territories throwing in with that fool that calls himself king, we could use another powerful ally."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 27

Kuwabara wandered the town for the second day in a row. The demons in the town for the most part gave him a wide berth. He'd picked a couple of fights on purpose yesterday. He'd even managed to find a B class to give him a light workout. Once he'd tapped into his power boost the fight had ended quickly.

He noticed the two demons following him at a discreet distance shortly after the fight. They were giving off low level power. Only C class at best. They stayed far enough away that he wouldn't have noticed them if it weren't for his own psychic powers. They seemed to be observing him. He'd bet money that these were the guys he was looking for. He wondered what he had to do to get them to make their move.

By the third day, Kuwabara was more than a little impatient. He decided to see if he could rattle their cage. He turned a corner and lowered his energy to almost nothing. Thinking they had lost him, the two demons hurried around the corner. Only to be met with two fists. Kuwabara grabbed them both by the collar and hauled them to their feet. "You got about ten seconds to tell me why you're following me, or I take off your heads."

One of the demons grinned. "You're for hire, right?" Kuwabara let them go. "Might be. How much?" The demon's grin got bigger when Kuwabara didn't ask what kind of job, only how much it paid. "We were only to assess your skills. Our boss will be the one to negotiate the contract. Come with us." Kuwabara hauled the demon up on his toes to look him in the eye. "Your boss comes to me. I like a more public setting when I discuss business. It's healthier for everyone concerned."

"Our boss never comes to town." Kuwabara smirked. "Then your boss can fuck off." He shoved the demon back and turned to walk away. The demon hurried to block his path. "Wait! Maybe our boss will make an exception in your case." "Then you know where to find me. You have until tomorrow. If I haven't accepted a job by then, I'll be moving on. Already wasted too much time in this dump." This time the demon stepped aside to let him pass.

Genkai found Yukina sitting on a bench in the garden. The little koorime had been spending a lot of time there the last few days. Genkai sat down next to her. They sat in silence for some time. Yukina turned to the woman that had been a friend as well as a mentor. "Do you think he's alright?" Genkai looked pensive. "I think you would know before any of us. You have that bond that only mates share."

Yukina nodded. "Did you know this bench is where he asked me to marry him?" Genkai knew she didn't expect an answer. It was clear she just needed someone to talk to. "I knew almost nothing about love then. There are times I think I was better off. It didn't hurt so much when I didn't understand. Most of the time though, I realize that Kazuma is everything I ever wanted or needed." She rubbed her abdomen in response to a tiny kick. "I wouldn't trade these last years for anything in the three worlds."

She stared out at the forest beyond the garden. "I always worry when he goes on a mission. This time is different though. Not just because he's alone. This time he has to do things he's never done before. Be things that he's not. Go against beliefs he's spent his whole life defending. I know he's doing it for me. For the children. For our friends. For the continued peace of the three worlds. But I worry that the man that comes back will not be the same man I kissed goodbye."

Genkai pushed Yukina's hair out of her eyes. "Life's journeys change us all. Some for the better, some for the worse. This journey will change him too. But he will still be Kazuma Kuwabara. He will still be your mate and your children's father. He's changed a great deal since I first met him fifteen years ago. He's grown in power and as a man. He's seen things and done things that most humans cannot imagine. But he still lives by the honor code that I admired in him all those years ago."

Genkai stood to go. "This mission may challenge everything that he holds to be true. And he will be the hardest on himself for every offense he commits against that honor code. But when it's over, and he comes home to those he is fighting for, he will be even stronger for having survived the trial. Because first and foremost in that honor code, is the protection of those he loves. Everything else is negotiable" Yukina smiled. "You're right of course. But then you always are."

Kuwabara sat at his usual table sipping his drink. He expected to be contacted soon, so he stayed available. All of the waiting was beginning to get on his nerves. Should have sent Kurama. He had patience down to an art form. Besides, while acting was fun at first, it was getting old. He'd looked for the woman since that first night. He hadn't seen her. Probably just as well. He knew he'd bruised her neck. If he saw her, he'd want to apologize. Then his cover would be blown, and his mission failed. Failure was not an option. Everyone was counting on him. Yukina was counting on him.

It took less than two hours for the demons to come looking for him. One went to the bar while the other approached his table. He kicked out a chair for the demon to sit in. Once the demon settled in the chair, he glanced around. Satisfied no one was close enough to overhear, he turned back to Kuwabara. "Our boss is very much interested in employing you." Kuwabara leaned back in his chair. "Is that so? I don't see him. Does that mean you have the authority to negotiate my price?" The demon was quick to deny that. "Our boss is cautious. He wants to test you."

Kuwabara snorted. "Don't do tests. I'm outta here." He stood. The demon put a restraining hand on his arm and then thought better of it as Kuwabara looked at the hand and back to the demon. "Please. You must understand. Our boss needs to know you can be trusted." "Yeah right. Money talks. He can trust I do what I'm paid to do. Beyond that…" He shrugged. The demon sat forward. "I am going beyond what I am supposed to tell you. Our boss is interested in returning the Makai to the strong. If you accept the job, it will be long term employment. You would benefit in more than pay." Kuwabara sat back down. "I'm listenin."

"Ok. Our boss wants you to kill someone. Someone important. She'll be an easy kill." Kuwabara propped his head in his hand. "She? Your boss needs me to kill a woman? How weak is he? Tell your boss I don't do women. Too easy. And what am I supposed to take to wear that wouldn't make me look a fuckin pussy?" The demon eyed his ear. "What about that koorime tear gem?" Kuwabara reached up to twirl it. With a smile on his face, he said, "The woman I got this from isn't dead. Women do have their purposes." The demon smirked. "Ok. Can't argue with that. But you see this job's special. She won't be hard to kill, but she'll be almost impossible to get to. That's what makes the job worth your talents."

Kuwabara arched a brow. The demon glanced around again. "Our boss thinks that Raizen's half breed heir screwed us all when he started fucking with the way things were run. He's too powerful to take on. But you get that human bitch he mated and you get him." Kuwabara couldn't believe his ears. He was going to have to take Keiko out to gain access to these stupid fucks? How the hell was he going to get around this one?

He glared at the demon across from him. "You expect me to do this for free? I told you, I don't do tests. Show me the money or the deal's off." He got up. "You got til tomorrow noon. Meet me here then with an acceptable offer." He walked away from the demon and headed for the stairs. The demon got up and collected his partner from the bar. "Cold blooded bastard. Didn't balk at the job. Refused to do it for free. Mercenary to the end. Just what the boss is looking for."

Kuwabara opened the door to his room. After the usual inspection, he threw up his psychic barrier. Fishing his communicator out of his boot, he settled against the headboard of the bed. Entering the proper code into the device, he was rewarded with the scowling face of his brother in law. "Have you screwed it up already?" Kuwabara glared into the device. "Fuck off shrimp. I'm actually pretty damn close. I just have to kill Keiko." "Ok. Kill… Who??!!" "Yeah. My test assignment to see if I'm trustworthy enough to hire permanently. They actually want Urameshi, but think he's untouchable. So they want to take him out the easy way by killing his mate. Think you can give me some help on this one?" "I'll have to get back to you on that. Give me an hour." Kuwabara closed the communicator and put it back in his boot.

Hiei found Yusuke easily. He was in the courtyard with his kids. He was supervising their sparring. His oldest, Koshi had a pretty powerful spirit gun for his age. He looked up when he sensed Hiei's presence. "What's up?" Hiei indicated he needed to talk to him alone. Yusuke clapped his hands to get the kids' attention. "Ok. Enough for today. Go find your mother and get cleaned up for dinner." The kids waved a greeting to Uncle Hiei and left them alone.

Yusuke knew something was wrong by the look on Hiei's face. "I just received a communication from Kuwabara." Yusuke let out his breath. That meant he was ok. "What's wrong? Is he coming in?" Hiei shook his head. "No. The mission is in it's final stages." That's good. Right?" "Yes and no. He needs our help." "Ok. What's he need us to do?" Hiei looked at him with a slight smirk. "He needs us to help him kill Keiko." "Is that all? Wait a minute! What the fuck?"

Hiei explained what Kuwabara had told him. Yusuke was pissed. "You mean those bastards want me bad enough to take a cheap shot at Keiko? Fuckin cowards. They just made this personal." "One thing at a time detective. The oaf is expecting an answer when I call him back. We need a plan." "Yeah the fox boy picked a hell of a time to take off. That's his specialty." "Hn. We don't need anything complicated. I have a few ideas."

Hiei called Kuwabara a half hour later. Kuwabara listened to the plan. "You sure this'll work? What if they want the body as proof?" "You'll just have to convince them there was no way to get it away from the monks. They may even have a spy in attendance to witness the death." Kuwabara was thoughtful. "Yeah. I guess my money would be on that. They seem to be everywhere." "Call if there is any change in plans after your meeting tomorrow." Kuwabara closed the communicator. He decided to get some sleep.

Kuwabara sat at his table waiting. He smirked. After he'd claimed his table for the third time from some demons that thought they had rights to it, no one else tried to claim it, whether he was there or not. Several times during this mission he'd felt like he had back at Sarayashiki. Like a punk looking for a fight and trying to prove he was the toughest around. He'd come so far from being the clueless punk he was then.

Hiei would be quick to say he was still clueless. But then he still called him shrimp even though he was as tall as Urameshi now. He chuckled at just the thought of calling Urameshi a shrimp. That would definitely be reminiscent of Sarayashiki. Urameshi would beat him down so bad. Life was much simpler then. No responsibilities.

He thought about his responsibilities. His mate and family. His friends. And the responsibilities he shouldered because he was gifted, or cursed depending on how you looked at it, with great power. All of those responsibilities weighed heavily on his shoulders, but his shoulders were wide enough to handle the load. He carried it with pride. He looked up from his musings when the door opened and his demon liaisons walked in. Showtime.

As before, the demon who seemed to be the spokesman for the two approached Kuwabara while the other one stood at the bar. This time though, he didn't sit down. After carefully looking around at the few other patrons of the bar, he set two pouches on the table. He slid one to Kuwabara and pocketed the other one. "Half now. Half when the human bitch is dead."

Kuwabara slowly reached out and hefted the pouch. It was heavy and rattled with the unmistakable sound of clinking coins. "You have until tomorrow." He turned to go. Kuwabara's hand shot out and grabbed the demon. "Where do we meet for the rest of my payment?" "Come back here and wait. You will be contacted." With a nod he was gone. Kuwabara finished his drink and stood up. He pocketed the pouch and headed for his room.

Once there, he packed what little he had in case he needed to travel fast and set it by the door. He tucked the pouch of coins into a pocket of the bag and sent one last glance around the room. Closing the door, he placed his psychic barrier around it and walked away.

Keiko was watching her mate spar with his monks. He'd cut short their visit to Alaric and moved them back to Tourin. She was beginning to get used to the heat in this desert region. Her skin was covered with a light sheen of perspiration, not the heavy sweating she had experienced when she first came here with Yusuke. As she watched him clearly enjoying himself, she felt a pang of guilt again for all the years she had kept him from this with her stupidity.

She thought about all the different demons she'd seen since she had begun spending time here. She needed to make a decision soon. It was kind of like her daydreams as a child, thinking of what she wanted to be. The only difference was once she decided, that was it. She couldn't change her 'career' choice later. She was pretty sure she didn't want an animal form. Even though Kurama and his family were cute in their fox forms, it was just kind of weird. And she didn't want to be green. She'd seen Hiei like that once. Even without all the eyes, that was just not for her.

Kuwabara watched from a distance as he got ready for his kill. He'd masked his energy from the moment he set foot in Urameshi's territory. Steeling himself for what was to come, he maneuvered into position. Keiko looked so at peace. His energy flared as two energy balls filled his hands. He sent one at the group sparring who had just noticed him, and the other straight at Keiko.

Yusuke's head snapped up when he felt the flare of powerful energy. He barely had time to dodge the ball sent his way and no time at all to get to Keiko. There was no one close enough to get to her in time. He screamed her name as the ball exploded. When the dust cleared, she was gone. There was no trace of her. Yusuke hit his knees, the pain in his chest exploding. He fell forward as the monks gathered around him.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 28

Beth stood staring out the window at the city she'd first seen over ten years ago. She felt strong arms circle her waist. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled and settled more comfortably in her mate's arms. "I'm thinking about the first time I was here. About how much has happened to us in all that time." He rubbed her swollen stomach in small circles. "You were pregnant then too. Only I didn't know it at the time."

She giggled. "How is Uncle Yomi doing with all the kits?" Kurama smiled. "The last time I saw them, he was leading them out to the practice grounds to spar. He intended to take them all on at once." Beth had a panicked look. "Oh dear. Does he know the little imps cheat?" Kurama chuckled. "He'll find out for himself." His face sobered. "Our daughter is not in her room. Have you seen her?" Beth shook her head. "She's probably with Shura." Kurama frowned. "Of that I have no doubt."

Beth turned to face him. "I thought you felt better after talking to him. You know, when he told you he intended to seriously court her? And even asked your permission to do so." He sighed. "I did. I do. It's just… Damn it. She's my little girl and I'm not ready to let her go." Beth pressed her forehead against his. "It still won't be for a while yet. They're very young, even if they don't appear to be. Shura won't even scent mark her as his potential for some time. Yomi seems quite pleased with the match." "He does, doesn't he? I only want Tara to be happy. If Shura can make her happy, then I can't object." "You see? I always knew you'd be a good father." She kissed him.

Kurama scooped his mate up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down without breaking their kiss. They were interrupted by an insistent pounding on the door. Kurama opened the door to find one of Yomi's servants standing there. He had a grave look on his face. "General Kurama. Lord Yomi orders that you and your mate attend him immediately." Beth was at his side. "What's happened?" The servant gestured down the hall. "You will please follow me."

The servant led them to Yomi's private chambers. Beth had never been here, Kurama only once. Yomi was seated on the couch. The servant bowed and closed the door behind him. Kurama went straight to the point. "Why the summons? What has happened? Has your son…?" Yomi gestured to seats. Beth had a bad feeling. Yomi was too stiff, too formal. She sat down. Kurama refused to sit, but stood behind Beth with a hand on her shoulder.

Once they were settled, Yomi bowed his head. "I have just received word that an attack was carried out in Tourin." Beth gasped. "Another village?" Kurama asked. Yomi slowly shook his head. "A cold calculated attack on the palace. Lady Keiko is dead, and Lord Yusuke collapsed and is dying as we speak." Beth's eyes stung with tears. Kurama stiffened. "Are you sure?" "As sure as I can be. These are the first rumors. It happened less than an hour ago. I am sending investigators to determine the facts." "I'll go."

Kurama knelt in front of Beth. He caressed her tear streaked face. "I'll find out what happened. I want you and the kits to stay here with Yomi. He'll protect you. I will let you know something as soon as I can." He stood and faced Yomi. "I don't know where Tara is. I believe she is somewhere with your son. Make sure he knows what's happened so he can protect her." He looked back at his mate. "I think it's best if the kits are kept in the dark for now." Beth nodded. She stood and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Be careful. I love you." She kissed him, then watched him walk away.

Yomi stood and held out his hand for Beth. "The kits are well supervised. I will find Shura and Tara. Go back to your room. Take whatever time you need to compose yourself enough to face them. It will be a long night." Beth let him lead her to the door. He walked her back to her room and bowed before leaving. She closed the door behind her and flung herself onto the bed. They had all worried about Kuwabara. This had come from nowhere. She cried for her cousin, and for the man she'd known since she was a child. The man who would still be alive if she'd kept her nose out of their damn business. If she hadn't 'fixed' things so they could mate. At least then the kids would have one parent.

Hiei didn't stop or even slow down until he was at the rendezvous point. Keiko had clung to his neck with a death grip since he'd taken her from Tourin. When he set her down her knees were like jelly. He had to hold her upright. When she caught her breath she rounded on him. "What the hell was that?" Before he could answer there was a pop and Botan stepped out of the portal. "I'll explain it to her. You have to hurry back to Alaric." He nodded and sped off.

Botan grabbed Keiko and practically dragged her into the portal. She came out in a room she recognized as being in the Reikai. Confusion reigned in her mind as she spotted Koenma pacing in a corner of the room. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Koenma answered. "Quite simple, Keiko. You're dead. And shortly Yusuke will be too." Her eyes grew wide. "Ok. I thought Botan didn't do that anymore, and when did Hiei become a ferry girl?"

Kurama arrived to find Tourin in chaos. He let his energy flare hoping someone would recognize it and get him some answers. He tried to get through the crowded halls to Yusuke's private chambers. Whether the rumors were true or not, he knew he would find his answers there. Hokushin found him before he reached his destination. "Come with me." Kurama followed him.

Hokushin led Kurama into Yusuke's chambers and ordered everyone else out. Yusuke had been carried into his bedroom and the door sealed against entry. Once everyone was out of the room, Hokushin sealed the outer door and unsealed the bedroom door. Kurama entered not knowing what to expect.

Yusuke was pacing. "About damn time you got back. I need food." He looked up noticing Hokushin was not alone. "Hey Kurama. I didn't expect you here." Hokushin laughed. "I am sorry my lord, but bringing food to a dead man would be a little suspicious, don't you think?" "Che. Whatever. But I'm starving here. Much longer and I will be dead. Of starvation."

Yusuke jumped up on the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "Where's Beth and the kids?" Kurama frowned. "They are in Gendar. Beth believes that Keiko is dead and you are dead or dying. What the hell is going on?" Yusuke looked sheepish. "Sorry man. You weren't here and we didn't have time to let you in on the plan." "What plan Yusuke?" "Oh yeah. Well see, Kuwabara called Hiei. He needed our help to kill Keiko."

At Kurama's raised brow, Yusuke grinned. "Killing Keiko to get to me was his test for getting close to the rebels. I moved back to Tourin and deliberately left us open to attack. Kuwabara followed through. Hiei was in hiding waiting for the attack. When it came, he grabbed her and hauled ass. We set up a rendezvous with Botan and she took her to the Rekai. Everybody thinks she's dead and as her mate I am dying too. We'll be hanging out in the Reikai for a while. Until Kuwabara gives us the signal."

Kurama leaned back against the wall. "I see. What about the kids?" Yusuke frowned. "We couldn't come up with an idea to cover that. We had to let them think it's real." Kurama came off the wall. "Oh Yusuke. You let your sons think their parents are dead?" "We couldn't think of anything else. Koshi is taking it well. He's been told he is the lord now. He's plotting revenge on the rebels." Kurama shook his head. It was too late now to alter anything. The boys were too young to have the knowledge that must be kept secret.

"How many of your people know the truth?" Kurama asked. Yusuke jerked a thumb in Hokushin's direction. "Just the tyrant that insists on starving me." "Good. Rumors are already spreading like wildfire. That's why I'm here. Yomi got the report less than an hour after the incident." Yusuke scratched his head. "Then I guess it was a success. That should give Kuwabara his ticket into the rebel camp." "When are you joining Keiko in the Reikai?" Yusuke's face got pale. "Not any sooner than I have to. We… ah… didn't let Keiko in on the plan. She's not going to be happy." Kurama had to laugh at that.

Kurama headed for the door. "I'll be returning to Gendar. I don't want Beth to grieve unnecessarily. She and Yomi are the only ones who will know. Unless Yomi decides to let Shura in on it. Call if you need me." Yusuke stood up with a hopeful look. "Hey fox boy. Before you go… Can you grow me something edible? I'm desperate here." Kurama chuckled. "I just crossed the Makai in less than two hours thinking you were dead. The only things I have with me, would eat you." Yusuke's face fell.

Koenma had stopped his pacing once Botan arrived with Keiko safely in tow. When he started his explanation, Keiko had begun pacing. He had just concluded the explanation. Keiko's face was red. "And the jerks couldn't have told me? I didn't know what was happening. I saw this big energy ball coming straight at me and I couldn't move. The next thing I know, I'm in Hiei's arms and clinging to him like a leech, he was going so fast. Wait til I get my hands on them."

Botan laughed. "Come on girlfriend. I'll loan you some clothes. It'll be a while before Yusuke gets here." She linked her arm with Keiko's and led her to the door. She looked back over her shoulder when she got there. "Koenma sweetie, could you be a dear and get her some food. I'm sure she's hungry." She felt a kick and rubbed her stomach. "Your heir is telling me he's hungry too. Could you bring enough for us too?" Koenma sighed. Being a king really didn't count for much when you had a mate. Especially if your mate happened to be Botan.

Hiei entered his room through the window. Rayna was asleep on his bed. She must have been waiting for him. He put his katana on its stand and stripped off the beige cloak that had been his camouflage. He removed his boots and crawled over to take her into his arms. She stretched but did not awaken. He would hold her until the expected summons to inform him of the news.

He should have told Mukuro and Rayna but there had not been time. Once they had the plan, they had to set it up. It required split second timing or Keiko would have died in truth. She was going to be royally pissed off when she got her explanation. He was glad he was not in Yusuke's shoes. He had just closed his eyes when the knock came. The servant bowed. "Lady Mukuro requires your presence, my lord. She said you may wish to bring Lady Rayna with you." He bowed again.

Rayna awoke to the knock on the door. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. When did Hiei get back? He closed the door and went to grab a shirt from the closet. Rayna sat up. "What's wrong, Hiei?" He held out a hand and she took it. "Mukuro wants us to come to her. I believe she has some important news." Rayna slipped on her shoes and followed him.

Mukuro had summoned them to her office where they could talk freely without fear of being overheard. She barely waited for the door to close. "Alright Hiei, what the hell is going on? Is it related to the mission? Or are the rumors true?" Rayna was confused. Hiei smirked. "That would depend on what the rumors are." "I'm losing my patience here. Is Yusuke dead or not?" Rayna sucked in a breath and turned to Hiei, her eyes questioning. Hiei snorted. "Of course not. The detective is alive and well. Although that fact does not leave this room." He proceeded to relate the day's happenings and the reason behind them.

Kuwabara was tired and covered in dust when he got back to the bar. He pushed open the door and went straight to the bar. "If anybody comes looking for me, send a message to my room." He headed for the stairs without waiting for a reply. He cleaned up a little and reflected on the results of his mission so far. He had been worried about an accident when he launched his attack, but relaxed when he had seen the vague blur associated with Hiei's top speed. It had taken him several years of training before he could even see a slight after image when Hiei ran full out. He didn't envy Keiko that ride.

Satisfied he'd had enough time to calm down, Kuwabara went back to his usual table in the bar. He ordered his usual drink and propped his feet up to get comfortable. His wait was short. His contacts came in about thirty minutes later accompanied by a figure concealed by a cloak. The cloaked figure sat down across from Kuwabara and the other two demons flanked him, one watching Kuwabara, the other facing the rest of the bar.

The cloaked figure threw the pouch containing the remaining portion of the payment over to Kuwabara. "You earned that. You have done me a great service today. For all of demon kind as well. I am here to negotiate your continued employment." Kuwabara sat up, removing his feet from the table. He grabbed the pouch and hefted it to judge it's weight. Satisfied, he put it away in his jacket.

The demon moved closer. "I have many such jobs that require your special talents. If you are interested, I can make you a rich man while you help me return the Makai to a world where power is everything and humans are our prey. I have one immediate job along the same lines as your last. Although she may be more protected now that you have succeeded once." Kuwabara snorted. "What's with the women? Too easy. I prefer to take the men head on. More of a challenge. I can claim my souvenirs then."

The demon seemed to consider. "I want Youko Kurama out of my way. If you think you can take that traitor down directly, do it. The mate is easier, but it's your call. It pays the same." He was not surprised. After the last job, he expected the next on the list to be either Kurama or Hiei. "I could make a pouch out of the ears. The tail would be a grand trophy as well. Price?" The demon smirked. "You're a cocky bastard aren't you? Four pouches. All after the job is done." Kuwabara shook his head. "He's tougher than the last, whether I go after him or the mate. Plus if they've half a brain, they will be expecting the attack. All of it up front."

The demon shook his head. "Half. Same as last time." "Done. Your targets seem to be the former spirit detectives. You want to give me the full list? I can do two for one or maybe better at the funeral." The demon smiled. "I like the way you think. But no. I have other plans for the forbidden child. The human is not a consideration. If you are successful with Youko, there are several candidates you can choose from. The order of their death is not important after Youko. I would like to offer you the hospitality of my camp. It is not far from here."

Kuwabara looked the demon over. He wondered who else was on the list, although he had a pretty good idea. He would bet that Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi were on the list. "Lose the cloak. If we're gonna make this long term, I like to know who I'm dealing with." The demon nodded and lowered the hood of the cloak. It was all Kuwabara could do to mask his reaction. The 'he' was a 'she'. And the 'she' was one he recognized.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Lemon Alert! Those of you who find sexual content offensive please stop reading at the page break.  


* * *

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 29

Kuwabara stood. "Let me grab my things and I'll follow you." He planned to make a call once he got to his room. His plans were changed when the woman nodded to one of her underlings to follow him. He'd just wait until he got to the camp and send the signal to attack. He removed his barrier and grabbed his bag. He almost ran over the demon following him. "You got a problem?" Kuwabara asked him. The demon backed up. "No. No. Just thought I would help you carry your things." "I like to travel light. Makes it easier to leave when the jobs done."

The woman and her other underling were gone when Kuwabara came down the stairs. He walked up to the bar and threw the room key on it. "How much?" The bartender shook his head. "Your companion paid in full." Kuwabara turned without another word and followed his contact out the door. "Which way?" The demon pointed to the right. "This way. We have about an hours walk to the camp. My name is Pelas. We should get to know each other. I will be your shadow until the boss trusts you enough to be allowed to come and go on your own."

"Pelas, huh? Your boss is paranoid." Pelas smiled. "Perhaps, but it has kept us alive so far. What am I to call you?" Kuwabara looked over at him. "I don't generally give out my name. But if the only other option is 'hey you', I guess I'll make an exception. You can call me Taka." Pelas smirked. "Falcon, huh? Guess it fits. Your real name or your business name?" Kuwabara growled. "The only one you're getting." Pelas nodded. "Fair enough." The rest of the walk was in silence.

The camp was larger than Kuwabara had anticipated. There were a great many tents, but for the most part, the demons camped out on the ground. There were more than a few upper class demons. They stared as he and Pelas strolled in. Pelas led him to a tent. "This is yours for now. I will have someone bring you food and drink." Kuwabara dropped his bag inside the tent. "Where's your boss?" Pelas cocked his head to the side. "Why?" "Cause I gotta know what I'm supposed to do with you while I take care of my assignment." "I thought you understood. I will be going with you until you are trusted."

Kuwabara hauled Pelas up to eye level. "I don't babysit. I'm not gettin myself killed tryin to watch some low level's back. I go alone, or my assignment don't get done." Pelas was wide eyed. "Ok. We'll work something out. The boss won't be back for a couple of days." That was something Kuwabara had not expected. Now he would have to wait before sending the signal.

He had to make sure she got caught with the rebels. As a human, he would never be able to make the charges stick. It would be his word against hers. Even if those who counted believed him, they'd never be able to bring the charges. It also presented a problem on another front. Just as Kuwabara would never miss his bother in law's engagement party, there was no way in hell he'd miss his best friend's funeral. Hell, he hadn't missed the funeral when he wasn't his best friend.

Kurama had moved Beth and his kits back to Alaric after delivering the news that Yusuke and Keiko were not dead. He was now pacing in Hiei's office. "We should have heard something by now, Hiei." Hiei was leaned back in his chair with his feet propped on his desk. "Calm down fox. It hasn't been that long. Maybe they needed him to perform another test before they took him in." "Have you tried calling him?" "Yes. His communicator is off. If he is in the camp, we won't be able to reach him. They could be celebrating. They could be waiting for the official announcement. Who knows? He will give the signal when the time is right."

Kurama chuckled. Hiei scowled. "Something funny, fox?" "Yes. You. Defending the oaf." He laughed harder. Hiei had to smile. "I guess that is funny. But we wouldn't have sent him if we didn't think he could do it." "You're right. I'm just anxious to have this over with. I worry for Beth and the kits. If the rebels would attack Yusuke through Keiko, what's to stop them from going after Beth? Or Rayna?" "That's why you came back here, fox. No one gets through Alaric's defenses. No one."

After Kurama had left the office, Hiei had begun to think of Rayna. He had to find her and stress the need for her protection. As Kurama had pointed out, it was not inconceivable that she could be a target of the rebels. She would not like it, but he would insist she remain at the castle until the rebels were stopped. Steeling himself for the fight to come, he swung his feet off the desk and went in search of his potential.

One lengthy search later, Hiei found her in the kitchen. Teaching the cook how to make a ningen dish she was fond of. He leaned against the door and watched her for a few minutes. She tasted the cooking food and nodded at the cook. The cook beamed at having pleased Rayna. They shared a few words and Rayna turned toward the door, noticing Hiei for the first time.

She smiled a welcoming smile that made him feel warm. He put an arm around her waist and steered her out of the kitchen. "We need to talk. Come with me." She arched a brow, but allowed him to lead her to his room. He had decided if there was to be a fight, it would be better conducted in private. Rayna sat down at the small table as Hiei closed the door. His face was grim when he joined her at the table. "You aren't going to like what I'm about to say."

She folded her hands and rested her chin on them giving him her attention. His voice was calm, giving no indication that he was stressed. "I want you to stay here with me until the rebels are caught." She cocked her head to the side. "Why?" He looked across the table into those intelligent dark eyes. "The rebels went after Yusuke using Keiko. It is quite possible, even probable, that Kurama and I are on their list of targets. That makes you a target. I want to be able to protect you. I know that you…" "Ok."

He was stunned. "What did you say?" She smiled at him. "I said ok." She sat back in the chair. "You expected a fight didn't you?" He was at a loss for words. "Well, I…" She laughed. "You made a request. You explained your reasons. I found no fault with your reasons so I agreed to your request. I told you that if you did that, we could reach a mutual decision."

He was feeling satisfied with himself. It must have shown on his face. Rayna smirked. "Don't think it will always be so easy. There will be times I disagree with you, and a mutual decision may not be possible. But I will always listen to your reasons. Will you promise to listen to mine as well?" He nodded. "I believe that to be fair. As long as you understand that your protection is my responsibility and I will not compromise when it comes to your safety." She gave him an amused smile. He could be such a caveman sometimes.

She stood up and walked around to Hiei. He made to stand and she gently pushed him back down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage. "I know you've had a long day. Let me ease some of your stress." She moved her thumbs in circular motions up and down his spine. He could only let out a soft, almost inaudible groan as her fingers found each knot and relieved the tightness in his muscles. Unfortunately, as the tightness in his muscles faded, it was replaced by a tightness in another area.

Tension had been building in him for days over the rebel problem. The tension she caused had been going on longer than that. It combined to make him snap and he pulled her into his lap and smothered her protest with his lips. She relaxed into the kiss and her arms encircled his neck. His hands tangled in her hair as he gave her bottom lip a teasing nip with his fangs. When she gasped at the slight sting he took advantage of the opening to delve deeply into her mouth.

* * *

His tongue claimed hers in an intricate dance. Not unexpectedly the kiss enhanced his growing problem and Rayna could feel the results hard against her leg. It excited her to know she could have this effect on him. Had she been less naïve, she would have stopped it there. While she still could. While he still had some control. She threaded her hands through his spiky hair. It was so incredibly soft to the touch. When his tongue receded, she followed it back to it's home to continue the kiss. She had just sealed her fate.

With a growl, he stood, lifting her in his arms. He carried her to his bed where he gently laid her down. Never breaking the kiss, Hiei joined her in the bed. Rayna didn't realize the danger until she felt cool air across her now bare breasts. She opened her mouth to protest, only to have that protest replaced by a moan of surprised pleasure when his warm calloused hands tested the weight of her pale globes. Her nipples pebbled under the lazy stroke of his thumbs.

His mouth left hers to allow his tongue to trace a path to her ear, drawing the lobe between his lips to suckle lightly. His hot breath made her shiver in anticipation as he left her ear to lavish his attention on her throat, giving soft bites while he worked his way lower. All the while his hands continued to move on her breasts. Once his mouth reached the prize his hand had captured, he flicked his tongue over the nipple and blew lightly on it. It puckered and Rayna moaned. Hearing her moan of pleasure, Hiei allowed a small smile as he drew the nipple into the wet cavern of his mouth and pulled gently while swirling his tongue over the hardened nub. He paid equal attention to it's twin before moving lower still, his hands blazing a trail across quivering flesh.

When he touched fabric again he scowled. It only took one hand to unfasten the last barrier to what he sought. He leaned up to kiss her again before stripping the offending fabric down her legs. Rayna reached out to touch his bare chest wanting to feel and explore as he was doing. It barely registered that she didn't know when he had removed his shirt. All she knew was the feel of the tightly sculpted muscles rippling under her tentative touch.

Once her pants were tossed to the floor, he quickly removed his and they too were thrown aside. Rayna had no time to think before he resumed his previous quest, the scent of her arousal now filling his nostrils. He kissed down one leg, nipping occasionally causing gasps and squeals to escape her throat. He pushed the leg up kissing the back of the knee before trailing his tongue down her thigh.

Rayna's mind was lost in an erotic haze as he played over every erogenous zone her body possessed, even those she was previously unaware of. Her moans and mewls of pleasure heightened his own. It seemed his little Rayna was quite vocal. He would never have guessed. He pushed her other leg up and settled both over his shoulders. Rayna felt his warm breath on her center and was confused, until she felt his tongue stroke the very core of her being. She arched off the bed and he placed his hands on her hips to push her back down and hold her steady.

He licked and nibbled until her sweet nectar flowed over his tongue. Her cries were gaining in volume and she shuddered as her first release claimed her. He placed a final kiss to her nether lips and lowered her now limp legs from his shoulders. He positioned himself to claim her before she had a chance to regain her thought processes. He captured her lips to receive her cry of pain as he sheathed himself in her warmth with one quick stroke.

Rayna's pleasurable haze was shattered by searing pain. Her nails dug into his back bringing blood. Hiei forced himself to be still, giving her time to adjust, even though his every instinct screamed at him to move. He licked at the salty drops leaking from her tightly closed eyes. By the time his lips returned to hers, she had begun to relax around him. He took that as his signal to slowly withdraw. He stroked slowly at first, only increasing the pace when she began to move with him.

It was a completely foreign feeling, being one with him like this. The pain had receded leaving a feeling of fullness, and a friction that was slowly building to something she couldn't describe. She opened her eyes to crimson orbs above her staring into her soul. It was like looking into twin lakes of fire, his lust clearly visible in the depths. It was in that moment she felt like the moth, unable to back away from the fire that would surely consume her.

Looking into the dark eyes of his soon to be mate, Hiei could see desire, wonder, and the one thing he had never had directed at him by anyone other than his family; love. He quickened his thrusts, panting now with the exertion. It had been some time since he'd been with a lover, his release building within him. The desire for tonight to be something special for this particular lover helped him maintain at least some semblance of control.

Rayna was on sensory overload. From where they were joined as one, to her hands clutching his back, to the lips that were crushing hers, everywhere they came together was on fire. It was as if an explosion were imminent. Her mind was spinning in a daze. Pleasure ruling her every thought. Her second release came hard and fast, Hiei's name on her lips. Her walls clenching and unclenching pushed him over the edge as well, pouring his warm seed deep within her.

His lips left hers and he sucked in a breath before burying his fangs in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She cried out as he broke the skin suckling her blood before sending his warm ki into the wound. It sealed and he lapped up the remaining blood. He drew her head forward and moved his head to the side, encouraging her to do the same. She followed his lead and within moments the mating was done. He pulled out of her body and rolled to his side taking her with him. Cradling her in his arms, he pulled the blankets up to cover them.

He felt her even breathing telling him she was asleep. Smiling, he placed a kiss to her temple. She was his. She belonged to him now. And he belonged to her. He had seen the love and trust in her eyes. It sent a warmth to his very soul. He would protect her with his life. He would give her whatever was within his power to make her happy. Could this feeling be love? Was this what Kurama felt every time he held Beth? What Yusuke felt for Keiko? Whether it was love or something else, it made him… happy. He pulled her closer into his arms and closed his eyes in sleep.

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 30

Hiei was awakened by the morning light shining through the window. He rarely ever slept past dawn. In fact most of those times were after an injury that required his hibernation. He felt Rayna beside him still cradled in his arms. It was early and he had no duties that demanded his immediate attention. He was content to hold her while she slept on.

The morning brought with it musings on the night past. She was his mate. Forever and always. That was now fact. The feelings were a little more complicated. He certainly cared for her. That had been evident for a while. But did he love her? He loved Yukina. It didn't feel the same. He loved his friends. It wasn't even close to what he felt for Rayna. He loved all his nieces and nephews. It didn't compare. How the hell was he supposed to know if what he felt was love?

He could ask the fox. But he'd probably laugh. Then again, perhaps he wouldn't. He and Beth had always been his source when he needed answers that involved emotions or anything that might be considered human. They had both helped him understand the changes as he matured and spent more time with the team and their families.

He remembered how uncomfortable he had been when the team began to have children. He didn't know how to react to them. He had been Uncle Hiei since Tara, the first of the children, had been born. He had known that some parents actually cared for their children. Kurama's mother had been an example of unconditional love. She had always shown him love, but when he had to tell her about his demon past, she had still accepted and loved him.

Kurama and Beth had shown him what it was like to have parents who loved their children and each other. It was Beth who made him understand that his childhood was not in any way normal. Yes, his mother had wanted him. He had learned that when he returned to the island only to find his mother's grave. But she hadn't been strong enough to fight for him.

He sometimes wondered what he would be like if his parents had raised him in a loving environment with Yukina. Would it have made him weak? Or would he be even stronger? The human love that Kurama experienced certainly hadn't weakened him. And he would be the first to say that his thirty years as a human had given his life a purpose and made him happier than the thousand plus years he spent in the Makai as Youko.

Rayna began to stir beside him. She turned toward him and nestled her head onto his shoulder, her hand splayed across his chest. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her fragrance. She used a ningen shampoo and body wash. She had called it vanilla sugar. He knew it reminded him of vanilla sweet snow. He would never get used to calling it ice cream. It was a scent he would never tire of.

He frowned in thought. Beth had once told him that all of his senses would determine who he fell in love with. Had he unconsciously associated Rayna's scent to his favorite ningen food? He smirked. He'd heard the old ningen saying that 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Was he proof? He had known from the first time he kissed her that he enjoyed her taste. He liked touching her. Her long soft hair. Her silken skin. He liked the way she looked. Her voice was soft and melodic, her laughter musical. He had to concede that Beth had been right. All of it had influenced his decision to make Rayna his mate.

While he now had several things clear in his head, it all came right back to the one question he couldn't answer. Did he love her? He tried to recall everything he had ever heard about love. He had once asked Kurama why he stayed in the Ningenkai after he regained his powers. Kurama had told him he loved his human mother. He had asked Kurama what love was. Kurama had replied that it was a thousand and one things. He hadn't understood at the time. He wasn't sure he understood now.

He looked down at the small hand on his chest. He wasn't sure he loved her, but he knew he wanted to love her. She had told him she loved him. It made him happy. She wanted to be loved. He wanted to make her happy. If he wasn't in love with her, he would do whatever it took to fall in love with her. He took her small hand in his and laced their fingers together. He would never lie to her, but he vowed to one day tell her he loved her, and mean it.

As much as he wanted to lie here with her until she woke and then have sex with her again, he had duties that required his presence. None of them were urgent, but he couldn't put them off that long. Mukuro would be looking for him, probably wondering why he had missed dinner last night. She would figure it out quick enough once she caught his scent. He was almost certain she would be pleased. She liked Rayna and had given her approval after all.

He slid out of bed, careful to not wake his mate. He showered and dressed. Rayna was still sleeping as he picked up their clothes from last night. He quietly slipped from the room and went across the hall to her room. When he opened the door, he startled the maid. He assured her everything was fine, he had only come to get some of her lady's clothes. The maid sniffed as he passed her. She smiled and bobbed a curtsy. "Congratulations, my lord." "Hn. When you have finished here, please see to packing my mate's things and moving them to my rooms." "Yes, my lord."

He returned to his room as quietly as he had left. He laid her clothes across the foot of the bed and sat down beside her. He gently shook her. She stretched and opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Hiei." "Good morning yourself. Were you planning to sleep all day?" She jumped up. "What time is it?" He chuckled. "I was joking. It's still early. I thought you might want some breakfast. We missed dinner last night." As if on cue, her stomach growled in protest.

He held out his hand. "Come on. I brought you some clothes." She blushed at the realization that she was still naked beneath the covers. "You don't have to be so modest. I've seen you." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "And I will be seeing a great deal more of you." She ignored the hand and wrapped the blanket around her before grabbing the clothes on the bed and escaping to the bathroom, her face scarlet. Hiei threw back his head and laughed. He had seen the shiver she tried to hide. He got comfortable on the bed to wait for her.

It didn't take her long to shower and dress. She walked out to find him sitting on the bed, propped against the headboard with his eyes closed. She knew him well enough now to know he wasn't sleeping and was completely aware of his surroundings. "You said something about breakfast?" One eye popped open to look at her. "Unless you have other plans." He smirked. "I could think of a thing or two, but you're over dressed." She blushed again and headed for the door after throwing the blanket at his head. He dodged the ball of fabric and reached the door before she did.

Walking down to the dining room, Hiei discovered the news had already spread throughout the castle. Everyone they passed offered their congratulations. He hadn't told the maid to keep it quiet. Thinking about the maid, Hiei realized he would have to let her know she was now to clean his chambers. He had always picked up after himself whenever he got around to it, so the maids were instructed not to enter his chambers. He did not want his mate to have to pick up after him and clean their rooms. She would have more important duties.

Hiei opened the door to the dining room. There were only three occupants. Mukuro gave her heir an appraising look. Kurama smiled and nodded. Beth had a huge grin on her face. They already knew. Not surprising. Hiei began to wonder if perhaps he should have had breakfast in his room. Rayna took her place across from Beth, Hiei next to Mukuro. Hiei only claimed his place at the other end of the table on state occasions.

Rayna picked up Hiei's plate and filled it from the platters in front of them. Hiei had not expected her to serve him, but he had to admit it was nice to have someone do it because they wanted to and not because it was their job. He nodded his thanks when she set it in front of him. Rayna then filled her plate. She accepted the congratulations on her mating with a smile. Afterward the conversation turned to mundane matters.

Kurama and Beth excused themselves. They were going out to the courtyard to supervise the kits' sparring. Mukuro asked to be included. It would do the kits good to have an opponent they had never seen fight before. Hiei told them he would be out after he finished his duties for the day. He had two kits to train. He had neglected that training after the rebel attacks had gotten more intense.

Once he and Rayna were alone, she covered his hand with hers. "I have a lot to do today." He cocked an eyebrow in question. "I have to contact His Majesty and make sure he has someone ready to train for my job. I need to begin learning my duties here. I need to decide on who will see to those duties while I have to split my time. The sooner I can train someone to take my place, the sooner I can devote my full attention to the needs of Alaric." He gave her an amused smile. She was taking her role as lady of the castle seriously. His people were in good hands.

They finished breakfast and went their separate ways for the day. Hiei went to his office to get the reports for the day. He scanned the pages. No sign of rebel activity. Not surprising. He wondered when Kuwabara would be sending the signal from the rebel camp. He had to be there by now. All was in readiness. They only had two more days, three at most, then there would have to be a funeral for Yusuke. They couldn't put it off any longer. The people of Tourin wanted a proper ceremony to mourn their lord, and officially recognize his heir.

Hiei finished the reports and called his adjutant. He issued instructions to keep his men from letting boredom set in. They needed to be ready to move on a moments notice. He also bid the adjutant make an official announcement to the men that Rayna was now his mate. The castle personnel knew, but he doubted the news had extended to the soldiers yet. Her protection was now one of their first priorities. The adjutant saluted and congratulated him. Hiei dismissed him.

Having satisfied his duties for the day, Hiei retrieved his katana and headed for the training field. Since the soldiers were assembled for immediate departure on a mission, the training field was not in use. Kurama had previously restricted the kits to the courtyard so they could not be hurt accidentally while the soldiers were training. Or be tempted to take on more than they were ready to handle.

Hiei stopped beside Kurama. Kurama's arms were crossed over his chest. He was making a critical assessment of the battle going on in front of him. Tara and Kaishou were both sparring with Mukuro. Their usual advantage, the speed that Hiei had taught them, was not working against Mukuro. Of course she was used to sparring with the one that taught them. The kits had begun to work as an effective team. Something that their father and all of their uncles had stressed to them was teamwork.

Their teamwork was keeping Mukuro on her toes. It was obvious to Hiei that she was going easy on the kits, but not by much. Kaishou had gotten much better with his grass boomerangs. He already knew how accomplished Tara was with her thorn darts. He watched Tara somersault over Mukuro's head to avoid an energy blast. He was pleased to see she had learned to twist her body in the air to strafe Mukuro with her thorn darts.

Hiei looked over to see Kurama smirk. "I've seen that move somewhere, fox." Kurama nodded still smirking. "Yes, you have. All the time I was worrying that Shura was putting the moves on my daughter, he was actually teaching her some." Hiei snorted. "It seems your kits have managed to acquire some of the most skilled fighters in the Makai as their trainers. Gods help anyone who decides to take them on in the future. Will I be the uncle of a future king or queen of the Makai?" It was a proud father who answered. "I've wondered that myself."

Mukuro went to her knees after Tara's counterattack. Tara had mixed a mild sedative plant in her thorns. Mukuro was feeling its effects. Kaishou was quick to send out one of his grass boomerangs to finish her off. But it was a soft one. Just enough to let her know that it could have been a finishing blow. Tara helped her up. She handed Mukuro some leaves. "Chew them. It will counter the effects of the sedative I used." Mukuro put them in her mouth as Kaishou came running up. She ruffled his hair. "I am putting both of you on notice. Next time I will not hold anything back. You have just proven that you're ready to go full out." She walked over to her heir, leaving two very happy kits behind.

Mukuro put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "If you teach them to become as good with a sword as they are with their natural powers, they will be unstoppable." She looked over to Kurama, his proud smile still directed at his kits. "And you, Kurama. In this case, your pride is entirely justified. Your kits have exceeded my expectations." She turned and walked back to the castle.

Beth came over to them. She had kept the rest of the kits at a safe distance from the battle. Tara and Kaishou came running up, breathless. "Mom, Dad. Did you see?" Kaishou asked. "We beat Aunt Mukuro!" Tara added, "We know she was holding back. But… still. We took her down. She said she wouldn't go easy on us anymore. We're ready to face her full out." Beth turned worried eyes to her mate. Kurama pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair to calm her.

Hiei tossed their katanas to them. "Hn. Don't get cocky. When you're ready to face me full out, then you've accomplished something."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 31

Rayna had just finished going over the list of duties that Mukuro wanted her to take charge of immediately. She smiled at all the domestic tasks. Mukuro was a lot like Hiei and did not consider the domestic side of running a territory to be her area of expertise. Rayna was sure she was most pleased to be relinquishing these particular duties. It would allow her to focus solely on the military problems they were currently facing.

Rayna put the list on the dresser. Hiei had told her they were getting an office ready for her, but it would be a day or two. She had told His Majesty that she would leave her successor her computer with all of her data and research. She would get another for her office here. She smirked when she thought about teaching the castle staff the wonders of human computers. There were so many good things about humans and their world. Why did most demons hate them so?

She was about to go out to the training field in search of her mate and family when a knock sounded on the outer chamber door. She bid them enter. The servant bowed to her. "My lady, you have a visitor." Rayna was puzzled. Who even knew she was here? She followed the servant downstairs. Pacing the hall was her sister of all people.

She looked up with a smile when she heard them approach. "Rayna. It's good to see you. I've missed you since you moved out." "Briara. What brings you here?" She didn't want to appear rude, she was family after all, but she couldn't get the picture of her trying to steal Hiei out of her mind. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." She gave a light laugh. "I miss our little arguments." Rayna tried to relax. She was mated now. Her sister couldn't cause any more trouble.

Rayna gestured up the stairs. "Come up with me. I have a few things to finish. We can talk while I do." She reached her old room and opened the door. She left it open as Briara followed her in. Briara looked around. "Very nice. I'm impressed." Rayna turned to retrieve a few things she wanted to take to her new rooms. Briara scowled at her back. 'This all should have been mine' she thought. 'Will be mine, once I'm rid of you'. Her smile returned when Rayna turned back to her.

Rayna had some figurines in her hands. Briara looked from them to her sister. "Where are you taking those? I thought you liked things like that." Rayna smiled as she walked past her sister. "I do. I'm taking them to my new room." "Your new…" As Rayna passed her, she finally caught the scent. Her eyes widened. No. No. She hadn't noticed the scent before. She hadn't been close enough. Damn her weak father. She had inherited his weak demon powers whereas Rayna had gotten their mother's strong elemental powers.

This ruined everything. She needed a powerful mate. One with a third of the Makai already under his control had been a perfect choice. She had no doubt that she could turn that power against the humans and their allies. Trust was fragile. She'd already had a plan to destroy his trust in his friends. All she had to do was get rid of her sister. Now she had to rethink her plans. Killing her sister would kill him. Just like that upstart half breed of Raizen's. She smiled. That had been so easy.

The wheels were turning as she followed her sister across the hall. Rather than a single room, this was a suite of rooms. Even more luxurious than the other room. It was a little dark, but exactly what she would expect of Hiei. It was clear that Rayna was moving in with him. Briara was still at a loss as to how her little sister had snared such a powerful, desirable mate. He would pay for making the wrong choice. And her mind had just settled on how.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Briara cooed. Rayna was setting out the figurines she had brought in. "Thank you." Briara was not done yet. "Do Mother and Father know?" Rayna shook her head. "No. I haven't had a chance to tell them yet. I was hoping Hiei could take some time to go with me tomorrow." Briara smiled. "You know how busy he is. With the rebels and all. And you know Father will be upset you didn't tell him as soon as it was done."

Rayna smiled. Her father had been counting the days since she was first scented. "I know. I would go today, but Hiei won't let me go without escort, and he can't spare any men right now." Briara's smile got bigger. "Then go back with me. I have Father's escort with me. Surely that would satisfy your… mate." Rayna thought about it. "I can't go without telling him." "Leave him a note. He can come pick you up, or Father's escort can bring you back."

After some consideration, Rayna decided to go. She really wanted to tell her father before someone else did. And she did need to talk to His Majesty. She could do both if she went with Briara. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pen and some paper. After finishing the note, she called the servant. "Would you see that your lord gets this right away?" He bowed low. "Of course, my lady." Briara was rushing her now that she had decided to go. Briara linked her arm through her sister's and led her out the door.

The servant peeked out the door after his mistress. She was out of sight. Turning back to look down the other side of the hall, he smirked. He crumpled the note and tossed it in the direction of the trashcan. Pulling another note from his pocket, he made his way downstairs, whistling as he went. With the castle's forces in the field and on stand-by, there were few who noticed the lady of the castle leave.

Hiei was barely breaking a sweat. He had restricted the kits to sword attacks only. There skills would not improve if they depended on their powers. For the time being, until he pronounced them ready, they would spar with him only using their katanas. While both kits were panting and sweating profusely, Kaishou seemed to have the edge on his sister. Hiei could tell the kit had taken his own initiative in strengthening his grip and his arms. Kaishou was able to take each swing of Hiei's katana. Tara blocked Hiei's latest swing, but yelped in pain as the katana flew from her hands.

Hiei called a halt to the sparring and took Tara's hand in his. The hilt had twisted out of her hands and left a large bloodied blister. "Get that seen to. And work harder on the hand exercises I gave you." Tara walked away with her head down. "Tara." She turned disappointed eyes back to her uncle. "Now you know why my hands are so calloused. If you don't want yours to look the same, you should wrap them, or wear gloves." Tara nodded, feeling a little better.

Hiei turned back to Kaishou. "How are your hands?" Kaishou showed him that his hands were fine. He also noticed a fine plant powder. He grinned at the kit. "To absorb the sweat and keep your hands dry?" Kaishou nodded with a smirk. "I didn't think to let Tara in on it." Hiei ruffled the boy's hair. "Ok. Let's have a little one on one and see what you've learned." Hiei took his stance and waited for Kaishou's first attack.

Rayna was a little uncomfortable. She didn't like the way that Briara's escort was looking at her. She was used to her escort. She knew them well and trusted them. She wondered if her father still employed them, or if he had let them go when she was no longer his responsibility. They walked on until Alaric could no longer be seen. Briara signaled a halt. She offered Rayna a drink from her water skin. Rayna gratefully accepted. She hadn't thought to bring one of her own.

After a short rest, they moved on. Rayna began to feel tired. She stumbled a step and was brought up roughly by one of the guards. She looked up to reprimand him for his manhandling, but couldn't focus on his face. Her vision was blurry. She swiveled her head to find Briara. She stood with her arms crossed, smirking almost evilly. Rayna struggled for coherent thought. This was her sister, her family. What was going on? Why did she feel like this? She was fine before she drank… the water. Had Briara had any? She couldn't remember.

Rayna's last conscious thought was of Hiei. She'd left him a note. He'd know where to find her. She cried out to him in her mind as she fell unconscious to the ground. Briara uncrossed her arms. "Alright. Let's get her to camp. I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plans. You can't kill her. But if you're good boys, I'll let you have some fun with her." She laughed as she changed directions. One of the guards threw Rayna roughly over a shoulder and followed after Briara. The rest fell into step behind him.

Hiei stumbled. His hand went to his head to put pressure on the stabbing pain that had just assaulted him. It was as if someone had called his name. He shook his head to clear it. More like someone had yelled his name at very close range. Kaishou dropped his katana and reached for his uncle. Kurama was beside them in an instant. "Hiei? What happened?" "Not sure. Intense pain. Like your kit put his katana through my skull." Kaishou was quick to deny it. "I didn't touch you Uncle Hiei. You're too fast." Kurama calmed the boy and sent him for water.

Hiei was recovering when Kaishou got back. He took a drink. The pain was almost gone, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something. Something important. He looked up to see one of his servants approaching. He bowed. "Lord Hiei. I have a message for you." Hiei took the message and unfolded it. His eyes narrowed and he felt a pressure in his chest. An icy grip clutched at his heart. He handed it silently to Kurama as he grabbed his servant's collar and dragged him to within inches of his angry face.

"Who gave you this?" Hiei was beyond angry. The fear that was creeping into his conscious mind was secondary at this moment. The servant was sweating. He should have left the note to be found rather than deliver it. "My la a dy gave it tut tut to mm me." Hiei's fingers tightened cutting off the man's oxygen. "You lie!" It was a snarl.

Kurama read the note.

Hiei,

I have changed my mind. I don't want to be your mate. I am leaving. Don't look for me.

Rayna

Kurama looked back to the shaking servant. Hiei had ripped off the ward over his jagan. The man screamed. His eyes rolled back in his head and blood poured from his nose, mouth, and ears. Hiei dropped the man before collapsing to his knees. He was panting. Kurama caught him before he hit the ground. "What happened?" Hiei took several deep breaths. "It was planned. I wasn't expected to recognize the handwriting as not being Rayna's. But they were cautious all the same. He had blocks placed in his mind. By an expert. At the first touch of the jagan, I felt his mind implode. I barely got out in time."

Hiei let Kurama help him up. "We have to look for clues. How the hell did they get in? Why did no one stop them when they took her? Someone will answer for this." He stalked toward the castle. Kurama let his senses search the area. He felt no one near. He put his arm around Beth and told her what the note said. "She wouldn't. If that had been her handwriting, it would still be a lie." Beth was adamant. They herded the kits back to the castle.

Kurama put his hand on Kaishou's shoulder. "Get your brothers fed and ready for bed. Find Tara. I want you and Tara to keep an eye on them. They are not to leave our rooms. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." He turned to his brothers. "You heard Father. Let's go." They silently took the stairs. Each seemed to know the gravity of the situation.

Kurama and Beth went in search of Hiei. They found him in his office. His adjutant was just leaving. Hiei looked up when they entered. "No one's seen anything. Mukuro was the last one to see Rayna and that was right after she finished sparring with Tara and Kaishou. Someone was here, but no one knows who. The servant that delivered the note was the one who took care of the 'guest'. With all the security, how the fuck could someone just walk in and take her?" Hiei's fist hit his desk.

Kurama hated to see his friend hurting this way. "You have to calm down, Hiei. We have to keep a clear head if we are going to find her. I saw your adjutant leave. What did you tell him?" Hiei raked a hand through his hair. "I gave orders for the grounds to be thoroughly searched. The castle too. All of the servants are to be questioned. Anything that was seen or heard is to be reported directly to me or Mukuro."

Kurama nodded. "It has to be the rebels. From the contents of the note, your people are not involved." Hiei looked up. "What makes you say that, fox?" "Think about the wording. She is already your mate. It is not something she can change her mind about. Whoever wrote that note, did not know you were already mated. As of this morning, your people knew about the mating." "Hn. You are right about that. So you think the servant that gave me the note may have been the only one here involved? He wasn't one of the regular servants. He was new."

Anything Kurama might have answered was interrupted. "Hiei sama!" The maid was out of breath. Hiei recognized her as the maid who regularly took care of his floor of the castle. He couldn't remember her name. She had congratulated him on his mating only this morning. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Once she could speak, she curtsied. "My lord. I found this in your chambers. On the floor by the trashcan." Hiei took it from her.

He scanned the contents of the crumpled paper. His eyes narrowed in anger. His jagan was glowing and the dragon began to writhe on his arm. "That bitch! I should have killed her when I had the chance. I will not make that mistake twice." The note turned to ash in his hand. He turned to Kurama. "That was in Rayna's handwriting. It seems my darling sister in law came to visit and suggested Rayna accompany her back to visit her father and break the news of our mating in person."

Kurama was surprised. He thought about it. From what he had seen, the girl was certainly capable of this kind of betrayal. "We know the who, but not the why. We should be cautious. Can you calm down enough to make a call to Motaro? See if they are there? It is possible, though not probable, that this is a juvenile attempt at revenge for your rejection." Hiei made a visible effort to calm down. "Either way the bitch is dead." He walked down the hall to the communications room.

Beth took Kurama's hand while they waited for Hiei. "How could anyone do something like this to their own family?" Kurama shook his head. "The girl is spoiled. She thinks anything she wants is hers for the taking. I understand Hiei put her down pretty hard. She may just be out for a little payback." "And if that isn't it?" Beth asked. Kurama frowned. "Then he really will kill her."

It seemed like they had been waiting forever for Hiei's return when he closed the door behind him. Kurama stood. "Is she there?" Hiei shook his head. "Motaro was unavailable. He received a ransom note for his daughter from the rebels." "But why would they send it to him and not to you." Hiei turned tortured crimson eyes to his friend. "Because it was not a ransom note for Rayna. It was for Briara. Rayna was not mentioned."

Beth sucked in a breath. "But that means…" Hiei nodded. "Briara planned it all." Kurama put an arm around Beth. "Until we hear from Kuwabara we can't do anything but wait."

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 32

"I'm not waiting." Hiei said. "She's my mate. The jagan can find her." Kurama put himself between Hiei and the door. "That's true. But can you take on a whole camp? They have too much of a head start. By the time you find her, you could be woefully outnumbered. It would put her at greater risk." Hiei growled. "Get out of my way, fox."

Beth placed a calming hand on Hiei's shoulder. He turned to her with a snarl, shrugging off the hand. "I'm going after my mate. Do not make the mistake of trying to stop me." Beth looked at him sadly. "Kurama's right, Hiei. You can't take them all alone and you can't go searching with an army in tow." Kurama tried again. "Damn it Hiei. Think. She's fine for now. If they wanted her dead, then she would be. They took her with them for a reason. They left that ridiculous note to prevent you from following. If you go after them, Briara will know you are on to her. That would end Rayna's usefulness and bring about her death."

Hiei was thinking on Kurama's words. He raked a hand through his hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" "The only thing we can do. Wait." Hiei pushed past Beth, going back to his desk. He sat down heavily, his head in his hands. "And in the meantime? What do you think they'll be doing to her?" He slammed his fist against his desk. "She's been my mate less than a full day and already her life is in danger because of me."

Beth gasped. "Oh Hiei. You can't let yourself go there. It was her sister that caused this. You can't say that this wouldn't have happened even if you'd never met." Kurama was quick to reinforce his mate's statement. "You know Beth's right. Rayna is the poster child for everything the rebels are fighting against. She believes in demons and humans coexisting peacefully. She would be a threat to the rebels regardless of her association with you." They did not need Hiei going off the deep end and wallowing in the throes of a guilt trip. They needed him calm and clear headed.

Hiei nodded. "Perhaps you are right. That doesn't change the fact that I failed to protect my mate." Beth wanted nothing more at this moment than to ease Hiei's misguided feelings of guilt. "You couldn't know that her sister was associated with the rebels. You couldn't protect her from a threat no one realized." Hiei snorted. "I knew she was a bitch that cared nothing for Rayna. That should have been enough to order her barred from the castle."

Mukuro walked in on that last statement. "Hiei, if you barred everyone with unpleasant personalities from the castle, you'd have to find a new place to live." Crimson eyes narrowed at her. "Very funny. Any news?" She sighed and took the chair in front of his desk, propping her feet up, a clear sign that this was a regular occurrence. "Nothing, I'm afraid. Once the staff was questioned, there were two who saw Rayna leave. There was no indication that she left unwillingly, so no one thought to interfere or even take much note of it other than her leaving."

They brought Mukuro up to speed on the new information. Mukuro frowned. "Ransom note for herself, huh? That was well thought out." "How so?" Beth asked. "She gets to move freely with the rebels while not having to explain her absence from home. And if that fool Motaro manages to scrape up whatever sum they are demanding, then the rebels get more funding. Brilliant plan actually. I wonder who thought it up for her?"

Kuwabara was getting restless. He missed his family. He hadn't been away from Yukina for this long since they had married and mated over six years ago. He wondered how she was feeling and how the kids were. He shook off the thoughts of home. He had to stay focused on the mission. Too much was at stake.

He'd spent the last two days trying to relieve the boredom. He had gotten into a couple of fights the first day. He was the new guy and everyone wanted to test him. By the second day, the challengers were more powerful. And Pelas, enterprising little bastard that he was, had started running book on the fights. After cleaning up on the first two at three to two odds, he'd had to settle for even money on the next two. There began to be as many bets on Kuwabara as against him. After that, Kuwabara had told him he wasn't fighting any more unless he got a cut of the take. Might as well make a profit himself, and it was something that a demon in his position would demand.

Kuwabara waited for his next challenger. He'd stripped his shirt off some time ago. It was hot and he had worked up a sweat with the last opponent. There were murmurs in the crowd. Some of the demons commented on Kuwabara's muscular build. He'd gained his height very young for a male. At fourteen he was well built, but now his physique was more mature. His muscles rippled across his chest and back. His arms were large and well defined. The result of working out daily for years, as well as all the fights he engaged in. He and Yusuke still had regular fights, just as they had in middle school. The only difference now is that Kuwabara actually won some of them. As long as Yusuke refrained from using his demon power, that is.

The latest challenger had just arrived. He was taller than Kuwabara, but had a wiry build. He had bulging yellow eyes and a wide mouth. Wide to accommodate the four inch tusks that protruded from the upper and lower sections of that mouth. His skin was light brown and splotchy. More importantly, he was manifesting upper A class power. Kuwabara could hear the betting getting loud and frenzied as he walked over to the area where they would fight.

Pelas intercepted him before he reached his opponent. "Taka, I got ten to one odds on this one. Win it and we'll be rich." Kuwabara smirked. "Ten to one, huh? What makes this guy so special?" Pelas whispered. "He's an elemental and his power is ice. He's not lost a match since he's been in this camp." Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and jerked his head to the side to pop his neck. A slow smile spread across his face. This might be a workout. It would definitely relieve the boredom.

Pelas returned to his place in the crowd. Kuwabara circled his opponent as they sized each other up. The demon smiled at Kuwabara. "You really think you have a chance? I'm undefeated, you know. If you want to back out, I might be inclined to let you. If you ask nicely, of course." Kuwabara waved a hand at the demon wiggling his fingers in a come here gesture. "What I think, is irrelevant. So far all I've seen out of you is talk. We gonna do this? Or are you going to talk me to death?"

The demon growled and shot a blast of ice shards at Kuwabara. He smirked and moved his hand in a circular motion creating a shield, which sent the shards bouncing harmlessly to the ground. "That all ya got, frosty?" The demon howled his rage and the air temperature dropped, sending the crowd scrambling back out of the cold. Kuwabara could see the vapor in front of his face from his own breath.

The ground began to freeze, a thin sheet of ice forming in an ever expanding pattern from where the demon stood. Kuwabara ignored it. He kept his footing. When he was fourteen, this would have sent him slipping and sliding before ending up face first on the ground in humiliation. He had trained with his wife too long to for these conditions to affect him.

When Genkai had begun training Yukina to use her powers for defense as well as healing, Kuwabara had been right there to help her. An added bonus was he had learned how to fight on ice. Years of sparring with the ice master Touya had honed his ability to counter powerful ice attacks. All of this combined to reduce any real advantage the ice elemental may have had. He felt the ice begin to creep up his legs intent on anchoring him to the ground. He raised his own energy and tapped into a little of the fire ki he borrowed from Hiei. The ice around his legs melted.

Kuwabara dodged the next attack of razor sharp ice blades by leaping into the air to somersault over the demon. He landed flat footed with his weight evenly distributed. Instead of him sliding on the ice, the ice cracked underneath his weight. The demon was getting frustrated. He spun and launched an ice extended punch, which Kuwabara dodged easily. He came back at the demon with a punch of his own. He let the energy fill his fist and the demon went flying, landing on his back and sliding a few feet on the ice. The demon stopped his slide by gouging the ice with his claws.

Kuwabara waited patiently while the demon got up. This wasn't a real fight, not one to the death, so his honor code wouldn't let him attack the demon while he was down. He had wanted a workout, but was disappointed. Touya would have kicked his ass by now. But then Touya was a shinobi as well as an ice master. He cheated. He took advantage of Kuwabara's honor code, manipulating it whenever possible. He had once told Kuwabara that a shinobi takes on a job with no margin for failure. Regardless of the methods required, failure was never an option. You did whatever was needed to ensure success.

The demon stood quickly and held out his hand. A thick rod of ice extended from his hand in both directions creating an ice spear. He charged Kuwabara. Kuwabara kicked out at the spear. It didn't shatter, but it was propelled upward. Kuwabara then dropped and slid underneath the demon sending out a ball of energy. It hit the demon in the chest, filling the air with the sound of breaking ribs. He collapsed on the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Kuwabara rolled and came up in a crouching position to either defend or attack. Seeing the demon on the ground struggling for air, he stood. "You done, frosty?" There was a grimace as the demon tried to get up. Clearly in pain, he pushed his way to his feet. With a glare at Kuwabara he slowly came forward, his hands extended in front of him. Ice crystals were forming into balls in the demon's hands.

Kuwabara sent a wave of pure psychic energy at the demon. The ice in his hands melted, as did all the ice on the ground for a several foot radius. The demon's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit his knees before pitching forward on his face. Kuwabara shook his head. "You shoulda stayed down last time."

There was a crazed frenzy as demons collected their winnings and the losers whined about paying up. Pelas slapped him on the back. "You have just made us rich, my friend." He handed Kuwabara a large pouch. Opening it, he found as many gems as coins. It was indeed a large sum. Half would be a lot of money. Kuwabara handed it back to Pelas, but he refused to take it. "That's your half. I already have my half." Kuwabara grinned. It was a good day.

Two demons came forward to drag the loser off to a healer. Pelas looked after him. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up. I'd watch my back if I were you. I don't think he will adjust well to his first loss." Kuwabara shrugged. "He's welcome to bring it on. But I don't think you'll get the same odds next time." Pelas chuckled. "Hell I couldn't get good odds for any fight, if we could even find someone to take you on. It's a good thing we made our money now."

Pelas looked over his shoulder. There was a disturbance of some sort. "It looks like the boss is back. And we have a new guest. Let's go take a look see." He moved off in the direction he'd indicated. Kuwabara was about to go back to his tent when he felt the energy signature. It was steady, but there was something wrong. He followed Pelas.

Briara led the way into the camp. She was met with the news of her new assassin's exploits while she was gone. Good. He would be accepted now. She was pleased that Pelas had been sticking close to him as she instructed. She looked over at her still unconscious sister. What would she do with her? There were few women in the camp and she knew the men would appreciate making use of her. That could be risky, however. She knew some of the men were savage. If one of them got too rough, Rayna could die. Then Hiei would die. She would need to rethink her plans for her dear sister. Again.

Kuwabara had been worried that Rayna was a part of this. It would kill the shrimp if that was the case. He knew that Hiei was well on his way to loving his potential if he didn't already. Seeing her unconscious in the arms of one of Briara's guards told him that she was not an ally of the rebels. What did Briara intend to do? Kill her? He was now close enough to catch the scent. Hiei had already mated her. Did that bitch intend to kill Hiei the same way that she'd intended to kill Yusuke and Kurama?

He boldly walked up to her. Her head hung limp against the demon's back. He noticed the power inhibitor around her neck. He grabbed her hair and raised her head. "Not bad. Slave?" He directed his question to Briara. She met his gaze. "Perhaps. Why?" He smirked. "Been fightin for two days. Thought to have me some fun of a different sort. She available?" Briara laughed.

The idea had merit. It would accomplish the humiliation and degradation of her sister. Good. By giving her to this man, there would be no fight over her. He was strong enough to keep what was his. Also good. Once the forbidden child found out, he would be repulsed by the very idea of taking her back. Very good. And if he did entertain the thought that his mate was still acceptable, perhaps by then she would be carrying a child not his. Even better. She wanted him to suffer. "Take her. She is yours to do with as you please. A gift for your great service."

Kuwabara couldn't believe his luck. He'd thought he would have to fight for her. He had even been prepared to blow his cover to get her safely out of camp. Hiei was his friend and his brother in law. There was no way he would let anything happen to his mate. He lifted Rayna off the demon's shoulder and threw her over his own. He headed back in the direction of his tent, making sure to properly thank his boss for the gift.

He was stopped several times by demons asking if he would consider sharing her when he was done with her. Some of the requests came with offers of monetary compensation for her services. He laughed these off claiming to bore easily, so he'd see how long she could keep him entertained. The main thing he wanted at the moment was to get her to his tent before she regained consciousness. If that happened in the open, it could be disastrous.

She was beginning to move around just as he reached his tent. He entered and laid her on his blankets before throwing up his psychic shield. Now no one could see or hear anything that went on. He poured a cup of water and knelt next to her. "Rayna? Can you hear me?" A hand came up to her head and she slowly sat up. Her vision had not focused yet. When it did, she scooted away from him. She held out a hand to call on her lightning. Nothing happened.

"Rayna, calm down. They have a power inhibitor on you. I can't take it off. It would be suspicious." She cocked her head to the side staring at him. That voice. "Kuwabara?" He grinned. "Yeah. You ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" She threw her arms around him nearly knocking him over. "Briara. She… My sister… drugged me. Hiei! He'll be worried. I left him a note telling him I was going with her to tell Father we were mated. He won't know where I am."

Kuwabara wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I don't think Hiei got your note. They would cover their tracks better than that." "But I gave it to a servant to give to Hiei." "Unless it was one of the regular servants, then they probably work for the rebels." She frowned. The man had been unfamiliar to her. "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?" He shook his head. "You trusted family. It's not your fault that she doesn't deserve that trust."

Tears gathered in Rayna's eyes. "How did she get mixed up in this anyway? Someone's making her do this." Kuwabara looked down, his eyes sad. He hated to be the one to tell her of her sister's treachery, but she had to know. "Uh, Rayna? I really don't want to have to tell you this." There was anguish in his eyes when he looked back to her. He took her small hands in his large ones. "Rayna… Your sister is the leader of the rebels. All of the plans and schemes… hers."

Rayna pulled her hands back and covered her mouth to catch the choked sob. She shook her head wildly. "No. She wouldn't. She… couldn't. I don't believe…" Kuwabara caught her hands again and forced her to look at him. "Rayna, I know how hard this is. But you have to understand. Your sister is going down. She's responsible for all the misery, all the destruction, all the deaths. She paid me to kill Keiko." Rayna's head snapped up, her eyes wide and tear filled. "She… paid you… to…" He nodded. The tears fell then.

Rayna sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "She was forced. Only a messenger. That's it. We have to help her get away." Kuwabara huffed. He was going to have to be brutal. She wasn't getting it. He reached out and took her by the shoulders. "Rayna, listen to me. We don't have a lot of time. I sent the signal before I put up the barrier. The combined armies will be here soon." He hated to hurt her this way. "Your sister gave you to me. She wants you broken and humiliated." Whether deliberate, or still in denial, Rayna was being obtuse. "Gave me to you?"

He held her gaze. He had to get through to her. "Gave you to me as a slave. To beat… to rape… probably before giving you back to Hiei to cause him pain. If she had given you to another, you would have been passed around the camp." He stopped when she shuddered. His words finally penetrating. Her voice was low and angry. "Get this thing off of me. I will deal with my… sister." She spat the word as if it were dirty.

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 33

Kuwabara understood her anger. "I can't take the inhibitor off yet. We have to wait for reinforcements. I promise you can pound her into the ground when they get here." He hoped that would pacify her for now. He hadn't looked forward to having to fight a woman. His honor code had already suffered enough. Now he didn't have to. Besides, Rayna deserved to be the one to take her sister out.

Kuwabara knew that curiosity was getting the best of the demons in camp. He'd already sensed several loitering around the tent, trying to hear what was going on. He was going to have to do something to get rid of them. He looked over to where Rayna was still fuming. "I'm going to lower the barrier for a couple of minutes. I need to satisfy the curious that I'm making proper use of my new slave."

He moved to sit next to her. "I need you to play along. When I give you a nod, let out a scream." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He lowered the barrier and nodded to Rayna. She let out a scream that was deafening in the close confines of the tent. "Get away from me. Don't touch me." She screamed again. Kuwabara grinned. Her performance was almost as good as his. He slapped his arm hard. She grinned before falling against the side of the tent. "Don't hit me again. Please. Don't." She screamed again.

It had taken Hiei exactly two seconds to be on his feet and out the door when the signal came. It would have been less, but his katana was across the room. Kurama was on his heels. Beth closed the door behind her and headed for her room. She was not powerful enough to help, and her presence would hinder her mate. She'd only be in the way. She would wait with the kits. There was no telling how long this would take.

Tara had just finished braiding her hair when her mother came in. She and Kaishou were now ready to go. Beth took in the determined looks her oldest two children were giving her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kaishou took the lead. "We're going to help take down the rebels and rescue Aunt Rayna." Beth shook her head and leaned against the door. "No. You aren't." Tara raised her chin. Her sign that her father's stubborn streak had risen to the surface. "Aunt Mukuro said we were ready to go full out. That means we're ready to fight."

Beth sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you. Yes you have improved greatly. Yes you are ready to spar full out. I stress the word SPAR. There is a very big difference between sparring with your trainer, and fighting an enemy for real. You're trainer will not attempt to kill you. Well with the possible exception of your Uncle Hiei. A real enemy will do everything in his power to kill you. And you have to be ready to do the same." She looked from her son to her daughter. "Can you tell me that you are that anxious to take another's life?"

Tara looked at the floor. Kaishou seemed to struggle a little longer before his gaze too fell to the floor. Beth crossed her arms. "I thought not. Let's leave this to the experienced, battle hardened males of this family." She stroked Kaishou's hair. "I'm not quite ready to have you join those ranks yet." Beth knew that once he had killed, then that innocent light would leave his eyes. She hoped he was able to keep it for a very long time.

The army was staged at an area just outside of the sensory range of the rebels. There had been a couple of lookouts, but Hiei and Kurama had taken them out before they could raise an alarm. Hiei had given orders for the troops to fan out and surround the camp. No one was to take any action until ordered to do so.

Hiei paced restlessly until his adjutant returned to kneel before him. "Our forces are in place, my lord. They await your order to attack." Hiei nodded. "I want this controlled and orderly. None of the rebels are to be allowed to escape. You will remind any of those with reckless tendencies that my mate is in that camp as is an ally. Mistakes will not be tolerated." "Yes my lord." The adjutant withdrew once more.

Kuwabara replaced his barrier after he sensed his audience retreat, their laughter making him angry. "That should appease them for awhile. Let's get this thing off of you." Rayna moved her hair aside and he gently placed his large hands on the ring around her neck. He let his energy swell until his hands and the ring were glowing. A moment later there was a pop, then a crack. The ring shattered into pieces.

When he drew back his hands he could see bruises where the ring had been too tight and roughly put on. His eyes met hers. "They will pay for that. If not by my hand, then by your mate's." Kuwabara's senses tingled. They were much stronger than any of the demons in the camp. He grinned and helped Rayna to her feet. "The cavalry's here. Stay close to me." He lowered the barrier and led her out of the tent.

Briara halted in mid sentence when she felt her sister's energy. The demon she had been speaking to followed her as she stalked over to confront her assassin. "You fool! Why did you take off her inhibitor?" Kuwabara shrugged. "It was in my way. Metal is hard on the teeth." Briara was stunned at the utterly arrogant reply. She began to laugh. "Just make sure you control her." She turned to walk away when the energy signatures manifested all around them.

Hiei ripped off the ward over his jagan. The order to attack was amplified by the power of the jagan. He and Kurama took off slightly ahead of the rest. In seconds the camp was overrun. Demons screamed out warnings to the others as they began to fall. Hiei focused on his mate's energy and Kurama followed him. He arrived at the center of the camp to see his mate standing behind Kuwabara. There was a profound feeling of relief that she was with the oaf. He trusted Kuwabara to protect her.

Briara was flanked by two demons radiating upper A class energy. She sneered at Hiei. "You're too late." She pointed at Rayna. "Tell me. How does it feel to know your heir probably is not yours?" Shock was plainly etched on Hiei's face. Briara laughed. "I gave her to my assassin. Her screams could be heard throughout the entire camp while he enjoyed her. Now I give him to you. Kill him if you can. And then see if you can ever erase the image from your mind. This is the price you will pay for rejecting me."

Hiei was seething. "Which one? Who touched my mate?" He was sizing up the demons at her side. Briara followed his glare. She laughed again. "Not these two. My assassin. The brute in front of her. The one who killed the lord of Tourin." Hiei looked over to Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded. The pounding in Hiei's chest subsided. He smirked. "It must have been quite a performance. Sorry I missed it."

Briara's mouth fell open. Had she misinterpreted? Did he not care for her sister? The sounds of battle were beginning to die down. She didn't have much time. "I want him dead." She looked to Kuwabara with cold eyes. "Do you hear me? I want him dead. Do it now." Kuwabara stepped forward just as a portal appeared in their midst. Yusuke stepped out, his Mazoku markings already clear, his hair hung past his knees.

Kuwabara grinned. "Hey Urameshi! What kept you?" Yusuke grinned in the way he always did when he was about to kick some serious ass. "With Botan there, it's damn hard to get Koenma's ass outta bed these days." Briara backed up. "You're dead." She turned to face Kuwabara as his words registered. "You didn't kill her. It was a set up. Who are you?" He faced her and gave a courtly bow. "Kuwabara Kazuma, at your service… bitch."

Briara's eyes grew wide in recognition of the name. The drunk human. He'd disappeared after the party. He'd been a spy. All of it a trick. And she had fallen for it. Let him into the camp so he could lead them to it. She looked back to Hiei, who was still smirking, then to Rayna. She'd given her sister to the one man in the camp who wouldn't touch her. All of her plans were ruined. A mask of pure hatred twisted Briara's features. "Kill them all."

There were four more demons who joined the two Briara had shoved forward. Kuwabara held out his hands and his spirit swords materialized. Kurama drew his rose whip as his hair turned silver and his eyes gold. Hiei unsheathed his katana. Yusuke's demon power glowed around him. They took their stances as the six demons advanced on them.

Rayna faced her sister. "You really are pathetic. Do you think that six demons are enough to win against the Reikai Tantei? Four beings with S class power, and years of battle experience?" Briara looked a little worried. "They are tainted by the human world. It has weakened them." Rayna laughed. "You know so little. Living in the human world and mating humans has made them stronger. One of them is a human. And still he is stronger than most demons. Didn't he beat your best?"

Rayna continued to taunt her sister. "The first thing I learned about humans is that they have an indomitable spirit. Most of them may have no power, but they have the drive to succeed. Even against insurmountable odds. Add that to their compassion and ability to love, and you get an unstoppable fighting spirit. Demons have historically fought only for their own gain. It made us weak as a species. Because we couldn't work together for the common good. The influx of human ideals and influence has once again made the demon races strong."

Briara snorted. "You're a fool. They've brainwashed you. You can't even see how the Makai is turning into a realm of weaklings trying to copy the humans." "Is that such a bad thing? If those influenced by the humans are so weak, tell me how it is that those so influenced rule the Makai and all three provinces by their strength? It is you who are the fool, Briara. The Makai has to change. Progress demands it. Coexisting with humans is part of that progress."

Rayna turned her attention to the battle going on. "Watch how much human influence has 'weakened' them. We will continue this discussion when your best lie broken and bleeding." Briara crossed her arms and glared. She watched as the fighters clashed, confident that her men would come out on top. They had to. She refused to believe she was wrong.

Kuwabara grinned at his opponent. "Back for round two, huh frosty? I was hoping for a decent workout this time." The demon growled. "You won't beat me this time, human." He spat the word. Kuwabara chuckled. "Your fantasy, man. Run with it." The demon sent two fists full of ice daggers at Kuwabara. Using his swords as bats, he sent them right back at the demon. "Better yet, maybe you should just run."

Yusuke took on the biggest one with his bare hands. He wanted to pummel someone. Make him pay for scaring Keiko. Make him pay for even thinking about hurting her. The punches flew too fast to see. The sickening sounds of bones crunching filled the air. Another demon sent a flurry of boulders hitting Yusuke in the back. He hit the ground. He was smiling when he got up. He wiped a trickle of blood from his lip, and spat more from his mouth. "Oh yeah. Just like old times." Another barrage of boulders disintegrated as Yusuke yelled, "Shotgun!"

Kurama could feel the plants whispering to him. They hummed with his energy. The huge old trees with root systems crisscrossing the clearing underneath their feet sent those roots soaring upward to trap his opponent in a cage. He sent out his rose whip to slice the demon trying to sneak up behind him. The demon had jumped back at the last second saving his life. For the moment.

The gash across his arm sent a splatter of blood at Kurama. He gave the demon a fanged smile and licked some of the splattered blood from his finger. His ears twitched and his tails flicked in anticipation. He ran at the demon, his rose whip flying through the air. In moments the demon lay at his feet in several pieces. He turned back to his caged opponent. "Next?" The trees retracted their roots, releasing the demon to Kurama's not so tender mercies.

As much as Hiei wanted to drag this out, as much as he wanted to make each and every one suffer for the pain they had put his family through… He only wanted to feel his mate in his arms again. He still had to deal with that traitorous bitch. He wanted her dead. But would Rayna want him to show her sister compassion? Prison was too good for her, but he knew he would give in to whatever Rayna wanted.

He smiled. Rayna. She was safe. He had been worried. He knew she wasn't dead. But there were so many other things that could have happened to her. Would have happened to her if Kuwabara had not saved her. He owed the oaf. Hiei snarled. He owed that bitch too. And she would pay. Rayna may not want him to kill her, but he would make her wish for death before he was through.

The demon standing in front of Hiei cocked his head at the jaganshi. "Hey! Ya wanna pull your head out yer ass? I thought we were gonna fight. I'd like a piece a yer woman before I kill ya." Hiei returned his attention to the demon with the death wish. In barely the blink of an eye, the demon who had dared to covet his mate lay bleeding on the ground. Dismembered in less time than it had taken to get Hiei's attention. He flung the blood from his blade and walked toward Briara.

Briara cowered as the Reikai Tantei stood before her, their opponents dead. She still refused to believe she was wrong. She had just chosen weak demons to stand beside her. She would be returned to her father humiliated and weak. That was something she would not allow. She flared her energy. She preferred to go down fighting for what she believed in. Perhaps in doing so she could inspire another to take up the cause.

Hiei stared her down. "Give it up. It's done. Don't make me kill you." Briara smirked. "Even the powerful jaganshi has allowed human emotions to weaken him. Can you say you would have spared me before you started consorting with the humans?" "Honestly? No. I would have killed you and taken your place. Then someone would have killed me. The beginning of a never ending cycle where nothing would be accomplished but death. I was truly weak back then. My defeat at the hands of the spirit detective is testament to that. I gained my true power once I began to fight at his side."

Briara stepped back and brought her hands together, the glowing sphere taking shape. Hiei took a stance. "Briara! Your opponent is me." All eyes turned to Rayna. She floated off the ground as the wind intensified. Her eyes flashed silver. "It ends now." Hiei took a step toward her. "Rayna, no." Kuwabara put a restraining arm in front of his brother in law. "It's her fight, shrimp. She deserves to finish it in her own way."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 34

Hiei looked up at the owner of the restraining arm and growled. Kuwabara grinned. "You know that quit workin on me a long time ago. Since I mated your sister, you can't kill me. And you remember all too well the last time you pissed her off, so you can't beat the crap outta me anymore unless you wanna go through that again. Besides you know I'm right. She needs to do this." Hiei looked back to Rayna and crossed his arms "Hn."

Briara stared at her sister with hate in her eyes. "Can you do this? Are you willing to kill me? Because that is what it will take. I won't stop until one of us is dead." Rayna nodded slowly. "You're my family. But you care nothing for that. You are responsible for every horrible thing I've seen in the last few days. You've torn apart villages, families, left children without parents. You took me from my family and planned to make me suffer. I can't forgive you for what you have done."

The clouds gathered. Thunder roared and lightning split the sky. Kuwabara grinned down at Hiei and raised his palm to the sky. When the deluge came, there was a barrier over the guy's heads keeping them dry. Hiei looked up at Kuwabara in silent thanks. He really, really hated the rain. They turned their attention back to the women facing off against each other. Two sisters who should have been allies. What had gone wrong?

Briara looked like a drowned rat. A fitting tribute to her personality, Hiei thought. She launched the energy sphere in her hands at Rayna. Rayna spread her hands and called on the wind. The energy sphere was deflected at the last second to crash into a nearby tree. She responded with a lightning bolt that Briara barely managed to dodge. The ground was quickly turning liquid in the heavy rain and Briara had trouble staying on her feet.

Before she could send out another attack, a swirling cyclone slammed her against a tree. She hit the ground on her knees. Rayna closed in. Briara waited until Rayna was within reach and tackled her to the muddy ground. She sent a fist out. It caught Rayna on the cheek. Rayna grabbed a handful of hair and yanked hard. She came up on top of her sister and used her own fist to bloody Briara's nose.

Rayna's eyes had returned to normal and the storm had subsided as the fight became an old fashioned knock down drag out. They traded blows and rolled in the mud, each fighting for dominance over the other. Yusuke chuckled. "I usually have to go to a bar to see women mud wrestle. They're usually wearing a lot less clothes too." Hiei snarled. He had been to one of those contests with the detective before. "That's my mate you're talking about. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Briara was tiring. In a last desperate bid to win, she sent a burst of energy into Rayna's side. Rayna cried out as ribs caved under the pressure. Her left hand circled her sister's neck in a bruising grip as her right hand crackled with electricity. Briara was spent. She knew a lightning bolt from that hand would finish her. Rayna stared into her sister's hate filled face. "Why Briara? Why do you hate humans so much?"

Briara struggled to escape her sister's grip. Rayna yelled into Briara's face. "Tell me why!" Briara snapped. "Because my mother was a fucking weak human!" Rayna's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She loosened her grip on Briara's neck. "Mother isn't human Briara." Briara pushed her off and sat up. "Your mother isn't."

Rayna stared at her sister as if she'd grown another head. "What do you mean?" Briara's head bowed, her wet hair tangled in her face obscuring her eyes. "Ever wonder why Father favored me and 'Mother' favored you? I did. I found out one night when Father came home drunk. He decided it was time I learned about my wonderful human mother." She pulled her knees up to hug them to her as she continued. "He rebelled against the mating his parents arranged for him. He took a human lover. He couldn't mate her or he would die when she did. So he settled for living with her as his mistress."

She hugged her knees tighter. "All was fine in wonderland until she got pregnant. Father was thrilled. Until he found out she was too weak to carry a demon child to term. She was dying. There was no way to save her. But there was a way to save the child. He crawled back to his parents. The arranged mating went through and the child was removed from the human and transplanted into his mate's womb. She carried the child and gave birth to it. The only thing the child received from her was the eradication of the human's scent. The child appeared to be demon, but without inheriting the dominant powers of the woman who gave her life."

Briara's head snapped up. "You got her elemental powers and I got nothing. Nothing but Father's weak powers and a half breed heritage. You got what should have been mine!" Briara lashed out at Rayna. Rayna was too stunned from the revelation to react in time. She hit the ground hard, her broken ribs making her cry out in pain. She recovered quickly and clasped her hands connecting the two handed blow against Briara's temple. Briara fell to the side, dazed. Rayna struggled to stand. Her emotions were as battered as her body.

She turned to walk away. She needed to feel her mate's arms around her. She had only taken two staggering steps when Hiei called out a warning. "Rayna, behind you. Move!" She pivoted on one foot and sent out a bolt of lightning in reflex. It hit her sister between the eyes. The energy sphere faded from Briara's hand as her eyes closed. Rayna was panting. The tears falling freely as she collapsed to her knees.

Hiei gathered his mate in his arms while Kurama went to Briara's side. Hiei pulled Rayna closer to his chest when Kurama shook his head. Kuwabara stood by, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. Yusuke, for once, had nothing to say. Hiei carefully picked his mate up. "I need to get you to a healer." She wound one arm around his neck, the other cradled against her side trying not to move her broken ribs.

Hiei found his adjutant. Most of the rebels were dead. A few had surrendered when the outcome of the battle was clear. Hiei gave his orders. "Turn the prisoners over to Enki's forces. Send out clean up details. See if there is anything salvageable that can be returned to the villages they destroyed. I want this camp gone by morning." The adjutant saluted. "Yes, my lord." Hiei then turned for home carrying his mate tenderly in his arms.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Who's gonna break the news to Motaro? I've never really liked the guy, but nobody deserves this." Kurama nodded. "She should have been happy to have a family that loved her." His gaze turned in the direction his friend had gone. "Some of us spend our lives searching for love and acceptance." He looked back to the body. "Others have it and push it away with both hands. It doesn't make any sense, does it?" He walked away. Yusuke knew he didn't expect an answer.

Yusuke looked around. "Kuwabara? Hey, man. Where'd you go?" He found him removing his barrier from one of the few tents that had survived the battle intact. He ducked inside and came back with his bag. Yusuke laughed. "All that to protect your clothes?" Kuwabara opened the bag. He pulled out a pouch and tossed the bag at Yusuke. "That's the money I earned from 'killing' Keiko and the down payment for Kurama. There's also my cut from the bets on my fights. Spread that among the villages that need it."

Yusuke looked into the bag and his eyes got wide. "This is a lot. You're only keeping one bag?" Kuwabara shook his head. "I'm not keepin any of it." He walked off. Yusuke called after him. "Aren't you anxious to get that stuff outta your hair and get back to Yukina and the kids?" Kuwabara waved a hand over his shoulder. "Yeah. But I got somethin I gotta do first."

Kuwabara walked into the bar. It had been several days since he'd been here, but not much had changed. Some of the patrons remembered him and gave him a wide berth. He scanned the bar and found who he was looking for in the back corner talking to a customer. He walked up to the bar. "Gimme my usual and whatever the lady back there likes." The bartender hurriedly poured the drinks. Kuwabara paid and picked up the drinks.

There was a hint of fear in the woman's eyes when she noticed the big man heading in her direction. She moved away from the man she'd been talking to. Kuwabara stopped in front of her. "Share a drink with me?" She took the drink and smiled, still a little wary. He nodded toward a table and she sat down. He looked her over as he took his seat. He was glad the bruises had faded from her neck.

He sipped his drink and watched the woman do the same. They were attracting a lot of attention. Probably because the entire time he'd been here they had never seen him with a woman. He knew if the demons saw what he was about to do, the woman would be in danger. "You got a room somewhere?" She nodded. "Upstairs." He tossed back his drink and set the glass on the table as he stood up. "Show me." He held out his hand and she put hers in it.

He pulled her to her feet and followed her up the stairs. Her room was not much bigger than the one he'd stayed in, but he could tell she had been living here for a while. She let him in and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she studied him. She was still afraid of him, but if she could please him, then she could use him as protection from those she chose not to socialize with. She came away from the door unbuttoning her dress.

Kuwabara grabbed her hand and shook his head. She cast him a puzzled look and watched him place a barrier on the door. He turned back to her. "Ok. Now no one can hear." Her eyes grew wide. What had she gotten herself into? The look of fear in her eyes stung a little, but he knew that she didn't know him. She only knew the man he'd pretended to be.

He sat her down on the bed. There were no chairs in the room. "I came to apologize for hurting you. That wasn't me. That was an act I had to put on." She cocked her head to the side to get a better look at the man who was nothing like the one she'd propositioned. "You've changed your mind about my company then?" He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm mated and very much in love with my mate."

She giggled. It was just her luck that the man shows a soft side she could learn to like and he already has a mate. "So, you couldn't apologize to me downstairs?" "No. Not and be assured of your safety afterward." He held out the pouch he'd kept. "I want you to have this. Maybe it'll help you get out of here. Find somewhere safer to live." She took the pouch and opened it. Her mouth fell open into an o. She looked up at him. Gossip had pegged him as an assassin for hire. He'd told her it was an act. But here was a small fortune in her hands.

She certainly would have been in trouble if he'd given this to her downstairs. She would have been robbed the moment he left. And probably dead. "Why?" It was the only word she could think of. "Maybe I'm trying to ease my conscience. I don't hurt women. Ever. But I hurt you. Even if it was an accident…" Her eyes softened, looking at a man she wished could be hers. "Your mate is a lucky woman. You should know that this will let me go back to my family. I was working here to earn money to support my mother and younger brothers. My father left us alone years ago."

Kuwabara checked his watch. He would need a few more minutes before he could leave and give the patrons downstairs the impression that he had paid for the woman's services. The woman hid the pouch in the lining of her bag. She would leave in the morning after a welcome night of undisturbed sleep. "Can you tell me your name?" "Sure. It's Kuwabara, Kazuma." She gasped.

There were few demons who didn't know that name. "You're one of the Reikai Tantei?" He nodded. Well that certainly explained a lot. She knew that they had been called in to fight the rebels. Her family lived in one of the villages that had been attacked. "If you're back here, and telling me your real name, does that mean that the rebels have been stopped?" Again he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And thank the others for me too." He blushed as he unwound her arms from his neck. "I gotta go."

He took off his jacket and slung it casually over his shoulder. She smiled and pulled his shirt from his pants. She arranged it as if it had been donned haphazardly and in a hurry. She then took the band from his hair and ruffled it. "There. Now you look like you've just been pleasured." He gave her his quirky grin. "Take care of yourself." She nodded as she let him out of the room. He whistled as he made his way back downstairs and out of the bar.

Hiei laid Rayna gently on the bed in their chambers. Her gasp of pain was the only sound she made. He didn't think her injuries were serious enough for the tank, but he would let the healer decide. What worried him was her silence. She had said nothing on the way back to Alaric. Her tears had stopped soon after leaving the rebel camp, but she had remained quiet.

He began to strip off her muddy clothes, and still she said nothing. He stroked her filthy hair. "Rayna?" She stared at the ceiling as if she didn't comprehend. He turned her face to him. "Rayna? Can you hear me?" She nodded slightly. "Please talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. I can't help if you won't let me." She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "You can't help me. No one can. My sister was hurting and I never knew. Instead of helping her, I murdered her. What kind of monster am I?"

He gathered her into his arms. "You are NOT a monster. You didn't know she needed help. And you didn't murder her. You defended yourself. Against an attack from the back. She knew what she was doing. She would've killed you. She told you her intentions from the start." He held her close. She sucked in a breath as her ribs protested the embrace. He laid her back down. "I'm sorry. Where is that damn healer?"

There was a knock on the door and the healer entered. "You may leave now if you wish, my lord." He sat down on the other side of the bed. "I'm not going anywhere." The healer bowed her head. "As you wish, my lord." She ran her hands over Rayna's body. "She does not require the tank, but this will take a while." "Just get started." Hiei was now worried for Rayna's state of mind rather than her bodily injuries. He needed to talk to her father. A lot would depend on whether he blamed Rayna or not.

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 35

Two hours later the healer retracted her hands and pronounced Rayna completely healed. Hiei knew better, but the remaining wounds would not be healed as quickly or as easily. Hiei had stopped stroking her hair some time ago. The mud had dried and her hair was stiff and tangled. Hiei carefully lifted Rayna from the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He nodded to the maid who was hovering, waiting to change the sheets and clean the mud from the bed.

Rayna said nothing as he closed the bathroom door with his foot. He set her on her feet and turned on the shower. He adjusted the temperature to an acceptable setting and stripped off his muddy clothes. He stepped into the shower and pulled her in with him. She closed her eyes when the spray hit her face. The mud streamed down her body making the tiles black.

Hiei turned her around and grabbed her shampoo, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He began to slowly work the lather into her hair, gently working out the tangles. She let out a sigh as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp. She knew she should be doing this for herself, but she just didn't have the energy. When Hiei was satisfied that all the mud was gone, he maneuvered her under the spray to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

He traded the shampoo for the body wash and the process was much the same. She wasn't fighting him, but she wasn't helping either. Their sexual relationship was still too new and it was a major effort to control his reaction to touching her body. He tamped down his lustful thoughts. His body knew what he needed and wanted. But this was about what Rayna needed. And right now that was comfort, not sex.

After making sure there was no mud left on their bodies, Hiei turned off the spray and reached for a towel. He took care of Rayna first and then himself. He opened the door and was glad the maid had completed her task and left the room. Rayna shivered as the chill air of the bedroom reached her. Hiei scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He settled the blankets around her, then went to the chest to get her a t-shirt. He held it out and she stuffed her arms and head into it.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hiei knew she'd not eaten since this morning. She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." At least he got a verbal answer that time, even if it wasn't the one he wanted. She closed her eyes. "I just want to sleep." He crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Then sleep. I'll be here if you need me." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and closed his own eyes.

He was awakened sometime during the night by Rayna's thrashing. She was calling out in her sleep. "I'm sorry. Briara, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive me." She screamed and shot up in the bed. Her hand went to her head as Hiei pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here." "Why couldn't I see that she needed help? Why didn't I know she was hurting?" "Maybe she didn't want you to know. Maybe she thought she didn't need help. Maybe she thought that she was strong enough to get through it herself. Maybe she thought she didn't deserve help."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "How can you say that?" He settled her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps because I have been familiar with those feelings in the past." She had forgotten that he was a half breed himself. But he wasn't half human. But then that probably didn't matter since he was half koorime. That would have made him an outcast too. "I'm sorry. Maybe you do understand her better than I could."

He understood all right. "Her heritage was kept from everyone. No one knew. No one taunted her. No one insulted or belittled her. No one decided the world would be a better place if she'd never been born. She had no reason to make others suffer. She made her choices. They were the wrong choices and she paid for them. You are not to blame." Perhaps he was a bit harsh, but Rayna needed to hear it. He would not have her feel guilty for defending herself.

Maybe the circumstances of her sister's birth had been the catalyst, but she had chosen her path knowing the possible consequences. If anyone was to blame, it was the father who should have told her from the beginning and raised her with the knowledge, or kept it from her forever. Instead he unburdened his soul and transferred the weight to hers. And she was unprepared to carry it.

He stroked Rayna's hair. "Try to go back to sleep." "I don't think I can. I keep seeing her face. I keep reliving the fight. I keep wondering if there wasn't something else I could have done. Then she would still be alive." "You have to stop second guessing yourself. She had already broken your ribs. It was a killing blow she was prepared to hit you with. In the back I might add. There was nothing you could have done to save her. Not without sacrificing yourself."

There was one other thing that he had been reluctant to bring up, but maybe she needed to hear that as well. "You do realize if you had managed to take her alive, that she would most likely have been executed for her crimes?" "No. I hadn't considered that. I would have lost my sister either way, wouldn't I?" "Close your eyes and sleep. I promise you won't have any more dreams tonight." "I'll try." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He held her and stroked her hair as the jagan glowed.

Hiei woke to the sound of a soft knock at the door. Rayna was still sleeping peacefully beside him. She'd not had any more dreams thanks to the jagan. He got up, careful not to wake her. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt then opened the outer door. Kuwabara stood in the hall with his hands in his pockets. His orange hair back in it's usual style now that the dye was gone. "Didn't want to disturb you, but Rayna's father is here. He's demanding answers. Surprised you didn't hear him bellowing. He wants to see all of us. Kurama and Yusuke are already down there."

Hiei closed the door silently and followed Kuwabara. They could indeed hear Motaro long before they got to Mukuro's office. "I want to know why my daughter was not rescued. She was a captive. I got the ransom note. I don't believe she was a part of it. You're lying to cover up your own incompetence" Yusuke yelled. "Wait just a damn minute! Not only was she part of it, she was their leader. It was all her. I don't really give a rat's ass what the fuck you believe."

Hiei opened the door. "You will all lower your voices. Rayna does not need this." He closed the door and he and Kuwabara took their seats. Mukuro nodded to him and left them alone. Kurama was sitting with his arms crossed, his posture stiff. A clear indication that Yusuke had voiced his thoughts as well. Motaro launched his verbal attack at the new target. "Where is Rayna? Is she blaming you too? I'll be happy to take my only daughter back home."

So, Hiei thought, he didn't know. "Sit down Motaro." "Like hell. You murdered my daughter. I want to know why?" Hiei pushed him backward. "I. SAID. Sit. DOWN!" He turned to his teammates. "Leave us alone. I'll handle the explanations." Yusuke wanted to argue. Kuwabara opened the door and Yusuke closed his mouth and went out. Kurama stopped at the door. "Are you sure, Hiei?" Hiei nodded.

Once they were alone, Hiei sat down across from a very angry father. "I don't know what they told you, but I won't sugar coat it. Briara was the leader of the rebellion." Motaro objected. "I don't believe you. Did Rayna believe you?" Hiei sighed and lowered his head. There was no easy way to say it. "Rayna is in a sleep induced by the jagan. It was necessary to prevent her mind from further anguish. I would spare you this as a father, but Rayna feels the guilt and will probably wish to apologize. She is the one who delivered the killing blow."

Motaro was shaking his head. "No. Not Rayna. Why? Why would she kill her sister?" "I told you why fool. But maybe you need all the painful details. After paying our spy to kill Yusuke's mate, she set about trying to take out the rest of those who opposed her. She kidnapped her sister to be tortured and raped because she couldn't have me. Rayna fought her sister, intending to take her alive. Briara broke Rayna's ribs and then tried to kill her by attacking her from the back. Rayna killed her in self defense."

Motaro was shaking his head. "No. Briara wouldn't. She's all I have left of…" He put his head in his hands. Hiei felt pity for the man. "Yes. We know of her heritage." Motaro's head snapped up. "What do you know?" "All of it. At least all that Briara knew. Rayna knows too. That Briara was her half sister." Motaro pointed at Hiei. "I want to see. If that thing… that jagan… can show it to me. I want to see for myself." Hiei wrestled with the decision then slowly removed the ward.

Motaro stared at the jagan and Hiei closed his eyes. When the scene had played itself out, Hiei opened his eyes and warded the jagan again. Motaro sat slumped in the chair, tears streaming down his face. "I never knew. I wanted her to know her mother, the woman I loved. I never meant for her to feel like she was slighted. She was conceived in love. Didn't she understand that?" "What she did or did not understand, I'm afraid is pointless now. The one suffering is Rayna. She is the one we have to help now."

Motaro stood. "I want to see her. To talk to her." Hiei stood as well. "And what will you tell her? I swear if you try to blame her, or increase her guilt in any way, you will never see her again." Motaro looked to Hiei. "She is not to blame. She defended herself, just as you said. Briara was troubled and I didn't know. Perhaps I could have helped her. At least let her know that I saw her human half as something precious to me. I now have to let my other daughter know that she is precious to me too." Hiei nodded. "I'll bring her to you."

Rayna was still sleeping when Hiei returned to their chambers. She was now on his side of the bed as if she had been searching for him. He sat down beside her. "Rayna. Wake up." He gently shook her. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched. "Hiei?" She squinted at the light shining in the window and sat up. "I must have finally been able to sleep. What time is it?" "After eight." She nodded. "I still feel tired. But at least I didn't have any more dreams."

Hiei reached out and took her hand in his. "Your father is here. He wants to talk to you." Rayna looked panicked. "Oh Gods. How do I tell him I killed her?" He touched her cheek. "He knows. He also knows it was self defense. You have nothing to fear. If you want me there, I will join you. But I believe that this is something you must settle between the two of you." She pulled her knees up to her chin. "You're right. I have to face him. We need to talk. Will you stay while I dress?" He gently touched his lips to hers. "Yes."

Hiei walked her to where her father was waiting. He opened the door and Motaro was on his feet the moment he saw them. Rayna was still a little apprehensive. Hiei was not quite sure how Motaro would react. He refused to allow Rayna to be hurt any further by her family. If the man could not forgive her, then Hiei would cut him out of her life. She had all the love and acceptance here she would ever need.

He felt sure he was close to loving her. She was important to him. More important than any other living soul. When she had been kidnapped, he had felt fear. And an emptiness he couldn't describe. When he found out what she had been through, he had felt anger unlike any he had ever known. When she awoke in the night screaming, he had felt helpless. No more like useless. He couldn't find the right words to ease her pain. And he felt his own pain because of it.

Why did she bring out such intense emotions from him? Was it because he already loved her? At the moment he had no answers. He waited to see what Motaro would do. When the man held out his arms, Rayna walked into them tears streaming down her face. Hiei quietly closed the door, satisfied that Rayna would not be blamed for her sister's death. Perhaps with her father's love and acceptance she could lay her guilt to rest.

Hiei walked down the hall to the dining room. He was suddenly hungry. He sat down and fixed a plate. Mukuro was trying hard not to laugh. Kaishou had made an innocent comment about the bruises on his parents' necks. Said parents were conveniently missing from the breakfast table. Tara was grumbling. "They always look like that after Dad comes home from a mission. They're rabbits I tell you." Yusuke's oldest son Koshi looked up from his breakfast. "I thought Uncle Kurama and Aunt Beth were foxes." Mukuro lost her battle not to laugh.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 36

Tara slipped into the garden. It didn't take her long to spot him. Shura was walking next to the pond. She went into his arms and he kissed her lightly. The more time she spent in his company, the more she understood her parents. "I'm glad you could come. Now that the rebels have been defeated, maybe things can get back to normal." Shura frowned. "Getting back to normal means I will have increased duties. My father is insistent that I be able to run Gendar as soon as possible. He says times are too uncertain to leave anything to chance. And he is right."

Tara took his hand as they began to walk. "That means I won't get to see you very often. Mother and Father will be returning to the Ningenkai soon." Shura sighed. "Then we will have to make the most of the time we have." She kicked at a pebble. "Why is Uncle Yomi so set on you being able to run Gendar now? He is young. He will rule for many years." Shura stared across the pond. "He intends to compete in the next tournament. If he wins, he will leave me to run Gendar."

"Don't you intend to compete again?" "No. I am not ready to rule the Makai. I have been arrogant in the past. I thought that the power to defeat your opponents was all that was necessary to rule. I was wrong. I have learned so many things. The Makai is changing. Your father and his friends have had great influence on the politics of the Makai. I still have a lot to learn before I am ready to rule. When I am satisfied that I have learned all that I need, I will compete again."

Tara nodded in understanding. She had no doubt that one day he would achieve his goal. He was a powerful demon and a skilled fighter. With the sense to realize that it wasn't enough just to win the tournament. He needed to be prepared for what came after. That was the real challenge. He would be a good leader when the time came. Whether he ruled Gendar, or all of the Makai.

They walked in silence, content to bask in the other's company. Tara felt the energy signature approaching. "Shura. It's Father. You have to go now." He stopped to stare at her. "He doesn't know I'm here? You didn't tell him you were meeting me, did you?" She shook her head as he grasped her hand tighter. He pulled her along behind him, but not toward concealment. He was heading directly to her father.

Shura stopped as Kurama rounded the corner. He pulled Tara forward. "I apologize, General Kurama. I was under the impression you knew I was here. I agreed that nothing would go on behind your back. Apparently Tara had other thoughts. I will take my leave now." He stalked angrily out of the garden, leaving Tara staring open mouthed at his retreating back.

Kurama frowned at his daughter. "Sneaking around behind my back is not like you. What brought this on?" She looked at the ground. "I wanted to see him. I didn't think you approved." Kurama steered her to a bench and they sat down. "Shura and I have come to an understanding. I will allow him to spend time with you as long as certain guidelines are followed. The first of those being that you will not hide from your family. He has assured me his intentions are honorable. Sneaking around belies that."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Father. I disappointed you and made Shura angry." "You have to understand. Shura is man of honor. Your actions questioned that honor. Some men guard their honor more jealously than a mate. Without honor, a man's word is unreliable. Shura gave me his word that I could trust him with you. That he would never betray that trust. Your actions could have been interpreted as his betrayal of my trust. In which case I would have the right to revoke my approval of the relationship."

Tara gasped. "It wasn't his…." Kurama held up his hand. "I know it wasn't. That is why I will not revoke my approval. You will, however, be punished. You are to remain in your room for the rest of today." She hung her head. "Yes, Father." She stood up. He reached for her hand. "If you wish to write a letter of apology, I will make certain a messenger gets it to Gendar today." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He watched her leave. Beth had been right. Their daughter was well on her way to being in love. Once Shura calmed down, he had no doubt that Tara would be receiving another lecture. He got up to return to the castle. Shura wasn't that bad as prospective son in laws went. He certainly could have done a lot worse. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he couldn't have done any better. That's if he thought about it at all. He tried not to. It meant acknowledging his little girl was growing up. He shook his head and went in search of a messenger.

Kuwabara was pacing the entry hall. Yukina and the kids were due to arrive any minute. It had been late last night when he got back. By the time Kurama had mixed the solution to take the dye out of his hair, it had been too late to go home. He called Yukina this morning and suggested she come here. He knew she never turned down an opportunity to spend time visiting her brother. She would also want to be here to help Rayna once she learned what happened.

The portal opened and his family came through. He dragged Yukina into his arms and gave her a long kiss. "I missed you, baby." "I missed you too, Kazuma." She pulled back to look him over. There were no visible changes and no wounds that she could see. The kids jumped him. "Daddy!" They both chorused. He threw his son over one shoulder and scooped his daughter up in the crook of his other arm. Yukina followed them up the stairs, giggling as they went. He was still her Kazuma.

Yusuke was pacing his room. He was waiting for Keiko's arrival, but without the same anticipation. He would have stalled longer if he could, but with the rebels defeated, Koenma declared that Keiko needed to return to her mate. That translated to she was being a pain in the ass and Koenma couldn't wait to get rid of her.

He was beginning to rethink not telling her about their plan ahead of time. Of course it was far too late now. He wondered if she had forgiven him yet? Of course she hadn't. She never forgave him until after she got to yell at him. Minutes later she stepped out of the portal. He had no time to say anything before his head snapped to the side. "Yusuke, you jerk!" Sometimes, he thought, very little had changed since junior high.

Rayna and her father had spent a long time talking. Something they had not done in a very long time. They had both been just too busy she supposed. Motaro held his daughter's hands in his. He had been reluctant to let go of them. It seemed too short a time since he had held Briara's hand, and now he would never again be able to.

He hoped he had made it clear that she was not to blame for Briara's anguish and his mistakes. "Lord Hiei was quite adamant that I not allow you to feel blame or guilt for your actions." She looked up. Her father had not mentioned Hiei since they had begun to talk. Motaro allowed a small smile. "He threatened to keep you from me if I did. I'd say he is very much in love with you." Rayna wanted to believe that was true.

He reached up to tilt her head to the side. "I see he was impatient as well." He nodded as he examined the small black dragon reared on it's hind legs with a lightning bolt held possessively in it's claws. Rayna blushed. He laughed and hugged her. "You are now the lady of the castle. With more political power in your possession than I could ever hope to have. It's funny really. I was always the one with the ambition. You never had an ounce of it."

She could only laugh at his assessment. "Oh, Father. I had more ambition than you ever knew. Only my ambition was not of a political nature. My only ambition was to be loved. And to be loved for myself." He held her close. "You've achieved it." She sighed. "If only I could be sure of that." He set her away from him. "Never doubt it. He showed me your fight from his perspective using the jagan. I could feel what he felt while watching you. He might not understand it, or acknowledge it, but he loves you." Rayna's eyes were wide as his words sunk in.

Hiei was in his office trying to get some work done. He'd accomplished very little. His mind kept wandering. Mukuro had been in twice wanting to know when she could have her office back. What in the seven hells could they be talking about all this time? He certainly never found the man that interesting.

He had risen from his chair to go investigate when Rayna knocked on the door. He let her in. He studied her face, looking for any sign of her feelings. She cocked her head to the side and did the same. Looking for any sign that her father's words were true. Not seeing the answers he sought, Hiei asked. "Do you feel better since talking with your father?" She nodded. "He helped me understand a few things." And gave me more to think about, she thought.

She had learned a few things about her stubborn mate in these last weeks. If he was uncertain what his feelings were, there was no way he would ever tell her. She would not hear it from him until he was ready. Well, he was without a doubt stubborn. But she was patient. And thanks to her father, she had hope.

She sat down on the corner of his desk. "How do you get anything done without a computer?" He snorted. "The same way I entertain myself without one of those idiot boxes. The fox keeps asking the same thing." She hid her amusement. "He never offered to teach you how to use one. Did he?" Hiei sighed. "No." "I'll be getting one for my office. If you like, I'll teach you how to use it." "I don't see the need, but I'll humor you." She found an interesting spot on the opposite wall when she could no longer hide the smile. Oh yes. Definitely stubborn.

Rayna decided to give him a break from the teasing. "One of the servants said that Yukina and the kids were here." Hiei nodded. "She arrived an hour or so ago. You were still in Mukuro's office with your father." "I bet Kuwabara was glad to see them. I know he missed them." "Hn. He misses a lot. His brain tops the list." She giggled. She couldn't help it. "You know, I don't think I've heard you say two kind words about him since we met. He really is a nice man."

"And you have to have confidence in his abilities if you agreed to send him on the undercover mission. Why do you always insult him? I don't understand. He treats you the same way. To listen to the two of you, one would think his name is 'oaf' and yours is 'shrimp'. You'd think the world would end if either of you were nice to the other." "You mean it won't?" She shook her head as she realized he was teasing her.

Beth opened the door to Tara's room. "I brought you some dinner." Tara was laid out on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Not hungry." Beth set the tray down on the table and grabbed one of the vegetables. "You sure? It's good." She munched on the vegetable as she sat down on the bed. Tara turned away from her mother. Beth stroked her daughter's hair only to have her hand pushed away. "I'm not in the mood mother. I don't want to be cheered up. I'm sorry."

Beth seemed to ponder that statement for a moment. "Not in the mood, huh?" She stood up. "Then I don't suppose you are in the mood for this either?" Tara lay still as her mother walked to the door before curiosity got the better of her. "What Mother?" Beth stopped at the door and turned around to face her daughter again. Tara had her head turned slightly in Beth's direction. Beth could not hide the grin as she waved the letter. "This was delivered a few minutes ago. By a messenger from Gendar."

Tara was off the bed like a shot. She grabbed the letter and tore it open. After reading it for the third time, she smiled and walked over to the table and started picking at the dinner Beth had brought. Beth had her arms crossed, leaning on the door. "Well? What does it say?" Tara looked up. "Mother! It's private." Beth nodded with a grin. "Ok. As a fox, I guess you are old enough to receive private messages from young men. But if you want to talk, you know where I am." Beth closed the door behind her as Tara sat down to seriously eat her dinner rather than pick at it.

She smiled and read the letter again.

_Tara,_

_I accept your apology. You are forgiven. I will bring a picnic lunch with me when I pick you up at noon tomorrow. You WILL tell your father I am coming._

_Shura_

He was almost as arrogant as his father. And Uncle Hiei, of course. Almost. But she thought it was rather cute. Not that she would ever tell him that. She finished her dinner, then emptied her closet onto the bed. There had to be something in there suitable for her picnic with Shura.

Rayna got ready for bed still thinking about her father's words. He had told her there was nothing else she could have done, and he was glad he hadn't lost both his daughters. He had told her about Briara's human mother and how much he had loved her. He loved Rayna's mother too of course, but it was a love that had grown with time. She knew that she had to give Hiei time. He was already possessive and protective. It was enough for now.

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 37

Hiei awoke to the sound of rain. The day was gloomy and wet. He peered out the window. It didn't look like it would let up anytime soon. He glanced back at his mate. She slept peacefully. He smirked. He had, after all, kept her up most of the night. He dressed and quietly let himself out. She needed the sleep. He would try to come back with some breakfast for her later.

Hiei met Kurama in the hall. "How is Rayna?" Kurama had been concerned for her since the fight. He probably understood the psychological after effects better than anyone Hiei knew. "Better since the talk with her father." Kurama nodded. "She'll be fine then. I am going out for a walk. Would you care to join me?" "Hn. That was probably the stupidest question I have ever heard you ask." Kurama chuckled and turned toward the side door leading to the gardens.

Hiei shook his head. The fox was always happy when it rained. His damn plants sung or danced or whatever it was they did when the skies opened up. He could usually be found out with his 'babies' after a good rain. Hiei passed his office and went to the dining room. Yukina and the oaf were predictably missing. Hiei grimaced. That was not an image he needed before breakfast. Or any other time for that matter.

Yusuke was polishing off his large portion of food when Hiei sat down across from him. "Where's your mate, detective?" Yusuke smirked and swallowed. "Sleeping in. She was up late last night." Hiei barely managed to conceal his smile. "Groveling taking longer these days?" "You could say that." At least it was more enjoyable since they had mated, Yusuke thought, as he took another bite.

When Hiei finished breakfast, his adjutant was waiting for him. "I have your reports, my lord." He spent the next hour going over those reports. There was not a great deal they had been able to salvage from the rebel camp. King Enki had offered a sizable reward for the rebels. That coupled with the donation made by Kuwabara would cover the repairs to the villages and provide needed supplies until they became self- sufficient once again.

Sending his adjutant off with instructions for the day, Hiei went to check on Rayna. She was awake and sitting on the balcony. Her hip perched on the railing, she was staring out over the landscape, rain running down her features. Hiei stood just inside the double doors. "Rayna come back inside. You'll get sick." She giggled but complied. "It's warm. A little rain will not hurt a 'weather witch'."

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and began drying her off. "Get out of those wet things." She snapped off a salute and he chuckled. "Not orders. Instructions. Seeing as how my mate doesn't have the sense to come in out of the rain." He took the towel back to the bathroom. As soon as he turned his back, Rayna's lips curled in an evil smile. She allowed a small electric charge to build in her index finger. Just before Hiei cleared the door, he felt the sting as he was zapped with a low power lightning bolt.

He rubbed his left ass cheek. "You will pay for that you know." She took a step back. "Oooh! I'm scared." He arched a brow at her as he came back into the bedroom. She giggled again. "There aren't any rivers in the bedroom and I'm already wet anyway." He stood before her in less time than it took to blink. The next thing she knew, she was on the bed and her mate was straddling her. His eyes were mischievous as he lowered his lips to hers and his tongue demanded entrance. When he pulled back, he whispered. "You aren't wet yet. But you will be."

Some time later, Rayna lay naked in his arms. She'd had help removing her wet clothes. She traced lazy patterns on his naked chest with her fingers. "Why do you hate the rain so much? I mean, you take showers. Isn't it the same thing? It's water falling on your head. Nothing more." Hiei stroked her hair. He really didn't know how to answer her question. If you looked at it logically, she was right. It was only a little water.

He thought about it. It probably had something to do with all the times he'd been cold and wet with no shelter available. No friends to take him in when the weather got nasty. Once he had friends who offered him shelter, he had avoided the rain whenever he could. And grumbled and complained whenever he couldn't. It didn't make sense did it? One more thing in his life that fell into that category. The only answer he could find for her was, "Hn."

She sighed. So much for the romantic fantasies of walking in the rain with your lover. She did hope that he would become at least a little more communicative as time went by. Either that, or she was going to have to find a way to read minds. She wondered, not for the first time, exactly how many meanings 'hn' had. And did anyone besides Hiei speak that language?

"Hiei? I know you are still needed here, but in a day or two, can we go back to the Ningenkai for a while?" He arched a brow in question. She nuzzled his neck. "I still have some things I need to finish before I hand my job over to someone else. And winter will set in soon. I love the snow." She peeked up at him. "Do you like snow?" "Hn. It's frozen rain." He didn't tell her it reminded him of the land of his birth. The land where he was not now, and never had been, welcome.

She supposed that was all the answer she would get out of him. She was beginning to think he had issues with water. Was he part cat? "I know once you take over here, we won't get to spend a lot of time away. I'd really like to go. For a week or two at least. Please?" Hiei knew he was lost once he heard the 'please'. She didn't ask for much. And he knew Mukuro had no intention of stepping down until he had an heir. "Ok. It will take a couple of days to wrap up everything here. I'll let you know when we can leave."

Hiei and Rayna dressed quickly. Hiei still had work to do and Rayna had planned to immerse herself in the daily operations of the castle. She still had a lot to learn about running a place of this size and importance. She had only met a small number of the staff and no idea who was in charge of what. She wondered if Hiei could recommend someone to help her out for a while.

They had just left their chambers when Tara rounded the corner in a hurry. She seemed somewhat panicked. "Aunt Rayna! Please make it stop raining." She stopped before them, panting. Hiei steadied her. "Calm down Tara. What's wrong?" She drew a couple of deep breaths. "Shura sent word he planned a picnic for us today. We can't if it's raining." She turned pleading eyes to Rayna. "Please make it stop."

Hiei chuckled. "There is an arbor on the south side of the castle. It is covered. Your father made sure the plants kept the area dry for you. He also sent a message to Shura that it was available." Tara blinked as Hiei and Rayna continued down the hall. Then she smiled. Perhaps there were advantages to her father knowing her plans after all. She decided to find her father. It had been too long since she told him how much she loved him.

Hiei stopped at his office door. "I have too much to do to stop for lunch. You missed breakfast. We could have something brought to my office if you'd like to stay and share it." She grinned. "So I get to be your playmate today and share your lunch?" He smirked at her playfulness. "If you're good." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I think was quite good. I didn't hear you complaining." "Even if I had complained, you wouldn't have heard it over your screams." She blushed to the roots of her hair.

He let her into his office and called a servant to bring them lunch. He sat down behind his desk and pushed a set of bound books over to her. "Your office should be ready tomorrow. Mukuro left the current household ledgers for you. The rest will be brought to your office in a day or two." Rayna sat down in front of his desk and grabbed the book on top. After thumbing through it, she set it down. "They are neat and easy to understand. It will make it easy to transfer the information once I get my computer. That's another reason I want to go to the Ningenkai. There are some things I want to bring back with us." "Hn. You still insist on using that ningen device?"

She gave him an indulgent smile. "Once I teach you how to use one, you'll wonder how you ever got by without it." He mumbled. "Somehow I doubt it. I have few uses for most things ningen." She giggled. "I heard that." A knock on the door announced their lunch had arrived. The servant wheeled in a cart with several covered dishes. Rayna dismissed him. Hiei watched as she filled his plate and then hers.

He felt peace and contentment every time he was with her. He had never wanted a mate. Actually it wasn't so much that he never wanted one, he just never thought much about it. At least not for himself. Would it have been different if he had met Rayna earlier? He didn't believe in fate or destiny, but it would seem that there was another hand at work in his life. One that he had no control over.

He banished the thoughts. He'd been thinking too much about 'what ifs' lately. He had only reached demon adulthood a few years ago. If he had met Rayna earlier, he probably would have driven her away. He certainly wouldn't have entertained the notion of taking her as a mate. No, he had met her at just the right time in his life. It was a coincidence, nothing more. He had to admit it was for him a rather fortuitous coincidence.

He was snapped out of his musings. Literally. Rayna was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Anybody home?" He looked up at her. "Huh?" "I asked you if you wanted tea or water. They sent both." He was a little embarrassed at having zoned out. "Oh. Uh. Tea is fine. Thank you" She poured his tea. "It must have been important." "What?" She set his cup in front of him. "Whatever it was you were thinking so hard about." "Oh. Just some details on a long term project."

After they had finished lunch, Hiei called a servant to take away their dishes. Rayna heard him give further instructions to the servant. In minutes there was another knock on the door. A tall man entered when Hiei gave permission. He was mature, but not old. Rayna could tell he was a warrior by the way he carried himself. She couldn't tell what kind of demon he was. His appearance was human. His hair was brown and his eyes were a blue green color.

Hiei introduced him. "Rayna, this is Tandar. He will be your escort when I cannot be with you. He has been one of Mukuro's retainers for many years. He will be your protector as well as a valuable source of information. He knows the workings of this castle probably better than anyone here. Myself and Mukuro included." He waited for her argument. She greeted him. "It's nice to meet you, Tandar. I look forward to working with you."

Well that was unexpected. Tandar bowed. "Thank you, my lady. I am pleased to be assigned to you. How may I serve you?" "I have some questions about the castle that you can answer. Wait for me outside, please." "Yes my lady." After the door had closed, Hiei expected the explosion. He was disappointed. She kissed him. "I'll let you know how he works out." She headed for the door. Hiei stopped her. "No arguments?"

She smiled at him. "I'm used to bodyguards. Remember? At least you just gave me one. And if he knows as much about the castle and it's people as you claim, he'll actually be of some help." She walked back to him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I lived at the royal court long enough to understand the need for protection. I won't argue over reasonable precautions." She kissed him again and left him standing wondering how long she would continue to surprise him.

Rayna closed the door and smiled at Tandar. "Since my office isn't ready yet, we'll take a walk. You can show me the castle and answer my questions." "Very well, my lady. Where would you like to start?" "I want all the gossip first." His eyes widened. "Gossip, my lady?" She waved a dismissive hand. "Yes. Gossip. You know. All the intrigues going on behind the scenes." "I don't understand, my lady."

She smiled a knowing smile. "Of course you do. I spent too many years at the royal court to not know it goes on everywhere. I want to know who works well together. Who can't stand whom. Who the backstabbers are. Who the whiners are. Who the suck ups are. Who the slackers are. Anyone who might try to undermine my authority. If you're going to be following me around, you might as well save me the time and trouble of learning these things for myself." Tandar gave her an assessing look. It seemed the new lady of the castle was quite shrewd. He might find this assignment interesting after all.

There was a knock on Hiei's door. "Come in." Kurama opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Hiei?" Hiei looked up from his paperwork. "Yes. Close the door and have a seat." When Kurama settled into a chair, Hiei folded his hands under his chin. "When do you plan on taking your family home?" Kurama frowned. "I'm crushed. You want to get rid of us so soon?"

Hiei smirked. It had taken many years but he was now quite used to the fox's teasing. "Now why would I want to do that? Your kits are driving me crazy. The entire castle is scandalized by Beth and her sex crazed mate. And your daughter's romance has turned her into a drama queen." Kurama laughed. "The kits always drive you crazy. I highly doubt any demon would be scandalized even if we put on a public show and charged admission. But you are right about Tara. Every little thing sets her off."

Kurama crossed his legs. "Back to your original question. We're going home tomorrow. I have to get back to the office and the kits have to get back to school. Why?" Hiei took a breath. "I need a favor, fox."

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 38

"I need a favor, fox." Hiei had Kurama's interest now. "You know you only have to ask, Hiei." He seemed a little nervous. As if the favor he was about to ask would embarrass him. "I need to go shopping, fox. I want you to go with me." Kurama sat back in his chair, his green eyes wide. "Wouldn't Beth be the better choice for that?" "No."

Now Kurama's curiosity was piqued. "What is it you want to buy that you need me to accompany you?" Hiei looked uncomfortable. "A ring." He mumbled under his breath. "Did you say a ring?" Hiei sighed. "Yes, fox. I said a ring." Now Kurama was amused. "What kind of ring, Hiei?" Hiei growled his annoyance. It really irritated him to know he provided the fox his entertainment. It happened all too frequently.

"Rayna bears a demon mating mark. I want her to have the human one as well." Kurama hid his smile. "But Hiei, humans don't have mating marks." Hiei pushed away from his desk. "The damn ring. The one that you gave Beth. The one they all have. Everyone but Rayna." He raked a hand through his hair. "Rayna wants to go back to the Ningenkai for a while. I want all those idiot ningens to know she is mine." He growled possessively.

He sat back down. A little calmer now. "She likes most things human. I think it would please her." Kurama decided not to tease him. "Understandable. But why do you need me?" Hiei looked at his desk and then back to Kurama. "I don't know anything about human jewelry. I want you to help me pick one out. Beth was very pleased with your choice for her." Kurama nodded to his friend. "I'll be happy to help. Will you tell Rayna you are going back with us?" "No. She would want to go with us. I told her I couldn't get away for a couple of days. I want to surprise her."

Kurama stood up. "I'll let Beth know you will be borrowing me for a while. You can meet me at the house. We'll go from there." Hiei stopped him before he got to the door. "Thanks Kurama." Kurama gave his friend a smile. "Her happiness is important to you isn't it?" "Yes." Kurama nodded. Such a simple word. Yet it conveyed so much. He closed the door and went to find his mate. She would be most interested in this latest development.

Hiei finished up his work and made arrangements so that his absence the next two days would seem like an assignment. Mukuro had agreed to cover for him once she knew why. She had teased him as he expected, but she wore a contemplative look when he left her office. Making his way to the stairs, he now had to make his lie believable to Rayna.

He opened the door to his chambers. It was dark and quiet. Rayna had not returned yet. He wondered where she was. It was almost dinner time and he had wanted to talk with her before he had to share her with everyone else. He closed the door and headed back downstairs to search for her.

All conversation ceased as Hiei pushed open the door to the kitchens. There were murmurs of "My lord" or whispers of "He never comes in here. What does he want?" He scanned the area and satisfied that Rayna was not here, he left without a word. Conversation resumed, but a far cry from the one he had interrupted.

He checked the gardens. The laundry. The storage rooms. The wine cellar. He was becoming concerned when he turned a corner to the office wing of the castle. There was light coming from the office next to his. The one he had designated as Rayna's. It wasn't scheduled to be ready until the day after tomorrow. It still needed fresh paint and the furniture moved in.

Curious, because he knew the workers would have already stopped for the day, he headed for the door. He heard Rayna's musical laughter and pushed open the door. Surprise would have been an understatement if he had to describe his reaction. The workers were indeed gone. Rayna and Tandar were covered in paint splatters. She working on one wall, he on another.

They didn't notice Hiei until they heard the door close. Tandar went to his knee in salute. Almost comical considering he still held the paintbrush. Rayna smiled and put hers down grabbing a cloth to wipe her hands. She walked up to Hiei and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "If you're looking for me, then it's much later than I intended to work."

He smirked at her. "You do know that we have workmen assigned to do this, don't you?" She gave a childish grin. "I couldn't wait. So I decided to help. Once I found out where my office was, I had to see it. When I found out all it needed was paint and furniture, well… I figured, how hard can it be? I watched for a while, making everyone nervous. Then I grabbed a brush. Then I had to fight to keep it. They didn't want to let me do anything." She grinned her evil grin. "Then I threatened them with you and they let me have the brush and the wall all to myself."

Tandar was laughing. "She was very determined, my lord." Hiei shook his head smiling. "Ok. Playtime is over. Let's go get you cleaned up and presentable. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner." He reached out and touched the end of her nose. "You have paint all over you. I believe the objective was to get most of it on the walls." She crossed her eyes looking down her nose at his finger. She grinned and swatted him. She took off the apron she'd been wearing and laid it aside. "Tandar, I'll meet you here in the morning at nine. Ok?" He bowed. "Yes my lady." He still wore an amused smile as they left the office and went their separate ways.

She followed Hiei back to their chambers. "I do hope you don't intend to forbid me doing what my father would deem 'manual labor'." Hiei snorted. "As long as it does not put you in danger or overtire you, you may work as you please. I am not your father. Work is good for you. I trust that Tandar will not allow you to do anything you should not. And using me as a threat will not work on him. He knows I will agree with him."

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, Hiei and Rayna entered the dining room. They were the last to arrive. The extra guest at the table stood and bowed to Hiei as they entered. "Good evening, Lord Hiei." Hiei nodded to him. "Shura." Hiei seated Rayna and then took the seat beside her. Yukina and Kuwabara sat across from them. Yukina's crimson eyes met her brother's identical ones. "Hello Hiei. I was hoping to see you before we went back home." "Hn. I expected to see you at breakfast." She blushed. "Then perhaps you have not been mated long enough." Kuwabara choked. Rayna laughed.

After dinner, no one was in any hurry to leave the table. It would be their last night together for a while. Yusuke and his family were returning to Tourin tomorrow. They still had to straighten out the hoax of Yusuke's death. Kurama and his family were leaving for the Ningenkai after breakfast. Kuwabara and Yukina were going on a short vacation after the stress of their separation. It had been Genkai's suggestion and she was keeping the kids.

Tara led Shura out to the gardens. They walked in silence for a time. Tara was the first to break the silence. "We're leaving in the morning. I don't know when we'll be back." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to miss you." He stroked her cheek with a thumb. "I talked with Koenma. I will be allowed to visit." Tara smiled in her excitement. "Oh Shura. There are so many things to show you. So many places to see. We can…"

He pressed a finger to her lips to still the outpouring. "For now I am limited to the temple grounds and your family's home. Perhaps Koenma will expand the boundaries at some time in the future. I am quite adept at the necessary illusion spell, but for the time being, I will settle for what I can get." He replaced his finger with his lips. He pulled back before he lost control and took the kiss too far. He would not do anything to betray her father's trust. She was too important to him. That meant staying on her father's good side.

"I have to leave. Father expects me on the training field early in the morning. With Kurama gone, I am the one he spars with in preparation for the upcoming tournament." She nodded. "I have school during the week. Make your visits on the weekends. We'll have more time together." "Ok. Tell your father that I will contact him before I visit so there is no inconvenience." "I will."

He tilted her chin up to kiss her again. Then he brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "No sadness. I will see you soon." She sniffed and smiled. She touched her hand to his cheek. "It will still seem like forever." He put his hand over hers and turned to press his lips to it. "I will bring you a gift when I visit." "Really? What?" He chuckled at her. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" She pouted. He laughed harder. "That doesn't work on me. You'll just have to wait." She mumbled under her breath. "It always works on Father." "Did you ever consider that perhaps it works on your father because he allows it to?"

Tara was still considering Shura's words long after he had gone. It was true that she and her mother got around her father on a great many subjects. But she did know that he always stood firm if it was a matter of their safety. No matter how much her mother might argue, he never gave an inch. She realized that she didn't really know the demon side of her father very well.

She'd heard the stories. The ones she knew she wasn't supposed to hear. But she had never really seen him fight beyond the friendly sparring with her uncles. She very seldom saw his demon form, and then only if they were training. She'd been four and struggling with her own transformation before she saw it the first time. Maybe it was past time that she asked her mother some questions. Or maybe Genkai. She had fought with him in the dark tournament.

It was late when Hiei and Rayna got ready for bed. She pulled a t-shirt from the drawer. Before she could put it on, he shook his head at her. "It will only be something else for the maid to pick up in the morning." Rayna blushed but put the shirt back in the drawer. She had discovered he preferred her to sleep naked. She also discovered he had slept in his boxers out of consideration for her. He preferred to sleep naked.

She didn't really mind. She sometimes got cold at night and he was warm. He always held her close to him when they slept. Even if sleeping was all they did. It made her feel safe. And wanted. Even if he had not said it, she felt loved too. He held the covers up for her to slip beneath them. Then he wrapped her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair. "I have to leave tomorrow. I will be gone a couple of days. When I get back, I will take you to the Ningenkai."

She turned to face him. "Is it a mission? Can I go with you?" "No. I'm sorry. You can't. I will be traveling alone and fast." She frowned. "And I would slow you down. I understand." He ran a finger down her cheek. "I will miss you while I am gone." She smiled. It wasn't 'I love you', but it was close. She refused to be sad. She knew there were times he would have to be gone. He was an important lord. He also still accepted missions for the Reikai occasionally.

She could stay busy for two days. Then when he got back she would have him all to herself once they got back to their apartment in the Ningenkai. She snuggled closer to him. Christmas was in a couple of months. She wondered if she could persuade him to spend it in their apartment. She knew that both Yukina and Beth were due to deliver their babies just before Christmas. Surely he would want to be there to greet his new family members.

Her thoughts were interrupted by questing fingers and soft lips tickling her throat. He rolled her to her back and claimed her lips as his fingers continued to stroke and tease her sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before she had no thoughts beyond the pleasure he was giving her. She drifted to sleep in his arms much, much later in the night.

Hiei did not sleep as easily. His thoughts as usual were a jumbled mess when it came to his mate. He had been sincere when he told her he would miss her. He smiled as he remembered finding her in her office covered in paint. Sometimes she was like a child. Other times she was all woman. She was an enigma, his mate. One he was sure he would spend centuries attempting to solve. He was also wise enough to know it was something he would probably never accomplish. But he would have fun trying.

He thought about what kind of ring he would get her. He didn't want the red stone that Beth wore. He forgot what it was called. The detective had recently replaced his mate's little band with the ring he'd originally had made for her. He'd called it a diamond and it was big. But it was clear. He wanted color. His sister's stone was pink. While it fit his sister, he couldn't see Rayna wearing pink. He knew the oaf got pink because it was Yukina's favorite color. He frowned. He didn't even know what Rayna's favorite color was.

She knew his favorite color was black. She also knew other colors he liked. Because she had asked. He realized he never really asked her what she liked or didn't. Had she noticed? Did she think that meant he didn't care what she liked? His frown deepened. She had chosen blue for their bedroom in the apartment. Was that because she liked it? Or because she knew he liked it? He didn't know. He had taken it for granted that she liked it. What if she had only been trying to please him?

He would need to try harder to please her. He looked down to her sleeping form and smirked. At least out of the bedroom anyway. He buried his nose in her hair inhaling the scent that reminded him of his favorite food. He closed his eyes to sleep. His last conscious thought that of how to ask her what her favorite color was without making her suspicious.

The next morning was a bustle of packing and saying goodbyes. Rayna went to each of her friends saying goodbye and asking if she could help in any way. Beth grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. "I'm almost done, but I could use your help for a minute." Kurama looked up from his own packing. Why hadn't she mentioned needing help to him? Rayna looked around. "What can I do to help?" Beth turned her back for a moment. Kurama saw her struggle with something.

She turned back to Rayna and grabbed her hand shoving her ring onto it. "It's loose and the last time it slipped off, I thought I was never going to find it. If you'll just hang onto it until I get this one packed I'd appreciate it." Rayna was confused, but it was a simple enough request. Kurama was even more confused. Beth had never lost her ring to his knowledge. And since her pregnancy, if anything it was tight, not loose.

Several minutes later, Beth closed the last suitcase. "Thanks Rayna. I really appreciate you taking care of it for me." "No problem. Do you need anything else?" Beth shook her head. "No. I think we're done. I finished packing the kits' things earlier. Thank you again." Rayna nodded and left the room.

Kurama sat down on the bed. "You want to tell me what that was all about?" Beth sat down next to him. "One full size smaller than mine. So a six." Kurama chuckled. "You're just as devious as ever. I wondered if Hiei knew what size she would need." Beth giggled. "Of course he doesn't. He's not you. He's come a very long way, but he's still Hiei. If it was a weapon, he could tell you down to the last centimeter and ounce it's dimensions and weight. But anything human? Feminine? Jewelry? Not if his life depended on it."

Mukuro sighed as she walked the halls to her office. Peace and quiet at last. They were all gone. She smirked. She was going to miss all the kids, even if they were loud. Perhaps there was such a thing as too much quiet. She looked forward to the sound of her heir's kids disturbing the peace of the castle. She hoped it wouldn't be too long in coming.

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 39

Hiei had been a little uneasy about leaving Rayna alone for two days. He felt better now that he had assigned Tandar to watch over her. Nothing would get by the man. Hiei trusted him implicitly. And he knew that Mukuro would not let anything happen to her while he was away. She was as safe as she could be.

The castle was a little too quiet after the morning chaos of departing guests. He knew he needed to give the fox some time to get settled at home and unpacked from the visit before he would be available to take Hiei on his necessary shopping trip. He had sufficient time to track his mate down and share lunch with her before he left.

Knowing where she had planned to spend at least part of her day made it easy for Hiei to find her. Pushing open the door to her office, he found a scene very similar to the one last night. Except that all the workmen were now present and she had worn a larger apron and had her hair covered. She looked up when she heard him come in.

She smiled and made an exaggerated gesture toward the wall she had been working on. "I'm almost done. My first painted wall. It was kind of fun." He shook his head at her enthusiasm for such a mundane task. "I came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me before I left." She put the brush down and stripped off her apron and hair covering. Taking his arm, she led him out of the room.

When she turned toward the dining room he pulled her in the opposite direction toward the gardens. Arching a brow, she said nothing until he seated her at a table set in the middle of the rose gardens. Servants already had the food ready waiting for them to arrive. "This is very sweet Hiei. Thank you." "I wanted to spend some time alone with you before I left." She giggled. "You spent time alone with me last night."

She couldn't be sure in this light, but it looked as if a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Yes. Well… I do enjoy your company outside of the bedroom too you know." Now it was her turn to blush. He said the sweetest things sometimes. When others weren't listening of course.

The servants hovered until they had both been served and then disappeared leaving them alone. She gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you, but when you get back we can go home." He quirked a brow. "Home? What is this then?" She bowed her head. "This is a castle. Full of people who demand our time and attention. Don't misunderstand. I'm not complaining. I don't resent any of it." She reached out to take his hand. "Home is where it is just the two of us. Where I can take care of you and have you to myself."

Her lips curved upward in an amused smile. "You will probably laugh, but I miss cooking and cleaning." He had to smile at that. As well as her claim to want to take care of him. He knew she wasn't implying he was weak and needed to be taken care of. She meant it in a domestic way and it made him feel warm. He'd never had anyone who wanted to care for him in that way.

They resumed eating. Hiei refilled her glass. "Do you like your office?" She swallowed and took a drink from her refilled glass. "Yes. I especially like that it is next to yours. I can't wait to move into it." He saw his opening and went for it. "When I commissioned it, I didn't think to ask you if you had a favorite color you would like to have used. It's not too late. We can redo the walls if you want. It shouldn't delay your moving in for more than a day or two."

She put her glass down and snorted her amusement. He frowned. "Did I say something funny?" She nodded, tears escaping her eyes. "Besides the fact that the workmen would mutiny if they had to redo it, I don't think purple would be considered the least bit professional." He smirked. "Purple?" She nodded and he chuckled. Mission accomplished. "I guess it's out for drapes and carpet then too." She nodded again. "I'm afraid so. Your mate is just too unconventional. But thanks for asking." He smiled to himself at his success. Now he just hoped that the humans had jewelry with purple stones.

Hiei was disappointed when he and Kurama left the third jewelry store without any luck. Kurama had told him that humans did indeed use a purple stone in their jewelry. It was called an amethyst. Kurama had pointed it out to him in the first store they entered. It was a beautiful deep purple, but there was nothing even remotely suitable for Rayna. All three stores had limited choices in the deep purple stone he had decided would suit Rayna very well.

Everything they had to offer were small 'birthstone rings', more suitable to young girls. He had smirked when he discovered that the stone in question signified a February birth date. His birthday corresponded to a February date on the human calendar. How appropriate that his mate would wear a ring with that stone and significance.

It was getting late. Since they had not started until the afternoon, it was now dinner time. Kurama called Beth to let her know they would be eating out and that no, they had not found anything yet. Sitting at a small table at one of Kurama's favorite Chinese restaurants, they discussed their lack of success. "Hiei, do you have an idea of what kind of ring you would like?" "Hn. I'll know it when I see it." "Amethyst is not exactly what humans consider an appropriate stone for a wedding ring. You may have to have it custom made. To do that, you would need a design in mind."

Hiei had not considered this. It would make it more difficult and he would have to wait longer to give it to her. "Are there no more stores where I could search?" Kurama nodded around a bite of his lo mein. "There are many more. I just wanted you to be prepared if we don't find anything. There is one more close to here that will still be open when we finish our dinner. After that, we will have to resume in the morning." Hiei nodded as he took another bite of his moo goo gai pan.

Kurama dropped Hiei at his apartment. The last store had been less than helpful. They had one ring that was not the tiny little birthstones the previous stores had offered, but it was too big. The word gaudy had come to mind immediately and Hiei shook his head vehemently. It would have looked horribly out of place on Rayna's hand. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when Hiei vetoed the choice without hesitation.

Hiei unlocked the door to the apartment. Kurama had extended an invitation to stay with them and get an early start after one of Beth's breakfasts. Hiei had declined. He wanted to be in his own home, in his own bed. Even if Rayna wasn't there, it was home. He finally had one. It was a little chilly. He flipped the light switch and turned the heat up a little.

He had showered and turned down the bed. He could still smell Rayna in every corner of the apartment. The scent was especially strong in the bedroom. He heard the crack of thunder and wandered over to the window to watch the rain that was now falling in sheets. He slipped on his pants and walked out on the back patio. It was covered and the wind was not blowing toward the patio, so he stayed relatively dry.

He leaned a hip on the railing and held out a hand to catch some of the rain. As he watched the drops collect in his cupped palm, he thought of Rayna. Of how much she loved the rain. It was funny, as he watched what had now turned into a downpour. The rain had always brought with it a melancholy. That feeling was missing now. All he felt was peace. Rayna's doing?

He turned his hand over letting the water spill onto the already soaked ground. He righted it and watched as it quickly filled again. He pulled his hand back and touched his tongue to the water. It was chilled and fresh to the taste. Not full of the chemicals that the ningens used to pollute their water. He drained the remainder and swallowed. Rayna was right. It was nothing but water. Like everything else, it was a matter of perspective.

His perspective on a great many things had changed over the years. When he had first been confined to the Ningenkai, he'd had nothing but a bad attitude and a lot of pain. Friends were unnecessary and emotions were a useless waste of time. It hadn't taken long to discover just how necessary friends could be and emotions could never be denied. While he had thought them a useless waste of time, he found that he indulged a great deal of his time with the negative emotions. Over the years, his friends taught him to invest in the positive emotions. He rarely dwelled on the negative ones anymore.

He decided that his hatred of the rain was the last of the negatives he had allowed to control his life. It was past time to purge that final negative. He vaulted the rail in a smooth leap and landed on his feet in the mud and wet grass. The rain had lessened some, but was still heavy enough that he was quickly drenched. He turned his face to the heavens and did something that he had seen the kids do time and again. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing the rain to fall onto his tongue.

He was sure he must have presented an insane picture to anyone watching. He would have been embarrassed to be seen by any of his friends. But it was incredibly freeing. He felt as if he'd undergone a life renewal. The past was unimportant and no longer had a hold on him. The forbidden child was gone. He smirked. Drowned. All that was left was Hiei. Lord of Alaric. Mate. Brother. Friend. Uncle. Man. He thought perhaps he could learn to love the rain.

Hiei awoke rested, ready to face the day. He made a simple breakfast. He wasn't capable of much else. Kurama called as he was cleaning up. The fox was on his way as soon as he dropped the kits at school. Hiei had a good feeling about today. He would find what he wanted and tomorrow he would give it to Rayna. He sipped his coffee as he stared out at the world glistening in the aftermath of last night's storm. He understood now how refreshing rain could be. It washed away the old and nourished the new.

He was pulled back from his musings by the knock on the door. He let the fox in. "Coffee?" Kurama nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I'm early. The stores won't open for another half hour." Hiei poured coffee into the cup he held and handed it to Kurama. "How is Beth feeling?" Kurama took a sip of his coffee. "She's a little tired. Thank Gods her morning sickness is gone. You'd think by now I'd be used to it." Hiei smirked. "You'd best be hoping for another boy, fox. After watching you with Tara, I don't think you could survive another courting ritual."

Rayna was watching the workmen arrange the furniture that had been brought to her office. She ran her hand over the huge mahogany desk that had just arrived. It was hand carved. "This is exquisite, Tandar. Tell me, wherever did Hiei find it? I want to do some shopping there." He smiled indulgently. "He didn't buy it, my lady. Alaric has it's own craftsmen. He commissioned it especially for you." She turned surprised eyes to him. "We have someone in residence who can produce work this fine?" "Yes my lady. Alaric is quite proud of it's craftsmen. Besides furniture makers, we have stone masons, silversmiths, blacksmiths. One of our blacksmiths is known throughout the Makai for the high quality swords he makes."

She was pensive. "I would like to meet this swordsmith. I have a request to make of him." "If it is for any work, I am afraid he has orders well into the next century." Her eyes grew wide. "The next… century?" Tandar nodded. "I wanted to get a special Christmas gift." "Christmas, my lady?" "Oh. A ningen holiday. It is coming up. Part of the celebration requires you to give gifts to those you care about. I was hoping to have him make a special sword for Hiei." Tandar snorted. "Hiei has had his own request in for many years. Old Weiun says he'll get around to it in another fifty or so years."

Rayna led Tandar out into the hall. "This Weiun sounds full of himself." "Oh he is my lady. To be sure. But when you are the best at what you do… And at his age… Well cantankerous doesn't begin to cover it." "Take me to him. It can't hurt to try. All he can do is say no. And he can't say yes if I don't ask." Tandar rolled his eyes, sure she was in for disappointment, but led the way out to Weiun's workshop.

When Rayna entered the large hut, she found it dimly lit and hot. The forge was in the center of the hut and was putting out a great deal of heat. It did not seem to be a natural heat. Hunched over the forge, shirtless, his torso glistening with sweat was a man. A very old man. She couldn't begin to guess his age. She was certain he was at least several millennia old. He looked up at her entrance and snorted.

"Tandar, why have you brought this girl here?" Tandar chuckled. "This girl… Weiun san, is our new lady." "Hmph. Nobody told me that Mukuro had a child." Rayna smirked at the arrogance. She could play these games. She had actually gotten very good at them during her time at Enki's court. "I am not Mukuro's daughter." The old man looked her over with faint curiosity now. "Then the jaganshi has taken a mate. Never thought he had it in him." He turned back to his work.

"That still does not explain why you are here." She wandered around the hut inspecting his finished swords and the works in progress. Dragging out the silence, she felt his eyes on her again. Good. He wasn't used to being ignored. "I am in the market for a sword for my mate as a gift. I was told you were the best craftsman available in the Makai." He smirked and turned his back on her again. "I will tell you as I told him, I am much too busy. Come back in a century or two."

She hid her smile. "Why would I bother coming back? I see nothing here that impresses me." She heard his hammer drop. "What would you know of quality weapons?" She headed slowly for the door. "Enough to know that if you are the best the Makai has to offer, I am wasting my time. I should be taking my search to the Ningenkai." "WHAT?" he roared. "Are you saying that a human can make a better sword than I can." She peered over her shoulder at the shaking old man. Gods was he pissed. "Faster too. I can have it in less than two months." She waved over her shoulder. "Have a nice day. Don't overtax yourself, old man."

He sputtered, his anger growing by the second. How dare this… this… little girl… insult his skills? "You stop right there. I will not be insulted. Not in my own workshop." She turned back to him, careful to keep her face impassive. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sure you do your best." She shrugged. The added 'such that it is' only implied. His face actually began to tic. She hoped he didn't have any violent tendencies.

He picked up his hammer and laid it on the forge. He stripped off his gloves and walked over to her. "You tell me what you want. I'll deliver it in six weeks. It will be the finest workmanship you've ever seen or you don't have to pay for it." He put his hands on his hips waiting for her decision. She tapped her lip with an index finger. She held out her hand. "Done. You'll have the list of requirements tomorrow." He shook her hand. He watched as Tandar barely concealed his amusement before leading the girl out of the hut. Weiun's lips twisted in a smirk, then a snort escaped. Moments later his loud guffaws could be heard for a long distance. Damn, but he'd just been had. And by an expert. He had a new respect for the lord's mate.

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 40

Tandar walked back to the castle beside Rayna. He was fighting laughter. "I never realized my lady could be so devious. Your trickery was worthy of a youko." She smirked. "He did fall for it easily didn't he? After I saw his work I was determined that my mate would have one of his swords. I also knew that swelling his already oversized ego was not the way to get what I wanted. One thing I learned very quickly at court is that a man that full of himself will act predictably if challenged. All I had to do was question his skills and he would feel obligated to prove himself."

Rayna passed her office and went to the communications room. In moments Botan's cheery face showed on the viewer. "Hello Rayna. What can I do for you?" After some pleasantries Rayna stated her purpose. "Would it be possible to have an audience with Koenma today?" Botan rolled her eyes in thought. "I think he has some free time. Let me send you a portal. We can have lunch while he works you into his schedule." The portal appeared and Rayna stepped through reaching back to grab Tandar's arm and drag him with her.

Tandar looked around at the pristine white walls on the other side of the portal. He'd never been in the Reikai before. Botan was waiting for them. Tandar recognized the queen of the Reikai and bowed to her. "Your majesty." Botan giggled. "He's cute. Where'd you get him?" Rayna introduced him. "This is Tandar. My permanent watchdog." Botan wound her arm through Rayna's and led her down the hall. "Hiei. Overprotective much?" Rayna rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

Rayna sat wide eyed as she watched Botan put away enough food to feed three. When Botan finally emerged from her eating frenzy, she noticed Rayna's astonishment and rubbed her slightly protruding stomach. "Since the morning sickness passed it seems I can't get enough to eat. I think the baby is making up for all the times I couldn't eat at all." She giggled. "I just wish I didn't have five months to go. There are some times that being a demon would definitely have it's advantages."

They talked about Botan's baby. And Beth's. And Yukina's. Poor Botan, Rayna thought. She had to go through nine months of pregnancy. Just like a human. But then Botan was human. A dead and resurrected spirit human raised to the level of goddess, true. But a human nonetheless. Tandar paced around the room while they continued their talk of all things baby. Rayna didn't think the man could look any more bored if he tried.

The servants had just finished clearing away the remains of lunch when the door opened to admit Koenma. He took Rayna's hands in greeting. "Hello Rayna. How are you?" "Fine, thank you." "Did you need to speak to me privately or will this do?" "This is fine. I'm actually hoping you will grant me a favor." "If I can. What do you need?" "I was hoping that you had some more of the dragon skin you used for Kuwabara's boots for the mission. I would like to purchase some from you."

He smiled at the simple request. "I do still have some. And you may have it. Come with me. It is in the vault." She followed him out. He led her down a hall that was very well guarded. He nodded to the ogres in front of a heavy wooden door. They opened the door to let their king pass. There were many shelves containing rare items, but nothing of the powerful items she had heard rumored that the Reikai kept protected. As if he read her mind, Koenma waved a hand. "This is where the rare items are kept. Any artifact that has dangerous or easily misused powers is kept in a much more secure place. I learned that lesson thanks to your mate and a certain youko we know."

Rayna giggled. She had heard the story. Koenma lifted the dragon skin from the shelf and handed it to Rayna. "Thank you. Now I have only to locate some dragon teeth." Koenma held up a finger. After a moment of thought, he pointed in a new direction and turned the corner disappearing from sight. He came back in less than a minute with a silver chest. He opened it. Lying on a bed of velvet within the chest were several large pointed teeth. Some were an ivory color and some were obsidian black.

Rayna reached out and lifted two very large, very smooth specimens. One ivory, one black. "These are perfect. Exactly what I had in mind. They are even properly curved. May I purchase these as well?" He shook his head with a smile. "No. You aren't purchasing anything. Consider them a gift." "I couldn't." "Of course you can. If you insist on payment, then my price is knowing the purpose for the items." Rayna smiled. "They are a gift for my mate."

Hiei was growling his frustration as they entered the eighth jewelry store of the day. Kurama had begun to subtly suggest discussing a custom job with one of the jewelers after store number five. This store was larger than most of the stores they had been in and had a larger selection. Seeing nothing in the first case, Hiei moved on to the next leaving Kurama to speak with the salesman who had zeroed in on them. "Good afternoon. May I help you find something?" Kurama followed Hiei on to the next case. "We are looking for a unique wedding ring."

The salesman nodded and indicated a case in the other direction. "We have some very nice matching bands I can show you. Do you and your partner have a style in mind?" Kurama's head snapped up. It had been a very long time since someone made that mistake. "We are not looking for bands. Matching or otherwise. We are looking for a ladies ring." The salesman frowned. "Your hands are slender, but I don't think we have anything that would fit you." Now Kurama was growling. And not in frustration. "My cousin…" He nodded to Hiei who was ignoring the conversation, but had a slight smirk on his features that Kurama would make him pay for later. "Is looking for a ring for his wife."

The salesman began to sweat. "Oh dear. I am so terribly sorry. I misunderstood. You see, we seldom have two men looking for wedding rings… unless…" He stammered. "You know…" "Kurama. Quit screwing with the idiot and get over here. I think I've found it." Kurama was only too happy to quit 'screwing with the idiot'. Hiei was looking down into the case at a ring that was very unusual indeed. The salesman unlocked the case. "Which one?" "The purple one." Hiei pointed.

Lifting it out of the velvet pad, the salesman handed it to Hiei. Kurama nodded. "It's very nice Hiei. I think Rayna will like it." Hiei smiled. "So do I." He slipped it onto one of his fingers. It didn't even make it to the knuckle, but it let him get an idea of how it would look on her hand. It was a wide polished gold band. It had a row of the small purple stones down each side set into the band. Channel set the fox had called it. The center stone was oval and large, though not overly large. He nodded. "This is it. I want this one."

The salesman took it back. "What size do you need?" "Size?" Hiei turned to the fox. "I don't know." Kurama chuckled. "Six." Hiei frowned. "How the hell do you know?" Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Beth." Hiei smirked. "Of course. Beth." He turned back to the salesman. "A size six." The salesman put the ring onto a metal rod and slid it down. "It is a perfect six so no sizing is needed. How would you prefer to pay?" Hiei handed him his credit card.

They left the store with the ring nestled in a black velvet box, which was safely in Hiei's pocket. Kurama called Beth to tell her they had found it. "Hiei. Beth says she'll make us lunch if you want to come over." "Sure, fox. I understand Beth speak. It means she wants to see it." Kurama chuckled. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Love you too." He hung up.

Hiei followed Kurama into the house. As soon as he cleared the door, his nose began to wrinkle like a rabbit. "What is that smell, fox?" Hiei passed Kurama who had stopped to rid himself of his keys and jacket. Beth was putting sandwiches on the table when Hiei sat down, his nose still twitching. Kurama seated himself across from Hiei and sniffed the air. Smiling he said, "I believe we are having chicken ala king for dinner." Beth nodded and went to get them glasses.

She poured lemonade into them and carried them back to the table. Before she turned to retrieve the pitcher, she leaned down and whispered in Hiei's ear. "Of course you can stay for dinner. You know you are always welcome at my table." Hiei smirked. The smell had been enough for him to ask if she hadn't offered. Kurama watched the exchange. "Another one of her American dishes, Hiei. I don't believe you've ever been here when she made it. It's quite good."

After lunch, as expected, Beth wanted to see the ring. Hiei handed it over. Beth smiled and nodded at Hiei. "It's beautiful, Hiei. She'll love it." She took a sip of her lemonade and glanced at the clock. She jumped up. "I didn't realize it was this late." She kissed Kurama. "Keep an eye on dinner please. I'll be back." Hiei arched a questioning brow until he remembered it was a school day. He thought it had been exceptionally quiet.

Kurama stretched as he rose from the table. "How about a movie? She has to pick up the kits at two schools, as well as stop by Mother's to collect our two youngest. It will be a while." Hiei made his way to the couch as an answer. He hoped it wasn't too long. Dinner really did smell good.

Rayna woke early and dressed quickly. She didn't know when Hiei would be back and she wanted to have this done before there was a chance of her surprise being spoiled. Tandar had helped her with the dimensions using Hiei's spare katana he kept on the wall. She had everything she needed. Taking her concealed bundle and the sheet of specifications, she headed out to Weiun's workshop.

Weiun was already hard at work. Rayna expected no less from the master craftsman. She opened the door to his workshop. "Good morning Weiun." He halted his work to glare at her. "I knew it was too much to hope you wouldn't be back." Rayna smiled an innocent smile at him. "When I managed to cajole the most skilled craftsman in the Makai into making my mate a sword? I would have to be dead to miss this appointment." He snorted. "Most skilled, eh? Not what you implied yesterday, girl."

She looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. But I really wasn't prepared to take no for an answer. Not after I had seen the quality of your work." The man had a half smile on his face. Now that Rayna had what she wanted, it wouldn't hurt to stroke the man's ego a little. He set his tools down and stripped off his gloves. "Alright. Let me see what you've got there."

Rayna handed him the sheet of specifications. He looked it over. "Not complicated. Why did you insist on my skills?" "Rayna tapped the paper. "That isn't all I want." He looked up at her. She took a breath. "I want the sword to be impervious to heat. I want it to withstand the hottest hellfire." He began to laugh. "Now that's a tall order. One that I'm afraid I can't deliver." She frowned. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "Oh I can make the blade to your request. But the hilt is another story. There are few things that can withstand that kind of heat and I don't have anything available that will meet those requirements." Rayna handed him her bundle. "Will this do?" He opened it and looked up at her in mild shock. "Dragon skin? Where did you get this?" "From the Reikai vaults." He whistled. "You sure are determined." He fingered the skin and smirked. "Stolen?"

She snorted. "Of course not. I don't have to resort to stealing to get what I want." He remembered how she had worked him like a pro yesterday. "No. I guess you don't, do you?" He examined the skin. "There is much more than necessary here." "Enough to make the sheath too?" He nodded. She smiled. "Good." She reached into her pocket and withdrew the dragon teeth. She held them out to him. He set the skin down and took them almost reverently.

"I haven't seen teeth of this quality in centuries. And the tooth of a black dragon in longer than that." "Koenma did say he'd had them a while." She pulled another sheet of paper from her pocket. It had a sketch of a yin/yang symbol. "I want you to use the teeth to create this design on the pommel of the sword." He looked the sketch over. He nodded. "You will have your sword. In the six weeks I promised." Her smile was brilliant. "Thank you." She turned to go. "You are welcome, my lady."

Rayna paused at the door, surprised by the show of respect. Deciding that he would prefer she not make a big deal of it, she left. He stared after her. She had won his respect yesterday with her shrewdness. Today she had roused his envy with her care of his lord. He went back to work thinking that the jaganshi was indeed one lucky son of a bitch.

Hiei sheathed his katana. The kits were improving remarkably. Especially Kaishou. He'd sparred with them yesterday after dinner and again this morning. Tara had taken his advice and gotten a pair of gloves. He'd actually worked up a sweat this morning. Kurama met him on the porch with a cup of coffee. He took it and looked inquiringly at the fox. Kurama smiled as he took a sip of his own. "Beth made it for you." Hiei took a sip. Beth knew how he took it. Twelve spoons of sugar.

"You know Hiei, if we let the kits have that much sugar they'd be bouncing off the walls for days." "Hn. Then it's a good thing I'm not one of your kits." Kurama chuckled. "So you and Rayna will be back tomorrow?" Hiei nodded. "Unless Mukuro needs me to stay." Kurama took another sip of his coffee and looked at his watch. "Kuwabara and Yukina will be back this weekend. Beth would like to have everyone over for a barbecue. The weather is turning colder and this may be the last weekend we can plan outdoor activities for a while. Can we count on you and Rayna?"

Hiei downed the last of his coffee. "I'll ask Rayna if she has plans and get back to you." Looking at his watch again, Kurama finished his coffee and took Hiei's empty cup. "Great. I'll tell Beth. I've got to get going or I'll be late for work." Hiei snorted. "I thought that was the privilege of being the boss." Kurama shook his head. "It sets a bad example for the employees." "What? That they need to work hard so that someday they can be the boss and get to screw off?" Kurama barked his laughter. "Do you run Alaric that way?" "Hn."

Hiei searched the castle on his return. There was no sign of Rayna anywhere. He would be worried except he couldn't find Tandar either. He went to Mukuro's office. He passed one of their patrol commanders on his way out. Settling in his usual chair in front of Mukuro's desk, he propped his feet on the corner. "Anything I should be aware of?" She shook her head at her heir. "No. Just the routine reports from the border patrol. How long have you been back?" "About an hour. You wouldn't happen to know where Rayna is, would you?"

Mukuro was reading a report. "As a matter of fact, I do. I sent her on an assignment." He sat up. "What kind of assignment?" Mukuro hid her smile behind the report. "Nothing special. Or dangerous. Ok?" He relaxed. "The new cistern was delivered for Watamori. I sent her to make sure it was installed and to fill it. She has the power to do so. Not making use of it would be foolish." Hiei frowned. "How many men did you send with her?"

Mukuro looked up, amused. "Tandar, of course. And a full squad besides the workmen." He was still frowning. "Quit worrying. The squad was hand picked by me and I added a few of my elite. Ok?" He stood up. "Hn. I don't worry. That's for women and humans." He closed the door a little harder than necessary as Mukuro released her laughter. He went in search of some lunch. It would be hours before Rayna got back. And that was if they didn't persuade her to stay overnight in the village. He sighed. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to give her the ring.

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 41

Hiei sat on the balcony staring out over the landscape, one leg propped on the railing. Tandar had sent word that they would not be returning tonight. Rayna had exhausted herself and the cistern was not yet full. She would be finishing the job in the morning after a night's rest. They would return to the castle when the task was completed.

Hiei had planned to be back in the Ningenkai by lunch tomorrow. Since the rebels were no longer a problem, he was still technically on leave. He'd wanted to spend some time with Rayna alone. In their home. It brought a small smile to his lips when he thought of home. She considered it to be their apartment in the Ningenkai. He considered it to be wherever she was.

Hiei called permission to enter when the servant knocked on his door. He closed the balcony doors as the servant set his food on the table. He hadn't felt like eating with Mukuro and her officers. The only one he wanted to have dinner with was not here. The servant bowed and left the room. Hiei sat down and stared at his meal before he slowly began to eat. He wondered if Rayna felt this way when he was gone. Had she missed him this much?

Dinner was quiet. The only sound his thoughts. He began to plan. Rayna would not be back until some time tomorrow. She would be tired. But she was really looking forward to going to the apartment. He decided to postpone giving her the ring until they got back to the apartment. He would insist she rest. Then he would prepare the apartment for later. The fox always got Beth roses and champagne for special occasions.

He'd never given Rayna ningen flowers. He wondered what she liked. He knew she liked purple. So something purple. By the time he was through with his dinner, he had a plan. The fox would call it a romantic evening. Hn. He could do this. It couldn't be that difficult. Could it?

Rayna thanked the elder's mate for the food she had brought. Tandar and the elder had insisted she rest in a guest room of the elder's house. She'd been really foolish. Wanting to get back to Alaric so she could see Hiei, she had used too much energy today. She had passed out while filling the cistern and awoke to the village healer telling Tandar her energy had sunk to a dangerously low level. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading to persuade Tandar not to tell Hiei the extent of her foolishness. Tandar had only told him that she was tired from her efforts. She'd also had to promise she would rest for the remainder of the day.

She still felt weak, but the healer said she should be fine by morning. She would finish filling the cistern and return to Alaric, hopefully by lunchtime. She ate most of what she had been brought. Stifling a yawn, she slipped into bed. Hiei had offered to train her. She was going to seriously take him up on it. If he had been witness to her performance today, he would think her weak indeed. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her were of Hiei. Wondering if he missed her.

Hiei was awake before the dawn. He had spent years sleeping alone in this bed, but now it seemed empty without Rayna. He dressed and went to see if there was any breakfast available this early. If not, he would see if he could get something when he got to Watamori. He'd decided last night as he lay attempting to sleep that he would not wait for Rayna to return. He would go to her.

Hiei was welcomed as soon as he reached the village. He was glad to see that most of the repairs had been completed. The rest were well under way. Many of the shops had reopened and the crafters were hard at work weaving the quality rugs this village was known for. Once he reached the center of the village, he saw the cloud over the cistern before he saw his mate. Tandar was hovering close to her side. Almost a mother hen. Hiei frowned. That was not like Tandar.

The elder approached Hiei. "Welcome, my lord. We are honored by your presence." Hiei turned his attention from his mate. "I see the repairs are progressing. How long until they are complete?" "Thanks to the assistance we have received, the repairs will be finished in less than two weeks time. The generosity will be remembered. It is good to know our rulers care for their lands and people. It was not always so." Hiei could well remember that time. Though it was now long in the past.

Hiei's gaze strayed to his mate and the elder nodded with a knowing smile. "Our new lady has a caring heart as well. Perhaps too much so." Hiei looked back to the elder. "Why do you say that?" "Did no one tell my lord that the lady Rayna passed out from exhaustion yesterday?" Hiei's anger flared. "No. They did not." The elder flinched at the spike in energy. "Perhaps it was an oversight, my lord."

An oversight that will be corrected, Hiei thought as he stalked straight to his mate and her bodyguard. The bodyguard that Hiei had trusted to keep her safe. Even from herself. Tandar was the first to notice his lord's approach. And the anger that radiated from him. Tandar went to his knee in salute. "Good morning, my lord." "Hn. It was." Rayna had not noticed his presence yet. Hiei pivoted on his heel. "Let's take a walk, Tandar."

Tandar glanced at Rayna before following Hiei. When they were a short distance away from the cistern and Rayna, Hiei stopped. "Explain, Tandar." Tandar had his suspicions as to why Hiei was so angry, but he wouldn't volunteer any information he didn't need to. "Explain what, my lord?" Hiei's voice was quiet, controlled. "Explain why my mate was allowed to exhaust herself to the point of passing out. And why I was not informed that this happened."

Tandar drew a breath. "My lady sent me on an errand. I was not aware of her condition until the elder sent word to me. Afterwards, she begged me not to tell you. She knew you would be angry." "She knows me well. You were assigned to protect her from any danger. Including those she presents to herself. In future you are to report any and all such occurrences to me immediately. No matter if she begs you not to. Is that understood?" Tandar saluted. "Yes, my lord."

Hiei left him standing. His anger still had not cooled by the time he reached Rayna. He could see the exhaustion in her stance and etched on her face. She smiled when she noticed him. "Hiei. I missed you." She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. It didn't take long to figure out he was in a bad mood. "What's wrong, Hiei?" He took her hand and pulled her away from the cistern. "You are done here. If there is not enough to carry them through until the rains come, then we will find another way to fill it."

She frowned. Someone had told him. "I'm fine today. I was just a little tired yesterday." He rounded on her. "I see the exhaustion. I feel your low energy. I am taking you back. I will pack your things while you rest. Then we will leave for our apartment when you awake." "I thought we agreed you wouldn't give me orders." "We agreed that if it comes to your safety you will follow my orders." She opened her mouth to argue only to close it. She had agreed to that and he considered this a matter of her safety. Satisfied that she would not argue, he picked her up and carried her back to Alaric.

Once there, he didn't stop until he had gained their chambers. He laid her gently on the bed. "Tell me what you want packed and then you will sleep." She sat up. "I'm not sleepy." He pushed her back down. "You have two minutes to tell me what you want me to pack or you will not have a say." She sat up again. "I want you to stop being a dictator." He turned away from the bed to grab her backpack from the closet.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, but got no further. She yawned. Her eyes drifted closed. They snapped open before slowly closing again. She fell back on the bed. Hiei put her backpack on the bed. He returned her legs to the bed and spread her out more comfortably as the glow faded from the jagan. Then he went about packing her things for the trip.

Hiei knew she would be beyond angry when she awoke. He could deal with that. She needed the sleep and she was only being stubborn. Once he had her bag packed, he set it by the door. He hoped he had remembered everything she would need. He had only used the jagan to induce her sleep, so she would wake normally when her body was ready. Not knowing how long the wait might be, Hiei stretched out beside her and pulled her into his arms.

It was well past lunchtime when Rayna awoke. She stretched and turned to face her mate. Hiei withdrew his arms and sat up waiting for the fireworks. He was stunned when she flashed him a brilliant smile. "You were right. I was tired. I can't believe I fell asleep like that." He got out of bed hiding his smirk. She didn't know what he'd done. He certainly wasn't stupid enough to tell her either.

He went to the door and picked up her pack. "I think I got everything. Would you like to check?" He could afford to be generous since he didn't have to deal with her anger. She passed him on the way to the bathroom. "No. It's getting late and I want to get going. If I need something, I can always go to the store when we get home."

In less than half an hour they were on their way. He slowed his normal pace so that she could keep up. Exiting the portal near the temple, Hiei let his energy flare so Genkai would not be alarmed. He knew she was alone with the kids while his sister and the oaf were out of town. It reminded him of the invitation the fox had extended them. "Beth wants to have everyone over for a barbecue this weekend. Would you mind going?" "Of course not. You know I like your family. Does she need me to bring anything?" "The invitation came from Kurama, so you'll have to call Beth and ask." "Ok. I'll call her in the morning."

Hiei unlocked the door to the apartment and dropped Rayna's bag on the bed. She followed him in. "I don't think I have anything I can make for dinner. Do you want to go out? Or I could go to the store." Hiei ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "You're tired. Why don't you unpack and take a shower. I'll just order us a pizza or something." "Ok. If you don't mind." He left her to do her unpacking.

Stepping out onto the patio where he couldn't be overheard, he ordered their dinner. He knew she liked Italian food and the restaurant wasn't far. He hung up his cell and opened his jagan. She was still unpacking. He set the table with the dishes they would need and pulled out the bottle of wine he'd put in the refrigerator yesterday. He put it in a bucket with some ice to keep it chilled.

He carefully slipped out the front door making sure it closed quietly. Rayna had just gotten in the shower, but he didn't know how much time he had. He stopped off to buy the flowers, then made his way to the restaurant to pick up the food. He made it back to the apartment with time to spare. Thankfully Rayna liked long showers.

He arranged the flowers in the crystal vase he'd bought yesterday and set the matching candle holders beside it. He inserted the white tapered candles and lit them. He then transferred the food from the containers to the plates. He tried to think if he had forgotten anything. He was copying what he'd seen Kurama do. He'd showed up to visit once when Kurama was planning a surprise for the anniversary of their mating. Kurama had told him he was planning a romantic evening for just the two of them. Beth had taken the kits to Shiori's for the night. Bored, he'd hung around until Beth had pulled into the driveway.

It hadn't meant anything to him then, but the memory remained. Oh yeah. The rose petals. Kurama had scattered them in a path leading Beth to the table. Hiei had remembered to buy the roses, but forgot about them while setting the table. He scattered the red and white petals from the coffee table where they would be eating down the hall and into the bedroom. He stopped at the closed door of the bathroom where he'd just heard the shower turn off.

He went back into the living room and put in the cd he'd chosen. Then he turned off the lights. When he was satisfied he had done everything he remembered, he sat down to wait. He didn't have long. Rayna came out of the bedroom with a curious look on her face. "Hiei, what…" She saw the table with the flowers and candles. "You did all this for me?" He stood up and took her hand leading her to the table. "I missed you."

He helped her sit down and went to retrieve the wine and glasses. He poured the wine into the glasses and set the bottle back in the bucket. She picked up her fork. "This is certainly better than the pizza I was expecting." He could tell he had pleased her. He liked pleasing her. This romance thing wasn't that hard.

When they had finished dinner, he refilled their glasses. He then moved closer to her and reached into his pocket. He took her hand in his and placed the black velvet box in her hand. Her eyes got wide and with a shaking hand she opened it to reveal the ring he had chosen. "Oh Hiei. It's beautiful." He smiled and took it out of the box and pushed it onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. She looked from it to him, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. "Hiei, I love you."

He held her like that for several minutes. Music was still playing softly in the background. When he released her, he stood up. He held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Moving slowly to the music with his mate in his arms, Hiei decided that there was something to be said for romance after all.

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Lemon Alert! If you are offended by sexual content, then please skip to the page break. Enjoy!  


* * *

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 42

The music had stopped some time ago but neither of them noticed. The dance had turned into an embrace. Hiei's hands tangled in Rayna's hair and pulled her mouth to his. Her lips parted of their own accord before meeting his. The only dance taking place now involved their tongues. It was an intimate dance. One that required no music.

Hiei lifted her into his arms, never breaking the kiss. Rayna barely registered movement before he was laying her gently on the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight as he paused only long enough to discard his quickly removed shirt with a backwards fling of his hand. The intense look in his eyes had her squirming in anticipation. His calloused hands made short work of removing her blouse and bra. The rough pads of his fingers ghosted across her already pebbled nipples.

She moaned at the light touch. Her skin tingled in answer sending jolts of pleasure through her system. Her arms went around him, her hands stroking hard muscles. His mouth returned to hers, nipping and teasing. His fangs grazed her bottom lip as he traced a path to her ear. She could feel his warm breath as his tongue tickled her earlobe before pulling it into his mouth to suckle.

His lips teased down her neck biting softly along her collarbone. She cried out when he reached his destination. His tongue flicked out to taste one rosy peak while he gently kneaded the other. She dug her nails into his back and arched into him. The scent of his own blood threatened to let loose the beast he controlled with an iron will.

Rayna was cognizant of his effort to keep control. "It's ok to let go Hiei. We're both demons. I won't break." He smiled around the nipple he'd just pulled between his lips. "I'll remember that later. This time is for your pleasure." She gasped as the vibrations from his voice made her breast tingle. He continued a trail down the flat plains of her abdomen. The sensitive flesh rippled to mark his passing.

He raised one leg to his shoulder as he kissed the soft flesh of her thigh. He stroked his fingers down her leg ending at the foot that arched delicately in reaction. His little Rayna was very ticklish. He kissed the back of her knee. Another place he knew she was sensitive. He pulled the other leg to his shoulder and gave it the same teasing torture.

Rayna knew where this was leading and shivered in expectation. She wasn't disappointed when she felt the first stroke of his tongue. She arched off the bed with a moan of pleasure. Her cries filled the silence of the room as he slipped a finger into her passage. It was soon joined by another as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

With her hands clutching the sheets, Rayna screamed out her release. Hiei smiled as he kissed her thigh and worked his way back up to Rayna's lips. He rolled her on top of him and guided her to the desired position. She straddled his hips and he lowered her onto his erect member. He hissed as he was sheathed completely in her warmth. She gave him a wicked smile as she flexed her internal muscles to squeeze him earning her a low moan from deep in his throat.

She began to move slowly, grinding her hips as she rose and lowered her body. Hiei closed his eyes. He was holding back, letting her control the pace, but he didn't know how much more of this slow torture he could take before his demon urges wrested that control from her. He arched into her next downward stroke urging her to pick up the pace. She leaned forward resting her hands on his shoulders and began to move faster. He grabbed her hips and helped her set a more rapid pace. Her new position leaning over him added friction to her sensitive little bud. She was very close to her second release.

Hiei wasn't far behind now that a faster pace had been set. He watched her face, flushed with pleasure. Listened to the soft sounds coming from her throat. She called his name as she screamed out her second release. The tightening of her walls around him accelerated his end as well. He held her hips as he arched upward filling her with his warm seed.

She collapsed onto his chest and he rolled her to his side, pulling her close. She nuzzled into his shoulder, her hand softly stroking his chest. "I love you, Hiei." He took her hand in his. "I…" She held her breath. "…know." She was disappointed, but she didn't let it show. After tonight, she believed it would come soon. She just had to wait. Hiei pulled the blanket up to cover them. He was satisfied that he had properly pleased his mate. He would allow her to sleep for a while before he tested her assurance that she wouldn't break.

* * *

Rayna awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She wondered how long he'd been up. She stretched her aching muscles before throwing back the cover to get dressed for the day. She was a little sore in spots and she knew there was a bruise or two. There was no denying her mate was a demon. He'd proven that beyond any doubt last night. She smiled. Though it was nice to know he could be gentle too.

She found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was staring out the kitchen window. She walked up behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled his neck. "Good morning." "Hn." She sighed. He was in one of his moods this morning. She was getting better at reading them though. This one seemed to be one of his contemplative moods. It was best to ignore it until he worked through whatever was bothering him.

"Are you hungry?" She hoped to get an answer. "I could eat." She smiled. He had been up a while then, since she actually got a full sentence out of him. "Let me get you some more coffee and I'll make breakfast." She took his cup and refilled it. Spooning in the sugar, she stirred it and handed it back to him. He took it silently and leaned against the counter, out of her way.

Sipping his coffee, Hiei watched her cook. Last night had been a revelation. While Rayna liked being pampered and treated like a human at times, she was more than able to meet him as a full demon. He was now quite certain that she wouldn't break, no matter how rough he got. She took everything he gave her and still begged for more. It was almost dawn before he allowed her to sleep.

He had come close to telling her he loved her last night. He knew she wanted to hear it. The words just wouldn't come. He still wasn't sure and he refused to lie to her. He knew something was there. But was it enough to call it love? As hard as it was, you'd think someone would have written an instruction manual by now. 'How to tell if you're in love, in ten easy steps' He snorted. There was nothing easy about it.

Rayna handed him his plate and leaned against the opposite counter with hers. They ate in silence. Hiei finished his and rinsed his plate to put it in the dishwasher. Rayna did the same when she finished hers. She left him with his coffee while she cleaned up the dishes from last night. When the task was complete, she leaned against the counter again. "Hiei, would you begin the training you offered me? I want to become stronger."

He raised his head to look at her. "You do know I won't go easy on you?" "I don't expect you to. I won't get better if you do." "Hn. At least you have the right attitude. The only places we can train without interruption or prying ningen eyes will be the temple or Kurama's house." She nodded. "I understand. When can we start?" "Tomorrow."

She raised a brow. "Tomorrow? I expected you to say immediately. My training has been lacking and I know it." He set his cup down. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but today we're going shopping." Her mouth dropped open. "Are you feeling alright?" He shrugged. "Tired of eating standing up." She giggled. "Let me get my purse."

The servant opened the door after announcing the visitor. Mukuro sat behind her desk waiting for her visitor to be seated. The servant closed the door leaving them alone. Yomi got comfortable. "I was surprised by your invitation." Mukuro gave an amused smile. "Shouldn't old… friends… be allowed to have lunch together once in a while?" Yomi smirked. "Old… friends… shouldn't stand on such formalities. I have no illusions that this is a social call. You want something."

Mukuro folded her hands under her chin. "You were always perceptive. Very well. I have a favor to ask of you." Yomi sat up straight, his interest piqued. "This is quite a surprise. Not your usual approach." Mukuro got up to pace. "I'm stepping down." Yomi's expression showed mild surprise. "Does this have anything to do with your heir mating?" "Yes and no. I told him I was retiring and required him to name an heir before passing power to him." "And the favor?"

"I want you to give him your aid if he needs it. There are always those who will try to usurp power. I don't want him to have to fight for what is his. What I am giving him. What is his by right since he is my legally named heir." She looked to Yomi. "He is proud and may not ask for aid. I know Yusuke will give him whatever aid is necessary, but I want to be assured he has someone experienced to help him maintain the power here in Alaric." Yomi was puzzled. "Won't you be able to ensure a smooth transition of power for him?"

"I may not be here." Yomi frowned. "I suspected as much. How long have they given you?" Mukuro's head swiveled to look directly at him. "How did you know?" "I may not have eyes, but there is little I do not see." She sat down. "They aren't sure. All they can tell me is that my cybernetics are failing. I may have years yet. Or I may only have a few weeks." Yomi nodded. "Is there nothing that can be done?" "The human engineer that constructed my cybernetics died many years ago. I have found no one in the Makai who can equal his work. My healers tell me there is a slim chance that the tank can regenerate my body parts, but that I would have to have the cybernetics removed first. If the tank failed, and that is a possibility since the injuries are very old, then I would die soon after removal from the tank. The cybernetics could not be replaced afterward."

Yomi was thoughtful. "Have you expanded your search to the Ningenkai? Kurama tells me that the ningens have made many scientific advances. If it was a ningen who constructed them the first time, perhaps other ningens have built on his work." "I have thought of that, but I have no one who can go into the Ningenkai freely. No one but Hiei. He is not to know anything about this." "Kurama is capable of conducting the search. And if I make it an assignment, he will not divulge it's details to anyone. I guarantee it."

She sat back. "If you wish to pursue this, then so be it. I have already resigned myself to my fate. My only wish is to see the child of my heir before I die." She leaned forward her expression deadly serious. "Under no circumstances is Hiei to be made aware of my condition." Yomi nodded his agreement. "As you wish. You have my word that I will give him any aid he may require to hold his inheritance." She stood. "Good. Now that we have settled that, shall we have lunch?" He followed as she led the way to the dining room.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 43

Kurama was pensive as he walked the halls. Yomi had been very cryptic when he summoned him this morning. There were no political or military issues that needed his attention. Yet Yomi had stressed that Beth and the kits were not to accompany him on this visit. He sensed no unrest or tension in the servants or soldiers he passed. He expected he would have his answers soon.

The servant opened the door to Yomi's office and Kurama entered. Yomi was seated behind his desk. The servant closed the door and Kurama took a seat in front of the desk. There was no urgency in Yomi's demeanor. "Thank you for coming Kurama." "I must admit I am at a loss as to the reason for the summons." Yomi got straight to the point. "I would like to phrase this as a request. But I am afraid that if I do, you will not be compelled to maintain the secrecy it requires."

Now he had Kurama's undivided attention. Yomi continued. "Therefore, I am making it an official assignment of the highest security level. I need you to do an extensive search for any information you can obtain on cybernetic prosthetics. Specifically someone who can attach them to a living being." Kurama leaned forward in his chair. "While I have no problem with the assignment, wouldn't Mukuro be a better source of information? She could steer you to the one who attached hers."

Yomi shook his head. "This assignment is for Mukuro. And the man who created hers is long dead. That is the problem." He slid a paper across his desk to Kurama. "This is all the information she had on any connections he had in the Ningenkai. Ideally, we need someone who worked closely with him and continued with his work." Kurama took the notes. "Can I ask why this is such an imperative and secretive assignment?"

Yomi bowed his head. "She's dying, Kurama." "What? Hiei didn't say anything about it." "Hiei doesn't know. Mukuro wants it kept that way. That's why this assignment is confidential." "How did this happen?" "Her healers tell her that her cybernetics are failing. They can't give her a specific time frame." "The tank?" "There is a chance. A slim one. However, the cybernetics will have to be removed first. If the tank fails, they can't be reattached. She would die without them. The injuries are old enough that there is a very real chance that the tank will not be able to regenerate them."

"I see." Kurama looked at the notes again. "Since you have given this to me, then I have to assume that all of the options in the Makai have been exhausted." "Correct. Her only hope lies in the science and engineering of the Ningenkai." Kurama stood. "Understood. I will begin working on this immediately. Will I be allowed to seek assistance, or am I prohibited from divulging this to anyone else?" Yomi smirked. "I am aware of Beth's impressive research abilities. Just make sure that Hiei does not find out. Mukuro was adamant that he not know." "I understand. But I am not comfortable keeping this from Hiei. He should know, but that is Mukuro's decision and I will respect it."

Kurama headed for the door. "I have to get back. I do not like to leave Beth alone so close to her due date." "How is she feeling?" "Awkward. But otherwise she is fine. The pregnancy is going smoothly." Yomi chuckled. "I look forward to the announcement. Keep me advised on the progress of your assignment." Kurama paused at the door. "I almost forgot. Beth and I are having a little party this weekend. We would like to extend an invitation to Shura. If you have no objections I can take him back with me."

Yomi nodded. He had already turned his attention to another matter. "Of course. I believe you will find him on the training field. I will expect him back sometime Monday then. Tell Tara I said hello." Kurama closed the door behind him and went in search of Shura. He and Beth had decided it would be better to include him in some of the human activities that Tara enjoyed. If they were to mate sometime in the distant future, most definitely distant, he would need to understand her human side.

The sight that greeted Kurama once he reached the training field had him chuckling his amusement. The field was littered with soldiers in various degrees of injury and pain. Shura was currently matching his skills against six of Yomi's elite guard. They weren't faring well. Kurama watched the battle with a critical eye. Shura was indeed skilled. He had learned much since that first tournament years ago where he had suffered his first defeat at the hands of his father. He left almost no discernible openings and took advantage of the openings his opponents left. He wondered if a match between Shura and his father would have a different outcome today.

Moments later six of the combatants lay moaning in pain as the healer rushed out to the field. Shura walked casually over to Kurama. He wasn't even sweating. "Good morning General. I wasn't aware you were visiting today. Did Tara come with you?" Good morning Shura. Your father is a very old friend of mine and you are courting my daughter. I don't believe that titles are necessary." Shura inclined his head in assent. "As you please, Kurama." "And no, Tara did not come. I am alone."

A servant came over with two glasses. Shura took one and Kurama the other. Shura downed his, the only indication that his sparring match had even the slightest of effects on him. Kurama sipped his and offered his observations of the match. "You have improved greatly since the last time I saw you fight. I would imagine you are on a level with your father now." Shura gave a small smile. "I do beat him almost as often as I lose now."

That surprised Kurama. He knew Yomi was seriously training for the upcoming royal tournament. Which meant that Yomi would not deliberately throw a match just to boost Shura's confidence. Shura watched as the healers helped the injured from the field. "Your father will not be happy that most of his elite guard are going to be laid up most of the day." He eyed one or two more seriously injured. "Some perhaps into tomorrow."

Shura nodded. "I need a challenge. Someone besides my father, with different skills." He turned to Kurama with a smile. "I have heard many stories of your skills. I barely remember your fight in the first tournament. I was only paying attention to the fights that affected my advancement." He laughed. "I was quite immature then. Your fighting skills are practically unknown to me, other than your reputation. How about a match?"

Kurama's eyes widened. "You're serious?" "Of course. Your reputation says you would be a worthy opponent. It would give me an opportunity to spar with someone I have never really seen fight before." Kurama was considering it when Shura drove home the final nail. "It would give Youko a chance to see if I am really worthy of being his daughter's mate."

Kurama smirked as red hair changed to silver. He was now at eye level with Shura. This was going to be fun. The thought that briefly touched his mind before being viciously shoved to the far recesses of consciousness was 'Beth and Tara are going to be very displeased'. When it was noticed that Kurama was now in his Youko form, the field cleared. He could hear calls to others to come watch the fight. His fox ears twitched hearing bets laid and odds given. The crowd grew as Kurama and Shura took their places on the field.

Shura nodded to Kurama. "Shall we begin?" Shura's fists glowed with energy and he charged Kurama. The fist didn't connect as Kurama leaped over Shura in a graceful somersault. He landed behind Shura and pulled his rose whip. He had seen Shura's technique and knew he needed to make this a long distance fight. Shura smirked and turned to his opponent as he let a ball of energy fly. Kurama's whip snaked out and split the ball into two halves, but could not completely avoid it. The halves made impact and sent Kurama flying backward.

He wiped the blood from his mouth. If he hadn't split that, he would be in serious pain. He grinned and sent a thick vine toward Shura. Shura barely managed to dodge the vine with an upward leap. He was smacked down by the vine that appeared behind him. He hit the ground and rolled to avoid being captured by the vines. He grabbed one of the vines and charged the energy in his hand. The vine withered and disintegrated.

Gaining his feet, he charged Kurama again. Anticipating the dodge, he changed direction at the last second and came up behind Kurama. He smashed his fist into his back. Kurama gave a gasp of pain and kicked backward sending his foot into Shura's gut. He was satisfied by the grunt of pain issued from the boy. He leaped away before Shura could recover.

Kurama was breathing hard and sweating, but Shura was too. He hadn't had a workout like this in years. Shura was fast. Almost as fast as Hiei. That worked to the boy's advantage. He had a cool head. He didn't attack recklessly. He thought out his moves. That made him a dangerous opponent. Kurama smiled. He hadn't realized how much he missed a good fight. One where he could go all out without worrying too much about someone dying.

The fight continued with each opponent scoring hits on the other. Both were now bleeding from various wounds. Kurama was tiring. He never realized how out of shape he was. That was an oversight that would be corrected he vowed. They faced each other, both panting. They had long since tuned out the sounds of the raucous crowd. It was just the two of them. Shura charged his hands with one last energy ball. This would be all or nothing. He was tiring as well. He raced forward.

Kurama saw the attack coming. If it connected, the fight would be over. His body wouldn't respond with the speed needed to dodge it. He had to think. All his tired body wanted to do was lay down. He decided to listen to his body. He hit the ground and sent his rose whip out to tangle around Shura's legs. The boy couldn't avoid it and tripped. The energy ball went flying out of his hands. There were shouts from the assembled crowd to get out of the way. They scrambled to make an opening for the ball to strike harmlessly beyond the crowd.

Shura hit the ground hard. Kurama was on him in an instant, his rose whip wrapped around the boy's throat. Blood was dripping down Kurama's face making it difficult to see out of one eye. "Do you yield?" Shura nodded, out of breath. "I yield." The rose whip disappeared and Kurama stood holding out a hand. Shura grabbed it and gained his feet with Kurama's help. "That was one hell of a fight. Your reputation is safe." He smirked. "For now." Shura added. Kurama laughed. "I guess that puts me on notice?" "I will beat you. You can count on it."

They were interrupted by clapping. "Most entertaining. I'm glad I was summoned." Yomi walked toward them. He placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "You have made me richer today." Kurama threw his head back and laughed. "You bet against your own son?" Yomi grinned. "A very successful thief once told me not to let sentiment get in the way of profit. One of many lessons I learned from him."

Yomi put an arm around his son's shoulders. "You will one day beat him. Of that I am certain." He turned back to Kurama. "Didn't you tell me that Beth expected you back by lunch?" Kurama nodded, still catching his breath. Yomi chuckled. "You will have some explaining to do then." Kurama shifted to his human form and looked at his watch. "Damn. We've been fighting for over two hours. No wonder I'm tired. I thought I was out of shape."

Kurama called a healer over. "Shura, I was supposed to invite you to the weekend party, not fight you. If you accept the invitation, we need to get you cleaned up and on our way. We are already late." Shura nodded his acceptance as he dumped a bucket of water over his head. Sometimes not having two forms was an inconvenience. He could not take another form while the wounds healed on the other. He allowed the healer to take care of him.

Once Shura had cleaned up and changed clothes, they raced to the portal to the Ningenkai. They exited on the temple grounds. There were no detectable energy signatures. It meant everyone had already left for the party. Kurama took a deep breath. "Shura, I think it would be in our best interests to keep our sparring match to ourselves." Shura quirked an inquiring eyebrow. "You expect me to lie?" "No. Not per se. We just won't volunteer the information."

Shura was curious. "Why would we hide it?" "Trust me. Our lives will be much simpler if we just apologize for being late and not give the details." "Are you insinuating that Tara will be angry that we fought?" Kurama snorted. "You have no idea."

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 44

Shura took his first look at the Ningenkai. It was in a word… bright. The light was much more intense than that of the Makai. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Even though they were already late, Kurama seemed in no hurry to reach their destination. It gave Shura the time he needed to adjust and get his bearings. Kurama began walking as soon as he sensed Shura's eyesight had become accustomed to the brighter light.

Kurama looked over to the boy to see him taking note of his surroundings and the differences in the plants. "Do you have any questions?" Shura turned his attention to Kurama. "Not at this time. It isn't quite what I expected." Kurama nodded. "This is not really an accurate representation. The temple grounds are private. You will rarely see anyone outside of the Tantei and their families here." "I was hoping to see some of the Ningenkai and the ningens in a normal setting. I understand that I am restricted by the Reikai on where I can go for now."

Kurama gave him an assuring smile. "There are other ways. And I am sure that the restrictions are only temporary. Before we move on, I need to see your concealing spell." Shura frowned. "I've only had a good look at one ningen male other than your form and Yusuke. I worked on the border patrol for a short period. One wandered through the barrier during that time." He closed his eyes to concentrate.

Kurama had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid the bark of laughter that threatened. Kurama was staring at a chubby black haired young man with large glasses and buck teeth. He was shaking his head. "That's very… ah… very…" Shura was frowning. "Is something wrong?" "Not … wrong." How was he going to put this? "Ah… unnecessary." That worked. "Unnecessary? I thought the idea was to appear ningen." Kurama regained his composure. "Your normal appearance is quite satisfactory. You only need to conceal your horns and ears. Create the illusion of one set of ningen ears."

Shura was surprised. "Seriously? Other than my horns and ears, I can pass for ningen?" Kurama looked up at him. "Your height is a little unusual. Especially for the Japanese people, but it is still not an uncommon thing among ningens." Shura closed his eyes again in concentration. This time little had changed. He had no horns and only one set of ningen looking ears. Kurama nodded. "Much better. Let's go."

After reaching the bottom of the temple steps, Kurama led Shura to his SUV. Shura eyed the contraption dubiously. "Wouldn't it be faster to run?" "Yes. But we wanted to give you the full ningen experience." He showed Shura how to fasten the seat belt and explained the mechanical workings before starting the engine. The drive was quiet. Shura was taking in everything he saw.

Shura had little information on the Ningenkai. Most of it Tara had given him. He was not prepared for the culture shock he received. Once they left the temple, he noticed that the air was polluted and had a foul odor. As they passed numerous moving machines, he realized that most of the foul odor was coming from the machines themselves. "Why do the ningens use these machines if they foul the air so?" Kurama chuckled. "Ningens haven't the strength or stamina of demons. They require the machines to move from place to place."

Shura had never had to use any means but his own to get from place to place. Indeed the Makai did not have machines such as these. He'd been on the mobile fortresses while serving on border patrol, but those were nothing like the ningen machines. He watched Kurama as he operated the ningen machine. He wondered idly if he could learn to do that and if Kurama would teach him. Kurama slowed the machine and waited for another machine going the opposite way to pass and then turned off the main pathway.

Shura eyed the structure that came into view. There were similar machines stopped in front of it. Kurama pulled up beside the other machines and turned off the engine. "Welcome to my home, Shura." It was much smaller than his father's palace, but he supposed large for a personal residence. Kurama had shown him how to release the restraint and open the door. He got out. He couldn't deny it felt good to feel solid ground under him again.

The air was better here and he could smell water not far away. The sounds of screaming children drifted to his ears from somewhere in the distance. Kurama walked to the door of the house and opened it. Shura followed him in. The sounds of female conversation and the smell of food cooking greeted them.

Hearing the door, Beth wiped her hands on her apron and went to greet them. She kissed Kurama. "You're late." He looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. We were unavoidably detained." She arched a brow. "Uh huh. I'm sure." Content to let it go for now, she turned her attention to Shura. "Welcome Shura. I'm glad you accepted our invitation. Keiko, Yukina and I are finishing up the desserts and side dishes. Everybody else is out back."

She poked a finger in Kurama's chest. "Since you didn't get back in time, Yusuke is doing the grilling." Kurama gave her a quick kiss. "I'll go see if he needs any help. Coming Shura?" He led the way out the back door. Shura stopped him. "You were serious about not telling her, weren't you?" "Absolutely." Under his breath he muttered, "I can't believe she let me get away with no explanation." He jumped when he heard the door. "That's because we will be discussing Yomi's reason for the summons later. Alone." Damn she was getting good at masking her energy. He'd taught her entirely too well if she could sneak up on him. She smiled at him and handed him a bowl of potato salad. "Would you be a dear and put this on the table?"

Shura had walked off to explore the surroundings. He smelled the aroma of some sort of meat cooking. He followed it to find Yusuke and some kind of metal contraption. The smell was coming from it. Yusuke looked up when he noticed the energy signature and smiled. "Hey, Shura! How ya doin man? Kurama said he was invitin ya. Come on over and meet Kuwabara." Shura looked to the tall human beside Yusuke. So this was the other member of the Reikai Tantei? The human one.

The human's spirit energy was phenomenal. There seemed to be some demon energy there as well. Had he been able to somehow retain the energy that his father and the others had given him? He was easily as powerful as an S class demon. He had briefly seen him at the ball in Alaric. He hadn't paid much attention to anything that night after he had been introduced to Tara. His father had filled him in on the details of the mission the human went on later. Introductions were made and Kuwabara stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Shura." Shura took the hand as was the ningen custom and shook it. "Same here." He knew that Tara was fond of the human. Her Uncle Kazuma, she called him, though they weren't blood related.

Yusuke turned his attention back to the grill long enough to flip the burgers. "Hiei and Rayna are down by the river with the kids. Tara is there too." He pointed over his shoulder with the spatula. "It's that way. You can't miss it." Shura nodded his thanks and walked down the slightly worn path in the direction Yusuke had pointed. Kurama joined them. Yusuke chuckled. "This is gonna be an interesting weekend."

The scene Shura found was not what he had expected. He had thought perhaps a sparring match or a training session. It was neither. It was pure chaos. Hiei and Rayna were sitting on the ground leaning against a tree watching the children. Rayna was laughing. Hiei had his eyes closed seemingly oblivious. The children were screaming as two foxes chased them around in some bizarre game of tag. One of the foxes was brown, the other silver. The children appeared to be trying to catch the foxes.

Shura watched as the foxes darted in and out between the children's legs to escape capture. Feeling the unfamiliar energy, the children stopped to look around. Seeing Shura, they resumed the game. All but the silver fox. The silver fox ran straight at Shura and launched itself at the young goat demon. Shura easily caught it in his arms where it morphed into Tara. She wound her arms around his neck. "Hi." "Hi yourself. You've gotten pretty good at that." Shura set her on her feet. He nodded to the brown fox that had now changed back into Kaishou. "Kaishou is improving too I see." Tara smiled proudly. "Yes he is. I am teaching him too. Father is very busy and Hiro made his first change a few days ago. Kaishou is helping him get used to it."

She took his hand. "Would you mind helping to watch the kids until we're called for lunch?" He gave her an indulgent smile. "No I don't mind." He walked with her to the tree where Hiei and Rayna were sitting. Shura bowed. "Lord Hiei, Lady Rayna." Hiei opened an eye. "Hn. Save it kid. This is the Ningenkai. Nobody uses titles here." Shura inclined his head. "My apologies. Good manners once learned are hard to abandon." Hiei growled. Tara rushed to avoid an unpleasant start to Shura's visit. "Uncle Hiei, you and Aunt Rayna can go back if you want. Shura and I will stay and watch the kids."

Hiei stood up and pulled Rayna to her feet. "Thanks brat. I was getting bored." Tara glared at him before smiling. "I know. But Mom said no blood today. Maybe tomorrow." Hiei smirked. "Ok. But I better not find you and Kaishou have been slacking while I was gone." He led Rayna to the path leading back to the house. Rayna was giggling. "Hiei, that was mean." "What?" "Calling Tara a brat in front of Shura." "Hn."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had the grilling under control so Kurama went in to see if he could be of help to the women. He opened the door as Keiko and Yukina passed him carrying more food to the table. He silently walked up behind Beth and slipped his arms around her waist. She yelped and slapped his hand. "Don't do that. I almost dropped the cake." She set it on the counter and turned in his arms. Giving him a light kiss, she stepped out of his grasp. "Can you get me the big platter?"

He reached past her to the top cabinet without thinking. He couldn't reach it either, but Youko could. He realized his mistake when he heard Beth's indrawn breath at the same time his muscles protested the stretch of his arm. "What the hell happened to you?" She poked his chest. "And no lies Mister. I'll know." She crossed her arms waiting. He tried to think up a convincing lie, but she was right. She could always tell when he was lying.

He took too long in answering. She uncrossed her arms and began checking his wounds. They hadn't had time to heal naturally yet. "Were you attacked? Why isn't Shura beat up? If this happened before you got there you should have had Yomi's healer take care of you. Why were you trying to hide it from me?" He sighed. He was caught. He might as well get it over with. "Shura was sparring with the elite guard. He wanted a challenge so we had a short match. I didn't want you to worry."

She snorted. "Worry my ass. You didn't want me to be mad. And I know how 'short' a match is when you spar someone as powerful as Shura. You knew I expected you back on time so you got Shura healed and figured you could hide yours by staying in your human form until Youko healed naturally. Some of these wounds are deep enough to take days. Did you really think you could hide it from me?" He grinned. "I thought to try." She threw up her hands. At least he was honest about his dishonesty. That's what she got for mating a thief.

Yusuke had removed the last of the burgers from the grill and called the kids. Shura and Tara led the kids back to the house. They arrived just in time to see an agitated Beth slam the back door. Kurama followed her. He was speaking rapidly to her and she was ignoring him. Tara shook her head. "Great. Dad would have to pick this weekend to piss Mom off. I wonder what he did this time." Shura looked over at her. "I didn't think he was serious when he said she would be upset that we sparred."

Tara turned narrowed eyes on him. "You did what?" He was confused at her tone. "We sparred. That was all. Demons do that. Remember?" She huffed. "I can't believe you. You and my dad sparred and were late because of it. Men are so barbaric." She stalked away from him, anger apparent in her movements. Shura was even more confused. Kaishou just shook his head at him. "Don't even try. You'll never understand her. Now we get to be entertained by Dad trying to get back into Mom's good graces. Sometimes she caves pretty quick. Others…" He shrugged indicating it could be a long weekend.

Shura looked from Tara's retreating back to Kaishou. "Is your father really afraid to make your mother mad?" Kaishou chuckled. "Nah. Dad's not afraid of anything." "Then why was he so adamant that she not know?" Kaishou shrugged. "Mom and Dad spend a lot of time in their room. I don't know why. It's off limits to us. When Mom is pissed at Dad, they don't spend as much time in their room. I used to think that they spent so much time in their room because they had really cool stuff in there, you know? But I snuck in once when Dad was at work and Mom was busy. It was boring. No video games, nothing. I still don't understand what's so special." Kaishou didn't understand, but Shura now did. He ruffled the kit's hair. "Someday you'll understand." He had to laugh at the kid's innocence.

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 45

Kurama sat down next to Beth. He refused to let her ignore him. He had learned years ago that letting her think too long on her anger made it harder to diffuse it. It was better to tackle it head on. "I don't understand your anger. I have apologized for being late. Would it have been better if I had delayed long enough to have the healer attend to my wounds as well?" Beth glared at her mate. "This is not about your being late. Or your wounds. You've had far worse sparring with Hiei and Yusuke. You have wanted to beat him to a pulp since the ball. His only crime being his interest in your daughter. Should I be happy that you finally found an excuse?"

He gave her an indignant look. "That issue was resolved after Shura and I talked about his intentions. I didn't want Tara to be just another conquest. He assured me that wasn't the case and I believe him. He fully intends to mate her. How can I continue to be upset about his attentions when I know that at the very least she will one day be the lady of Gendar." Beth arched a brow. "So the reason for this little testosterone contest was?"

Kurama sighed. "That isn't what happened. He was sparring when I got there. He'd just defeated six of the elite guard. All at once. He wanted to spar with someone he was not familiar with. After considering it, I decided it would be a welcome workout to spar with someone other than Hiei and Yusuke. Someone I could not predict their every move." Beth cocked her head to the side staring into his eyes. She could always read his eyes. "That's all?" He nodded. "I am sorry it made us late. I didn't expect it to take two hours to take him down."

She choked on the lemonade she was attempting to swallow. "Two hours?" He smirked. "We are pretty evenly matched. He will only grow more powerful and more skilled as time goes on. I am satisfied that he will be able to protect Tara." Understanding dawned at last. "That was the purpose to this, wasn't it? Some kind of demon thing. Right?" Kurama raked a hand through his hair. "There was a time when a prospective suitor had to prove his worth to his potential's family. He would have to fight either the father or older brother to demonstrate his ability to care for his mate. That custom died out centuries ago." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a suspicious look. "Centuries ago? And of course you being over a thousand still remember that custom well."

He knew that honesty was his only option. "I'll admit it crossed my mind that I had not seen Shura fight in many years. I wondered if he had improved and how much. Tara deserves a man who can take care of her even though I have made sure that she can take care of herself. But…" He put a finger to her lips to halt the interruption that was coming. "It was not uppermost in my mind when I accepted the challenge. It really was about the exercise. Ok?" Her eyes had never left his. After deciding that he was being truthful, she sighed. "And you felt the need to hide it from me why?" "I realize now that it was a mistake. I simply wanted to avoid an argument. Am I forgiven?"

Kaishou nudged Shura as he watched his parents kiss. "This has got to be a record for Dad. Since Mom's over her mad, it'll be easier for you to work on Tara." "Work on her?" Kaishou looked over to the goat demon with surprise in his eyes. "You mean you aren't even going to try to suck up?" "Suck up?" "Yeah. Suck up. You know, grovel?" Shura snorted. "I don't grovel." Kaishou rolled his eyes. "Man, have you got a lot to learn."

Tara watched her parents. She knew her father had gotten around her mother's anger again. It took a lot less time than she had anticipated. Dad was getting better or Mom was getting softer. Maybe a little of both. She sighed in frustration. Shura had not even attempted to talk to her. This was not how she expected the weekend to go. At this rate she would not get to spend any time with Shura at all. Was fighting all that men ever thought about? Well, that and sex.

She wanted to go sit with him. But she knew if she caved this easily now, then he would never respect her anger. She refused to be the one to suck up. She picked at her food. Hiei and Rayna sat across from her. She gave up trying to eat. She had no appetite. Perhaps she needed a new perspective. "Aunt Rayna, do you think I'm wrong to be angry with Shura?" Rayna set her glass down. "It would depend on why you are angry." "They were late because he and Dad had a sparring match before they left Gendar."

Rayna nodded in understanding. "I think your anger comes from your human reaction to the fight." Tara gave her full attention now. "Is there a demon reaction I should have had?" Rayna gave her an indulgent smile. "A long time ago, Shura would have been required to fight your father just for the right to court you." Tara's eyes widened. "What?" "Suitors were required to prove to the family they were capable of properly protecting a mate. Sometimes the fights were public. Sometimes private. It's not a common practice anymore. Now parents are more concerned with political connections or the size of their purse."

"Do you think that's why they fought?" Rayna shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know your father well enough to say. You could ask. I don't believe he would lie to you." "Did your father make Uncle Hiei fight for the right to court you?" "No. He probably didn't feel the need since Hiei is known as a powerful demon and the heir to Alaric." Hiei snorted and mumbled under his breath. "He also knew I'd be more than happy to kick his ass." Rayna turned a glare on her mate while Tara giggled.

Tara walked down to the river. She was confused. She had been raised with full knowledge of her demon heritage, but had her parents unconsciously emphasized the human side? Shura had not understood why she was angry. Was that why he left her to her anger? Because it was unjustified? She raised her head as she sensed his approach.

Shura had his hands in his pockets as he came to a stop in front of Tara. "I am sorry I did not tell you of the sparring match. Your father insisted that we not tell your mother. I did not understand why as we had done nothing wrong. I should have told you. We did not mean to be late. The outcome took longer to determine than we had thought." She looked into his eyes. "And did you prove yourself to my father's satisfaction?" "Exercise and a chance to spar with a worthy opponent were the reasons for the match." He smirked. "However, if there had been another reason, I believe I acquitted myself quite well."

He pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I believe I told you that I would bring you a gift when I visited." Her anger turned into excitement. "You did. What did you bring me?" He opened the box he held and lifted out a gold chain. The pendant dangling from it was a starburst with a single green stone in the center. It resembled an emerald, but Tara knew it was instead a rare Makai stone. "It's beautiful." Her voice was low and breathless.

He dropped it over her head and fastened the clasp. "I found it in the private stores of one of the merchants in the marketplace. It reminded me of your eyes and I had to have it." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you." He tightened his arms around her. "I agreed with your father that you are still too young to scent mark as my potential. I hope this will prove my intentions to you until the time comes when I can claim you formally and publicly." He kissed her again. "We should return to the others before they come looking for us."

Kaishou was the first to notice his sister and Shura come from the river. Tara was clinging to his arm and gushing like those stupid romance movies she was so fond of. He rolled his eyes. He hated the mushy stuff. It was bad enough when he had to watch his parents. Now he had to endure his sister too. Oh well at least she was speaking to Shura again, so that meant he'd done something right. Maybe there was hope for the idiot after all.

Tara left Shura talking to Yusuke about Makai politics and went to show her pendant to her parents. She sat down across the table from them. "See what Shura gave me?" She held the pendant out from her neck. She recalled all the lectures she'd received over the years. "I know you said I should not accept gifts from boys… men. But, please, can I keep this one?" Kurama reached out to examine the pendant. He nodded with a sad smile.

She squealed and jumped up to hug her father. He returned the embrace before pushing her back down to her seat. "Before you get so excited, I need to tell you what it means and then you can decide if you want to keep it." Tara was confused as she looked at her father. Her mother was silent but watchful. "Why wouldn't I want to keep it?" Kurama covered his daughter's hands with his. "I know that you are aware of the talk I had with Shura. I don't think you are aware of everything we talked about."

Tara nodded. He continued. "He asked permission to court you because of your age. He fully intends to make you his mate. If you were older he would have already scented you. Since you are courting, it is alright to accept gifts from him." She smiled at her father. "Thank you." "Before you thank me, you have to know that by accepting his gift you are agreeing to accept him. You are telling him you will not be changing your mind. That the mating steps can continue." Tara nodded. "Kind of like he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Engagement sort of?" "That's a close approximation. Only with a stronger meaning."

He sighed. "If you are serious about him, then keep the gift. If you think you are not ready, then return it to him." She clutched the pendant. "No. I want it. I… want him." She looked at her father. He searched her eyes. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Oh yes. I am sure." Kurama's shoulders slumped. "Then I guess I need to start contract negotiations with Yomi. We will arrange a formal betrothal for you but the mating will not take place until you are of age."

Kurama watched his daughter join Shura. He leaned down and she whispered something to him. He straightened with a smile and folded her hand around his arm. Beth laid a head on Kurama's shoulder. "Are you sorry?" He gave her a rueful smile. "No. He is a good man. He will be a good mate. And an attentive mate I believe. She is happy. That is what is important." Beth threaded her fingers through his. "The pendant seemed to be the catalyst and I don't think it was just that he had given it to her. Care to enlighten me?"

He closed his fingers tightly around hers. "The pendant is a rare Makai stone. Very expensive. If he weren't completely serious, he would not have given her so lavish a gift." Beth raised her head. "How expensive are we talking?" Kurama chuckled. "It is something Youko would have stolen." "Oh Gods." "Exactly. Not a gift he would give her if he were just trifling with her affections."

While the women did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, Kurama showed Shura to his room. Since Hiei had a home of his own now, they had turned his room back into a guest room. Kurama opened the door. "You'll find a few things in the closet. I thought you should have some human clothes if you are going to be visiting often. I figured you and Youko are about the same size." He showed him the adjoining bathroom. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask. After Beth and the others have everything cleaned up and put away, we'll be watching movies." "What are movies?" "You'll see." He left him to explore his room.

Shura joined the others in the living room a short time later. The kids were scattered around the floor. The adults had claimed the couch and chairs. Kurama was in an overstuffed chair with Beth wedged in close beside him. Hiei had claimed one end of the couch and Rayna was comfortable in his lap with her head on his shoulder and his arms circled tightly around her. Kuwabara and Yukina were at the other end of the couch in a similar position. Yusuke and Keiko occupied the love seat.

Tara and Kaishou came in from the kitchen carrying bowls of something unfamiliar to Shura. Kaishou handed Yusuke one bowl and his parents the other. He went back for the bowls for the kids. Tara set one of her bowls on the couch between Hiei and Kuwabara. She walked over to Shura and took his hand. She led him to the love seat and lowered herself to the floor beside it. Shura sat with her. She held out the bowl to him. "It's called popcorn. You'll like it."

After everyone was settled, Kaishou put a movie in the dvd player and pressed play. The popcorn was good, but Shura's attention was on the screen in front of them. He had never seen anything like it. It was similar to their video communicators in Gendar, but these people weren't real. It had been explained that it was a moving story. A recording on a disc. The machine was playing the recording. Humans had a lot of these discs for entertainment. Interesting.

Shura watched the screen as the story played out. Yusuke had told him it was a foreign action movie. Kuwabara had told him that meant lots of car chases and shoot em ups. He held his questions for later. The story did seem to center around the ningen traveling machines. After watching the second crash involving the exploding of these machines, he decided he really did not want to get into one again, much less learn how to operate it. He was gaining a new respect for the humans and their bravery when one of the machines made an impossible jump and Kaishou yelled, "Cooool."

The second movie Tara had told him was a horror movie. Vampires, she had said. His father had told him repeatedly that humans were strange. He was seeing it firsthand. How in seven hells did humans mate? This demon in the movie kept marking his mates only to drain too much blood and kill them. This was entertainment? Now all the mates that the demon had marked were coming back to life and they were all now demons like him. The demon now had five mates. And the mates were mating others. Humans have some warped perceptions of mating. The room erupted in laughter. Had he said that last out loud?

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 46

Kurama and Beth waved as the last of their friends left for the night. They would all be back tomorrow. Shura was the only guest staying overnight. Kurama opened the door to his study. Beth was curious. "Are you working tonight? I thought you had everything cleared for the weekend." "I have some things I didn't get finished. Would you bring me some coffee?" Tara had just finished picking up the living room. "I'll get it Daddy."

Kurama shook his head. "That's ok. Your mother can get it. Why don't you see if Shura needs anything?" Tara headed down the hall. "If you're sure." "I am. Goodnight sweetheart." "Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mom." When Beth brought the coffee into the study she realized there was something more to the request. Kurama had already turned on the computer and was taking note of some sites. "Close the door behind you and lock it, please."

Beth set his coffee on his desk and did as he had asked. She had been curious before, but as soon as she had the door locked, the sound absorbing plants grew to cover the interior of the room. She leaned a hip on the desk. "Ok. What's up? That doesn't look like work and you haven't told me you have any contracts that require this kind of secrecy from your own family." He took the pencil out of his mouth. "Sit down. I need your help. But you absolutely cannot say a word to anyone. Especially Hiei."

She pulled up a chair. She began to pay more attention to the sites he was scanning. "Cybernetics? Prosthesis? Does this have anything to do with Mukuro?" Kurama sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "She's dying Beth." Her eyes got wide. "What?" He nodded. "That's what the meeting with Yomi was about. She's given up. He hasn't. He has asked me to find possible replacements for her failing cybernetics." Beth sat back in the chair. "What about the one who originally gave them to her?" "Dead."

"What does Hiei have to say about it?" "He doesn't know. Mukuro does not want him to know. She has resigned herself to her fate." "He should be told." "I agree. But it is not our call. I have been sworn to secrecy. The only reason I am telling you is because you can help with the search. Yomi said I could have your help, but no one else is to know." Beth closed her eyes and sighed. "How long does she have?" Kurama shook his head. "Her healers can't say. Anywhere from a few weeks to a few years."

Beth pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's why the rush to get Hiei mated and an heir on the way, isn't it?" "More than likely." "You do realize that Hiei will see this as a betrayal of our friendship if he finds out about it and we didn't tell him?" "I know. We'll cross that bridge if, and when we come to it. For now we have to focus on finding a solution." "Do we have a starting point?" He handed her the notes that Yomi had given him.

"This is the name of the human engineer who developed the originals. I am going to start with anyone who might have worked with him and is still alive." She nodded. "Did you do a search on him?" "Not yet. I just started. Let's see what comes up if I link his name to cybernetic research." Beth took a sip of his coffee wishing she'd brought a cup for herself. It was going to be a long night.

After half an hour of feeding him ideas and waiting while he explored his own, Beth stood up and stretched. "You know what?" He grunted a reply around the pencil in his mouth. "This will go faster if we work separate angles. Set up your laptop for me while I go get us some coffee." He pulled the pencil out of his mouth. "You know you're right. I knew there was a reason I keep you around." She swatted his shoulder and he laughed.

Beth came back in with the coffee in a large thermos and another cup so she wouldn't have to keep going back and forth. She closed and locked the door. "Tara is introducing Shura to video games. That should keep them too occupied to wonder what we're up to." Kurama turned around. "Alone?" She giggled at how fast she got his attention. "No. Kaishou is with them. While he likes Shura, he's as overprotective as you are." Kurama nodded and configured the laptop to the router waiting for a connection signal.

Beth sat down and pulled up the last site they had found. They knew only a little more than when they started. They now knew that this Nanatsuo Tanichi was a brilliant engineer. He had won some awards in the field of cybernetics. So far they had found no mention of any colleagues who worked closely with him. Kurama went back to his research and they worked quietly for a time.

Kurama leaned back to stretch and get another cup of coffee. "Are you having any luck?" Beth shook her head negatively. He rubbed his temples. "I have run across numerous references to his… eccentricity?" Beth looked up. "Eccentricity?" Kurama snorted. "According to what I've read, he was considered a fruitcake. Totally nuts. Only a step ahead of the men in the white coats with the nets." Beth sighed. "Great. Now we know why no one was working with him. When did he go off the deep end?"

Kurama scanned the page he was reading. "According to this, he succumbed to the alien sighting fever. Says he actually met them and traveled freely to their home planet to work for them. People ignored his ramblings for the most part until about twelve years ago. He disappeared for a couple of weeks. When he turned up again he claimed to have been back to the alien planet and saw an alien with three eyes." "So where do we go from here? Do we forget about him and try to find someone else in the field who might be able to build on his work?"

Kurama took a sip of his coffee as he contemplated their next step. Granted they had not been working long, but time was an important factor. Once they found a solution, they had to have time to implement it. If they went with someone unfamiliar with the original work, they would have to allow time for him to make a study of the originals before work could begin on the new attachments.

He returned his attention to the screen when he heard Beth's gasp. She grabbed his arm. "Hiei!" He was confused. "We can't tell him. I told you…" She shook his arm. "No. It was Hiei. Don't you see? He wasn't crazy. The alien with three eyes was Hiei. Twelve years ago. Hiei was already Mukuro's heir. Of course he would have seen him at her castle. On the alien planet. Not a planet, but the Makai. It would be a different world for a human." Kurama was nodding. "You're right. But how does this help us? He was still considered to be insane."

She typed in a new search. She tapped the screen. "He has a son. Maybe he can give us some answers." Kurama peered over her shoulder. "He lives in Tokyo. It's a shot. I can go see him Monday." She snorted. "WE can go see him Monday." He smirked. "Of course. I meant we." She nodded satisfied. "Let's get some sleep. The army will be invading again tomorrow. Quite early, I'm sure." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. "This little weekend party was your idea. Remember?" She laughed. "I know. I'm kidding. I love them all." He wrapped an arm around her. "Could it be that you are taking on too much so close to your due date?"

She recognized the concern in his voice. "I am a little more tired of late. I'll cut back on my activities. I promise. Ok?" He nuzzled her hair. "I worry. Let the kits and I help you more. You don't have to do so much yourself." She smiled. "You still spoil me. After all these years. Do you know how much I love you?" He thought about it. "Almost as much as I love you?" "Hn." He chuckled. "I do believe you've been spending too much time with Hiei."

Hiei unlocked the door to the apartment and took off his boots. Rayna set her shoes beside his. "Would you like me to get you a soda?" He nodded. "Thank you." She went to the kitchen for the sodas while he turned on the tv. She snuggled next to him while he flipped through the channels. He settled on an action anime he'd been somewhat keeping up with. There wasn't a great deal on the human entertainment device that entertained him.

He set the remote down on the table next to him and put his arm around Rayna. Just holding her quietly entertained him more than anything the humans could come up with. He liked the quiet time with her. She didn't chatter, or feel the need to always fill the silence. She seemed to enjoy the quiet time too. It was almost like the restful naps he used to take in the trees. Only more comfortable.

Rayna had been curious for some time now, and finally worked up the courage to ask him, "Hiei, why are you and Yukina so different?" He stiffened at the question. It wasn't a subject that ever came up. Everyone close to him had known about the circumstances of his birth for a while. No one else had the balls to ask. If they did, they didn't live long enough to get an answer. He looked at her. There was only curiosity reflected in her eyes.

He supposed she had a right to know. She was his mate. She'd probably heard the rumors anyway. It would be better if she knew the truth rather than the wild speculations. He couldn't help but wonder if the truth would change her feelings for him. He reached for the remote and turned off the tv, then took a deep breath and started the story.

When he was finished, Rayna was stunned. She couldn't believe the betrayal he had suffered at the hands of his own people. No wonder he was slow to trust. She held him close, tears threatening to fall. He pushed her away. "The last thing I want is your pity." He stood up stiffly and headed for the bedroom. She followed him. He had already donned his cloak and was taking his katana from its stand. "Where are you going?"

He turned indifferent crimson eyes on her. "Not your concern." He tried to move past her but she didn't allow it. "You misunderstand my feelings." He snorted. "Do I? Pity is pretty easy to read. Especially to me." "Then perhaps I should tell you that you are mistaken in who my pity is for." He arched a brow. She moved closer to him. "You see I know what a wonderful man you are. My pity is for those cold hearted fools who never gave you a chance."

His shock was shown clearly on his face. He didn't move as she put her arms around him. "I love you Hiei. Your family loves you. Nothing else matters. You don't need them. It's their loss." He closed his eyes and dropped his katana on the floor as he folded his arms around her. He held on tight and vowed he would never let her go.

Sometime later as he held her sleeping form protectively in his arms, he couldn't stop thinking about her words. "Hiei, you've become a man that anyone would be glad to call friend. A just and fair leader that anyone would be proud to follow. A mate that any woman would be lucky to have. You've proven yourself to be everything they said you could never be. So much for their prophecies. You had the chance to destroy them and didn't take it. The only thing they were right about is that you didn't belong with them. You deserve so much more. You deserve to be loved."

Whether he deserved it or not, he knew that he was loved. And now he was reasonably sure that he loved her too. Nothing else could explain this warm feeling. Or the desire to be close to her at all times. Or the happiness he felt when he held her in his arms. Or the sappy smile he knew she'd see on his face if she were awake. He really had to work on that. It would ruin his image.

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 47

On Sunday, Shura was introduced to the cutthroat activities that served as outdoor sports for the family. Namely volleyball and football. He adapted quickly and could be seen smiling and laughing when he scored points. Kurama really hated to lose, so of course he taught his future son in law to play dirty. The party was called early because of school the next morning. There was a great deal of groaning and complaining from all the kids. Big and small. Yusuke and Kuwabara among the loudest.

Shura had to leave early Monday to make it back in time to attend his father's training session. Beth called Shiori to make arrangements for Kiran and Kenichi. Shiori was more than happy to watch her grandchildren. After dropping off the kits at school, Kurama and Beth now had all day to track down leads if Nanatsuo Tanichi's son was of no help.

Kurama stopped in front of a modest house. The name on the mailbox said Nanatsuo. They got out and walked up to the front door. Kurama knocked. It took a few moments before an elderly woman opened the door. "Can I help you?" "We'd like to speak with Nanatsuo san if we could." She gestured to the side of the house. "He's in the workshop out back. You are welcome to seek him there." She slowly closed the door. Kurama smiled at her. "Thank you." She nodded.

He took Beth's hand. The front of the house had been very neat and well kept. The back was another story entirely. It looked, for lack of a better description, like a scrap metal yard. There were sheets of metal leaning against the fence. The yard was littered with piles of metallic junk that was unrecognizable. They followed the narrow path to a building. The workshop was large and they could now hear sounds coming from it. Sounds of metal grinding.

Kurama knocked on the door. He heard a muffled, "It's ok, Mother. Come in." Kurama opened the door. The man didn't look up from his workbench. He was hunched over a worktable. His hair was dark and unkempt, as if he frequently mussed it with his hand. He was of average build for a human and looked to be around thirty five. He had a crudely hand drawn diagram pinned to the wall before him and a metal pin of some type in his hand comparing it to the drawing. He picked up a long metal rod and inserted the pin into a hole on one end. He applied a little oil and was satisfied when the pin moved freely.

He set everything down and turned to face them. "Now then, Mother. What did you…?" He eyed them suspiciously. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kurama and Beth bowed. Kurama stepped forward. "Hello. We are looking for the son of Nanatsuo Tanichi. Would that be you?" The suspicion turned to anger. "My father is dead. Can't you leave him in peace?" He got up and pointed to the door. "Out! I will not have his name drug through the scandal rags all over again. Reporters are not welcome here."

Kurama shook his head. "We aren't reporters. We are interested in your father's work." The man sat back down and tossed his goggles on the workbench. "What company are you with? I'll only speak with reputable companies." Kurama raked a hand through his hair and glanced at Beth. "We aren't with a company. This is of personal interest." The man folded his hands in his lap. "Personal huh? I guess that means you want to throw a lot of money around to get what you want."

He straightened. "Not interested. Good day." He turned back to his bench. This was getting them nowhere. How much did the son know? Beth laid a hand on Kurama's arm and spoke up. "You misunderstand. This is personal to us. A friend of ours was the recipient of your father's mechanical genius. We need your help now. Please?" The man slowly turned back to face them. "You say your friend received parts from my father?" He snorted. "There is only one person my father ever fitted with the result of his work. And you couldn't possibly know her."

Kurama took over again. "Would it help if we told you that we know for a fact your father was not crazy?" The man took a good hard look at them. "Are you looking for confirmation that I'm crazy too? It's ok. No one wants to hire the son of a crackpot anyway. There isn't much you could do to my nonexistent career at this point. Just have all the media sharks on the lawn again. Harassing my mother. Don't you think that she got enough of that before Dad died?"

Kurama made his decision in a split second. If it was the wrong decision… Oh well, he had enough pollen to erase the man's memory of their visit. Kurama held out his hand palm up. The man peered at the seed there. Kurama flared his ki and the seed burst into a fully grown plant. The man's eyes got wide. "You're one of them. Aren't you?" Kurama nodded and let the plant shrink back to a seed. He replaced it in his hair.

The man stood up. "Dad said you'd come back. He left some things for the woman." He moved to a storage locker and pulled a key from his pocket. He threw it open and pulled out several wrapped items. He opened one to reveal a gleaming metal prosthetic arm. He held it out to Kurama. "He said that hers were the prototypes and would fail in time. He kept working. These are the new and improved models. He waited for the day that she would come back. But he died before that day came."

Kurama carefully took the arm. "You have everything? She's dying." The man nodded. "Father didn't know which would give out first." Kurama handed the arm back to him. "Are they ready for use? Can you attach them?" "Of course. I worked with Dad for a long time. I helped build these. Dad also left complete diagrams." "How long for you to pack your things?" The man turned back to Kurama. "Pack? Where am I going?" "The same place your father did."

He whistled. "I always thought that Dad worked for the government and couldn't tell anybody. You mean that he really did go to another planet and see aliens?" Kurama had to hide his laughter. The son believed without believing. He wondered how the man would have explained the plant growth. "It's a long story. No. You will not be going to another planet. You will not be seeing aliens." He decided to save the truth for after they got him there. They did not need him to back out now that they had his cooperation.

The man loaded the last of the equipment in the back of the suv. Kurama put a hand on his arm. "What will you tell your mother?" The man stared at Kurama. "Well… I guess I'll tell her I have a job and I'll be back when it's done." Kurama nodded. They waited while he packed some clothes and personal items. He settled in the backseat as Kurama drove away. "Where exactly am I going?" Kurama glanced at the man's reflection in the rear view mirror. "The same place…" The man waved him off. "Yeah. I know. But where did my father go?"

Kurama debated how much to tell the man. He hadn't shown any fear, but that could change if he was told the truth. The man was not a fool. "Why don't you want to tell me? You said my father wasn't crazy. That means you know what he believed. You said you weren't taking me to another planet. So where does that leave?" Kurama sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you that you will be going to the demon realm and that the woman you will be treating is a demon?"

The man nodded, thinking. "That makes sense. My father was a modernist. He didn't believe in demons. But he did believe in alien life. I'm more of a traditionalist and I can see where my father would confuse demons with aliens." "Does that alter your decision to help us?" The man shook his head. "You said the woman would die without the new parts my father and I developed. It doesn't matter what she is."

It took about an hour to get back to Kurama's house. Kurama still had not figured out how he was going to get the equipment to Alaric. Some of it was very heavy. All of it was bulky. Carrying it was out of the question unless they had an army to do so. Kurama pulled out his communicator. "Beth, I need to contact Yomi. Will you take our guest in and get him settled? She nodded and gestured toward the house. "Would you come with me, Nanatsuo san? I'll make you some tea." He glanced at Kurama and followed her.

It took a few moments for Yomi to answer. "I'm sorry Kurama. I was in a meeting. Do you have any leads on your assignment?" "I've done what you asked. Now you need to figure out how we get him and his equipment to Alaric." Yomi smiled. "You've already found someone who can build compatible cybernetics?" "I've got Nanatsuo's son. And, he knew the originals would not last forever. Before he died, he built new ones. The son helped to build them and is ready to attach them." Yomi's smile got wider as he nodded. "You have done well indeed. I told Mukuro that you would come through. I believe we will need Koenma's assistance for transport. If you will handle that, then I will contact Mukuro and make the arrangements for delivery."

Kurama called Yomi back half an hour later. "Koenma has agreed to handle the transport. He even offered several ogres to help carry the equipment. We are ready to go when Mukuro gives the word." Yomi frowned. "I have not been able to talk to her. I believe something is wrong. I have been told that she is unavailable to speak with me. They did not elaborate. I do not know if she is away, if she is busy, or when I can expect to speak with her. I can almost always count on her people to forward a message to her." Kurama frowned as well. "That is unusual. Perhaps a personal visit will gain more information. I will contact you later."

He closed the communicator. "Beth, I will be going to Alaric. I should be back tonight. If I am delayed, I will call you." She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Be careful. Unless I hear from you, I will expect you for dinner." He nodded. She leaned forward to kiss him. Kurama paused at the door. "If you should talk to Hiei or Rayna for any reason, it might be wise if you do not mention where I have gone." She smirked. "I think that would be very wise."

Hiei reached for his communicator. The incoming signal was from Alaric. What could have gone wrong now? It was Tandar's face that he saw when he opened the device. Hiei was scowling. "What is it Tandar?" Tandar wore a look of concern. "Forgive the intrusion, my lord. I thought you should be made aware of this morning's incident." Hiei was now curious and slightly concerned. Tandar would not have contacted him for anything of minor significance.

Tandar continued. "Lady Mukuro will be angry with me, I'm sure." "Get to the point Tandar." "She fell down the stairs this morning." Hiei snorted. "Who was she drinking with?" Hiei had seen her drunk before, but rarely. Tandar's face was grim. "There was no drinking. She had just come from her chambers. There have been no sparring injuries either. Those who were witness to the incident said that she was wobbling. Then she stumbled as if her leg had given out. She waved everyone away and refused help."

Hiei frowned. "Is she not alright? Is that why you called me?" Tandar nodded. "She was unable to stand on her own. The healers arrived and helped her back to her chambers. She has not left them since. I believed it was something that warranted your attention." "You were quite correct. Thank you Tandar." He paused before closing the communicator. "Tandar, who else knows that you have alerted me?" "Only the communications officer." Hiei nodded. "Tomis? Do you hear me?" A dark haired young demon with short horns on his forehead appeared on the screen. "Yes my lord." "No one is to know that Tandar and I talked. Or even that I was contacted at all. Is that clear?" "Yes my lord." Hiei closed the communicator.

Hiei went into the kitchen where Rayna was making their lunch. Mukuro would have told him if she was ill. Wouldn't she? He wished he had thought to ask Tandar if he knew which leg had given out. The whole incident made him suspicious. Mukuro insisted on knowing everything that went on with everyone in her domain. But she tended to be secretive when it concerned her. He sat down at the table. Should he call her? Should he go back? Ignoring it was out of the question.

Something was wrong. He needed to go back. If he called, she would just pass it off as something insignificant and demand to know who told him. Rayna set his plate in front of him with a silent question. She knew something was wrong and waited for him to tell her. He took hold of the hand that had set the plate down. "Rayna, I need to go back to Alaric. Immediately." "Is it something I can help with?" He shook his head. "I don't believe you can. I'd like you to stay here." She sat down. "What's wrong?" He told her what Tandar had told him.

She was quiet for a time. "Of course you have to go. I will stay here. She will be unwilling to make this public if something is indeed wrong. She is closest to you." "I don't know how long I will be gone." He stood up. Rayna pointed at the chair. "Sit down. You will eat before you go. I know you. You will not think of food again until you are sure that all is well." He scowled at her, but sat back down. She folded her hands and smiled at him as she watched him eat. Less than ten minutes later, he had finished his lunch and headed for the door.

Rayna followed him. She got his cloak and katana from the bedroom as he put on his boots. "Be careful. Let me know how she is and if there is anything I can do." He nodded and pulled her to him for a kiss. She closed the door behind him as he headed for the portal at top speed. What he had not told Rayna was the reason he had wanted her to remain in the Ningenkai. If Mukuro were seriously ill, there could be trouble. When a ruler fell ill, it always brought out the scavengers and opportunists. Those who would take advantage of the lack of leadership and try to cause chaos in the hopes that they could seize power for themselves. It would be a cold day in hell before he would allow anyone to take Alaric from her.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 48

Kurama was getting more frustrated by the minute. He had not been allowed out of the front hall since his arrival. When he had asked to speak with Mukuro, he had been told she was unavailable. When he insisted it was urgent and that he was there at Yomi's behest he had been told to wait. That was an hour ago. He was still waiting. Even his considerable patience was wearing thin. He was beginning to plot a very Youko way of getting his information when he was joined by one of Mukuro's officers.

The officer stopped in front of Kurama. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just alerted to your presence. I have been informed you requested an audience with Lady Mukuro on Lord Yomi's behalf. I am afraid she is unavailable. Lord Hiei is not here at this time. May I be of assistance?" Kurama wasn't buying it. Something was wrong. "I am sorry. I must deliver my information personally. I'm afraid I must insist on speaking with Lady Mukuro." The man gave a small smile. "Then I'm afraid your trip was for nothing. Perhaps you could return in a few days."

Kurama returned the smile. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. I need to speak with Lady Mukuro now. If you will inform her I am here, I am sure she will see me." The officer was shaking his head when something behind Kurama caught his attention. He went to his knee in salute. "Welcome back, my lord." Hiei nodded to the man before turning his gaze on Kurama. "Fox. What brings you here? You knew that I would not be here." "I am here at Yomi's behest. I have information he wishes to impart to Mukuro. I have been unsuccessful at obtaining an audience."

Hiei looked toward the stairs. "Wait for me in my office, fox. I will see you in a few minutes." He dismissed his officer. Kurama watched Hiei climb the stairs. Why is he back? How much, if anything, does he know? Rayna did not return with him. That was not a good sign. Kurama made himself comfortable in Hiei's office. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Hiei made his way to Mukuro's chambers. This was the only door in the castle that he ever knocked on. After doing so, he heard sounds within. The door was opened slightly to reveal one of the healers. His face showed his surprise to find his lord standing there. All of the castle occupants knew that their lord was not expected to return for several days. He bowed in respect. "My lord." Hiei nodded in acknowledgment. "I want to see Mukuro."

The healer stiffened. "I am sorry, my lord. Lady Mukuro gave orders that no one was to be admitted." Hiei put a hand on the door before it could close. "Did she say me specifically?" The healer looked at the floor. "Well… no. But she did not know you would be back." Hiei pushed the door open and walked past the healer. "Then I will see her." The other healers jumped to their feet as Hiei headed straight for her bedroom. They wisely kept any comments to themselves.

Hiei knocked softly on the bedroom door. He heard Mukuro call permission to enter. She was in bed, but sitting up. Although at a somewhat awkward angle. "Hiei, what are you doing here? You are still on leave. I thought you and Rayna were spending a few days in the Ningenkai." "I came to see what this nonsense was all about." "What nonsense, Hiei?" He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Falling down the stairs is not exactly a common occurrence." She snarled. "Who the hell told you about that? He's dead." Hiei smirked. "I believe the human expression would be a 'little bird told me'."

She snorted and lay back against the pillows. "I guess it's time you knew anyway. The healers now tell me I have a couple of weeks at most." Hiei's eyes grew wide. "Explain." Her expression softened. "I wanted so much to see your child before I died. It isn't going to happen." Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're dying?" She nodded. "I've known for a while now. The healers couldn't say how long I had until the first failure occurred." "What failure?" "My cybernetics. I have had warning signs that they are failing for some time."

Hiei took a breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" "There was no need for you to know. I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be alone. So I gave you a reason to find a mate. If I had told you, you would have seen it as your responsibility to find a way to stop it. You wouldn't have found Rayna." He looked down at the floor. "Is there a way to stop it?" She shook her head. "None that I know of. The healers give me a slim chance if I go in the tank. But it's very slim. If it doesn't work, I'll die faster since the cybernetics would have to be removed and could not be reattached afterward if the tank fails."

Hiei wanted to hit something. "Is there nothing that can be done? What about the man who gave them to you?" "He died several years ago. Yomi refused to accept it as well." Hiei's head snapped up. "Yomi knows? You told him, but not me?" She reached out with her hand to close it over Hiei's. Her natural hand, not her mechanical one. "He figured it out when I asked him to stand beside you to protect your right to inherit." Hiei's eyes narrowed. He thought about a fox downstairs waiting for him. With information from Yomi.

Hiei growled low. "So I am the last to know. You manipulated me to your satisfaction. Made sure I took a mate as you wished. Did you pick her out for me too? Send her to me?" Mukuro was stunned. She knew he'd be angry. She never expected these wild accusations. "Of course not. I would not choose your mate for you. I know you and your past too well. I only wanted to make sure that you would not be alone. I knew if I died before you mated then it would never happen. You have the right to be happy Hiei. Even if you don't believe it. I just gave you a push in the right direction. Motivation if you will."

He got up without a word. She sat up. "Hiei! Where are you going?" He mumbled low. "There's a fox downstairs that is about to become acquainted with my displeasure. Then I am going to ask my mate about her motives." Mukuro threw back the covers and tried to stand. "Hiei! Dammit. Pull your head out of your ass. If Kurama is here, it is because Yomi has news for me. Maybe it's good." He turned back to her as she stumbled and grabbed the bedside table to keep from falling. "Don't you dare let your anger destroy the bonds of friendship that took so many years for you to forge. Rayna knows nothing about this. I had never met her before. If you hurt her in any way because of your idiotic suspicions, then you are a fool and deserve to be alone."

Hiei reached for the door. There was the sizzle of an electrical short circuit behind him and he turned around just in time to see Mukuro crumple to the floor with a cry of pain. He caught her and gently placed her back in the bed. He called the healers. After a few minutes they pronounced her as stable as she could be. The pain had diminished but remained. Mukuro called out to him. He stared down at her. "Please Hiei. Don't be angry with them. I didn't want you to know. They respected my wishes. Blame me. It was all my manipulations." She gave a sad smile. "You set me free all those years ago. I wanted to do the same for you." She drew a ragged breath and closed her eyes. Hiei felt a moment of panic until he realized that she had only fallen asleep.

He closed the door to her chambers and walked slowly downstairs to his office. Her words rang in his head. She had done all this so he would not be alone when she died. When he first realized that Kurama knew and had not told him, he wanted to beat the fox to a bloody pulp. He felt betrayed. Now as he opened the door where the fox waited, he could only hope that he did have good news.

Kurama stood when he heard the door open. Hiei closed the door and walked over to him. Kurama had no time to dodge the punch that Hiei aimed directly at his face. He hit the wall and slid to the floor. Hiei was in front of him before he could stand. It was a very pissed fire demon that stared down at the fox. "That was for not telling me." He held out his hand to help the fox up. Kurama looked at the hand for a moment before taking it and gaining his feet. Hiei held Kurama's hand a little longer than necessary. "If I don't like what you have to say, we will continue this outside." He dropped Kurama's hand and sat down behind his desk.

Kurama settled in front of Hiei's desk and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I need to talk to Mukuro." Hiei's eyes still reflected anger. "You will now talk to me. I am aware, no thanks to you, that she is dying and that she has less than two weeks." Kurama sucked in a breath. "Two weeks? The healers last said she might have years yet." "That was before her leg failed this morning. I was called after she fell down the stairs. Now you will tell me what Yomi sent you to tell her."

Kurama stood. "Do you want to waste time on your anger? Or save her?" He headed for the door. "I have Nanatsuo Tanichi's son and the replacement cybernetics they made for her waiting at my house for transport. When Yomi was unable to contact her, I came to make the arrangements." Hiei blinked. "You have the means to save her?" Kurama opened the door. "Are you coming?" Hiei followed him.

Once back in the main hall, Kurama pulled out his communicator. Within minutes ogres were carrying the equipment and packing cases that had been brought from Nanatsuo's workshop. The portal was closed after everything was through including one very amazed Nanatsuo san. Kurama introduced him to Hiei. Hiei called one of his servants. "Have a room made ready for our guest. Also clear out one of the storage rooms downstairs. I want this equipment set up there. You will not move anything until we get back. Our guest will give you instructions on how to carry it and install it. I want at least three of our best technicians at his complete disposal." The servant bowed. "Yes my lord."

Hiei turned to find that Nanatsuo san was staring wide eyed at everything he saw, especially the non humanoid demons. Hiei gestured to the stairs. "Shall we inform Mukuro that you are here?" The man followed slowly still fascinated by what he saw. He whispered to Kurama. "Are you sure these aren't aliens?" Kurama chuckled. "Quite sure." Hiei looked back having heard the comment. "Aliens? There are no aliens." He walked on muttering to himself. "What utter nonsense."

Hiei paused outside of Mukuro's chambers. "Are you sure that you can save her? I don't want to give her false hope." He neglected to say he didn't want to embrace false hopes of his own. The human was nervous, but nodded emphatically. "It is just a matter of replacing her old cybernetics with the new and improved ones." "Very well." He knocked on the door. The healer looked disapprovingly at the two newcomers, but knew better than to go against his lord. He let them in.

The eldest of the healers intercepted Hiei before he could knock on her door. "She has just fallen asleep my lord. Perhaps this could wait." Hiei pushed past him. "She can sleep later. Saving her life is more important." He knocked and pushed the door open not waiting for permission. She opened her eyes and sat up slightly. "You're back?" She smirked. "If I'd known you were going to annoy me to death, I'd have made sure I broke my neck in the fall."

Hiei frowned at her levity. It was as if she refused to take the situation seriously, but he knew better. The human came forward looking her over as if she were on exhibit. He raised his head to look her in the face. He indicated the sheet covering her. "May I?" She turned her attention from Hiei to the human who had spoken. Her expression registered shock. "Tanichi?" The human shook his head. "No. My father is dead. I am Himura."

Hiei watched a multitude of emotions pass over her features before her expression softened. "Himura. Your father used to tell me stories about you. Showed me pictures of you and your mother. Does she live still?" He nodded smiling. "She is lonely without Father. I fear she will join him soon." "I am sorry. You look so much like him." Kurama watched the interaction. He wondered briefly if Mukuro had possibly harbored some feelings for Nanatsuo Tanichi.

She remembered his original request and moved the sheet so he could examine her. When he moved her leg she grunted in pain. He pulled a small screwdriver and a pair of tweezers out of a pouch on his belt. He prodded a hinge in the leg and her face screwed up in pain again. "Sorry." Himura apologized. A few minutes later he was nodding. He looked up at her. "How does that feel?" She moved it and smiled. "Fine. No pain." "Good." He held out his hand. "Do you think you can stand?"

She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. He let go of her hand but didn't step away. She was steady on her feet. She had pulled the sheet with her and wrapped it toga style around her body. Taking a careful step, then another, she found she could walk with no difficulty. He smiled and put his tools away. "It's just a quick fix, so don't overdo it. If you will excuse me, I need to get my workroom set up so we can change all of this out for the new ones my father and I built for you."

Hiei had one of the healers take Himura back downstairs to supervise the setup of his equipment. He and Kurama were about to leave when Mukuro called out softly to Kurama. He turned to find her close behind him. She gingerly touched the bruise on his cheek and traced a finger over his split lip. "I see you and Hiei have settled your differences." He chuckled. "Yes. He was quite persuasive when he stressed his point of view." She laughed. "Thank you Kurama." He nodded. "I was happy to help. Beth sends her good wishes as well." "Will you stay for dinner? I feel like celebrating." "Of course. I will call Beth and tell her I will return tomorrow."

Kurama and Hiei left Mukuro to dress. They walked down the hall at a leisurely pace, hands in pockets. Lost in their respective thoughts for the most part, Hiei was the first to break the silence. "So Beth knows too?" Kurama sighed. "Yes. I needed her help." Hiei nodded. "Anyone else in on the secret?" Kurama frowned. "No. And it wasn't like that Hiei." "Then how exactly was it?" Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm and turned him to face him. Hiei growled. Kurama ignored him. "When Yomi found out, he refused to let her just give up. He knew the answer would be found in the Ningenkai and gave me the assignment. If I accepted the assignment, that meant following his orders. Mukuro made him swear he would not tell you, and that meant I couldn't either. Beth wanted to tell you. We both did. But we couldn't."

Hiei silently digested that bit of information and started walking again. "That doesn't mean that I am not still angry with both of you." Kurama followed. "I will give you fair warning. If you intend to punch my mate, I will have to cause you serious bodily injury." Hiei stopped cold, eyes wide. They had been friends for years. Kurama knew him better than anyone in the three worlds. Did he honestly believe that he would…? He turned to find a smile on Kurama's face. Hiei smirked. The damn fox was teasing.

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 49

Rayna opened her eyes to the morning sun filtering in through the window. She reached beside her. Hiei had not returned. She hadn't really expected him to. She did wish that he had called her to let her know if everything was ok. She let a small frown of worry crease her brow. If Mukuro were ill, Hiei would have a lot to deal with. If she were seriously ill… Rayna shook her head. She refused to think about that.

She sat up as she began to plan her day. She had reports to write for the king. She needed to purchase a computer for her office. She also thought to get a second one for Hiei. Her mate was highly intelligent. She was sure it would not take long to teach him to use it. She was also sure that once he mastered it, he would find it quite useful.

She felt her stomach rumble. It seemed that breakfast would top the list of things to do today. She stood up and reached for her robe. Before she got far, she realized that her rumbling stomach was not demanding food. She made a dash for the bathroom. After several long minutes spent in what Beth had jokingly called 'praying to the porcelain god', Rayna got up and rinsed her mouth. She moved her hands to her abdomen slightly flaring her energy. She felt an answering energy. She was with child. Hiei's heir.

Rayna returned to the bed to try to ease her nausea. She lay staring at the ceiling. A smile curved her lips. Her mate was very virile indeed. She must have conceived the night they mated. She wanted to tell someone, everyone. But she wanted him to be the first to know. She briefly thought about going back to Alaric, but that would be very foolish. Her condition would make itself known to every demon within at least a mile radius. It would be dangerous for her to travel the Makai alone.

She stroked her abdomen. She could call him. No. She wanted to deliver this news in person. He showed little emotion. Most of the time his face was an unreadable mask. She had gotten better at reading him. She grinned trying to picture his expression when she told him. She hoped he would be pleased. It was after all the reason he had mated. It would be weeks before the child's energy would be strong enough to detect the sex. She hoped it was a son. Strong and handsome like his father. Would he be fire? Or elemental? She thought of Yukina. Maybe a little ice thrown into the mixture as well?

Hiei woke early. He would be busy with affairs of state all day. Hiei smirked remembering the look on Mukuro's face when he had told her he would be relieving her of her duties for the foreseeable future. He wanted her to rest and conserve her energy. Himura had explained the procedure at dinner last night. It would take hours and be very draining on Mukuro. He said the procedure required her to take some time to rest and prepare. He had told her three days. He would examine her every day until then. If there were another major failure then they would not wait.

Mukuro's healers had taken to following Himura around. They had been curious about her cybernetics for a very long time and they viewed this as an unprecedented opportunity to learn. Himura didn't seem to mind. In fact the little entourage resembled eager apprentices crowding around their master observing his techniques. He didn't hesitate to answer their many questions. He had even allowed them access to the workshop that had been set up for the procedure and let them sit in when he explained that procedure to the technicians assigned to assist him.

Himura had taken the opportunity to observe the healers at work as well. He was amazed at their ability to almost instantaneously heal even the most serious wounds. He had asked the elder healer if he would assist with the procedure in case Mukuro needed medical attention beyond the mechanical. Even though he was human, Himura was quickly earning the respect of the healers.

Kurama left early. He wanted to let Beth know what was going on. She had held her questions when he called last night. He had only told her that Mukuro's condition had worsened and that she had much less time than they had originally thought. He intended to make arrangements so that they could both be there to show their support for Hiei. According to Himura, it would be a very long wait and Hiei was not known for his patience.

He had privately asked Mukuro for, and received, permission to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara so they could be present too. She knew Hiei would benefit from their support. They would also be close if the procedure were unsuccessful. There could possibly be a challenge to Hiei's right to inherit. She wanted all who opposed him to know he had powerful allies. She had already alerted Yomi. He had assured her of his cooperation. He and Shura would be present also. She closed her eyes to rest. She fell asleep with the morbid thought that if anything went wrong they would not have to look far to find her friends for the memorial service.

Mukuro looked forward to the times that Himura would come to examine her. He would always stay to talk for a while afterward. They talked of his father and his life in the Ningenkai. She told him of his father's visits to the Makai. She laughed out loud at the alien story. She was sorry that she had not been able to see him again before he died. Himura was like Tanichi in so many ways.

The day before the procedure Himura had spent some time telling her what she could expect. She was a little nervous about it all. Just three days ago she had been accepting her fate. Content even. Now she wanted more than ever to live. She wanted to see the face of Hiei's heir. She wanted to get to know Himura better. She had a desire to travel. See the things she had taken for granted her whole life.

The day before the procedure also saw the arrival of everyone that would be present to lend their support. Kurama and Beth were given the same rooms as before. Servants had been assigned for the kits. Kuwabara and Yukina arrived with their family in tow. Yusuke and Keiko arrived last since they stopped off at Tourin and left their kids in Hokushin's care. Yomi and Shura would not arrive until in the morning.

Lunch was served outside. The kids were noisy. They believed they were on a routine visit to Uncle Hiei and Aunt Mukuro's castle. Only Tara and Kaishou knew better. Kurama had decided they were old enough to know the truth. Yukina was rubbing her abdomen. Her due date was quite close and her discomfort was increasing daily. She leaned to the side trying to get more comfortable.

Hiei was quiet. Yukina broke into his thoughts. "Where is Rayna? Isn't she coming?" Hiei looked at her. He had not contacted Rayna since he had left three days ago. "She doesn't know." The question and answer had gained Beth's attention now too. "You haven't told her?" Hiei was beginning to feel guilty. He really didn't believe that he had been set up, but there was enough doubt that he had avoided calling Rayna. Mukuro had told him no. He trusted her not to lie to him, but the feelings of betrayal ran deep. He had forgiven Kurama and Beth. Their motives had been honorable. And Kurama had been under orders.

Truth be told, he was more than a little surprised that Rayna had not come on her own when he didn't contact her. His guilt was growing by the minute. Was something wrong? Something that prevented her from coming to him? He had left her alone. He had not contacted her. Three days. Mates were rarely separated that long. Especially new mates. He had missed having her beside him. His empty bed was cold and lonely each morning he awoke without her. "I have been preoccupied with business. I'll call her and tell her to come." He stood up and walked back to the castle. Beth and Yukina exchanged glances. "Oh, Hiei." "Brother."

He slammed into his chambers. He didn't like feeling guilty. He grabbed his communicator off the bedside table. He was glad that Koenma had given Rayna her own. She answered quickly. "Hiei. I've been so worried. Is Mukuro ok? Are you ok? I've missed you." He studied her face as she asked her questions. It did not appear to be a calculating face. "I am fine. Mukuro is undergoing a procedure tomorrow to replace her failing cybernetics. Everyone is here. You should come too. If you want to."

Rayna frowned. There was something wrong. Hiei sounded strange. Mukuro's condition sounded serious. Perhaps he was just worried for her. He had to be under a lot of strain. "Of course I want to be there. I can be ready within the hour. I'll need an escort though." Hiei snorted. "It didn't take long for you to get used to the pomp and circumstance of your new title. Did it?" Her face showed the hurt his words had caused. Her voice was flat. "Never mind." He stared at the communicator. She had cut the connection.

He flung it on the table and fell back on the bed. He had been harsh. She had always been uncomfortable with the formalities of her new title. Why would she ask for an escort? He sat up. And what did she mean by 'never mind'? Did it mean that she wasn't coming? Or that she didn't want the escort after all? Damn it. He had told her to come. She was coming. If he had to go get her. He would be escort enough. He grabbed his katana and slammed out of his chambers.

Rayna sat staring at the communicator trying to make excuses for her mate's hurtful words. She thought about remaining here. Maybe when it was all over he would come home and apologize to her for his behavior. She shook her head. She belonged by his side. Supporting him in whatever way she could. She would go. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with some clothes. She would just have to be careful and avoid other demons until she got to Alaric.

She stepped through the portal, her senses on full alert. Satisfied that there was nothing close, she ran for Alaric. Hiei sensed the gathering of demons near the portal. It was unusual to say the least. Mostly low level demons, but a large number. What could be the attraction for what amounted to mindless beasts? When he got closer he caught the scent. A pregnant demon. He hoped she wasn't alone. If she were, she was lunch for those mindless beasts. Her mate should be severely punished if he allowed her to travel unprotected.

He increased his speed. Rayna should be coming through momentarily. He didn't want her tangled up in the feeding frenzy. Perhaps he could get there in time to be of some assistance. This was his territory after all. He skidded to a halt when he felt Rayna's energy signature. The clouds gathered overhead. Damn it. She was probably going to try and help the woman. He followed her energy to find her backed against a large boulder. She was firing lightning at the demons in front of her. Her winds were doing a decent job of keeping them back, but she was quickly tiring.

Rayna was breathing hard. She had detected the attack before it came, but there were too many of them. She set up a wind barrier to keep them away from her and fried a few with her lightning. Her energy was low. The baby was taking too much. Without Hiei to feed the child his ki, it was feeding solely off of hers. She should have stayed at home. She would die here and there would be no body left to be found. No one would ever know what happened to her. They would only know she was dead. Because Hiei would be dead too. That thought made her fight harder. She had to survive. For Hiei. For her baby.

She dropped to a knee, exhausted. The winds died down and the clouds began to disperse. She thought she saw a blur before she lost consciousness. "Hiei," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Hiei took out the demons in less than the blink of an eye. He knelt next to his unconscious mate. He would discuss her foolishness after he got her back to the castle. He searched the area for the pregnant demon he had scented. Had she run off? Surely Rayna would not have endangered herself for someone already dead.

He opened his jagan to help him filter out the scents coming from the demons he had killed. When it was successful, he looked down. Rayna? She was pregnant? She had to have known how foolish and how dangerous it was for her to travel alone in her condition. He sat down hard. She had asked him for escort. Oh Gods! This was his fault. His mate and his child. If he hadn't come… He slung her backpack over his shoulder and gently scooped her up into his arms.

Everyone was still in the gardens where lunch had been served. That allowed Hiei to get Rayna to their chambers without a lot of questions he wasn't ready to answer. He sent for a healer. The elder healer answered his call. "How may I be of assistance, my lord?" Hiei led him to the bedroom where Rayna lay still unconscious. "My mate is injured." The healer passed his hands over Rayna probing the extent of the injuries. "I detect no injuries, but her energy is unusually low. Have you not been feeding the child your ki?" Hiei raked a hand through his hair. "No. I just learned of the child."

The healer nodded. "Then you should do so. She will be fine with rest and your ki. The child will stop draining hers when it feels yours." He left quietly when Hiei sat down on the bed. He settled against the headboard and pulled her into his arms. He laid his hand on her abdomen and sent a low level pulse of his ki to the child. He felt the answering energy. He closed his eyes. He almost lost his child before he even knew of its existence.

His damn insecurities had led to this. He couldn't just accept that someone wanted to help him. There had to be ulterior motives. He brushed Rayna's hair out of her face. He owed her so much. An apology would be first on the list. Then he would give her the words she had almost died without hearing. The words he should have said long before now.

Hiei didn't know how long he had been feeding the child his ki when Rayna began to stir. Her eyes opened taking in the fact, first that she was not dead. Second, that she was in her bedroom in Alaric. Third, that a pair of strong arms were holding her. "What happened?" He closed his arms tightly around her. "You almost died." His voice was barely a whisper. "Because of me." She could feel the guilt coming off of him in waves. "I should have known you wouldn't ask for escort if it wasn't needed. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "Hiei, I'm…" "I know. That's why you were attacked." He rubbed her abdomen before pulling back his hand and his ki. "My child. Our child. My heir." He pressed his lips to her temple and nuzzled her hair. "I love you." Rayna stiffened. She wasn't sure if that had been prompted by the fact that he now had what he wanted from her, his heir. Or if it was the guilt he felt because she had almost been killed. Either way, the words were hollow. She refused to accept them on these terms. She slipped from his arms and turned away from him. "I'm tired."

He stared at her back. He had waited so long to tell her. Wanting to be sure of his feelings. Now he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he did indeed love her. But he had waited too long. She didn't believe him. What was he supposed to do now? How would he ever make her believe him?

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 50

Hiei hadn't moved from the bed. Rayna's even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He propped an elbow on his bended knee. He watched her sleep. He wanted to hold her but it would probably wake her. She needed the rest. And he didn't want to see the look in her eyes. He recalled Mukuro's words. He had let his 'idiotic suspicions' guide him. He had hurt her. He was a fool and he did deserve to be alone. But he didn't want to be alone. Not anymore.

He thought about his child. Was Rayna happy about it? Or was it only a duty? Three days ago he could have answered that question without hesitation. After what he had done, he was no longer sure. The healer had not appeared to be alarmed about the child's health or Rayna's. Only that Hiei had not been feeding the child his ki. He had left before Hiei could ask him questions.

Darkness had fallen some time ago. No one had come looking for him, so Alaric must be running efficiently. He hated to wake her, but the evening meal would soon be served and she needed to eat. He stroked his fingers down her cheek. She stirred with a soft moan. He laid his hand on her arm. "Rayna. Wake up. You need to eat." She rolled to her back and blinked. It took a moment to shake off the sleep disorientation. She slowly sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" "A little over four hours. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She stood up. The wave of dizziness hit her and she put out a hand to steady herself. Hiei reached for her. When she felt his hand on hers, she dropped it to her side. "I said I am fine." She walked to the door slowly, but unassisted. He followed, slowing his pace to match hers. She kept her hands at her side. He was used to her holding his arm when they walked together. He found he missed the contact.

She still looked tired. "If you would prefer, I can have something brought to our chambers." She didn't glance his way. "Nonsense. Your family will be gathered for dinner. I'm sure you wish to make your announcement." He stopped. "Our announcement, Rayna." She shrugged. "Of course." "We don't have to tell them if you don't want to." "I'm sure it would ease Mukuro's mind to know her machinations were successful."

He spun her around to face him. "That's not what this is about." She looked down at the hand still on her arm. Then back up at him. "Isn't it?" "Rayna I didn't…" "You can't tell me that if Mukuro had not made it a condition of your ascension that you would have ever considered taking a mate." He opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at the floor. "At first… But then…" She began to walk again. The conversation and laughter from the dining room now reaching their ears. "Yes. I know. You told me." She threw a scornful look over her shoulder as she reached for the door. She didn't wait for him to open it. "So let's make the announcement and let everyone celebrate the successful completion of your assignment." He watched as she pasted on a smile that did not reach her eyes and opened the door.

Conversation halted when the newcomers entered. Yusuke's head tilted up and his nose wrinkled. "Is it just me, or did the scent of pregnant demon just get stronger?" There were after all two others already at the table. He grinned at Hiei. "Way to go buddy. Welcome to the ranks of parenthood." Hiei's expression retained its usual stoic calm as he accepted congratulations from all present. Rayna's false smile remained in place as she answered questions.

Mukuro sat at the head of the table with her hands folded under her chin. She watched her heir. Something was not quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realized that they weren't looking at each other. Hiei had not opened the door for her and they had not been touching when they entered. She frowned. Since Hiei had first introduced Rayna as his potential, he had always found ways to touch her. Always watched her. With an expression that was decidedly unHiei like. Now it was like they were strangers. She sighed. Hiei what have you done?

Kurama too had noticed the chill in the air between the two. This should be a happy time for the two of them. But he suspected there was an obstacle in the path of that happiness. Hiei was quieter than usual. His demeanor was reminiscent of when they had first met. Closed off. Hiding in the way that spoke loudly of insecurities that Kurama had thought long gone. Hiei what have you done?

Beth watched Rayna as she responded to their questions. She did not have that happy glow that all new mothers exhibited. Her first child. It should be a time of profound joy. Beth remembered her excitement when she realized she was pregnant for the first time. She felt joy every time of course, but there was something incredibly special about the first one. To know that there was a new life growing inside you. One that you created out of the love you shared with its father. That joy was missing. She shook her head. What have the two of you done?

Yukina was watchful as well. She could sense the turmoil in her twin. Hiei was brooding. Not something he would admit to. Brooding was something that humans did. Something, that to her knowledge, he had not done in a very long while. She glanced between him and Rayna. They were not looking at each other. Almost as if they were trying to ignore the other's presence. She hated to see Hiei like this. He deserved happiness. Probably more than anyone she knew. He should be happy about the child. His heir. She narrowed her eyes at Rayna in speculation. What have you done to him?

Kuwabara looked down at his love. He could feel the anger coming from her. That in itself was highly unusual. It took a lot to make Yukina angry. He could probably count the times he'd seen her truly angry on the fingers of one hand. And have fingers left over. He followed the direction of her angry gaze. He had noticed the tension surrounding Hiei and Rayna. He was not oblivious. They were certainly not acting as if this was a happy occasion for them. But all couples had difficulties sometimes. Whatever they had done was between them and they needed to work it out themselves. Without interference. Good intentions notwithstanding, it usually did more harm than good.

Mukuro announced that she was going to bed. Himura had encouraged her to retire early. She would need her strength for tomorrow. He escorted her to her chambers. Everyone else followed their lead knowing tomorrow would be a long day for all of them. There would be much discussion among the couples that night. Some concerning Mukuro and the procedure tomorrow. Most however would be centered on Hiei and Rayna.

Hiei walked Rayna back to their chambers. His hands in his pockets, he refrained from touching her. When they reached the door, he made sure to open it for her. Then without a word, he turned and walked away leaving her standing there staring after him. She closed the door and went to the bedroom. It was quiet. She was beginning to hate quiet. She opened the balcony doors and felt the cool breeze on her face. It would get colder quickly now. Winter was almost upon them.

She leaned on the railing staring up at the night sky. Her thoughts were jumbled. She still did not know why Hiei had hurt her deliberately. He had apologized. He had finally said he loved her. Why did men think they had to say that to earn forgiveness? It trivialized it. She had waited so long to hear him say it. But she wanted to hear it because he meant it. Not because he thought it would make her forgive him faster.

She thought about Mukuro and the procedure tomorrow. She could still die. Was that what was wrong with Hiei? She knew he was very close to Mukuro. That he undoubtedly loved her. As a mother? A sister? A very close friend? Rayna wondered if he had ever told Mukuro how he felt. Verbally expressing his feelings was something that she knew Hiei had trouble doing. Because of his past.

One hand went unconsciously to her abdomen. She had been so happy about the child. She still was. It was her child. Part of her. Part of Hiei too. Was he happy? She didn't know. They hadn't discussed it. They hadn't discussed much of anything since she woke up. In his arms. He had come for her. He hadn't abandoned her. She would be dead if he had.

She thought about the things she had said to him. Things intended to hurt him. Retaliation. Childish. She bowed her head. She knew that their relationship had gone far beyond his need to mate and conceive an heir. He had shown her that. She looked at the ring on her hand. She remembered the romantic dinner when he had given it to her. She looked back up at the sky. What do we do now Hiei? Where do we go from here?

Unknown to her, the object of her thoughts was standing three floors below her leaning on the balcony rail staring at the same sky. Trying to make sense of the mess he had made of his relationship. He shouldn't have told her he loved her. Not until after he had earned her forgiveness. He had rushed it and now she didn't believe him. Three words he had thought never to utter in his life. And she didn't believe them.

He remembered the first time she had said them to him. The warmth that spread through him. The contentment. The peace. The elation of knowing at last that he had found a love of his own. That someone in the three worlds thought him worthy of love. He had found a damn fine way to reward her. With suspicion. Sarcasm. Pain. And ultimately endangering her life and the life of their unborn child with his stupidity. Wasn't he the prize?

The prize idiot. How could she possibly forgive him? She didn't believe he loved her. She thought that their child was an assignment he accomplished only to ensure he would rule Alaric. She was wrong. He was truly happy about his child. It was an extension of their love. A part of them both. The best of them both he hoped. A chance for him to give a child the love and security he had never known.

He wondered what his heir would be. Son? Daughter? What would the child's powers be? Fire? Elemental? Mixture? One thing he was certain of. The most powerful beings in three worlds would claim the child as family. Just as they had claimed him. He stared out across the land that was his future. What do I do now? Where do I go from here? How can I make things right?

It was late when Hiei finally went back to his chambers. He was quiet so he would not wake Rayna. She didn't stir when he slipped into bed next to her. He tentatively put an arm around her. She still gave no signs of waking. He knew she was tired. She had the child drawing solely on her ki for days and then the expenditure of power when she was attacked. He pulled her close and laid his hand on the swell that was their child. He would feed the child as often as Rayna would allow it. And times like these when she was not aware. He fell asleep wondering what her reaction would be if she awoke and found herself in his arms.

Hiei was awakened by the pounding on the bedroom door. He threw on his pants as Rayna was awakened as well. He opened it to find Tandar on the other side. He saluted. "My lord. Lady Mukuro has had another failure. Himura sent me for you. She is being moved downstairs as we speak." Hiei grabbed a shirt. He spared only a glance at Rayna before pushing past Tandar. "Lady Rayna is not to leave the castle without full escort. Wake the others and tell them that Himura will be starting the procedure early. We are not to be disturbed once he has begun. This damn castle can run by itself for a few hours. See to it." Hiei was gone in a blur before Tandar could utter, "Yes my lord."

Once Tandar was gone Rayna got up to dress quickly. She would be by her mate's side today. He needed her. And she would be there to lend her support. Their differences would have to be put on hold. She only hoped that when it was over they could iron out their differences. For the sake of their child. For the sake of their love.

Hiei pushed open the door to the workroom. Himura and the technicians were scurrying about preparing equipment. The new cybernetic parts lay on a table close to Mukuro. The healer was standing close doing what he could to minimize the pain. Himura told him he could have a few minutes but no more. They would need to start as soon as everything was ready.

Hiei looked into her pain filled face and reached for her natural hand. "I will be here. We will all be here. Just outside the door. Waiting." She squeezed his hand. "Hiei, I want you to know… that I…" He shook his head. "I know. Don't you know that I've always known?" She gave him a small smile. "But if I…" "Don't. Even. Think. It. You promised to be there when my child is born. I've kept my part of the bargain. I expect you to keep yours. Don't make me have to come to the Reikai." "Yes my lord." Her laugh turned into a cough. Himura put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to ask you to go now. I need to get started." Hiei looked once over his shoulder and nodded to her before closing the door behind him.

Everyone had already gathered. Yomi and Shura had arrived too. The servants had made the room across the hall into a comfortable waiting room. Hiei got the attention of one of the servants. "Make sure that coffee and tea are available. Set up a cold buffet and keep it filled." When there were protests that no one was hungry, Hiei held up a hand. "I know. But three of us have pregnant mates who need to eat. I intend to make sure that they do." They settled in for a long wait.

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 51

Hours had passed and there had been no word. No movement from the room across the hall. No one had gone in. No one had come out. The only real activity, that of the servants moving about the waiting room carrying out their lord's orders. A table had been set up for a cold buffet. Yukina had taken the plate Kuwabara made for her without protest. Beth had been a little more stubborn and Kurama had ended up feeding her before she had finally given in and taken the plate from him.

Hiei had made Rayna a plate and handed it to her. She took it and he walked away from her. He had spent most of the last hours staring out the window from his perch on the sill. Kuwabara and Kurama spent the time wrapped around their mates feeding their ki to their children. Both women were very close to their delivery dates. Yusuke and Keiko sat quietly talking, as did Shura and Tara. Yomi was leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his broad chest. Kaishou had nodded off to sleep some time ago.

Hiei had his jagan open. He could feel Mukuro's energy. It was low, but there. He had not understood everything he had seen, but he knew that the old parts had been removed and the new ones were almost completely attached. The healer had worked to minimize her pain. For that Hiei was grateful. He didn't think the others were aware that he had been silently observing the procedure. If so he would have been bombarded with questions and demands for continual updates.

Rayna watched him. Several times she had thought to go to him, but she was unsure of her welcome. She had not been hungry and only picked at the food he brought her. Until she had realized that it would only make him worry for her and the child if she did not eat. So she ate. He had enough worry without her adding to it. She saw him stand just seconds before the door across the hall opened and one of the technicians came out.

Everyone stood as Hiei went to him. The man bowed. "Lord Hiei. Himura san requests you to come." Hiei didn't hesitate, but followed the man back across the hall. Once the door closed behind them, the atmosphere in the waiting room seemed to sink into depression. They could all think of only one reason why Hiei would be called into the room.

Hiei calmly walked to the table. Her new parts gleamed in the bright light of the room. Himura had some type of device on his head that made his eyes look huge. For magnification no doubt. He waved Hiei closer. "My father tried to explain about demon energy to me. I never really understood it. Basically the reason the old parts failed was because the power source was inadequate. My father designed the new ones to be powered by demon energy." He indicated his assistants. "These guys tell me that her energy is too low to activate the new attachments. She needs a jump start. They say it is a trust issue and you are the most powerful source that she will accept."

He moved so that Hiei could get closer to her. "If you can give her a boost until her own energy recovers, then she should be good to go." Hiei stared at Mukuro's unconscious form. "You mean that her new cybernetics will be powered by her own energy?" Himura nodded. "That's right. With the power that these guys tell me she possesses, the new parts should last well into the next millennia." "What do I do?" "Just place your hands on these contact points." He indicated the locations. "And do whatever it is you do." Hiei nodded and put his hands on the metal. He flared his ki and received a slight jolt from the backlash.

Himura was watching screens and dials. He adjusted some settings and sat back to monitor the energy transfer. After a few minutes he nodded and stood up. "That should do it. Let her wake up now." Hiei stepped away from the table. They waited while she regained consciousness. She blinked and drew a deep breath. She searched for Himura. "Is it over?" He nodded. "All done. Do you feel any pain?" "No. I don't feel any different than I ever did."

Himura took her natural hand. "Good. Can you see with both eyes?" They heard a soft whirring sound as the cybernetic eye focused. "Yes. Quite clearly. First time in a while." "I'm going to help you sit up. I need to check your reflexes and balance. Ok? Here we go." He pulled her to a sitting position. "Still no pain?" She shook her head. "None."

He guided her through various movements of her arm and hand. He nodded frequently. Satisfied, he moved on to the leg, paying particular attention to the knee and ankle joints. He pulled her to her feet. The new leg compensated flawlessly for the off balance situation. Himura then had the healer step in to give her a complete examination. He could find no problems. No indication that she was ill or had ever been ill. They allowed her to dress.

It was a tense depressed group that greeted Hiei when he opened the door. Before the first question could be asked, he stepped aside to allow Mukuro to walk out. She was greeted with shouts and hugs. Himura was the hero of the day. An impromptu celebration was planned and the group moved to the dining room. The new parts were more advanced and looked a lot more natural. Himura was congratulated on a successful procedure. He then informed them that it was not over. This was only the first stage. He would have to observe and adjust his work for another couple of days before he could complete the procedure. But the results were undeniable. Mukuro would live.

Hiei stared out across the courtyard, thinking. The celebration had lasted well into the night. The servants were happy that their lady had survived the procedure and that she would soon be back to herself. Rayna had stayed for a short time and then excused herself pleading fatigue. By the time Hiei was able to slip away, she was asleep. He had carefully pulled her into his arms and fed the child some of his ki before allowing sleep to claim him.

He had left her sleeping this morning and had breakfast sent to his office. Now that he was sure that Mukuro would be fine, it was time to devote his full attention to repairing his relationship with his mate. He wasn't exactly sure where to start. He had apologized. He had told her he loved her. Neither had been effective. It was times like these that he most envied the fox his keen strategic mind. He was good with a sword. Perhaps the best. But a sword would not fix this.

Movement caught his eye. Rayna was walking in the courtyard. She was alone. He didn't worry as long as she showed no signs of leaving the grounds. She would be safe on the castle grounds. He noticed the chill in the air and that Rayna wore only a thin dress. He hurried to their chambers and retrieved a warm cloak for her.

Rayna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense him until she felt the cloak being settled on her shoulders. "You shouldn't go out without proper protection from the cold." She looked back at him as she pulled the edges of the cloak around her. "I was using my wind manipulation to stir the warm breezes." He shook his head at her. "You should not use your energy unnecessarily. The child already takes a great deal." She bit back the rude retort on her tongue. He was after all only concerned for her and the child.

He lowered his hands from her shoulders. "Would you mind some company?" She glanced at him. "If you like." He fell into step beside her as she resumed walking. "Did you sleep well?" His inquiry took her by surprise. She was alone when she awoke. Had he not come to bed? "Yes. Did you not…" She didn't finish the question. She refused to ask where he had spent the night. Hiei hid his smirk. So she was completely unaware that he had slept beside her and that she had spent the night in his arms. And apparently it bothered her.

"Will everyone be leaving now?" Rayna asked him. "No. Not for another couple of days. They will remain until Himura completes the procedure. There is still another step he says, but he won't say what it is. Only that it cannot be done until he is certain no more adjustments are required." Rayna smiled. "She seemed quite pleased with her new eye. It looks much more natural." "Hn." He recalled Mukuro's reaction when she finally got a look at it. Instead of the oversized round glass of before, this one was shaped like her natural eye and contained a blue iris that matched her natural eye to perfection. It even had an eyelid that worked as well as her natural one. When she blinked with her natural eye, the mechanical one did too. She had indeed been pleased.

They walked a while longer in silence. He put his hands in his pockets. "Did you have breakfast?" She nodded. "Some toast." He stopped. "That is hardly breakfast." She snorted. "Morning sickness. Remember? I did good to get that down and keep it down." "Oh. Sorry." He looked over at her. Her rounded abdomen gaining his attention. "How much longer? The morning sickness, I mean." "Probably a week or two." "Didn't the healer say for certain?" She looked down. "I haven't seen a healer." "You haven't…" He knew the healer had only given her a cursory examination for injuries after the attack. Had she not seen him since? He grabbed her by the arm and led her back to the castle. "Where are we going?" "To see the healer."

Hiei leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Rayna had tried to talk him out of a visit to the healer. He was not having any of it. She was going to let the healer examine her and the child. No arguments were going to sway him. The healer had suggested his lord wait in the other room. Hiei had only glared at him. The healer sighed and began his examination.

Twenty minutes later, the healer pronounced mother and child healthy. The pregnancy was proceeding normally. Both were healthier than his first examination. He attributed it to the successful absorption of the father's ki. "I recommend healthy food, reasonable exercise, and continue to feed the child ki in regular doses. Call me if you require my services." Hiei led her out of the room. "That wasn't so bad was it?" "No. If only to know my morning sickness should be gone in a week." "Do you feel like you could eat some lunch?" She gave a genuine laugh. "You are obsessed with feeding me. Do fat women turn you on?" He frowned. Only one woman turned him on. She pushed his shoulder. "I'm teasing. I'll eat to make you happy."

Rayna followed him to the dining room. The room was empty. It was a little early, but since her breakfast had been almost nonexistent, she didn't mind. Hiei pulled out the chair next to his and sent the servant off with orders for a full lunch to be brought in. The others would be there soon enough. Yusuke and Kuwabara never missed a meal unless they were unconscious. After he seated Rayna he took his own seat.

Hiei took advantage of being alone with his mate. "I am aware that it doesn't mean much now. But I am truly sorry that I failed to acknowledge your request for an escort. I have no excuse. It is my duty to protect you and I failed. Can you ever forgive me?" Rayna knew how much that admission had cost him in terms of his pride. "I'm sure you were under a great deal of stress dealing with Mukuro's illness. I should have explained why I needed the escort. I wanted to tell you the news in person. Since I didn't get to do that anyway, it was an unnecessary omission. And it was my choice to disregard my safety to travel on my own. I can hardly blame you when I was at fault. I put our child at risk as well as both our lives. It is I who should ask your forgiveness."

Hiei certainly had not expected that. "Can we then forgive each other? And move on from here?" She nodded. "I believe that would be best." He reached out to take her hand. "I am happy about our child. Please believe that." She searched his eyes for any deception and found none. "Alright." Anything else she would have said was interrupted by the arrival of a horde of kits followed by their parents. Hiei let go of Rayna's hand as he watched Kurama pull out Beth's chair. He had at least made some progress. Now if he could only get her to believe he loved her.

Mukuro did not make an appearance at lunch. Himura wanted her to rest and recover her energy today. He was having lunch with her in her chambers. The dining room soon filled with the other guests. Yomi had agreed to stay if he could continue his training for the coming tournament. Yusuke had been quick to agree. Keiko had only sighed. He would never change. And she didn't really want him to. A sparring match was arranged for after lunch. Rayna fully expected Hiei to end up in the middle of it as well.

The training field turned out to be very popular that afternoon. Not only were the family present, but when it was leaked that Yomi and Yusuke would be facing each other for the first time since the very first royal tournament, the entire castle had taken an interest. Himura had even allowed Mukuro to come out. As long as she promised she would do no more than watch. She seemed quite content to have him fuss over her.

The kids were very excited to see their uncles spar. They had all sparred with them at one time or another, but had never seen either of them go all out. This would be a real treat for them. Hiei walked back to where he had left Rayna. He had insisted she have a blanket rather than sit on the cold ground. He had gone to give the order to a servant. He had to smile at the things he had heard. Soldiers and servants alike were placing bets on the match. Odds seemed to be at even money.

Hiei knew that both Yusuke and Yomi had grown in power over the years. Yusuke had more experience now. The outcome of the match would be anyone's guess. Hiei did know that there would be no compromise. Yusuke did not plan to compete in the tournament, but he was eager to see if his skills had improved enough to defeat the man who had taken him out of the first tournament. Yomi was eager to see if he could still take on someone of Yusuke's power and win. If so, he had a better than decent chance of becoming the new king of the Makai. Hiei scanned the field to make sure that all of the healers were present.

When the servant returned with the blanket, Hiei spread it out. He helped Rayna to sit down. He indicated the other women should join her. He was highly amused at the effort it took to get Beth and Yukina situated. Rayna glared at him. A silent reminder that she would look like that before long. Keiko took the shirt that Yusuke handed her. He then kissed her. "I expect to hear you cheering the loudest babe." She looked into his eyes. "Be careful Yusuke." He grinned. "Hey it's me." Her fist shot out. "Yusuke you jerk!" He grabbed his head and rolled his eyes. "Babe I need to be conscious to stand a chance. So do you think you could stop helping him?"

Keiko sat down in a huff as Yusuke walked out to meet Yomi. Tandar had volunteered to serve as referee. Both men faced each other. "Are we ready to do this?" Yusuke asked. Yomi smirked. "I think perhaps the better workout would be to spar with your mate. But I'll settle for you. Will I have to spend the first half of the fight trying to help you find your reason to fight?" Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Nah. It's pretty clear this time. I just wanna kick your ass." "Very well then. We are ready to begin." Tandar gave the signal and the battle began.

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 52

Yusuke ate dirt. For the second time. Damn, he thought. Yomi's gotten way faster than the last time we fought. Gotta step it up. He stood up spitting dirt and blood. "What's wrong Yusuke? Are you getting soft?" Yusuke smirked. He would have fallen for that taunt when he was a kid. He wasn't a kid anymore. "Nah. Just seein what you got you old goat. Is that it?" Yomi smiled that all knowing smile that irritated the hell out of his opponents. Then he vanished.

Yusuke had seen that twice now. He leaped up and kicked out, catching Yomi in the chest. Yomi flew backward several feet just barely maintaining his balance. He braced for the attack. Yusuke hit him with both fists, pummeling him. Yomi swept out a leg and knocked Yusuke off balance. He did a handspring and righted himself just in time to avoid the energy blast that Yomi sent his way. Yusuke was using his spirit energy almost exclusively. He had learned in the first tournament that Yomi could block almost anything with demon energy. It had been the mix of Yusuke's spirit energy into his attacks that had broken Yomi's barrier.

Yomi had gotten faster, but then so had Yusuke. He was able to keep up with him. After several shared blows, they both jumped back. Panting and sweating. Neither holding back. Yomi fired another energy blast and Yusuke dodged it. He focused his spirit energy into his right index finger. Yomi was not impressed. But then he had not seen Yusuke fight since their first meeting years ago.

Yusuke's power had grown immeasurably, but so had his technique. All those years ago, when Yusuke called on his spirit gun technique, he had the normal, which fired a single blast, or the shotgun, which fired multiple smaller blasts at the same time. He had realized that while the spirit wave technique he learned from Genkai was extremely powerful, it took too much out of him to be of effective use. It was basically a one shot, all or nothing attack. Kind of like Hiei's dragon. Instead, he developed new techniques using his spirit gun. He now used his spirit machine gun. It fired multiple blasts, but unlike the shotgun, they were not fired all at once. He was able to fire continuous blasts for a short period without powering up again.

Yomi thought he had dodged the attack, but Yusuke followed his movements and continued firing. Yomi went down hard. Yusuke waited for Yomi to get up. This time he was spitting dirt and blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was new." Yusuke laughed. "Yeah. I'm just full of surprises." Yomi smiled and the battle resumed.

Kuwabara was totally engrossed in the fight. He had missed the first tournament because he was not powerful enough to handle demon world. He could see why Yomi was a Makai lord and why he was feared. He felt a ripple in the energy around him, but was only able to sense the direction with all the power coming off of the fighters. He scanned the demons in that direction until his eyes fell on the blanket where the women were sitting some distance from him. He glanced at each of them trying to determine whose energy he had sensed. It was definitely off. He noticed a slight grimace on Yukina's face.

He found Hiei talking to Mukuro. "Hiei, Can you grab one of your healers and follow me?" "What's wrong?" "Yukina's energy feels off and it looks like she's in pain. I think she may be in labor." Hiei ran off to the far side of the field where the healers were watching the match. Kuwabara squatted down beside Yukina and took her hand. "Is it time, sweetheart?" She nodded. "I thought I'd be ok until the match was over. I think this one is impatient." "Hiei's gone for the healer. Let's get you back to the castle. Looks like Genkai won't be delivering this one."

Yusuke stopped fighting. Yomi halted his attack. Yusuke was watching as Kuwabara gently lifted Yukina into his arms. Rayna helped Beth up and they followed them. Keiko stopped long enough to nod at Yusuke. He turned to Yomi. "It's been fun, but we're going to have to call this one a draw. Yukina's in labor." Yomi nodded. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Perhaps in the tournament." Yusuke laughed. "Maybe. Who knows?"

There was good natured grumbling from the spectators when the bets had to be called off. Hiei caught up with Kuwabara. "Are you alright, Yukina?" She smiled. "I am fine brother. You are about to be an uncle again." Hiei snorted. Kuwabara chuckled. "Your times comin, shrimp. I am so gonna enjoy watchin you squirm." Hiei opened the door to their chambers. Since his family's visits became more frequent, he had suites permanently assigned to all of them.

Kuwabara laid her gently on the bed. He knelt and took off her shoes. The healer came in followed by two female servants. "If everyone would clear the room please." Kuwabara looked up. "I won't be leaving." The healer looked at him strangely. "I was there for the deliveries of both of my other children. I will be here for this one too." The healer relented. Humans were strange indeed. Kuwabara settled on the bed beside Yukina while the servants helped her to change into a loose gown. He held her small hand in his. He fed the child his ki to keep it calm. Just as he had with his other children.

Kuwabara had learned during the birth of his first child that his mate was much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Even bearing the intense pain associated with childbirth, Yukina had not screamed once. Nor had she with the second. Once the servants had finished their task, Kuwabara got comfortable on the bed behind his mate. She smiled at him as he held her hand. She had known the sex of their child for a while but hadn't told him. He never wanted to know before the birth. He preferred to be surprised as was the way of most humans.

"Kazuma, are you ready to know now?" He smiled down at her. He knew what she was inquiring. By the time it got to this point, he would be seeing for himself soon, so he always allowed her to be the one to tell him. "Sure sweetheart. What do we have?" She squeezed his hand tighter, the only indication that she was having a contraction. "We have another son. Perhaps this one will look more like you." Kuwabara laughed. "Not if luck is on his side."

Their first son, Hakochi looked nothing like him, he thought. Thank Gods. With the exception that his hair had a tendency to curl, he was the image of Yukina. Aqua hair and red eyes. And he had her ice powers. Yukina frowned at her mate's assessment. He had been awkward as a teenager, but had grown into his looks. If you liked the rugged type instead of the pretty boys, which she did, then he was now quite handsome. His face had filled out and was less angular. His body was even more muscular. She would be very happy if their son looked like his father.

The healer addressed Kuwabara. "Have all of Lady Yukina's births been this quick?" "No. The first two took hours." The healer was pensive. "This child is quite impatient. It may be an indication of his power level." He turned back to his previous task. Kuwabara wondered at the statement. While Hakochi had Yukina's ice powers, they weren't all that strong. And it had been clear very early that Isahina would be a healer like her mother. Her healing powers already rivaled her mother's, but she had almost nothing else.

Scarcely forty five minutes later, Kuwabara was holding his son. The birth had been almost effortless. Kuwabara frowned at the child who had, in his opinion, the supreme misfortune of looking almost exactly like his father. He did manage to avoid the curly hair, but it was a sandy red in color, almost orange. He didn't sense any strong demonic energy from the child. So much for the healer's assessment of his son's power. Then the boy opened his eyes and stared directly at his father. Kuwabara's eyes got wide and his face split with a huge grin.

Koenma had been speaking to one of his advisors when his voice trailed off. Botan gripped his hand. "What is it? What's wrong?" He shook his head to clear it. "Nothing is wrong. I just felt something that I have rarely felt. Only once or twice a century. A very strong human spiritual energy. I have felt it only twice in recent memory. When Genkai was born, and again when Kuwabara was born." He stretched out his feelings to locate this powerful child. His eyes snapped open. "It's coming from the Makai. Unless something is horribly wrong, this can only mean that Yukina has given birth." He called loudly. "Ogre! Get Alaric on the communicator."

After several minutes of waiting, it was Hiei whose image filled the screen. "This had better be important Koenma. I am busy." Koenma didn't waste time on pleasantries. "Please tell me the spirit energy I am feeling is Kuwabara and Yukina's child." Hiei smirked. "Yes. I have a new nephew." Koenma smiled, relieved. "Tell them congratulations from Botan and myself. And that I trust them to properly train that powerful child." Hiei nodded with a, "Hn.", and closed the connection. If Koenma felt the child's birth energy in the Reikai, then his nephew had an incredible level of spirit energy.

When Hiei got back upstairs, Kuwabara was with the rest of the family holding a tiny bundle in his arms. He looked up. "There you are shrimp. These guys didn't want to wait. I had to remind them that you always get to be the first to hold my children." He laid his son in Hiei's arms. Hiei stared at his nephew. "He looks like you, oaf." "Yeah, poor kid." Yusuke chimed in. His hand went to the back of his head as the expected hit came from his mate. "Ouch, Keiko. That hurt." She snorted. "Good."

Kuwabara sat down, knowing that it would be a while before he got his son back. "Where'd ya go anyways?" Hiei looked up. "I had to answer a call from the Reikai. Koenma felt your son's birth energy." Kuwabara grinned. "He did, huh?" "Yes. Along with his congratulations, he says he is trusting you to properly train him." Yusuke scratched his head. "Wait, so this means…" Kurama chuckled. "It means that this boy takes after his father in more than looks."

Hiei looked back down at the sleeping child he held. "What is his name?" "Shoujo." Hiei nodded and walked over to Rayna. He laid the child in her arms. "Shoujo, meet your Aunt Rayna." She smiled as she took her nephew from Hiei. She cradled him close and began making cooing sounds to the boy. Hiei had an image of her holding his child. It made him smile. He was glad his back was to the others. She was looking at the child in her arms, so no one had seen it.

A servant entered the room and bowed. "Kuwabara san, the healer bid me tell you that he is finished and Lady Yukina is resting. You may return at any time." "Thanks." He smiled at how all the servants called her Lady Yukina. She deserved the respect more than any woman he knew. He knew it was only a courtesy title because she was their lord's sister. Kurama had explained it to him the first time he had heard her called that. The whole royalty and titles thing didn't matter to him. But he knew that it comprised the world that Hiei and Yusuke chose to live in. He also knew that being a lord wasn't a fairy tale. It was a very great responsibility. One his friends took very seriously.

He stood up and went to the bedroom. Shoujo was in good hands. He wanted to spend time with Yukina. She opened her eyes when he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "I wasn't asleep. Did you let Hiei…?" "Of course. He's always the first." She giggled. "I guess it will be a while before we get him back, won't it?" "Yeah. Everyone wants to hold him. Did you know that Koenma felt his birth energy in the Reikai?" "Is Shoujo that powerful?" "Guess so." She snuggled into her mate's arms. "Like you."

Kuwabara returned to the sitting room to retrieve his son. He knew that Shoujo would want his first meal soon. He found Tara holding him and all the kids gathered around her to get their first look at their new cousin. He knew that Yusuke had sent a message to Tourin to tell the boys about their new cousin. Tara expressed her reluctance to part with him, but he was getting fussy. A sure sign that he was hungry. She handed him over. With Shoujo returned to his parents, the rest of the group went back to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

Himura had not strayed far from Mukuro's side, constantly asking how she felt. She had done much more today than he had anticipated, but she was not experiencing any difficulties. He pronounced her ready for the last step in the procedure. He would complete the process tomorrow morning. It seemed that he and Mukuro were growing close.

The same could be said for Hiei and Rayna. Since the shared apology things had pretty much returned to the way they were. With the exception of that one declaration between them. Rayna had chosen to ignore it. Pretend she had not heard it. That he still had not said it. Hiei was trying to think of a foolproof way to convince her he was sincere.

He had spent a great deal of time thinking about what to do, when it hit him. Beth had told him to compare searching for a mate to a battle he had to win. That line of reasoning could surely apply here as well. He had to plan his strategy well. The most important thing in a successful battle was to outflank the enemy, and weaken them, before you moved in for the kill. He spotted Kurama in the courtyard. "Fox. I need some purple flowers."

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 53

Hiei handed the flowers to the maid and gave her instructions. He knew that all would be ready soon. His servants were nothing if not efficient. He had only to tell them that something he wanted was for Rayna and they went out of their way to accomplish the task as quickly as possible. Rayna was always polite to the servants, voicing her appreciation for their efforts. They had come to love her in the short time she had been there. Just as he had.

He knew he'd find Rayna in her office. She had expressed a need to complete some tasks before dinner. He opened the door to find her in discussion with one of his technicians. The technician bowed. "Lord Hiei." He nodded to the man. "Rayna could I speak with you a moment?" "Of course. Solos, excuse us please. We will continue this tomorrow." He bowed. "Yes my lady."

Hiei waited until the man was gone. "Settling in?" "Yes. I am making arrangements for internet patch lines to be installed for my computer. Your people are not up to speed on the latest technology. They will need to spend some time with Enki's techs. They learned how to tap into the Ningenkai internet some time ago. I will insist on our people being as competent and knowledgeable as any in the Makai. While I was at court I often heard Alaric's people referred to as backward and ignorant. That ends. Now."

Hiei's eyes narrowed a fraction. His people were backward? Ignorant? All because they did not keep up with stupid ningen devices? Rayna was right. That had to end. While it was true the Makai was currently at peace, he refused to let his people fall behind the other territories and provinces. The Makai had changed and so had its people. If knowledge of ningen devices was required for his people to hold respect, then he would make sure that they had all the knowledge available. "I agree. Do whatever you feel is necessary. Be it ningen books or attending a ningen school. Our technicians will not be inferior in any way." She nodded. Pleased that she had his support. "Thank you for understanding."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I actually came to ask you to have dinner with me." She cleared her desk. "Of course. I expected to meet you in the dining room as soon as I was finished with Solos." "No. I wanted you to have dinner with me. Only me. In our chambers." She looked up wondering just what he was up to. "Ok." He opened the door and turned off the lights. In the hall he held out his arm for her. She took it and let him lead her to their chambers.

The servants were putting the last of the food out when Hiei and Rayna arrived. They bowed. "Do you require anything else my lord?" Hiei shook his head. "No. You may go." Rayna spied the vase of flowers in the center of the table. She reached out to touch them. They were a deep purple. The petals had a ruffled edge and felt smooth. Like velvet against her fingers. "They are beautiful Hiei. I think these will be my favorites from now on. Where did you find them?" He pulled out her chair. "Kurama called them irises."

Rayna sat down. "So they are from the Ningenkai? How did I miss seeing these?" "Kurama said they are not traditionally given as gifts. They are mostly found in gardens and around personal residences." Her eyes lit up. "Can we have some at our home?" "If it makes you happy, I will ask Kurama." She reached out to take his hand. "You spoil me. Thank you." He smirked to himself. Victory in the first skirmish of this war was his.

An hour later Hiei had decided he had declared his victory prematurely. While Rayna had been pleased by the flowers, all she had wanted to talk about was her ideas to improve the efficiency with which Alaric ran. She had questioned him endlessly on current procedures and the reasons for them. Then she had launched into detailed explanations for the improvements she felt were needed. She described the things that Enki's techs had accomplished and how much smoother things ran at the royal palace.

When Enki had introduced a formal communication system in the Makai based on the one that the ningens used, Hiei had acknowledged its merits and made sure that it was installed throughout Alaric. Once that had been done, Koenma had offered to upgrade the systems of the three territory lords to include free access to the Reikai and Ningenkai systems. That way they could all communicate wherever in the three worlds they might be. It had helped Yusuke keep up with his obligations to Tourin without having to actually be there. Instead of Hokushin having to deliver messages to him in the Ningenkai personally, he was able to call instead. Hiei had readily admitted its advantages when he found he could easily call on the fox anytime he wanted advice without having to leave Alaric.

Perhaps there were areas in which Alaric could be improved. Rayna's ideas interested him. But he really did not want to hear them now. He had other things planned for tonight. They had finished eating some time ago and he was somewhat patiently waiting for her to conclude her proposals for progress. His patience, never one of his strong suits, was wearing thin. He sighed when it did not appear she was going to wind down anytime soon. Then an idea came to him.

"Rayna, your ideas are indeed forward thinking. I believe that Mukuro would be most interested in hearing them as well. Why don't you prepare a presentation and we will gather the advisory council. You can discuss your plans with everyone then." He could see the possibilities run through her mind by the look in her eyes. He knew from all the presentations Mukuro had made him listen to over the years that they took days to prepare. If she accepted his suggestion, it would effectively end her current discussion on the subject since she knew he would have to hear it all again later.

Rayna looked at him speculatively. "Do you really think they'll listen to me?" "Hn. Of course they will. As the lady of this castle you will always be welcome in any meeting having to do with territory matters and your words will always be heard. After that it is up to you to use convincing arguments to sway them to your cause." She smiled at the thought of becoming a true voice in Alaric's future. "Ok. To make a convincing presentation, I will need to go home. I bought our computers. I just need to get them here. I will need the techs to make some minor modifications to the meeting room and my office so that they will function correctly. If all goes right, I can be ready in a week."

Hiei was scenting his victory again. He smirked. Now we can move on to the true objectives of the evening. Rayna stood and walked around the table. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss that lasted far less time than he had anticipated. Before he could reach for her to deepen the kiss, she straightened and turned toward the bathroom. "I have a lot to do. I'll need to get to sleep so I can get an early start. Tomorrow I have to contact Enki and ask if I can borrow some of his techs. Then I need to arrange to have our computers brought here. I will also have to purchase some things I put off until later thinking I didn't have to have them right now."

She was still talking to herself as she closed the bathroom door. Hiei slapped a hand to his forehead and ran it down his face. How had that backfired on him? The plan was perfect. Flowers. Dinner. Alone. Conversation. Sex. Victory. No. Not perfect. He should have gone from dinner straight to the sex. His mistake was allowing conversation. All he could do now was regroup and plan his next attack. Victory in the first skirmish of the war had gone to his opponent after all. His smile was positively evil as he vowed that next time the victory would unquestionably be his. He began to plan.

Rayna woke early. She had a lot to do. She had to get started so she could be done by the time Himura started the last stage to Mukuro's procedure. Hiei was rudely awakened by his mate's haste to start the day. He had spent a great deal of time last night analyzing his opponent's weaknesses trying to find an effective battle strategy. While watching said opponent sleep like a log. He sat up slowly clearing his mind of sleep. She kissed his cheek quickly. "I have to go. Lots to do. Himura said he would start at ten. See you then." He barely had time to realize she was already dressed before she was gone. He flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

A new thought occurred to him and he rolled out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way down to Rayna's office. He would be a helpful mate today. He would volunteer his services for whatever she needed. That would keep him in her sight and her thoughts. He would wear her down slowly while he planned his next attack. He had delegated his duties for today in anticipation of a leisurely morning spent in bed with his mate and then to be present for Mukuro later. He smirked at her reaction to his offer of help for the day. She was delighted to accept his offer.

"Oh Hiei you're a lifesaver. Now I can stay here to supervise the techs Enki is sending over while you take some men home with you to transport the computers. Everything is still boxed and sitting by the front door. I can pick up the rest of what I need tomorrow." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Before he could protest this unfortunate turn of events, she had moved on to the techs that had just arrived from the royal palace. She had already begun outlining her requirements to the men when Hiei put his hands in his pockets and left the office.

He sighed. If he was going to be a pack mule for the day he would need some breakfast. He wandered in and found his friends were present. It didn't take him long to decide that he could use some company while he was tortured. He secured Yusuke and Kuwabara's aid easily, but Kurama declined citing a meeting with Yomi. After a quick breakfast they were on their way. Hiei would have simply gone for the portal in the park across from the apartment, but Yusuke and Kuwabara convinced him it would be better to use the one by the temple and drive to the apartment. That way they could load all the computer equipment into the car and not have to answer questions about carrying such things around. You didn't see a lot of desktop computers in the park.

Kuwabara backed his suv into the parking space in front of Hiei's apartment. It didn't take them long to load everything. It had been sitting exactly where Rayna said it would be. Hiei remembered to water the plants and feed them some ki. Kurama had insisted on providing some of his perimeter plants for security. He instructed them to react with Hiei and Rayna's energies. Kurama had assured Hiei that they would protect Rayna no matter what. Rayna had thought them unnecessary, but they were pretty so she took care of them.

When they had everything loaded, Hiei locked the door. He turned as his next door neighbor got his attention. "What are you boys doing?" She was an elderly woman. She had a broom in her hand. Hiei had never paid much attention to his human neighbors. He knew that Rayna spoke to several of them. She had mentioned the old woman next door. "Hn. Nothing that concerns you old woman." Kuwabara and Yusuke had noticed the old woman. Kuwabara got back out. "Shrimp still doesn't have much in the way of people skills. This can't be good."

Kuwabara walked up behind Hiei as the woman was threatening to call the police on them. The woman looked vaguely familiar to Kuwabara. He put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei was content to let the oaf handle the woman. He only wanted to be on his way. This day had not turned out as he planned at all. Kuwabara spoke to the old woman. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" She smirked. "At least you're polite for a thief." "Uh, ma'am? We're not thieves." She snorted. "Then why are you taking things from that nice girl's apartment?"

Recognition finally came to Kuwabara. "Aren't you Okuba's grandmother?" The woman was startled. "Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?" Kuwabara smiled. "I know it's been a long time ma'am. I'm Okuba's friend. Kuwabara Kazuma. Do you remember me?" She squinted her eyes as she looked him over. "You're the one that was always fighting." Her features softened. "The one who helped him keep his job when he desperately needed it." She frowned. "You didn't grow up to be a thief did you?" He shook his head. "No ma'am."

She swatted him with the broom. "Then why are you taking things from that sweet girl's apartment?" Kuwabara chuckled. "Yes Rayna is a sweet girl. But her husband is sort of antisocial." Her gaze followed his to Hiei. "And also my brother in law." Hiei snarled. The woman looked back up to Kuwabara. "I see. I don't think I ever met her husband before." Kuwabara formally introduced Hiei to the woman. Hiei decided it would be better if he was polite. It would get them on their way faster. It would also be better if Rayna did not hear of his rude behavior to the old woman. Kuwabara looked at his watch. "I'm sorry we have to go now. Please tell Okuba hello. It's been a while since I last saw him." She nodded and went back to sweeping in front of her door.

Once they were on their way back to the temple, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and humphed. "Nosy ningens." Kuwabara laughed at him. "It's how humans take care of each other. If we had really been thieves, the police would have been called. Be glad you have neighbors who watch over your place while you're gone." Yusuke was chuckling as well. "You're just upset that the old woman was singing Rayna's praises while thinking you a thug." Hiei looked out the window. "What would you know about it detective?" "It's the same reaction I got years ago from people who knew both me and Keiko. Before I died and turned my life around." Hiei decided that maybe he would be a little nicer to the old woman when he and Rayna came home. It wouldn't kill him.

It took forty five minutes to get back to the temple. By the time they got back to Alaric it would be time for Himura to get started. He still didn't know what would be done to Mukuro this morning. Himura had been rather secretive about it. Hiei had asked Mukuro and she wasn't sure either. Himura had only told her he believed that she would be quite pleased with the result.

Hiei was still grumbling when they unloaded their cargo at the temple. He had wanted to spend at least some time with Rayna this morning. He now knew that was not going to happen. It seemed like every plan he made concerning Rayna and their relationship was doomed to failure. He knew the gods had to be laughing at him. Of that he was certain.

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 54

Hiei made arrangements for the computers to be taken to Rayna's office before heading downstairs. It was almost ten and he knew everyone would be gathered downstairs for another round of waiting. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone on ahead while he spoke to the servants. He ordered another cold buffet to be set up in the waiting room. Himura had told him this part of the procedure would take a while as well.

Hiei walked into the room where the others waited. He crossed the room to Rayna and gave her a kiss. "I had everything taken to your office. Is that ok?" She nodded. "Yes. I left instructions with the techs. They'll see to setting everything up. I told them to concentrate on my office and the meeting room, but after they are done there they will set up yours in your office." He sighed. "I guess with your plans for Alaric's entry into the technical age I am really going to have to learn to operate that stupid ningen device aren't I?" She giggled. "It won't be so bad. You'll see. Once you learn you'll wonder how you ever did without it." "Hn." He pulled her into his arms and settled in for the long wait.

Himura was explaining what he was doing to the techs that were once again present. Mukuro had smirked when he told her that the healer would be unnecessary this time. "I guess that means that whatever you're going to do isn't life threatening anyway." He had refused to tell her anything about the procedure claiming it was a surprise. One he hoped she would like.

He rolled a vat over to the table. He had allowed her to sit for now. He would start with her arm. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting blob of … something he had pulled out of the vat. If flesh could melt without being incinerated, it would look like this, she thought. Himura dropped it on a worktable with a splat. He began to roll it and knead it like bread dough.

She was beyond curious now. "What is that disgusting mess, and what does it have to do with me?" He smiled over his shoulder. "This is your skin." She couldn't believe her ears. "My what?" "After my father died, I continued to work on his designs. There have been many advances in medicine since he died. In the field of plastic surgery especially." She didn't understand and told him so. He chuckled. "Humans are very vain creatures. They are also very cruel to those they see as less than perfect. The medical community has come up with many ways to repair or disguise those injuries which leave behind scars or disfigurements."

He brought over the blob he had been working with. "Your cybernetics were a result of human desire to replace lost limbs with artificial one that functioned as normally as possible. This…" He held it out for her to touch. "This is a latex and silicon blend that once I fit it to your cybernetics will make your limbs appear more real." She reached out to poke the blob. It gave and her finger pushed in as if it were skin. She pulled her finger away and it returned to its original shape. She stroked it. It felt fleshy.

She looked up at Himura. "So your saying that once you are done, I will look normal? No one will be able to see the metal?" He nodded smiling at her. She frowned. "What about my face and my eye?" "Those too. Your new eye is the same shape and color as your natural eye. It even has an eyelid. All will be covered by the artificial skin. When I am done, no one who didn't know you before will ever guess that these aren't the limbs you were born with." She nodded, contemplating what that would mean for her in the future.

Across the hall the mood was not as somber as it had been the last time. Himura had told them there was no risk to Mukuro involved with this part of the procedure. The food on the buffet was actually being eaten today. They were even laughing and joking this time. The only one missing was Yukina. She had remained upstairs with her new son. Kuwabara disappeared at regular intervals so that he could check on his family.

Hiei sat down next to Rayna again. He handed a plate to her and began to eat from the other one he held. They had talked a great deal while they waited. He had held her in his arms and fed the child his ki. He was content. There wasn't much he could do to further their relationship while the others were present. Nothing but use the quiet time to plan.

Hiei closed his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere trying to plan time with her. A gift perhaps? Something special. Christmas was coming up in less than two months. She seemed to enjoy human celebrations. Well this one was the biggest. He had already started acquiring gifts for all of his nieces and nephews. He would have gifts for his friends too. He had to find something out of the ordinary. Something that would tell her how he felt. Something she couldn't doubt.

Flowers were fleeting. It had to be something enduring. Something she could enjoy for a very long time. Jewelry? No. He had already given her a ring. Kurama was always giving Beth jewelry as gifts. But Rayna was more practical than Beth. Not that it was a bad thing. Just different. But it did make it harder to settle on a perfect gift. She had just bought a new computer. Not that he knew enough about those things to make the attempt anyway. Keiko had been quite pleased when Yusuke had given her a new car. No. Rayna couldn't drive. Neither could he.

A ningen vacation? Kurama was always taking Beth somewhere. He should know. He had done his share of the babysitting for them over the years. While Rayna would probably enjoy that, he had no idea how to pull it off. The ningen way to get there, a place to stay, what to do once they got there. Even if he got Kurama to help, its not like the fox could go with them to oversee all the things that Hiei didn't know. Not a good idea. In fact, probably a recipe for disaster of the highest order.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rayna began talking about the child. "We should begin thinking about names, don't you think? We only have three months. That's not a lot of time. Your heir should have something proud and masculine if it's a male. Something equally proud, though more feminine if it's a female." "Hn. Shouldn't we just wait the month it will take to find out which it will be in stead of wasting our time planning a name that won't be used?" Rayna shook her head. "Have you ever daydreamed about anything?" "No." She sighed. "I thought not."

"Ok. We'll wait to choose a name. We will need to get the baby's room ready at home. I know there is an army of servants here just waiting for the order and to be told which room it will be. But at home, we will need furniture and other baby things. I'd prefer not to wait until I get too fat to shop." Hiei tightened his arms around her. "You will cease your babbling. You will not get fat. I will do a little shopping with you when we go home." Satisfied she had managed to get him to volunteer to take her shopping, Rayna snuggled into his warmth.

He nuzzled her hair knowing full well he had just been manipulated. As long as the manipulation was innocent he would let her get away with it. It was something that all the girls did. With the exception of Yukina of course. The oaf was so besotted that it didn't matter what it was. If Yukina asked him to do it, he would do it. The oaf, as Yusuke was fond of saying, was so whipped. He should count himself extremely lucky that Yukina was not the type of woman who would take advantage of that.

He thought about the shopping trip. He wondered how much would be needed to turn the extra bedroom into their child's room. His eyes roamed the room as he thought once again on what to get as the perfect Christmas gift for Rayna. He let the possibilities come and go for the next few hours. Rayna had dozed off in his arms when it came to him. He examined the advantages and disadvantages of the gift. The advantages far outweighed the disadvantages. He looked down at her and smiled. It was perfect. After she received his gift, she could not doubt that he loved her. He would need a little help though. He smirked. He had come to depend on Kurama entirely too much over the years. He was fortunate that the fox always had his back.

All conversation in the room stopped when the door across the hall opened. Himura came out. He closed the door behind him and walked into the waiting room. He held up a hand once the questions started. "She is getting dressed. You may see her in a moment. It is over. It was a complete success in my opinion. You may offer yours when she is through dressing." He found a chair against a far wall and sat down. He wanted to see their reactions when they saw the new Mukuro.

He didn't have long to wait because Mukuro was impatient to see those reactions as well. She had spent considerable time in front of the mirror examining the artificial skin he had applied to the cybernetic limbs. It blended with her natural skin once he had applied pigment to it. With her clothes on, she could not tell any difference at all. Only without them could she tell where the natural skin ended and the artificial began. There was only a faint line on her face. It looked to be a long healed scar, nothing more. She was very pleased and had told him so.

Now that she stood at the door, she was nervous. None of these people, her family, had ever seen anything but her cybernetics. They had been in place long before she met them. What would they think? She inhaled and exhaled slowly a couple of times. She couldn't put it off forever, so she squared her shoulders and opened the door. She walked into the waiting room that was now in awed silence. The silence was broken by Kaishou as he grabbed her in a hug. "Aunt Mukuro! You're so pretty."

That broke the ice. Everyone gathered around to ask her how she felt. Did she like her new look? Did she think she would have a hard time getting used to it? All the while Himura sat observing. He was quite satisfied with his work. She was a beautiful woman and she deserved this second chance to let others see her that way too. His father had told him a little of her past. So tragic. She deserved some happiness. He was glad to have a hand in giving it to her.

Hiei was having similar thoughts. He was probably the only one present who knew her full past. She had shared hers with him when she learned of his. Her past was as dark and painful as his own. No one but him knew that her injuries had been self inflicted to avoid her father's abuse. She thought that if she was ugly that he would leave her alone. She had endured so much. He hoped that she had learned, as he had, that not all families were like that. No. There were no families like that. Families were like the others present in this room. Mukuro's biological sire was only that. Her sire. He had no right to be called a father.

Fathers were like Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yomi. And he hoped his name could be added to that list once his child was born. He had excellent examples in his friends and he wanted to be the kind of father they were. Mukuro deserved to be happy. He had been observing her closely since he learned of her illness. If she allowed it, he believed that there was someone who would jump at the chance to make her happy. Seeing her smile as she talked with the others, he believed that Himura had already made a very good start.

Hiei ordered a celebration dinner. They had much to celebrate. Mukuro would be fine. Her new cybernetics would last for a very long time. Yukina had given birth to a healthy and powerful son. Kurama announced that he and Yomi had come to an agreement on the contract negotiations. Shura and Tara were officially betrothed and the ceremony would be held in a few days. Though the mating would not take place for several years yet. Until Tara was old enough. Beth's kit was due in less than two weeks. He and Rayna had Alaric's new heir on the way. And he believed he was at least making progress in his relationship. It was a good day.

In another part of the Makai, someone else was not having a good day. "Damn it. I knew that bitch wasn't capable of handling things. She fucked up a simple kill. Only she would be stupid enough to lead the Reikai Tantei straight to the fucking camp." He was pacing. "Raizen's upstart was supposed to be dead. It would be a simple matter after that to get to the others. Now most of our men are dead or rotting in that fool Enki's prison. She was a good lay, but apparently that's all she was good at."

He stopped pacing as one of his men entered his tent. The light from the opening illuminated the formerly pacing man. He was tall with chiseled features and close-cropped green hair. "Ganatsu san, one of the scouts has returned." "Send him in." The man opened the flap and allowed another to enter. He bowed and left the two men to talk. "What have you learned Atsuo?" The man bowed. "A great deal, Ambassador." Ganatsu snarled. "Don't call me that. Both of Enki's ambassadors are missing. The only thing preventing us from being declared dead is that our mates are still alive." From the far side of the tent another voice added his thoughts. "Don't remind me. I wish there was some way I could off the bitch without dying myself." They shared a laugh over that.

Ganatsu turned back to his scout. "What do you have for us?" "Mukuro will live. The jaganshi and his mate have a child on the way. His sister has birthed a child with powerful reiki. And you will really not like the last bit of news." "I don't like anything you've told me so far, so let's have the rest." The scout shifted his eyes nervously. "Youko Kurama and Yomi have announced the formal betrothal of their children." There was a crash as Ganatsu upended the table in front of him, scattering everything on it. "So the fucking Reikai Tantei will eventually control the entire Makai if we don't stop them. Gather what's left of our men. We will meet in two day's time. That should be sufficient to call in our scouts from even the furthest reaches of the three territories." Atsuo bowed and left.

Ganatsu began to pace again. "What do we do now, Okuza? We have lost our army. It will take years to replace our numbers. After the Reikai Tantei declared such a decisive victory, it will deter a great many from siding against them." Okuza sipped his drink in contemplation. "It would have been much simpler if we had just openly led our rebellion. Instead of entrusting it to your whore. Ambition is one thing, and gods know she had that in abundance. But ambition is nothing without the brains to go with it."

Ganatsu stiffened. "Insulting a dead woman will not gain us anything. We need a plan now." Okuza smiled. It was a twisted, evil smile. "I have applied to someone who can supply us with mercenaries that will make up for our lack of numbers. I expect his answer any day now." "Who would that be?" Okuza sipped his drink unconcerned. "You will see. All in good time." Ganatsu nodded at his friend in the shadows of the tent. "You have never failed me. I will be patient a while longer." He headed out of the tent. "But only a while."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 55

Hiei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fend off the headache that was threatening to reach epic proportions. He and Rayna had been back in the Ningenkai for a week. He had approached Kurama about assisting with Rayna's Christmas gift immediately on their return. He had never appreciated Kurama's vast ningen knowledge as much as he did now. There was no way he could have accomplished this without his help.

As it was, there was a better than average chance that the gift would not be completed before Christmas. He still didn't understand the fox's comment about giving her an IOU if the gift was not ready by Christmas. He'd been told if the design had been more complex then it would have been an impossible task. Now all he could do was hope nothing went wrong and that he could keep it a secret until then. Since Kurama had only told Beth, it would not be that difficult to keep Rayna from learning about it before he was ready.

Rayna spent most of her morning hours with the young demoness Enki had appointed to take Rayna's old job. There was a lot for her to learn in a short span of time. Fortunately Rayna was able to say in all honesty the girl was of above average intellect and caught on quickly. It allowed Hiei to do what he needed to do without Rayna becoming suspicious. She was content thinking he spent a great deal of time at Kurama's out of boredom.

The nights though, Hiei spent furthering his relationship with his mate. He went out of his way to do little things for her. If she called to say she would be late because of a particularly difficult day, he would have dinner waiting for her. Not that he was capable of cooking it, mind you. But he was quite adept at acquiring take out from the local restaurants. He had done that twice in the last week. Rayna was touched that he could be so thoughtful.

Rayna had noticed the subtle changes in her mate. Some changes were more significant than others. She always knew he had it in him to be kind to others. Like the night that they had expected Yusuke and his family over for dinner and he had to cancel because of some emergency in Tourin. Rayna had already made the food. Hiei insisted on sharing it with the old woman next door. Rayna was pleased he made the effort to get along with her. The old woman lived alone and her family rarely came to visit. Although she was still unsure as to when Hiei had even met her. Meeting the nosy ningens had not been high on the priority list for Hiei when they had moved in.

Other changes it would take someone who really knew him well to notice. She came home early one day. She had been teaching her apprentice about ningen entertainment and it begun to rain while they were in the park. She was quiet when she opened the front door. She expected Hiei to be watching tv or reading. He hated the rain. She had instead found him sitting on the rail of their back patio watching the rain. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that she was able to put her arms around him before he noticed her presence. For the jaganshi, legendary master of the black dragon, to let his guard down even in the space of his own home was unthinkable. And to be staring out at the rain as if it soothed him. Who was this stranger? And where was her mate?

Their lovemaking only got better with time. She fell asleep exhausted most nights. Always sated, always wrapped in his warm embrace. Hiei was a considerate lover at all times. Even when he lost control and the demon demanded their lovemaking be a little rougher. He always made sure that he pleased her. That happened less often as the child grew. He made sure that he would not hurt her or the child.

He was a concerned father. He insisted on feeding the child his ki at least twice a day. She expected to be able to determine the sex of the child within a week or two at the most. Hiei didn't seem to care. He had told her that it was irrelevant whether the child was male or female. When the time came, his child would be more than strong enough to secure their inheritance. She was convinced it would also make no difference in the training Hiei would give their child. He had an example of a strong woman fighter in Mukuro and he saw no reason why a daughter should be considered weaker than a son.

They had just finished breakfast and were about to go their separate ways for the day when Hiei's cell phone rang. It was Kurama. Rayna paused to see if she needed to alter her plans for the day. "Yes fox? Ok. Yes. Rayna is still here. The temple? Or are they coming to you? We'll be there. Have you called Yusuke? I will. Anything you need? We're on our way." He hung up. "Beth is in labor. She put it off too long again so this one will be born at home rather than the temple. We'll be on our way as soon as I call Yusuke."

Rayna called her apprentice and cancelled their plans for the day. Within minutes they were on their way, running at top speed. Rayna noticed her top speed was a little slower than usual. But then she was almost two months pregnant. Hiei slowed to match her pace although she knew he was anxious to get there. He would be helping Yusuke and Kuwabara to fight off any low level demons that thought to attend the birth uninvited. They were the last to arrive.

The demons had just begun to gather. Hiei smirked as he let Rayna into the house and took up his defensive position. You would think with all the kids this group had birthed over the years, that the demons would get the hint. The only difference this time is that Tara and Kaishou had also taken up defensive positions around the house. There was nothing strong enough to pose any real threat to Kurama's oldest kits, and they were positioned between Yusuke and himself if things got out of hand. The rest of Kurama's kits, having all stayed home from school today for the birth, were watching from the windows. They had been forbidden to set foot outside until their father told them it was ok to do so.

With this being her eighth kit in ten years, Beth's labor was progressing swiftly, her body more than familiar with the process. Kurama as always stayed by her side holding her hand and cooing soothing words in her ear. Within a relatively short time, they all felt the birth energy announcing another successful delivery. The low level demons stopped appearing and a tired group entered the house to greet the family's newest member.

Rather than have everyone crowding into their bedroom, Kurama brought the child out while Genkai and Yukina finished healing Beth. With a wide smile and shining eyes, he handed the bundle in his arms to Tara first. "Tara, meet your sister. Her name is Miyu." Tara smiled at her new little sister. There were groans from the boys. "A girl?" "Yuck." Kurama chuckled as the boys gathered around to get a look at her anyway. "You boys need to understand that Miyu will not be like Tara." Kaishou looked up. "How so, Father?" Kurama ruffled his hair. "Well, Tara is older than all of you and has always taken care of you, protected you, taught you skills. Miyu is the youngest. She will need her big brothers to take care of her. Protect her. Teach her skills. It's a very big responsibility."

Kurama stood back and let the seed he planted grow. The boys seemed to accept that to this tiny girl they would be very important. Attitudes changed as the possibility that she would one day see them all as heroes became a desirable goal. Ok. Maybe he had laid it on a little thick, but Kurama was glad that his sons were no longer complaining about their new sibling being a girl.

He left Miyu to be introduced to the family as he went back to check on Beth. She had dozed off after Genkai finished healing her. Genkai met him in the hall. She closed the door behind her. Kurama panicked for a moment. If Genkai wanted to speak to him alone then there was a problem. "What is it? What's wrong?" Genkai shook her head. "Don't worry. She's fine. The baby is fine." He relaxed. "Then what do you wish to speak to me about?" She led him a little further down the hall. "I know how much you love your kits. You are a better father than even I would have predicted. But Beth needs a rest."

He now knew where this was headed. "I know. She loves our kits just as much as I, but I realize that eight in ten years has to have put a strain on her body. Even though she is a demon now. I had already thought to discuss a method of birth control with her." Genkai nodded. "I'm glad you understand. I am not suggesting you never have any more. You two will live for thousands of years. I just think that it would be advisable to wait a few years for the next one." "I understand and I agree. Besides now that Tara and Shura are formally betrothed, we can look forward to grandchildren in a few years."

He recalled the short ceremony they had held before they left Alaric. Only he, Beth, and Yomi had been present to witness the ceremony as demon law dictates. Shura had bitten Tara's wrist and she had bitten his. Then they had pressed their wrists together to let their blood mingle. It was more binding than a scent marking. It was a blood contract between the two. Less than a mating, but not by much. Their life spans were not yet bound to the other, but it would prevent another from claiming Tara as their mate. To dissolve a betrothal sealed by a blood contract was very difficult to do. It usually resulted in the death of one of them. Many clan wars had been fought over broken betrothals.

Genkai walked down the hall leaving him to spend time with his mate. Kurama opened the door to find Beth awake. He sat down next to her on the bed. Yukina had gone to make sure everything was set up in Tara's room. It had surprised them when she insisted she could share her room with her new sister. She had told them that it would give her practice for when she one day presented Shura with his heir. Beth took his hand. "I'm glad we had a girl. I know how much you are going to miss Tara when she leaves us."

He kissed her brow. "She is beautiful." Beth giggled. "Yes. But no Youko this time. Her hair and eyes are all Shuichi." Miyu had Kurama's vivid red hair and vibrant green eyes. The boys had all been mixtures of the both of them, but the girls both looked like their father. He threaded his fingers through hers. "There is an herbal tea I would like you to start drinking." "Ok. What is it for?" He gave her a gentle smile. "I think we should give it some time before we have anymore kits. Genkai says you need a rest and I agree. We have many years to have more."

She laid her head on his chest. "Are you ok with that?" He chuckled. "Yes. Our fox army can wait a few years." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "As long as you promise me we won't stop practicing making them." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Not a chance. We may even have to train daily to maintain peak performance." "Hm. It sounds like a tough regimen, but I think we can endure." "On second thought perhaps it will require training more than once daily." He captured her lips.

Hiei watched Rayna as she held Miyu. In a little over two months she would be holding his child in her arms. After all the years of attending the birth of his friends' children, they would finally be attending the birth of his. He had always thought that the only place he would ever have in a child's life was uncle. Could he be as good a father as the men here with him now? He had not had a father as an example growing up. But then neither did any of his friends. Yusuke, like him, never knew his father. And his mother had been a less than shining example of parenthood. Kuwabara and Kurama's fathers had died when they were small. Kurama had been sixteen in his human from when Shiori married his stepfather. Almost an adult by human standards. Kuwabara's mother had died in the same accident his father had, so he only had his sister Shizuru for most of his life. But all three were good fathers. He was roused from his thoughts by Keiko's raised voice. "Oh gods! Did anybody think to call the grandmothers?"

Rayna laughed as there was a mad scramble for phones. She was content to hold Miyu, who was sleeping peacefully amidst the chaos. She smiled down at the little bundle in her arms, and wondered what her child would look like. Would it look like her? Or Hiei? A little of them both? She couldn't wait to hold her own child. Hiei's child. The child she was now convinced he wanted more than anything else in the three worlds. And it had nothing to do with providing an heir for Alaric. This child she carried would be the luckiest child alive because it would have Hiei for a father. She believed that with all her heart.

After the grandmothers had been called, Yusuke and Kuwabara had volunteered to get lunchmeat and such to feed the group that had gathered together. Kaishou and Koshi were going with them. There would be a lot of food to feed this group. Yukina had called Koenma and Botan. They would be arriving shortly. Hiei called Mukuro to let her know she had a new niece. Tara called Shura, surprised when he told her he would let his father know the news before he left. She hadn't expected him to actually come. But then with their betrothal he was now officially a part of the family instead of family by friendship.

She usually got a headache if she tried to figure out the real relationships in the family. There were blood relationships. There were relationships through marriage. Oh wow. She hadn't thought about it before. Her Uncle Yomi wasn't her uncle anymore. He was her father in law. Should she stop calling him Uncle Yomi? What should she call him now? She would discuss it with Shura when he got here. She was glad no one had to go pick him up now. Uncle Koenma had lifted all the restrictions on Shura visiting the Ningenkai when the betrothal had become official. Perhaps he could stay a few days and she could take him to some of her favorite places.

Miyu began to fidget indicating she was hungry. Tara took her sister from Rayna and carried her to her parent's room. She shifted Miyu to one arm and knocked lightly before opening the door. She interrupted what looked to be a very heated kiss. She opened her mouth to tell them to get a room, then realized with chagrin that this was their room and she had not waited to be told to come in. "Geez. Can't you guys give it a rest? Miyu isn't even two hours old yet." She blushed handing her sister to her father, glad that kissing was all she had walked in on. She wasted no time getting back out of the room. Closing the door she leaned against it.

She knew that her species were very sensual creatures. Her parents had both explained it to her when they had given her the sex education talk. She still didn't get it. Perhaps because she hadn't reached sexual maturity yet. Oh she knew the feelings of desire. She had felt it for Shura. She wouldn't have agreed to a betrothal if she hadn't. But it was not the overwhelming drive her parents seemed to have. Would that change once she and Shura mated? Of course Shura was not a fox. He was a goat. What kind of sexual drive did goats have? She really did not want to think about this right now. She gave a disgusted snort as she pushed away from the door. "Rabbits. They really are rabbits."

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 56

Rayna looked out the window at the snow. She rested her hand on her rather large abdomen. She was now almost three months pregnant. She tried not to worry, but it was long past when she should have been able to tell the child's sex. But the child's energy was still too unstable to tell. Since Hiei had no preference, he had not asked. She dreaded the day when he would. He would know something was wrong when she couldn't tell him.

She had decided to work on reports today since the snow made travel unsafe. Her apprentice had remained in the Makai and they communicated through email. She smiled when she thought of the girl. She was almost ready to take over the job without assistance. She missed Hiei. He had left early this morning for Kurama's. He spent a lot of time there. She had at first thought that he was just spending time there out of boredom while she worked. But that excuse didn't cover the weekends and the days like today that she took off. She had begun to wonder if perhaps they were working on something for Koenma. But then a chance meeting with Keiko and Yukina during a shopping trip revealed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were not spending time at Kurama's. Strange.

She had just finished making hot chocolate when Hiei came in the front door. His hair had snow dripping from it and his cloak was wet. He took off his boots and took his cloak to the bathroom to hang up before coming in to properly greet her with a kiss. He had raised his body temperature to dry off and he was quite comfortably warm when he wrapped his arms around her. "Any chance there is enough of that for me?" She handed him her cup and poured another for herself.

"How are Beth and Miyu?" He took a sip. "Miyu is growing fast. Beth is decorating for Christmas." He took another sip. "I need to make a trip to Alaric to pick up the gifts I've already gotten. Would you like to go with me? It'll probably only be overnight. Unless Mukuro has something she needs." Rayna smiled around her cup. She had wondered what excuse she could use. If Weiun had kept to his promise and not had any unforeseen difficulties, Hiei's sword should have been ready three days ago.

"I'd like to go with you. Do you mind if I go shopping before we go?" He raised a brow as he set his cup on the counter to refill it. "It can't wait until we get back?" "I know Christmas doesn't mean anything in the Makai, but I'd like to take Mukuro some chocolates. I know she likes them." "Hn. I think we can spare the time." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. When do you want to leave?" "Tomorrow. I want to be back before the snow gets worse. Besides it's only a week until Christmas. I still have a few gifts to get."

They passed through the portal before lunch, having procured a large box of chocolates. Hiei kept a steady but much slower pace so that Rayna would not be under any strain to keep up. He felt the energy of some low level demons as they approached. Undoubtedly drawn by the scent of pregnant demon. Hiei allowed his energy to spike to its full level. The demons made a hasty retreat. The rest of the trip to Alaric was uneventful.

Rayna was a little winded by the time they reached Alaric. Hiei was concerned. "Do you need to go lay down for a while?" She shook her head. "I'm fine. It just takes a little more out of me since I'm carrying the extra weight." "If you're sure?" She nodded, touched by his concern. "Some lunch then?" "Now that sounds good." He took her arm and headed for the dining room. He expected Mukuro to be there already. He did not expect to see what he was currently staring at open mouthed.

Mukuro noticed her heir's presence just as Himura lifted his lips from hers. She registered a giggle and realized that Rayna was also present. Mukuro blushed slightly as she straightened in her chair. "Hiei, I didn't expect you back before that ningen holiday you all celebrate. Isn't is next week?" He recovered quickly. "I left some of the gifts for the kids here. I had to retrieve them." Rayna was struggling not to laugh as the two tried to ignore the embarrassing moment. This is quite an interesting development, Rayna thought.

She and Hiei sat down as the servants brought them plates and silverware. After lunch, Rayna gave Mukuro her gift. She was pleased with it. "You know, now that I look more normal, I could visit the Ningenkai and buy my own chocolate. Perhaps see what else this world you all seem so fond of has to offer." Hiei choked. Mukuro wanted to visit the Ningenkai? She had never mentioned that.

Rayna was having a hard time hiding her amusement. Everything about this situation was funny. Hiei's reaction to Mukuro and Himura kissing reminded her of Tara's reaction to her parents when they got physical. He had kept his head down during most of lunch. He only looked to the other end of the table when Mukuro or Himura spoke directly to him.

Mukuro got up to go to her office and Himura went to his workshop, leaving Hiei and Rayna alone at the table. "Well, that was awkward." Rayna said. Hiei snorted. "I think Beth and the fox have had too much influence." Rayna tried to keep a straight face. "Oh come on. It is her private dining room and she wasn't expecting us. Who else would have walked in?" "Hn. She still should…" Rayna made silencing gestures as she tried to hold the laughter in. "I swear if there's a rabbit comment coming, I'm going to lose it." Hiei smirked. It was a little ridiculous he supposed. Mukuro was a grown woman. She had the right to live her life as she chose. He just wasn't used to her living it quite so much, and certainly not within his sight.

After lunch, Hiei had to meet with his adjutant to listen to the report on what had occurred while he had been gone. He kissed her forehead. "I'll probably be tied up for an hour or so. I'll see you later." She smiled at his retreating back. She had wondered how she was going to get rid of him long enough to see Weiun. Before she took two steps Tandar was bowing before her. "Welcome back, my lady. Lord Hiei bid me to keep you occupied until his return."

Rayna sighed. She should have known she couldn't escape without a watchdog. "Hello Tandar. Follow me." She was glad Tandar already knew of the gift. It would be hard to lose him if he didn't. Her appointed watchdog was good. The only thing she had yet to figure out was how she would get it home without Hiei knowing. It was a little large to hide.

Even with the cold temperature outside, the interior of Weiun's workshop was hot. He looked up from his forge when he heard her enter. He gave her a small smile. "I expected you three days ago to see if I kept my word." Rayna giggled. "You gave me your word and I trusted you to keep it. So it is ready then?" He snorted. "Of course." He opened a door in the wall that she hadn't noticed on her previous trips. It made sense he would have somewhere to secure his important works.

He lifted the sword from the rack and placed it in her hands. It was the most beautiful weapon she had ever seen. The dragon scales were smooth to the touch. The sheath expertly crafted. The dragon teeth gleamed in a perfect yin yang symbol on the pommel. They were inlaid with gold accents. The guard was intricately carved. Two dragons chasing each other crafted in gold. The eyes of the dragons were shining faceted gems. One set crimson, the other deep blue. Fire and Ice. She drew the sword from the sheath. The blade glinted in the low light of the room. She was not used to a sword herself, but it felt incredibly good in her hand.

Weiun stood quietly as she examined the sword. She sheathed it and handed it to Tandar. Drawing a pouch from her pocket, she handed it to Weiun. "Your work is everything I have heard and more. I am quite pleased and I know my mate will be too. You have my gratitude." Weiun bowed his head as he accepted his payment. "My workshop is open to you anytime, my lady. It was an honor to have been of service."

She hurried back to the bedroom. She had just managed to hide it underneath her clothes in a dresser drawer when Hiei came in. "I didn't expect to find you here. Are you feeling bad?" "A little tired." She hoped he believed the lie. "Perhaps you should rest before dinner. I will stay with you. I haven't fed the child any ki yet today." She wouldn't argue. It meant she got to spend the next hour or so in Hiei's arms.

She woke to Hiei's gentle shaking. It seemed she had not been lying about being tired after all. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. He took her hand to help her sit up. She had begun to require help more frequently. She had really gotten large. Once she was sitting up, she noticed that the table in the sitting room had their dinner on it. "We're not going down?" "No. I thought you might like to eat in comfort. I know the trip here was tiring for you and we will be returning in the morning."

She grinned as he pulled her to her feet. "You are spoiling me." She thought of his gift hidden away in the dresser. "How will you carry your gifts for the kids? Didn't you say there were quite a few?" "Tandar will be accompanying us. Between the two of us we can handle it." She nodded. Oh this was perfect. Tandar could carry the sword and Hiei would be none the wiser. She sat down and enjoyed her dinner.

The trip back had been a quick one. There had been no problems. But then with two demons as powerful as Hiei and Tandar spiking their energy, it would take a fool with a death wish or a mindless beast to impede their progress. Rayna had managed to successfully hide the sword while Tandar kept Hiei occupied with questions about the Ningenkai. After a short time to allow Tandar to get a look at the other place his lord called home, Hiei escorted Tandar back to the portal.

Rayna took the time to gift wrap the sword. She had it under the tree by the time Hiei got back. It had surprised her that Hiei had not objected to the Christmas tree. He was used to his friends having one in their homes and he had become accustomed to the celebration every year. Since Rayna had become enamored of the holiday during her time working for Enki, he didn't find it odd that she wanted to have one. He even helped her decorate it.

She set about making dinner while he sorted the kids gifts. He had even gotten some of his friend's gifts in the Makai. She knew he had a large assortment of seeds for Kurama. Some of them Hiei had told her were very rare and hard to come by. She was sure Kurama would be pleased. When she called him to the table, she noticed he had a number of the gifts already wrapped. She picked one up. He had done an excellent job. "Who taught you how?" He looked up from the gift he'd just finished. "Beth."

Rayna nodded, not surprised. "Did you know that every time I ask you who taught you a ningen skill you always answer Beth or Kurama? Did you not learn anything from the others?" Hiei frowned. He had never thought about it, but it was true. While he had learned a great deal from the others, it was nothing tangible. He learned the meaning of trust at the gate of betrayal in the Saint Beast's castle. From Yusuke. He learned the meaning of true courage in that same castle. From Kuwabara. He had learned the meaning of sacrifice in the dark tournament. Again from Kuwabara. He had learned loyalty when Koenma defied his father to stand by Yusuke once his demon blood awoke. He had learned the value of friendship from all of them. But it did indeed seem that all of the mundane ningen skills he needed to stay in the Ningenkai were taught to him first by Kurama, then by Beth after they mated. He supposed that was because he spent the most time with them. Kurama was, after all, his best friend.

He carried the wrapped gifts to the tree. "They have all had a hand in my education at one time or another." He left it at that. As he arranged the gifts around the tree, he noticed one that had not been there before. "What's this?" He picked it up. It was heavy. He read his name on it. He looked to Rayna who was smiling innocently. "What? Did you think I wouldn't get you anything?" He looked back to the gift in his hands. He tested its weight again. He shook it. Whatever it was she had cushioned it so that it didn't rattle.

He grinned. "Beth always gives Kurama hints." She snorted. "That's because foxes are curious. You're not a fox. And I'm not Beth. You…" She kissed his temple. "Will have to wait. Your dinner is getting cold while you act like a child." She went back to the table and sat down. He joined her. "Aren't you curious what I got you?" "No. I am patient. I can wait. It's only a week." She had to rein in her first reaction. There is no way she would let him know how excited she was that he got her something. Or that she was dying to know what it was. She had never had anyone get her a Christmas gift before. She just knew her first one would be special. Especially if Hiei picked it out for her.

By Christmas Eve Rayna was biting her nails in frustration. She had checked the tree every day for the past week. No gift with her name had appeared under it. Hiei had worn a smirk for most of the week. She kept prodding as subtly as she could but without results. Hiei was incredibly tight lipped. Of course she had ignored his not so subtle hints about his gift. She really hoped he liked it.

Beth had called the day before Christmas Eve and asked if she could come over and help with the cooking. They were all to gather at her house to open their gifts and have dinner together. On Christmas day they would all be going their separate ways. Kurama and his family to Shiori's house. Yusuke and his family to the Yukimura's home. Kuwabara and Yukina to Shizuru's. Rayna got ready to leave early. There would be a lot of food to prepare for this group. She wasn't sure, but Koenma and Botan might even show up.

She was on her way out the door when the doorbell rang. It was Beth. "I came to pick you up. It's too cold to be running and you are too far along. Besides, I needed some things from the store." "Thank you. I do feel the cold a little more than I used to." Hiei stepped out of the kitchen, a piece of toast in his mouth. "Hi Beth." He put his arms around Rayna. "I'll see you later. I have some last minute stuff to do." Beth winked at him from behind Rayna's back. "Kurama said call him. See you later." Hiei kissed Rayna and closed the door behind them.

He pulled out his phone. "Kurama. Where are you? Ok. I'll see you guys in a few minutes then." He closed the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked around. He had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. He grinned. Whatever it took, he would get it done. And on time. He couldn't wait to see her face. Even though he was really anxious to see her gift for him, he was more anxious to see her reaction to her gift from him. He really hoped she liked it.

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 57

Beth pulled into a parking space just as her phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hi sweetie. Did you think of something else we needed? He is? Good. No. We're at the store. We just got here. If you see your father tell him we'll be home soon. Bye." Beth put her phone back in her purse. "That was Tara. Shura will get to come after all. We weren't sure and she was disappointed. Shiori and Kazuya have never met him." She got out. "It's going to be a good Christmas." Rayna agreed.

When they got back to Beth's house the kids volunteered to carry groceries. Keiko and Yukina had already arrived. Genkai was with them. Beth recited her menu for tonight and every one got to work. Keiko and Beth worked on the deserts, Yukina chopped vegetables, and Rayna prepared pans. Genkai and Tara supervised the kids. The women were having a good time gossiping and exchanging the latest news. Rayna got the most attention when she relayed what she and Hiei had seen while they were in Alaric. Beth smirked. "I told Kurama there was something going on there. Now I get to rub it in."

They took a break when Beth and Yukina had to stop to feed the babies. By early afternoon most of the deserts were done and the turkeys were in the oven. There had been a slight delay for cleanup when Beth and Keiko had gotten into a flour fight. The kids came running at the noise and joined the laughter as Beth and Keiko stood blinking at each other through the flour on their faces. It looked like something from an old Three Stooges skit. They were both glad their mates were not here to see the foolish picture they made. Unknown to either of them that hope was in vain. Kaishou had the camera.

Afternoon turned into early evening. Rayna wondered what was keeping Hiei. She had asked where the other men were and was told that they all had some last minute things to do. If they were all together then no telling when they would show up. She hoped that Hiei remembered to bring the gifts from under the tree. She had still not seen a new gift under the tree this morning. Where had he hidden it? What was it? She tamped down her frustration. She would know tonight when everyone opened their gifts.

The food had just been put out when they heard the guys outside. Their timing was incredible as always. Each man greeted his mate before heading for the table. Kurama kissed Beth as Shura came in the door. "We picked him up at the portal." Shura kissed Tara and handed her a small box. "Your father said the holiday called for a gift." She added it to the pile under the tree. "We get to open them after dinner." She blushed. "I have one for you too."

Hiei called out to the kids, "Who wants to help me bring in the presents?" He had a lot of helpers run out the door. Once everything had been deposited under the tree it was time for dinner. Folding tables had been set up for all the kids. The adults all managed to fit at the dining room table. Koenma and Botan had arrived so now everyone was present. The food was a mixture of American, traditional Japanese, and Makai dishes. Beth had learned how to make a traditional American Christmas dinner from her grandmother on her father's side. She had cooked two turkeys and made cornbread dressing. Keiko had made several traditional Japanese dishes her mother had taught her to make. Rayna and Yukina had contributed the Makai dishes.

For desert there were various cakes and pies. After dinner, Koenma opened the bottle of very old sake he had brought for the men. Botan had brought an aged bottle of Reikai wine for the women. Rayna and Botan had water. There were a great many toasts to the families gathered, Koenma's being the first. "May we all have long lives filled with all the happiness and love three worlds have to offer." After a couple of rounds the kids got impatient and it was decided it was time to open presents.

Before the presents were handed out, Kaishou announced that they had a presentation for the group and would they please be seated and enjoy the entertainment. Kaishou and Koshi stood before their audience. Kaishou started. "Koshi and I decided to liven things up this year. He and I both got these awesome digital cameras for Christmas last year. So we decided to put them to use." Koshi took up the speech. "Kaishou and I have spent the last year gathering blackmail material…" Kaishou elbowed Koshi. "Uh, special pictures that we thought everyone would enjoy sharing." There were several groans in the audience.

The boys bowed and pulled out the screen they had set up earlier. Kaishou opened his laptop and the slide show presentation began. There were squeals of laughter and mortified groans as what could only be seen as the most embarrassing moments of their year flashed across the screen. Tara threatened Kaishou with nine kinds of painful deaths when a picture of her in hair curlers and a mud mask appeared on the screen. She hid her face in her hands as Shura looked at her curiously then began to laugh.

It seemed no one was left out. There were numerous pictures of Beth and Kurama in compromising positions. There were pictures of Hiei's attempts at various ningen tasks. There were pictures of Yusuke and Keiko. One where Keiko had smacked him and he backed away from her with a scared look on his face. Of course that one was nothing they hadn't all seen in person many times before. When the embarrassing pictures of Kuwabara and Yukina showed on the screen, Kuwabara jumped up. "Ok. My kids aren't old enough to be in on this. Who took these?" He looked the group over one by one until his eyes rested on Genkai. She was looking everywhere but at him. "Ok Grandma. It's on. Next year you get added to this little comedy." He sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. He grinned at the thought of next year's show. Unknown to him, he had just declared this a yearly tradition.

By the time the show came to an end, almost everyone had been embarrassed by scenes they'd rather forget. Kaishou and Koshi came forward to take their bows. Kaishou held the remote in his hand. "Before we end our little presentation, we have a last minute addition." He and Koshi stepped back with a grand flourish. "In closing we present our tribute to the dignity of motherhood." There on the screen was the picture Kaishou had taken of Beth and Keiko just that afternoon. Covered in flour. They hadn't realized how stupid they really looked.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at their mates for only a second before bursting into raucous laughter. Yusuke was wiping tears from his eyes and pointing at Keiko. "Oh gods. I'm finally growing up and you're reverting." Keiko growled. She looked from Yusuke to her son. "Koshi. You are so dead." Yusuke howled. Kurama couldn't control his laughter. "Moe, Larry, or Curly?" Beth's smile was evil. "I don't know. Which one got the bed while the others got the couch?" He shut up. Kaishou wished he had his camera now. His father pouting was a rare picture indeed. It was never too early to start on next year's show.

After the laughter died down it was on to the presents. Hiei leaned over to stroke Rayna's abdomen. "Anyone who buys this child a camera won't live to enjoy the pictures." Rayna giggled. It seemed everyone knew that this would become a tradition and accepted it. She was sure there were already plans for revenge in the works. Besides the one Kuwabara had already proclaimed. She would have to see about making her purchase without Hiei's knowledge.

Tara and Kaishou claimed the task of handing out the presents. They tried handing them out one at a time so everyone could see what was unwrapped, but it was taking too long so they had to just hand them out. Kaishou held out a present to Rayna and Tara intercepted it with an apology. "I'm sorry. You have to wait for yours. Uncle Hiei says this is your first time getting Christmas gifts and he wants his to be your first." Rayna turned curious eyes to her mate. Then why didn't he just give her his gift? He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he opened the gifts that were handed to him.

Since Rayna had nothing to open, she was able to see what everyone else was getting. The kids all had mountains of presents. She was more interested in the gifts the adults got from their mates. Since Hiei was influenced by them, maybe she could guess what he had gotten her. Keiko had gotten Yusuke the latest game console. He had gotten her a two week Caribbean cruise. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh Yusuke. You know I've always wanted to go on a cruise." He kissed her. "I know. All you have to do is say when. The tickets are open."

Rayna decided their gifts were no help. She really couldn't see Hiei cooped up on a ship with nothing but humans. She looked over to Kuwabara and Yukina. Their gifts to each other were simpler, but no less meaningful. There was this big festival that they attended every year. It was tradition for everyone to wear a kimono. It was kind of a problem for Kuwabara because of his size. They just didn't make kimonos that big. Yukina had made him one. It was black and she had embroidered a tiger on the back of it. He gave her a pair of lovebirds in a large ornate cage. They had cuddled and kissed for a long time.

Ok. Now to see what Hiei's best friend got his mate. Kurama had opened the seeds Hiei gave him. He was very pleased and thanked both Hiei and Rayna. Hiei had told her that their gifts would be given from both of them. It had saved her a lot of shopping and she did get to have input on the gifts, so they really were from both of them. Kurama held up his gift from Beth. He shook it. He made a guess. Beth shook her head grinning. He frowned and guessed again. She shook her head. He shook it again and she reached out to still his hands. Giggling, "You keep that up and even you won't be able to put them back together."

He stopped his inspection and opened the gift. When the paper was pulled away, the box read 'live plants' in English. His smile lit up his face as he saw the return address on the box. He opened the box. "The new hybrid roses from the American Rose Association. How did you know I wanted them?" Beth giggled again. "You've been drooling over the magazine pictures ever since they were introduced as this year's award winners."

He kissed her soundly. "How did you get them? I couldn't get the company to ship them here. The climate isn't compatible." It wasn't a consideration for a plant manipulator, but the company didn't know that. She patted his hand. "I still have some contacts back home. They convinced the company the roses would be kept in a hothouse and were for the purpose of developing new hybrid varieties. I'm afraid I had to throw around your company name to convince them. It seems that your company is quite well known outside of Japan. Once they learned that you would be working with them, they had no trouble sending them over. They also said any future orders you wanted to make would be expedited." He shook his head with a smile. "You're good. Is there anything that you can't accomplish when you set your mind to it?" She tapped her lip with a finger. "Let me think… No." He laughed. "That must be why I love you so much." She gave a mock frown. "I thought it was for my body." He growled and nipped her neck as they heard the sound of a digital camera. Kaishou grinned and took off.

Kurama touched his forehead to Beth's with a sigh. "We have seven others. Do you think we'd miss one?" She giggled. "Let me get back to you on that." He kissed her and stood up. "I'll need a little help to bring your gift in." Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei followed Kurama out the front door. It took all four of them to carry in something very large. It was covered with a cloth. They set it down as out of the way as they could. Beth got up to see what in the world it could be. They also had everyone else's attention..

When Beth was standing before it, Kurama bowed to her and whisked the cloth off to reveal a hand carved, antique china cabinet. Her eyes grew wide and shimmered with tears. She launched herself into his arms. "I can't believe it. How did you know?" He grinned. "Keiko told me you found this and fell in love." He gave her a stern look. "She also said you wouldn't buy it because of the price. You know I don't mind if you spend money. It's not like we have to worry about it." "You always spoil me. I love you." He touched her nose with his index finger. "You'll be happy to know I was able to haggle a better price." "How? He wouldn't budge for me." "It helped when I told him I wanted a suitable table to go with it. He is inquiring of his sources. He believes he will have something soon." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Hiei sat back down next to Rayna. She handed him her gift. He took it and pulled the bow off. She held her breath as he ripped the paper. By the time he opened the box, she was biting her lip. He dropped the lid on the floor and carefully lifted the katana out, then the rest of the box hit the floor too. He was silent as he examined the sheath, running his hand down the smooth scales. He pulled the sword from the sheath and held it out twisting it one way and then the other. He ran his fingers over the dragon teeth. He stood up. Making sure he had plenty of room and no one in the way, he twirled it and made several quick slashes.

He sheathed the sword and turned to Rayna. "This is the most magnificent weapon I have ever held. Where did you get it?" She let out the breath she had been holding. "Weiun. I commissioned it a couple of months ago." His mouth dropped open. "I've been trying to get that old bastard to make me a sword for years. How did you manage to convince him?" She smiled a mischievous smile. "I have my ways." He grunted and pulled her close. "Thank you." He gave her a small kiss, not wanting to engage in a public display of affection. "Is the dragon skin only a decoration? Or does it serve a purpose?" She stroked his cheek. "Weiun says it will withstand the hottest hellfire." He nodded.

Koenma came over to see the sword. "So this is why you needed the dragon items? Very impressive." Hiei thought he had recognized the pattern of the skin. His mate had gone to a great deal of trouble to get him a gift. He was more than pleased with it. He hoped she was as pleased with hers. Hiei got Beth's attention and she nodded heading for the kitchen. He then sought out Tara. "Could you bring me Rayna's gift, please?" Tara shook her head. "There's not one. Kaishou and I have already handed everything out that was under the tree."

They looked to the tree that was now bare of presents. "I thought I brought it in. I must have missed it when I brought the others in. Hey Kurama! Where are your keys? I need to see if I left Rayna's gift." Beth had come back in with a cake on a covered plate. "While they are getting your gift, you could come with me." Rayna eyed the cake. "Where are you going?" Beth headed for the door. "Next door. The new neighbors just moved in today and I wanted to take over a welcome gift." Rayna followed. "So the property next door sold?"

Beth walked out and turned toward the light that shown through the hedges. "Yeah. The new neighbors had a house built. It was just finished a few days ago." Rayna kept pace with Beth. "I noticed it was for sale. I really thought you and Kurama would buy it. You know, to keep your privacy. How are you going to keep them in the dark about demons? Won't it be a problem?" Beth shook her head. "No. I don't believe we'll have any problems with our new neighbors."

The hedge opened for them. Rayna was a little curious about Beth's display of her plant manipulation, but said nothing. As they got closer, she could see the house. It was a large one story with a covered porch that wrapped around as far as she could see. It appeared to go all the way around the house. The design was simple but looked very welcoming. The porch lights were on, but no interior lights showed through the windows. "It doesn't look like they're home. Should we go back?"

Beth shook her head. "I think they'll be here any minute." She smiled when she saw Hiei slip his arms around Rayna's waist. Rayna was startled. She turned her head to see that everyone was standing there watching her. Totally confused, she turned in Hiei's arms. He was grinning at her. "What…?" He held out his hand. Something was dangling from it, but she couldn't see in the dark. She felt cold metal as he placed the object in her hand. "I love you, Rayna. Merry Christmas." She looked down into her hand. Tears shimmered and fell as she realized the object in her hand was a key.

She looked at the house and then back to him. He nodded. "Welcome home." She grabbed him in a tight hug ignoring the cheers and whistles of their family. "Oh gods Hiei. I love you so much."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 58

Rayna had to wipe her eyes so she could see again. Hiei guided her onto the porch. Her hand was shaking so bad she couldn't fit the key into the lock. He took it from her and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he reached around her and felt for the light switch on the wall. Light flooded the room and Rayna gasped. "Our furniture. This is the 'last minute things' you and the others had to do today isn't it?" He nodded and followed her into the house. "We're all moved in. I wasn't sure where you wanted everything, but we can change it later." She sniffed as tears threatened again. They had even set up the Christmas tree.

She hugged him again. "I love you." He gently wiped the traces of tears from her eyes. "I love you too. I hope you believe that now." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't doubt it anymore. You wouldn't have done this for me if it weren't true. The apartment was only rented and could be given up at any time. By building us a house, it is clear you intend to spend part of our lives here. To make me happy. I know your friends and family are here, but that has never required you to live here."

She spun around. "Our home." She spent the next few minutes exploring the house. He only stood and watched her as she went from room to room. He smiled. He had made her happy. She came back to him. "Oh Hiei, it's perfect. The house. Our neighbors. How did you do all this?" He pulled her to him. "I have to admit that Kurama helped. Well, more than helped. He handled the sale negotiations and hired the contractor once I decided on a design. I chose this location because Kurama and Beth are next door. I know that you and Beth have become friends. It also makes it easier when I have to go back to Alaric and leave you alone. I trust Kurama to protect you while I am away. And Yusuke is just down the road too."

Yusuke chose that moment to stick his head in the door. "Hey guys. Can we come in yet?" Rayna was embarrassed that she had forgotten they were all waiting outside. "Yes. Please come in. You are all welcome in our house." Our house. It felt so good to say that. Hiei was the most wonderful of mates. She felt a small pain in her abdomen and rubbed the area. She dismissed it as a result of how emotional she'd been for the last few minutes.

Once everyone had toured the house, they all went back to Kurama's so that Rayna could open the rest of her gifts and they could all attack the deserts. Rayna's gifts were mostly for the new house. She appreciated all of them, but of course the gift from Hiei had been the best. Her first Christmas gift. And such a significant one. She no longer doubted that he loved her. He must have been very hurt when she rejected his first declaration. She would make it up to him.

The party lasted long into the night, only breaking up when they realized most of them had commitments for tomorrow that required them to get up early. Hiei and Rayna walked back to their home hand in hand. Rayna noticed that the hedge parted for them as easily as it had for Beth. A live gate. One that recognized their energies. Clever. She would have to remember to thank Kurama. She also noted the perimeter plants next to the door and windows. She would bet that they surrounded the house. They certainly hadn't neglected security.

She looked forward to the morning so that she could explore the outside of her new home. For now though, she was very tired. She had not taken the afternoon nap she had become used to. Her steps had slowed considerably. Hiei turned to her concerned. "Why didn't you tell me you were fatigued?" "It's nothing. I'm ok." "Hn. Foolish woman." He scooped her up into his arms. Rayna was too tired to even utter a protest.

She woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Still groggy, she wasn't sure where she was. Then she remembered. She looked around. She was in their bed. She was naked, so Hiei must have undressed her and put her to bed. Where was he? She sensed him coming down the hall before she saw him. He had a tray in his hands. He had made her breakfast. "Good you're awake. I want you to eat every bite of this. Then I will decide if I'm letting you out of bed." "Excuse me?" "You heard me. You were so exhausted last night that you passed out before we got inside. You didn't wake even when I undressed you and put you to bed. You will not do that again."

He set the tray down on the bed. He had made a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. There was also a big glass of milk. She began to eat trying not to look at him as he sat on the bed staring at her. When she was finished he nodded, satisfied. Taking the tray from the bed, he asked, "How do you feel this morning?" "That depends. Are you going to insist I stay in bed?" Two could play this game. "That depends. How do you feel?" "Good. Ok? Now can I get up?" "Hn." He carried the tray out of the room. She wasted no time getting up and dressed in case she had misinterpreted his response.

She went into the kitchen when she was dressed. Hiei had just finished putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. She took the opportunity to really look at the kitchen. It had all of the latest appliances. He had made sure of every detail. She joined him at the sink. The window over the sink had a view of the back yard. From what she could see it appeared to be a formal garden. It would probably be spectacular in the spring. He really had thought of everything.

"I want to explore." Rayna told him. He smirked. "I figured you would say that. Come on." He pulled her to the front door. There was a small closet beside it. He pulled out her coat and helped her to put it on. He opened the door and led her out. She set out, headed for the front of the yard. He followed behind her with his hands in his pockets. She walked the entire yard, front and back. She recognized the plants that were only decorative and the ones that Kurama had laid with protection in mind.

Hiei had left the landscaping to Kurama. It was after all his demon power and his ningen business. The only thing he had insisted on was the irises. He wanted her to have lots of the purple flowers she loved. Rayna, he was glad to see, was quite pleased with all of it. "Are we expecting a war?" Rayna asked. Hiei turned to her. "What makes you ask that?" She giggled. "There are enough attack plants on this property to repulse an invasion." He snorted. "Security. Nothing more. Kurama and I felt the need to ensure your protection." Rayna thought, overprotective? Without a doubt. But she wouldn't chastise him for what he felt was his duty to her.

In the light she was able to get a better look at the design of the house. It was simple, but elegant. He had told her last night that anything more complex would have meant it wouldn't be finished by Christmas. That was fine with her. She liked the design. It was cozy, not intimidating. It was home. Her home. Their home. The day had turned off cloudy. It would probably rain later. She sat down on the oversized swing. The porch was covered so she would be able to come out and sit on the swing while she watched the rain.

Hiei sat down beside her. "Do you like it?" She turned to face him. "Oh yes. I thought I let you know that last night." "You didn't really get a good look at it last night. Now that you have I wanted to know if you had changed your mind." She shook her head and curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. "No. I haven't. It's still prefect." He wrapped his arms around her and held her, both content to be together in their new home.

Not far away two suv's pulled up in front of a familiar house. Six kits went bounding up to the front door as it was opened by a middle aged woman with graying hair. She was met with six cries of "Grandma Shiori! Merry Christmas." Tara and Shura helped Kurama grab the food and gifts from the back while Beth carried Miyu. Beth kissed Shiori's cheek. "Merry Christmas Mother." Shiori returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas Beth. Let me have this little angel. Shuichi is home. He hasn't met his new niece yet." Beth smiled. "Shu chan is home? Did he bring his girlfriend?"

Shuichi grabbed her in a hug. "No. She went to her parent's house. I would have gone with her, but I have new family members to meet." He took Miyu from his mother. "Why is it the girls always get my brother's looks? And where is the man who's going to mate my niece?" They went into the house where Grandpa Kazuya was quick to relieve Shuichi of the baby. Once the food was put in the kitchen and the gifts under the tree, Tara drew Shura forward. "Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Shuichi. This is Shura."

Kurama sat down with Beth on the couch. "Shura you can drop the concealment spell now." Shura turned to Kurama. "Your human family knows?" "For many years now." Shura canceled the spell. He was surprised when Shiori wrapped him in a hug. "Welcome to the family Shura." She stepped back to take in his now normal appearance. "And what kind of demon are you?" Tara answered. "He's a goat demon Grandma." Kazuya shook his hand. "Consider our home your home whenever you are here." Shuichi was next. "Goat huh? Cool. Are the horns real?" Laughter erupted at his question.

Shura learned a great deal that day about why Kurama chose to stay in this world. His family were incredibly kind, accepting people. They went out of their way to make him feel welcome. He genuinely liked them. It would be a sad day when they succumbed to old age and death as humans eventually do. He also decided he liked Christmas. It was a time that undeniably focused on family. Family that he was now a part of. He made a vow to keep his new family close and protect them always.

Hiei didn't know how long they had been sitting on the porch swing when he noticed Rayna was shivering. She was wearing her coat and snuggled in his arms. It wasn't really that cold. "Rayna you're shivering. Let's go in." He got up and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled against him. "Rayna? Are you alright?" "C cc cold." He teeth were chattering. "You should have told me." He opened the door and led her in.

Not stopping until he got to the fireplace, he helped her into the closest chair. He soon had a roaring fire going. Bending down to her he took her hands in his and rubbed them briskly using the friction to warm them. "Foolish woman. You shouldn't let yourself get so cold. I don't feel the cold, so you have to tell me." Rayna's eyes were closed and she didn't respond to his admonishment. He stroked her cheek. It was clammy. He took her coat off and pulled her into his arms raising his body temperature to share his warmth.

She stopped shivering and he relaxed. Her temperature was normal now. She still hadn't spoken to him since coming inside. "Rayna? Do you feel better now?" She didn't answer him. He pulled back to look at her. She was unconscious. "Rayna?" He shook her. Standing up, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. She still didn't stir when he laid her down. He shook her again. "Rayna? Answer me." He was beginning to panic now. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, he felt her forehead. She was now burning up with fever.

Damn. First she's cold, now she's hot. He tried to think. What do I do? He tucked her under the covers, wrapping them close to keep her warm. He got a washcloth and ran cold water over it. Wringing it out he placed it on her forehead. She was still unresponsive. He pulled out his cell phone and hit his speed dial. Kuwabara answered on the second ring. "Hey man. Merry Christmas." Hiei didn't take the time for greetings. "Where are you?" "On our way back from sis's apartment. What's wrong?" He could hear the agitation in Hiei's voice. "I need Yukina. Rayna's sick. I can't wake her up." There was no hesitation in Kuwabara's voice. "We'll be there in a few minutes. I'm handing the phone to Yukina now. Tell her what's wrong."

"Brother?" Hiei took a deep breath to calm himself. "Rayna got cold. Then she passed out when I was trying to warm her up. I couldn't get her to wake up. I put her in bed then she got hot. Now she's burning up and I still can't get her to wake up." He told his sister everything he had done. "That's good. Stay with her. Tell me if anything changes. I will stay on the phone until we get there." Hiei sat down on the bed beside Rayna. She was still feverish.

Several minutes later he heard Kuwabara's suv in the driveway. They didn't wait to be let in. Kuwabara settled the kids in front of the tv while Yukina headed straight to her brother's worried energy. "Has there been any change?" He shook his head. "No. None." Yukina sat on the other side of the bed and spread her hands out over Rayna. Without warning Rayna started shivering again. Hiei flared his ki to warm her. She seemed to settle some when he did.

Kuwabara stuck his head in the door. "How is she? Is there anything you need, babe?" "I don't know. I'm getting a strange sense from her. I'm not yet sure what it is. Her energy is unstable." Once Rayna was warm, Hiei pulled back his ki. When he did, she got hot again. Yukina frowned. "She's bouncing back and forth between fever and chills. I don't know why." Hiei looked at his sister. "The baby. Is it alright?" Yukina moved her hands down to Rayna's abdomen.

As if responding to Yukina's touch, Rayna let out a moan. Yukina was wide eyed as she looked from Rayna to Hiei. Hiei was fighting to stay calm. He would not lose them. Not now. They were his life. "Yukina what is it? What's wrong? What can I do?" "Brother…"

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 59

Yukina sat back, her eyes on Hiei. "Brother, did Rayna tell you what sex your child is?" "No. She hasn't. She should have known before now shouldn't she? Tell me what is wrong." Yukina was silent for a moment. "There will be… complications." Hiei paled. "Whatever you have to do to save Rayna. There can be other children." Yukina laid her hand on her brother's arm. "That isn't what I meant. Calm down. Rayna will be fine if she takes precautions. If you both do."

Hiei stroked Rayna's cheek. "What precautions? I don't understand." "She will have to spend the remainder of her pregnancy in bed. Fortunately that won't be as long as we first anticipated." "She isn't due for another month." "Twins come faster." She waited for that to sink in. He turned wide eyes to his sister as the smile broke out on his face. "Twins? There are two?" "Yes Hiei. You will have twin sons. The reason for her current distress is what is complicated and why she must remain in bed. You will need to stay very close to her for the next week to two weeks. I'm not sure when the birth will be."

"I can do that. We had not planned to return to Alaric until after the birth anyway. What is this complication you say is causing her to be hot one minute and freezing the next?" Rayna began to shiver again. Yukina placed Hiei's hand on her abdomen. "Feed her your ki, brother." He did as he was told and Rayna began to settle. "It seems to calm her when I do this." "Yes. It also lets your sons know that you are here and won't tolerate their antics." He looked up at his sister. "Antics?" "Yes. Your sons are causing this."

Hiei was confused. "They are only infants. Unborn at that. How are they causing it?" Yukina took a breath. "I'm afraid you and Rayna will have your hands full with these little demons. One is fire and one is ice. Not really surprising considering our parentage. However, they have both inherited Rayna's elemental heritage." Hiei sucked in a breath. "Then that means…" Yukina nodded. "One of your sons is a fire elemental. The other is an ice elemental. Making them more powerful than just a fire apparition or ice apparition."

Hiei looked down to Rayna's abdomen. "So their powers are manifesting early?" "Exactly. Add to that a serious case of sibling rivalry and you have Rayna's problem. They are close to birth and your sons are fighting over who will be born first." Hiei snorted. "I guess we know where they got their personalities." Yukina giggled. "I guess we do."

She got up and headed for the door. "I am going to tell Kazuma I will need to stay tonight." Hiei stood too. "Why don't you all stay? I'll get a couple of the guest rooms ready. We haven't bought furniture yet, but we have futons." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you brother. When you are done, stay with Rayna and I'll cook dinner." He nodded. He followed Yukina into the hall where Kuwabara met them. "Hey babe. Shoujo's hungry. Can you take a break?" Yukina took her son.

Kuwabara put his hands in his pockets. "How's Rayna?" Yukina smiled up at him. "She'll be ok. But I'd like to stay tonight just in case. Hiei is going to get rooms ready for us. You don't mind, do you?" "Nah. S'okay. You want me to see what I can come up with for dinner?" "Thank you Kazuma. I'll feed Shoujo and put him down for a nap and then I'll come help." He kissed his mate and headed for the kitchen. Yukina went in search of her brother. He had just finished laying out the futon in one of the guest rooms.

Yukina sat down with the baby. Hiei looked back at her from the door. "Rayna has some clothes that will fit you and I can find something for the kids. But I'm afraid I don't anything big enough for the oa… Kuwabara." Yukina giggled. "You know if you called him anything else, he'd probably think you were mad at him." He smirked as he closed the door behind him. She's probably right, he thought.

It didn't take long to get Shoujo fed and laid down for a nap. When she got to the kitchen, her mate was busy chopping vegetables. The rice was cooking. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I found some chicken and vegetables. I know the shrimp likes vegetables. I got the rice going already." She hugged him, and then reached around him to pull some pans from the cabinet.

Down the hall, Hiei was sitting beside Rayna, holding her close. He stroked her abdomen and thought about his children. His sons. He was quite pleased. Except for the fact they were causing Rayna pain and suffering. It seemed that his sons were aware, as he himself had been in his mother's womb. He wondered if he would have acted the same had he shared the space with other than his sweet submissive sister. There had never been any question that he would be born first. His sons both wanted the rank afforded the oldest, and weren't above causing their mother grief in the pursuit of it.

He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes in thought. There had to be a way to put a stop to this. Hmmm. He had been aware in the womb. Apparently his sons were too. Perhaps he could reach them. Reason with them. The jagan…. Rayna was hot. Hiei wrung out the cloth he had left in a bowl of water by the bed. He placed it on her forehead and then reached up to remove the ward from the jagan. It opened and sought the two consciousnesses close to him. "Your petty squabbles are hurting your mother." He didn't really get words in response. More like feelings. Feelings of contrition. But determination as well.

Rayna settled down and seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. He replaced the ward over the jagan. Both his sons were strong willed. Yukina was right. These two would be a handful. He awoke some time later to a knock on the door. Yukina opened the door and Kuwabara followed her in carrying a tray. He shook Rayna trying once again to wake her. "Sweetheart. Wake up. You need to eat." She mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up. Kuwabara set the tray on the table beside the bed.

Yukina took the opportunity to check on Rayna's condition. "Everything seems fine for now. We'll leave you to eat." Kuwabara put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "If you guys need anything else just yell." He and Yukina closed the door on the way out. Rayna held a hand to her head. "What happened Hiei? I remember being out on the porch with you." Her hand went to her swollen abdomen as Hiei told her of the events of the afternoon. "That's why I couldn't tell. They were canceling each other out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought that maybe it… he…. they were late bloomers." Hiei's eyebrows rose. "A child of mine? Slow? You're confusing me with the oaf." Rayna giggled. She leaned over to kiss him. "Oh no. I could never confuse you with anybody."

Rayna was glad that the babies were not in danger. She was not however thrilled with the prospect of staying in bed until the birth. She was glad that she had already bought some of the baby things and Hiei and the others had put everything together when they moved it. Now she just needed to duplicate everything. And figure out how she was going to accomplish that if she couldn't get out of bed and Hiei had already told her that Yukina said he had to stay close to her. Maybe Beth could help her out.

Hiei took her empty tray to the kitchen. She had eaten every bite, but then she had only had the eggs and toast he made her earlier today. That also presented a problem. With Rayna unable to get out of bed, and needing him to stay by her side, how were they going to get groceries? And his cooking skills were limited at best. He refused to feed his pregnant mate that frozen precooked garbage that Yusuke had eaten before he and Keiko got married. Maybe Beth could help him out. He wondered if they were home yet. They needed to be told the situation anyway.

He pulled out his cell phone and waited for Kurama to pick up. "Merry Christmas Hiei. How was your first night in your new home?" "Hn. The night was good. Morning however has brought some rather interesting developments." "How interesting?" "It seems that all the preparations for my child fell short of what is needed." "You aren't making sense Hiei." "Rayna is having twins. Both sons." "Hiei that's good news." Hiei went on to tell him of the new set of problems that went with the good news.

Kurama waited until Hiei was finished. "You will need help. Beth and I are coming over. We can work out a schedule to make sure that you and Rayna have everything you need." "Thanks fox." He hung up. How had he ever thought that friends were unnecessary in his life? He now knew they were as necessary as the air he breathed. As was his love for Rayna. He couldn't imagine his life without them anymore. They had become his life. His family. Whenever he called, they came. And whenever they called, he would go.

He had definitely changed over the years. He was no longer the pissy little fire demon who thought he could conquer the three worlds alone. He smirked. Who was it who had given him that label? He couldn't remember. Yusuke? Probably. And who could blame him. It was his mate that was almost turned into a demon zombie. He was a different man then. More like an evil child. He had grown in so many ways since then.

He was pulled from his musings by the knock on the door. That hadn't taken long. Beth smothered him in a hug. "Twins! I'm so excited. Where's Rayna?" When he could breathe again he told her, "The bedroom." She headed off down the hall after greeting Yukina and Kuwabara. Kurama smiled. "I'll have a hard time keeping her away from here now." Hiei snorted. "It's fine. After all, your place has been a second home to me for years." Sometimes the only place he considered home, he thought. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink."

Beth knocked on the bedroom door, opening it when Rayna told her to come in. Rayna was propped up with several large fluffy pillows. Beth giggled. "Somebody is going to be soooo spoiled by the time the twins get here." Rayna smiled. Hiei had done everything he could think of to make her comfortable. "I know. If only I didn't have to stay in bed." "That really sucks, doesn't it? But hey, enjoy it now. After the twins are born you'll wish you could stay in bed. There will be times you'll forget what a bed looks like." She sighed. "And there will be times it won't matter because you'll be so tired you can sleep anywhere." She smiled brightly at Rayna. "But it will all be worth it every time you hear one of those little voices yell Mama."

Beth and Rayna talked for a while. Beth left quietly when Rayna got tired. She joined the others in the kitchen. "She's sleeping." She took the chair next to Kurama. "I'm very glad you decided to live next door to us Hiei. It makes it easier to check on you guys." Yukina poured Beth a cup of tea. "We will have to watch her closely for the next few days. I believe she will go into labor soon. No more than two weeks. I would say considerably less."

Kurama took a sip of tea. "I'll work from home for a while so Beth and I will both be close if you need anything." Hiei looked at his friend. "I can't ask you to do that. You have a business to run." Kurama smiled. "First, I don't recall you asking. Second, I can have Hikaru deliver my current projects to the house. I can work on my designs just as easily here as at the office. Probably with less interruptions. The only real challenge I see is how to keep you from going stir crazy not being able to leave for the next two weeks." Yukina had explained how Hiei needed to stay close in case his ki was needed to settle his sons.

Kuwabara set his cup down. "That's easy. We each schedule some time to spar with the shrimp. That'll keep him occupied." Narrowed crimson eyes turned to Kuwabara. "I will be looking forward to my time with you oaf." Kuwabara chuckled. "See. Got his mind on other things already." They all laughed.

Kurama's communicator went off and he fished it out of his pocket. Koenma's face greeted him when he opened it. "Sorry to bother you on Christmas but I need to see all of you in my office. Do you know where the others are?" "Kuwabara and Hiei are here with me. Yusuke is either at the Yukimura's or at home. Is it absolutely necessary for all of us to come? Hiei has other concerns at the moment." "Yes. If at all possible I need all of you. I'll send a portal to your location." The screen went blank.

Kurama and Kuwabara stood up. Yukina laid a hand on her brother's arm. "It's late and she's sleeping. If you go feed the babies some of your ki before you leave they should be fine. Beth and I can handle things. If you are needed I will call." He nodded and headed down the hall. Beth wrapped her arms around Kurama. "What does he want?" "We won't know until we get there. If it is a mission, I will call you."

There were squeals of "Daddy!" before two kids launched into their favorite pastime. And that was climbing the big man they called father. Kuwabara suddenly had his arms full of kids. Isahina whined. "Daddy do you have to go?" He hugged them close. "Yeah. But I'll be back before you know it." Hakochi was a little man about it. "Daddy has to go save the world again." Kuwabara blinked. "Where did you hear that?" Hakochi stared into his father's eyes. "Uncle Yusuke told us how you and him always have to save the world because some little baby is too stupid to wipe his own…" "Hakochi! How many times have I told you not to repeat what your Uncle Yusuke says?" He looked to his friend's amused expressions. "Urameshi, you are so dead."

Kuwabara took his burdens to the room they would sleep in. He tucked them in and kissed their heads. "You be good while Daddy's gone. Do what your mother and Aunt Beth say, 'kay?" "Ok Daddy. But you have to tell us how you saved the world when you get back." He ruffled Hakochi's hair. "Deal. Take care of your sister." Isahina huffed. "Why does he have to take care of me? I'm older." "I know princess. But it's a man's job ok? Just like your Aunt Shizuru is older 'n me, but I take care of her." Isahina giggled. "If I tell her you said that she'll hit you." He paled. "Let's just keep that between us ok princess?"

Hiei had finished feeding ki to his children. Rayna hadn't stirred. He kissed her hair. "I love you Rayna. I'll be back soon. Hopefully before you even know I'm gone." He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek before getting off the bed. Stopping at the door he looked back at her one more time. He frowned. That damn toddler better have a very good reason for calling him. He closed the door softly behind him.

The portal was waiting when he got to the living room. Kuwabara lifted Yukina into his arms. "Bye babe. I'll be back before you know it." "Be careful Kazuma." "I will. Love you." "I love you too." He kissed her and set her back on her feet. The three men walked into the portal leaving two women to wonder what Koenma needed them for now. Both hoped it was nothing dangerous. But both knew without a doubt if it weren't dangerous, the Reikai Tantei would not be needed.

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 60

The portal opened into the reception area of Koenma's office. That was unusual. When he sent for them the portal was always directly into his office. Because the ruler of the Reikai was impatient. He wanted everything yesterday. If they had to wait, at least the reception area was comfortable. When Koenma had taken over as the king of the Reikai, he had acquired a new office. With a receptionist. And two SDF officers to guard the door to his office. Gone were the days of just barging in and demanding to know why he had called them.

The receptionist looked up when they arrived. "Koenma sama will call for you when he has finished his current business. Please have a seat." Just as they sat down, another portal opened and Yusuke strolled out. He looked around. "If this was so damn important he had to interrupt my alone time with Keiko then why is he expecting me to cool my heels out here." He headed for the door only to have the two SDF officers block his way. He looked up at the large men unimpressed. "Move it or lose it boys. I've been taking on you idiots for years. Ain't lost yet." He was grabbed by the arm and drug backwards by someone with a cooler head. "Let me go Kurama. I didn't get to work off my excess energy with Keiko. I wanna bust some heads. Please!" He whined. Kuwabara was laughing behind them. "Man you got anger issues Urameshi."

Kurama did not let him go until he sat down in a chair by the others. Kurama reclaimed his seat. "Yusuke, antagonizing them accomplishes nothing. Only something else for Koenma to address rather than the reason he called us. That delays us finding out why we are here. I for one would prefer that this visit be as short as possible." He glanced at Hiei. "We all have better things to do." Once they left the Reikai, Yusuke would be filled in on Rayna's condition and the reason for it. While Koenma would need to know eventually, it was not something that should be general knowledge to those outside the family. It could be dangerous to all of them.

There was a buzzing noise and the receptionist pressed a button. They heard Koenma's voice. "You can send them in now, Sanome." They were up and walking to the door before she could reply, "Yes Koenma sama." Yusuke glared at the SDF officers as they opened the door, making it clear he would rather be taking them on. Over ten years after the change in command, it was still strange seeing Koenma's opulent office without comparing it to the small barely furnished space his father had given him. The floor was covered by a thick soft carpet. The desk was hand carved and large without being elevated as his old desk was. Instead of a few hard chairs, there was a comfortable couch and loveseat as well as a couple of overstuffed chairs. Instead of the huge stacks of paperwork covering the desk, there was a computer monitor.

One of the first things Koenma had changed after he took over was to modernize the outdated way they handled all the records. He had quickly computerized the records and case library into digital data banks. Kurama had spent many months helping the Reikai to accomplish that task. The result was that everything flowed more smoothly when souls were processed. Paperwork did not get lost. And the staff was no longer overworked.

The next upgrade was the communications system. They no longer had blackouts and lost signals. Koenma also had direct lines to all of the provinces and to King Enki's palace. It was this line that was currently in use. Enki's serious face was displayed on the large monitor on the wall across from Koenma's desk. Koenma motioned for them to have a seat. Enki addressed the foursome. "Greetings Lord Yusuke, Lord Hiei, General Kurama, Kuwabara san. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Shit, Yusuke thought. That was formal. This can't be good. And because of this Yusuke did what he really wasn't very good at. He listened.

Enki continued without interruption. "I have asked Koenma to bring you here so that I may request a favor of you." He cleared his throat. "During the recent problems with the rebels, you all went well beyond the bounds of service to eradicate the problem. And I am most grateful to each of you. I'm sure you are aware of the diplomatic attempts that were made to avoid further conflict, and that both of the ambassadors I sent as liaisons went missing. We knew they had not been killed because their mates still live."

Koenma pressed a button on his desk and Enki's image shrank to cover only half the screen. The other half held a map of the Makai. Enki was still speaking. "It has come to my attention, from sources I won't name in the interest of security, that my ambassadors are being held in a cave that was once an almost invulnerable thieves den." Several pairs of eyes turned to Kurama who shook his head. "Not one of mine." Enki chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean for any of you to jump to conclusions. I didn't ask you here because I thought it was an old hideout of Youko's. I asked you here for your expertise. I am asking you to break into this almost invulnerable thieves den and rescue my ambassadors."

Yusuke was now through listening. "Want to tell us why you can't just send in your army? Seems more like their job." Enki frowned. "You are right of course. But to do so would most assuredly cause their deaths." Yusuke was silent. Hiei took the lead in questioning. "Do your sources say how many of the rebels hold this location?" Enki shook his head. "It is a large cave. Well guarded. My sources could not give an accurate number." Hiei stood up to pace. "Any accurate reports on the class of demons we would be dealing with?" "Again no." Yusuke exploded. "You don't know a helluva lot, do you?" Enki had the good grace to be embarrassed. "Sadly, no. That's why I need the best. And you four are the best." Yusuke snorted. "Che yeah. But flattery ain't gonna get you anywhere."

Koenma had his hands folded in front of his face to hide his smirk. After all these years it was funny to see someone else on the receiving end of his team's disrespect for a change. Unlike Enki, he knew the team had already decided to take on the mission. If not, they would not be asking questions. He also knew that Enki was right. They were the best. And he was proud to be able to say that he had recruited them and put this team together. One of his finer accomplishments.

Kurama had finally gotten around to his questions about the cave location and the surrounding terrain. He nodded as Enki filled him in on the information he did have. "The cave is about as defensible as any position could be. It is surrounded on three sides by the mountain that contains the cave. There is only one way in and one way out." Kurama nodded as he then asked a question apparently no one had thought of. "Why are they still holding the ambassadors? They have to know their comrades in arms have been captured or killed. No effort has been made to ransom their hostages or bargain for terms. If I were in their situation, I would have killed the hostages and cut my losses. Then I would cover my tracks and eliminate all traces that I had ever had a connection to the rebels." It was a question none could answer. A question that only begged more questions.

Enki waited while his request was discussed among the team. Kuwabara sat with his arms folded across his wide chest. "I don't like it. Something's fishy." Yusuke nodded. "I agree. It smells like last week's garbage. But we gotta check it out. We learned the hard way what happens when we leave loose ends hangin." Hiei looked to the redhead who wasn't paying attention. "What do you think fox?" Kurama had already been calculating odds and thinking of ways into the cave. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Yusuke. This is not something we can ignore."

Yusuke turned back to the screen. "Alright. We'll do this little favor for you. Is there any other information you'd care to share with us?" Enki shook his head. "I've given you all I have. The only other thing I can tell you is that both of these men have mates and children. On behalf of them and myself, I thank you all for accepting this mission." Yusuke nodded. "We'll let you know when we have completed it." Koenma had a few parting words for Enki before he cut the transmission.

Yusuke addressed Koenma. "You were awful quiet during that. Want to tell me why?" Koenma faced his ex spirit detective. "I didn't want to influence you. Whether you accepted this mission or not was entirely up to you. As you have pointed out to me on numerous occasions, you no longer work for me and I have no right to order you around. I was hoping that your sense of what's right would lead you to accept it." He didn't have to add that the outcome had never been in question in his mind. Kurama smirked. "You know us too well."

Hiei had his hands in his pockets. "I have to go home before we leave." Koenma turned his attention to Hiei. Koenma had been surprised when he originally got the request for a very large currency exchange for Hiei. Of course he had been curious as to why he needed it. Glad that his entire team would now have residences in the Ningenkai, he had been more than happy to handle the request. "Is there something I should know about, Hiei?" He looked at Koenma. "Rayna is close to giving birth to my sons. She is in need of my ki at regular intervals to keep them settled. Yukina has confined her to bed until the birth."

Yusuke picked up on the plural. "Sons? Twins? Damn man. You didn't waste any time did you? Congrats." Koenma nodded. "Yes. Congratulations Hiei. I understand your need. How long do you think you will be?" "I should be ready within the hour." "Alright. I expect you all to meet back here in an hour. I'll have a portal ready for you." He opened a portal and the team found themselves in Hiei's living room. Yusuke immediately pulled out his phone to call Keiko.

Beth and Yukina greeted their mates while Hiei went to his bedroom. Kurama put his arms around Beth while Kuwabara led Yukina off to a quiet corner of the kitchen. Beth knew the look she was getting. She had seen it numerous times over the years. "It's a mission isn't it?" Kurama sighed. "Yes." "Dangerous too?" "It could be." "Ok mister. Your short answers are worrying me more than the truth. So let's have it."

Kurama sighed. She'd learned to read him so well over the years. "Enki has reports on the whereabouts of his missing ambassadors. He has asked us to go in to retrieve them." "That could be very dangerous. Does he know why they haven't been killed or ransomed?" "No. At this point it is all one big unknown. Anything is possible." "When do you have to leave?" He looked down the hall. "As soon as Hiei feeds his sons some ki." "How long will you be gone?" "I don't know." She leaned her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

Hiei opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake Rayna but she was already awake. "Hiei, is that you?" "Yes." He turned on the light and sat down on the bed. He put his arms around her. "How do you feel?" "I'm ok. I didn't sense you when I woke up. Did you leave?" He nodded. "Koenma called us. We have a mission." She frowned. He knew that she would be happy when he told her what the mission was.

He laid his hand on her abdomen and let his ki flare slightly. She smiled. "That feels good." "I can't stay long. We have to go. Enki requested this mission." "His majesty? But why?" "The missing ambassadors have been found. We are going to get them." "I'm so glad. They both have families." He nodded. "We intend for them to be reunited soon."

Thirty minutes later she was clinging to him as he kissed her. "You will be careful won't you?" He smirked. "Hn. Of course I will. Someone has to keep these little hellions you're carrying in line." She gave a small smile. "I'm holding you to that." "Just make sure you stay in that bed and do what Yukina tells you to. I expect to find you right here when I get back." "Yes my lord." He growled before his lips curled into a smile. "I love you." She cupped his cheek. "I love you too." He turned his face to kiss her palm before standing. "I have to go." She nodded and held the tears back until he was out the door.

As promised, Koenma had the portal waiting for them when they got back to the Reikai. It let them out a short distance from the cave. Just far enough that their masked energy could not be detected. Yusuke surveyed their surroundings. "It's too quiet. I don't like it. Hiei, reconnaissance. We'll wait for your report." Hiei was gone in a blur. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "What do you sense buddy?" "Been feeling around since we got here. A few demons. Mostly lower class, but a couple that are up there. Can't tell for sure. Feels like they're masking their energy." "Ok. Let me know if it changes. Hiei should be back soon."

Inside the cave two demons were making plans. "How much longer do we have to wait?" "Patience Okuza. My source inside the palace tells me that fool Enki had asked the Reikai Tantei to 'rescue' us. We just have to wait. Once they get here, they get a short fight with the lower class expendables we keep around and the poor misused hostages, us, will be escorted back to the palace." Okuza grimaced. "Damn it Ganatsu. I really don't want to go back. I've enjoyed not having to put up with my bitch of a mate."

Ganatsu chuckled. "I said they would be escorting us back. I didn't say we would arrive." Okuza sat up. "You've got something planned." "Don't I always?" "You going to tell me?" "I received word that the mercenaries I requested are at our disposal. Once we are away from here and they have let their guard down, there will be an ambush." "And are these mercenaries skilled enough to take out the Reikai Tantei?" "They are the best money can buy. Trust me. Before the day is over, the Reikai Tantei will all be dead. And with that victory, it will be easy to recruit members for our new rebel army."

Okuza laughed. "And as a bonus we take out a lord, an heir, and a general. All three territories will be in chaos." Ganatsu allowed his laughter to escape. "Then we begin the raids again and there will be no one to stop us." Okuza grinned. "Then all that's left is to decide how we are going to divide up the Makai. Have you given any thought to which half you want?" Ganatsu turned away to reach for his cup. Yes you fool, he thought. Both halves. After your death of course. He hid his smile behind the cup.

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 61

Hiei flitted from tree to tree keeping his energy masked. Something was wrong. Even if this was not the main body of the rebel forces, there weren't enough to guard such important prisoners. He knew his sister in law was not that intelligent, but even she should have had more foresight than to leave such a small group in charge. Most of them were lower class demons at that.

His thoughts were racing. Answers were not forthcoming, and the questions far outweighed the few answers he could muster. It didn't take long to discover the ambassadors were the sole occupants of the cave. Even more strange. With such low power demons, why weren't there guards in the cave preventing the prisoners from plotting escape? True he had no use for diplomats and an even lower opinion of their intelligence, but between the two of them it was not unfeasible for them to successfully escape this lot. He gave a last look around and flitted back to the others.

Hiei dropped to the ground in front of Yusuke. "So what's the situation? Do we sneak in, or charge the front gate?" Hiei put his hands in his pockets. "It's strange. There are far too few for my liking. It's as if the prisoners weren't important at all. No value whatsoever. They are in the cave, but no close guards. I don't know what to make of it." Kurama's eyes were narrowed in thought. "That is indeed strange. Are the ambassadors injured?" Hiei was pacing. He stopped to answer the kitsune. "Not that I could tell. Their energies were normal. I sensed no distress. I didn't use the jagan in case it could be sensed by someone in the area."

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "What about the higher level demons you sensed?" "Not sure, but I think the energy may be coming from the cave. They're masking it." "Hiei are you sure the only ones in the cave are the ambassadors?" "Positive." "So the ambassadors are stronger than the guards even with their energy masked?" Yusuke raked a hand through his hair. "Man this is gettin more fucked up by the minute. I feel like where goin in blind here, ya know?"

Kurama was pensive. "It does seem like we are missing some vital information." Yusuke snorted. "Is it an unwritten law that kings can't give their lackeys any useful information before sending them on suicide missions?" Kurama was smiling. In a battle situation that was always scary. "It's hardly a suicide mission Yusuke. And regardless, we have always been very good at changing the rules of the game." Now Yusuke was smiling. "Ok. So what's in our new playbook?"

Rather than choose between stealth or surprise, they chose both. Yusuke and Kuwabara made their presence known by flaring their energies once they were within sight of the demons. Hiei and Kurama waited in the trees with their energies masked. The demons ran forward energies raised for a fight. Kuwabara brought out his spirit swords and Yusuke let his spirit energy flow into his fists. Kurama and Hiei scanned the area for other possibly stronger threats.

Inside the cave two ambassadors prepared for their 'rescue'. Ganatsu smiled. "It won't be long now Okuza. Move back to the back wall. It must look like we are prisoners with no hope of escape." Okuza grouched. "Yeah. Yeah. I get it. Still don't like it, but I get it." He moved to the back of the cave and slid down to the ground. Ganatsu sat with his back to the cave wall a few feet away. He ran his hands through his hair and hung his head over his knees. He was the perfect picture of a forlorn prisoner awaiting his rescuers. Okuza had to laugh before he did the same.

The demons didn't even prove to be a decent workout. Kuwabara cut down two in the first charge. Yusuke's rei enhanced fists took one demon's head off with a single blow. Sensing no other demons around to provide backup, Hiei and Kurama leapt from the trees to intercept those that tried to escape. Within minutes the only demons they could sense were the ambassadors. Still cautious, they entered the cave with weapons drawn.

The light from the fire pit and a torch or two was all the light available. They found the ambassadors at the back of the cave. The two looked up tentatively and jumped up with grateful smiles. "Lord Yusuke, Lord Hiei. Thank gods you've found us. Has the rebellion ended?" Hiei sheathed his sword. "Yes." He did not offer any more information. Enki could fill them in when they got back. "Come with us. We will escort you to the palace." He would prefer not to.

They were very close to Alaric. He could use the portal there and be home in less than an hour. Making allowances for the slower travel time of the ambassadors, it would take at least three hours to reach the palace, then another hour to get home. He knew this mission was going to be a pain in the ass. All he wanted was to get back to Rayna and his sons. They set out with Yusuke and Kurama in the lead. Hiei and Kuwabara brought up the rear.

Kuwabara hung back continually sending out his psychic senses. He still had a bad feeling. He just couldn't explain it. Hiei kept glancing back at his brother in law. His actions were making Hiei nervous. He had long ago learned to trust the man's sixth sense. If he believed something was wrong, then something was wrong. He looked up front to his other teammates. They were aware of Kuwabara's actions as keenly as Hiei. The result was they were all a little jumpy.

The ambassadors complained frequently and they made numerous stops to rest or for water. Hiei didn't think he'd ever met anyone more useless than these two. Enki really needed to upgrade his staff. Hiei and the others were spending all of their time searching for the threat they knew had to be there. They didn't see the ambassadors also scanning the area as if they were expecting something to happen.

Okuza nudged Ganatsu. "Shouldn't we be seeing your friends soon?" Ganatsu nodded. He whispered back. "Any time now. We need to be ready." Ganatsu watched their 'rescuers'. They seemed to be looking for something as well. It was almost as if they sensed trouble. Were these men that damn good? It didn't matter. They would fall quickly enough, even if the ambush was not quite the surprise that he had planned. The human seemed to be the most aware. If he could distract him…

Ganatsu casually strolled up to Kuwabara. "You seem to be looking for something. Is there a problem we should know about?" Kuwabara didn't spare him a glance. "Your rescue was too easy. Nothin's ever that easy. Just waitin for the other shoe to fall." Ganatsu frowned. He didn't quite understand the things the human had said, but he got the gist of it. They were indeed expecting trouble. Well there was a big difference between expecting it and handling it.

Hiei had used his speed to scout further ahead. When he came back and gave the all clear they began moving again. Careful not to attract any attention, Ganatsu and Okuza began to slow. They were putting distance between the four detectives. Yusuke and Kurama had their attention focused on the path ahead. Kuwabara's was focused behind them and Hiei's was focused on Kuwabara. There was a considerable distance between them now. The attack came from all sides.

There were four attackers. Each took one of the detectives. Yusuke yelled at the ambassadors. "Don't move until I tell you. Circle the wagons guys." Yusuke was a fan of old American westerns. The rest of the team had heard him use this phrase before. It meant to form a circle around the ambassadors to protect them. Ganatsu and Okuza crouched on the ground and settled in to watch the fight. They had a very good view. The Reikai Tantei had their backs to the ambassadors and fought to keep the enemy from getting to them.

Ganatsu had to smirk. If only they knew the enemy attackers had no interest in the ambassadors. But hey, it meant their attention was divided between fighting and defending the ambassadors. He watched his hired mercenaries as they attacked without mercy. They were very good. They were cloaked and masked, but he could tell they were very skilled. He couldn't decide which fight he wanted to concentrate on. He was sure that each would end in death.

Yusuke was sweating. Had he complained he hadn't had a workout? Man he really had to be careful what he wished for. It was like this guy had studied Yusuke's fighting style. He met him blow for blow. His spirit gun had been deflected with a powerful energy ball. And the guy's fists felt like iron. He had to keep him away from the ambassadors.

Kurama was not faring any better. His rose whip was not fast enough. His opponent kept dodging. It seemed his opponent had the power of flight although he saw no evidence of wings. He scattered seeds to try to get a grip on the demon but they were blown back by an unseen force. He barely called them back in time as a fist sent him flying backward into them.

Kuwabara was having a hard time with his. The demon appeared to be an earth elemental. He kept throwing up earthen barriers to deflect Kuwabara's swords. Drawing back his swords he began to use his psychic blasts. They made short work of the barriers, but left him vulnerable to attacks from the rear. Barriers were not all that the demon was good at controlling. Kuwabara lost his balance as the ground he was standing on shot upward.

Hiei's speed as always was a major advantage. His opponent was clearly an upper class demon of great power. Shortly after his first attack, Hiei was aware that his sword skills alone were not sufficient to defeat this demon. His power was ice. And he knew how to wield it. Hiei was glad he was carrying his new sword. It allowed him to channel his darkness flame into his sword. That proved to be beneficial when he was able to slash the ice barrier that appeared in front of him. The demon jumped back a safe distance before sending a spray of ice shards from his hands. Hiei was able to leap over the shards and avoid most of them. A few caught his chest and arms leaving stinging cuts.

Yusuke was getting in some good hits, but he had a feeling that he was being laughed at. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He added some demon power to his punches. His opponent was trying to match him punch for punch. There was something about this fight that was familiar. He couldn't place it and it was pissing him off. He knew he had fought this guy before. He powered up a punch and nailed the bastard in the face. The mask cracked and a corner chipped off the bottom of it. Before Yusuke could land another punch, he smelled alcohol.

He dropped the punch and was nailed for his trouble. "Son of a bitch! What the fuck?" Now he knew he was being laughed at because he could hear it. Rich and deep. When the other fighters noticed that Yusuke was no longer fighting they paused as well. Almost by mutual agreement. A large hand reached up to remove the rest of the mask. Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes. "Chuu you bastard. What the hell is going on?" Chuu had now ditched the cloak as well as the mask. "No worries mate. Jus havin a little fun's all."

Kurama's opponent had now removed his mask and cloak causing Kurama to shake his head. "You've improved Jin. You certainly have." Jin sat cross-legged on an air current. He hovered at eye level. "Tis you lot I have to be thankin fer that, boyo. How's me darlin Beth and all the babes? Heard there's a new colleen." "Yes. Miyu. She's only two weeks old. They are all fine. You should come and visit. Beth would be thrilled to see you." "Maybe I'll take ya up on that."

Hiei growled in irritation as his opponent turned out to be the ice master Touya. As if he hadn't guessed that as soon as the others revealed their identities. Ice blue eyes narrowed as Touya nodded his head. "Hiei." An almost imperceptible nod of Hiei's head accompanied his, "Hn. Touya."

Kuwabara's opponent revealed himself to be a demon they did not know. He was about Yusuke's height with long brown hair and brown eyes. He bowed to those present. "I am Terrashi, manipulator of earth. Currently of the Shinobi. I have heard many things about the Reikai Tantei. I thought some to be exaggerations. I was in error. It was a pleasure to spar with you human."

Kuwabara blinked. "Spar? Now I'm really confused." Hiei smirked. "Are you ever anything else oaf?" "Shut it shrimp!" The newcomers laughed. Chuckling, Chuu added, "Nice ta see nothin ever changes, eh mates?" Kurama calmed his laughter. "Might I inquire what this was all about?" Touya answered. "Our master was approached about acquiring our services. We decided to take the assignment. Only not in the manner this person would prefer. We needed a fourth and Chuu was available and willing."

Unseen by the group, Ganatsu had reached into his boot and palmed an object. He glared at his group of hired mercenaries as they chatted with his enemies like they were long lost friends. The ice master had been there when he contacted the Shinobi master. It was only a matter of time before he got around to telling the detectives who hired them. Then it was all over. He decided his chance was now or never.

He clutched his energy knife and thumbed it on as he charged the man nearest to him. The energy blade extended as he lunged forward, the blade skewering the man from back to front. Several things happened in the next few seconds, though all seemed like they were in slow motion. Crimson eyes looked down to see the blade protruding from his chest. A katana fell from a numb hand. A rose whip severed Ganatsu's head from his body. Throats screamed, "Hiei!" A big man moved faster than he ever had in his life to catch his brother in law as he fell forward. Then there was an echoing silence.

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 62

Rayna sat up in bed with a scream. Beth and Yukina came running. The bedroom door was thrown open and they saw Rayna shaking, sweat pouring from her body, and tears streaming down her face. She looked up to her sister in law. "Hiei…" Yukina blinked. Hiei had not told him that Rayna had any psychic abilities. Was it only a nightmare? Beth sat down beside her to try and calm her. "What about Hiei, Rayna?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I have this bad feeling."

Yukina sat on her other side. "You probably had a nightmare. The babies need ki and Hiei isn't back yet. Since I am blood related, my ki is similar. If you will permit me, perhaps I can help soothe the babies." Rayna nodded as Yukina placed her hands on Rayna's abdomen. It's not the babies, Rayna thought. Something is wrong. She knew it.

Hiei blinked crimson eyes. Kuwabara was staring down at him, a look of horror on his face. Why? Oh right. The blade. He was feeling tired. Is this death? It's peaceful. He looked up. Kuwabara was speaking to him. His voice sounded far off. "Snap out of it shrimp! Talk to me!" Hiei blinked again. His thoughts were floating. He needed to tell Kuwabara something. What was it?

The others had gathered around now. He could see the sorrow and pain on their faces. The tears in their eyes. No one had ever cried for him before. Had they? He remembered what he had to say. It was hard. There was something in his throat. He tried to speak. It was as if he was drowning. He couldn't form the words or get a breath.

Kuwabara looked down at his friend, his brother in law. Blood trickled from his mouth. Kuwabara lifted his head and Hiei coughed, spraying blood over the both of them. "Take care of… my sons. Should be close enough… for Koenma to…" Another cough. Another spray of blood. "Tell Mukuro. She'll have to… postpone her retirement. Make sure… she acknowledges my… heir."

He closed his eyes. Kuwabara yelled. "No! Damn it. I won't. You can't make me go home and tell Yukina her brother's dead. You hear me shrimp?" Hiei didn't open his eyes. "Hiei you bastard! Don't you die on me! You hear me?!!" Kurama put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "I think half the Makai heard you." Kuwabara stood, lifting Hiei in his arms. "Good. They'll know I'm comin. And they better not get in my way." His senses told him that Alaric wasn't far. He took off at a run leaving the others to follow or not. He didn't care.

Jin's ears lay flat against his head as he handed Yusuke the katana he had picked up. "He'll be wantin that. If only fer his son." Yusuke took it with a silent nod. He and Kurama paused long enough to make arrangements for the other half of the traitorous duo. Touya and the others were more than happy to tie up their loose end for them. Once that was done, both raced toward Alaric. Neither speaking what was on their minds.

Recognizing the human and their unconscious lord in his arms, the guards let Kuwabara in and quickly summoned Mukuro. Kuwabara didn't wait. He headed downstairs to the room he himself had been in not too long ago. By the time Mukuro burst in followed by Yusuke and Kurama, Kuwabara already had Hiei's clothes off and the blood somewhat cleaned from his body. Kurama helped him get Hiei into the tank as Mukuro went to the control panel. Once the mask was put over his face and the glass in place, the tank began to fill. Looking at the readings and making sure that Hiei was stable, Mukuro rounded on the rest of the team. "Somebody want to tell me what the hell happened to my heir? I sent him on vacation to be with his mate until the baby is born." Kurama filled her in on the details of Hiei's injury.

Mukuro was not in a pleasant mood by the time Kurama finished. "Enki's a fucking moron. Is it beyond his capabilities to even find loyal subordinates?" She tried to calm herself. It wasn't helping her heir. She put a hand to her head. "It's going to be a while. Come upstairs and I'll have the servants provide food and drinks." Kuwabara was standing next to the tank with his arms crossed over his chest, heedless of the blood on his shirt. Hiei's blood. "I'm not leavin. Not til the shrimp's outta the tank."

Kurama had his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "I will also remain." She looked to Yusuke. He was leaning on the wall. "Didn't think I had to say it." She shook her head at the collective stubbornness of her heir's friends. "I will send the food down here then." It was quiet as she closed the door and went in search of a servant. She looked back once. How had her ill tempered heir managed to inspire such loyalty in men so undeniably different. She envied him.

Yukina pulled her hands back. She had managed to soothe the babies somewhat, but it wasn't the babies agitating Rayna. It was the other way around. She rose from the bed and indicated that Beth should follow her. Beth pushed some of Rayna's hair out of her face. "We'll be back. I'll bring you some tea." She followed Yukina out of the room.

Yukina didn't speak until they reached the kitchen. "She believes that something has happened or will happen to Hiei. Perhaps we should call them." Beth nodded, her communicator already in her hand. When Kurama's face appeared on the screen, it was a very worried look she saw. One she had never seen before. She gasped. "Oh gods. She was right. What happened to Hiei?" Kurama was startled. "How did you know?" Tears filled Beth's eyes. Behind her, Yukina stared at the shattered cup on the floor, before turning fearful eyes to Beth. Beth struggled to breathe. "Rayna had a nightmare. We can't calm her down. She said something was wrong with Hiei."

Kurama took a deep breath and told her what had happened. "He'll be fine right? We've seen the tank heal worse right? After all the first time he went in the tank he was almost cut in two and had lost an arm completely. Tell me he'll be fine." Kurama sighed. "We won't know until the tank is ready to release him. Mukuro says each case is different. I wish I could be more optimistic." Beth shook her head. "Don't worry about things here. I'll think of something to tell Rayna. I hate to lie to her, but she needs to stay calm for the babies. Call us when you know something." He nodded and closed the connection.

Beth stood motionless. Hearing the clack of objects hitting the floor, she turned to find Yukina with her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face to solidify and bounce on the floor. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Brother." Beth pulled her into a tight hug, her own tears falling from her eyes. Moments later Beth pushed the little koorime away so she could look her in the eyes. "We have to calm down and control ourselves. We have to hide this from Rayna." Yukina wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes. She is already upset and does not know what happened. We have to keep her calm for the babies' well being. We have to take care of them for my brother."

Beth was determined not to show her worry. Yukina was strong, but she wasn't sure if she could conceal her worry for her brother from Rayna. Beth would have to be strong for both of them. She would deal with her worry later. "Let's get that tea made. I think it might be a good idea to add some sleeping herbs." She reached into the cabinet where Kurama kept a variety of medicinal seeds. Her fingers passed over them until she found what she was looking for. She used her powers as Kurama had taught her and soon a plant with small light green leaves rested in her palm. After pulling two leaves she allowed the plant to shrink back to a seed and replaced it in the container. She dropped the leaves in with the tea that Yukina was brewing.

Rayna was trying to get out of bed when they returned with the tea. Beth was convinced now more than ever that the sleeping additive had been a good idea. "Where do you think you're going?" Rayna looked up. "I have to find Hiei. I have to be sure he's ok." Beth controlled her reaction. "He's fine" "How do you know?" Beth prepared herself for the lie. "You were worried. So while Yukina made the tea, I called Kurama." At least it wouldn't all be a lie. "The mission is just going to take a little longer. The ambassadors had been moved. They already have a line on their new location." Spirit world for their well deserved punishment if she knew her mate.

"Your instructions are to stay in bed and take care of his sons. He'll see you when they have completed the mission." Rayna smiled. That sounded like her mate. She relaxed a little and got back into the bed. "Thank you Beth. I guess it was just a nightmare after all." Yukina handed her the teacup. "Nightmares are not uncommon during pregnancy. Kazuma had to wake me several times during my pregnancies when I would cry out. You will be fine and my brother will be here before you know it." Yukina refused to believe anything else. She'd had her brother for such a short time. She would not lose him now.

The servants put the trays of food and drink on a table. They glanced at their lord in the tank and his silent friends. The entire castle was aware of the situation. An atmosphere of gloom had settled on the occupants. Kuwabara approached one of the servants with a bundle of cloth. "These are blood stained. Could you get him some clean clothes? For when he comes out." The servant nodded taking the bundle. "Of course. I will be back shortly."

Kuwabara looked to the tank. It was eerie seeing him floating like that. His eyes closed, his face relaxed as if in sleep. He had never noticed how young and innocent Hiei looked when he was asleep. He wondered if the shrimp was dreaming. And if he was, what would he dream about? His mate? His children? Ruling Alaric? Or maybe a good fight?

He worried not only for Hiei, but for Yukina too. He had heard Kurama talk to Beth. He knew Yukina was with her. He hadn't asked to talk to her because he didn't know what to say. Kurama had told Beth what had happened. He didn't know how to comfort his mate. They wouldn't know anything for a long time. He wished he could just hold her in his arms, but he wasn't leaving here. Not until that tank opened.

Yusuke leaned his head back against the wall. Waiting was so damned hard. He thought back to the first time he met Hiei. Well not exactly 'met'. That would imply a civil introduction. Hiei had been so much like him. A punk with a bad attitude and a chip on his shoulder. Anything good buried so deep that it would take a miracle for it to ever see the light of day. They had both had a raw deal in life. Although Yusuke would be the first to admit that Hiei had it a lot tougher than he had it.

Yusuke drew in a ragged breath. So much like him. Maybe that was why he was able to put his trust in the man when they were being crushed by the gate of betrayal in the Saint Beasts' castle. It had made an impact. Apparently, also like him, Hiei had only needed someone to believe in him. To believe that his life had worth and purpose. He looked to the tank. It does, my friend. And there are a lot of people who believe that now. So don't let them down. Don't let us down.

Kurama was also lost in thoughts of the past. He had known Hiei longer than the others. He had been his first real friend since Kuronue's death. He hadn't let anyone get close after that. Losing them hurt too much. And Youko Kurama didn't deal well with loss. Things had changed once he looked at the world with a human perspective. Loss hurt. But loneliness hurt worse. With loss, you still had the memories. With loneliness you had only yourself. And the emptiness. Kurama's human mother had opened his eyes. How anyone lived their lives without friendship, love, and the warmth that those things bring was now beyond his understanding.

He thought back to all the times Hiei had reached out for friendship without admitting, or perhaps even knowing, that he was doing so. All of the rainy nights that Hiei had come knocking on his window silently asking for a dry place to pass the night. All of the times he had tried to conceal his enjoyment of something ningen that Kurama had introduced him to. And the times he failed to do so. Like his first taste of ice cream, or 'sweet snow' as he called it. Looking at his friend's still body floating in the tank, he thought of all the things the young demon had yet to experience. You've never been a quitter Hiei. So don't quit now. You have too much you still have to do.

The ringing of alarm bells had them all covering their ears and backing away from the tank. "What the hell?" shouted Yusuke over the alarms. To Kurama's sensitive ears, the sound was deafening. In moments Mukuro came running in and went straight to the control panel. She was frantically flipping switches and adjusting dials. "Damn it. It's not working." She finally got the alarms silenced. "I don't understand." She left the control panel to check some readings on the tank. There was a cracking sound as a line appeared in the glass of the tank. The liquid inside was beginning to boil.

"Get back!" Mukuro shouted as more cracks appeared. "What's happening?" Kurama asked. "I'm not sure. Something's fighting against the tank. I don't know if it is the jagan or the dragon. But something is definitely rejecting the tank's efforts to heal him." They had backed a good distance from the tank watching the reaction within. Kuwabara clenched and unclenched his fists. "Is there anything you can do to stop it? Without the tank, he'll die."

Mukuro shook her head. "The tank is already too damaged to continue the process." Yusuke was watching as the tank was literally being torn apart. "It's healed him before. What's different now?" "My heir is a hell of a lot more powerful now than he was the last time the tank healed him." She was interrupted by an explosion. Kuwabara got up a barrier just in time as they were showered by glass shards and boiling liquid from the tank.

Their first thoughts were of Hiei. Did the explosion cause any more injuries? What were they going to do now? Had he been in the tank long enough for a healer to successfully complete the job? Before they could reach Hiei, his body was lifted as if on air currents. Still unconscious, he floated upward. Suspended in the air. The jagan opened slowly and glowed a deep purple. The dragon uncoiled from his arm and rose into the air growing as it did. It circled Hiei. It grew until it was large enough to completely conceal Hiei's body from view. Once it had completely encompassed his body, the temperature of the room rose to unbearable levels.

The room was in flames as several items spontaneously combusted from the intense heat. Only Kuwabara's barrier kept them safe from the inferno. Yusuke yelled to be heard. "Somebody tell me what the fuck is happening." Kurama shook his head, eyes wide. "I wish I knew Yusuke." Kuwabara was silent except for grunts. It was taking everything he had to keep the barrier in place. Mukuro only stared at the sight in front of her. What would be left when this was over?

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 63

The heat was rising still. Kuwabara was now sweating with the strain of holding the barrier in place. If he dropped it, they would all die. Those who were able to give their undivided attention to the sight in front of them could no longer even see the dragon. All they saw was flames. They swirled and danced. Alive. The flames looked alive. Like a living entity. It was a beautiful dance that belied it's dangerous potential. It fascinated. It hypnotized. It burned. Everything in its path.

The group protected by Kuwabara's barrier could only watch in awe as the flames slowly began to recede. Once the flames had cleared, they got their first look at the aftermath. The dragon was gone. Hiei was still suspended in midair. His body still engulfed in the slowly dying flames. He appeared unharmed. The jagan closed and the last of the flames vanished as Hiei was lowered to the ground.

Once the excessively high heat dissipated, Kurama threw out some fire resistant plants to smother flames in the smoldering room. Kuwabara fell to his knees in exhaustion. Yusuke and Mukuro ran to Hiei. Yusuke lifted him gently. His body temperature was strangely cool given what they had witnessed. He was breathing normally. His wound had closed completely. There was no scar to indicate there had ever been a life-threatening wound.

Kurama and Kuwabara had come to kneel beside Hiei as well. Kurama examined him. "His energy is stable and strong. It's as if he was never wounded." Kuwabara was still breathing hard. "What did we just see?" Mukuro was in awe. "He has healed himself. I wasn't aware he could do that." Kurama was shaking his head. "He has never been able to do so before. It's as if his koorime blood finally awoke, but with a fire demon's twist." Kuwabara snorted. "That's a helluva twist. Yukina can't even heal herself to that extent and she's had years of healing experience. And the way he did it. He coulda killed us all."

It had indeed been a powerful show. The extreme temperatures destroyed most of the workroom. The only things untouched were those protected by Kuwabara's barrier, Hiei, and Hiei's fire resistant katana. The one that Yusuke had leaned against the wall where he'd stood before the tank had failed. Mukuro took in the destruction. "Nobody better need the tank anytime soon. It's going to take a while to rebuild it." They looked down as they heard a moan coming from Hiei. His hand twitched and his eyelids began to flutter. He looked like a sleeper about to awaken.

Hiei felt as if he were surfacing from a great underwater depth. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He sat up suddenly with a gasp and clutched his chest. There was no blade and he was no longer in the forest. He looked at the concerned faces of those around him and realized that he was in the castle. How had he gotten here? He took in the charred remnants of the workroom and the remains of the regeneration tank. It looked like a full-scale war had been fought in this room. What the hell had happened?

Kurama was smiling at him. "Welcome back Hiei." He looked up at Kurama. "Back? Back from where?" Yusuke snorted. "Death's door, buddy." Hiei noted Mukuro's serious expression as she nodded. Kuwabara huffed. "Don't ever do that again shrimp. Got it?" Hiei again scanned the room, his eyes settling on the destroyed tank. "What happened? The tank's gone. How was I healed?" Mukuro stood. Satisfied now that her heir would live, she let her anger out. "You did it yourself. I guess the tank isn't good enough for you anymore. Between the jagan and the dragon you did a number on my facilities. This is going to take weeks to repair." She headed for the door. "The sooner it is started, the sooner it will be finished."

Hiei was beyond confused as the guys described what they had seen. He had never had healing capabilities before. At least nothing beyond his normal hibernation. And it wasn't strong enough to heal any life threatening wounds. Mostly it only recovered expended energy. Even though he was half koorime, and healing powers were inherent in their nature. After Yukina had learned the truth about their relationship, she had even tried teaching him some minor healing skills. They would prove useful on missions she had said. He had not been able to summon even the simplest healing powers. Kuwabara had laughed and told him a band-aid was a lot more useful and not as big a pain to have to put up with. The oaf had been in serious pain when Hiei had finished their sparring match that day.

He thought about what they'd described to him. It seemed to be a combining of the powers of the jagan and the dragon. The extreme heat though made it dangerous to use. He looked at his now smiling and joking friends. If not for Kuwabara's powerful barrier… He would have lived at the cost of his friends' lives. That was unacceptable. He had not consciously initiated the healing. Perhaps it was some deeply buried defense mechanism that caused the reaction. He had only been that close to death once before. The tank had healed him then. But both the jagan and the dragon had gained a great deal of power since then. It was a valid theory, but not one he intended to test anytime soon.

"Are you able to move Hiei?" Kurama asked him. He nodded and stood up. He faltered and three hands reached out to steady him. He held up a hand and waited until the room stopped spinning before he took a tentative step toward the door. Kuwabara stopped him before he reached it. He stripped off his t-shirt and handed it to Hiei. "You might not want to wander the castle naked. I don't think it would be good for your image." Hiei looked down realizing the truth of Kuwabara's words. He yanked the shirt out of Kuwabara's hands and grumbled his thanks.

Carelessly donning the borrowed shirt, he paused. He smelled blood. His blood. His eyes flew to Kuwabara. The oaf had carried him? He filed that away for later examination. He wanted to get upstairs and get cleaned up so he could get back to Rayna. He let the shirt fall over his head. It reached his knees. It looked like a dress. His lips curled into a pensive smile. It could be worse. Ten years ago it would have been dragging the ground. He reached the door and Yusuke handed him his katana. He thanked Yusuke for caring for it. He would have been upset to lose his first Christmas gift from his mate.

Hiei took one last look down at his unconventional attire and raised his head. Summoning his fiercest glare he climbed the stairs toward his rooms. He dared anyone to comment on his trek through the castle barefoot with only Kuwabara's oversized shirt as a covering for his nakedness. If he had only known, the castle's occupants were too relieved that their lord had survived to even notice what he was wearing. Kurama and the others followed Hiei.

He had never felt the need for a personal servant, but had employed one when he mated Rayna. She was waiting at his door for his arrival. He couldn't remember her name. She bowed. "Your clothes are laid out on the bed for you my lord. Would you and your guests like food and drink?" Now that she mentioned it, he was hungry. Probably a side effect of using so much energy. "Yes. Bring it here, please." She bowed and left as he opened the door.

Hiei went to his bedroom first and took a quick shower. Once the blood and soot were gone, he felt better. He dressed quickly and rejoined the others. They were still speculating on his newly manifested healing ability. He didn't know what to do with his borrowed shirt so he returned it to its owner. Kuwabara wadded the bloodied shirt into a ball and stood sending the shirt airborne in an impressive hook shot that hit the wastebasket across the room dead center. He sat back down and Hiei smirked. The oaf had never been particularly modest, at least with anything above the waist. That was a trait they both shared with Yusuke.

Kurama on the other hand was always careful to keep everything covered. There were few times he could recall seeing Kurama without a shirt. Most of those were when he had stayed overnight with Kurama when it rained. It had never occurred to him before, but for a being as inherently sexual as Kurama, that seemed a little strange. Even his Youko persona had never been one to expose his body in a public setting. Hiei chalked it up to a question he would never have an answer to and probably didn't want anyway.

Hiei straddled a chair and addressed the group. "What happened to Enki's fools?" Kurama answered him. "One is dead. The other we left to Touya and the others when you were injured. I don't know what they did with him. They could have turned him over to Enki." Yusuke snorted. "You really believe that?" Kurama shrugged. Yusuke gave a low chuckle. "The only reason you racked up the kill is because your whip was faster. If you hadn't been so intent on the kill, you'd have noticed there were several weapons drawn to take him out. He was dead regardless of your actions. I guarantee the other one is either dead by now, or our friends are having some fun first."

Kuwabara was leaning on the table. "So who gets the report? Enki or Koenma?" Kurama sighed. "Koenma probably already has the paperwork on their souls. He's going to want to know why our assignments are dead instead of rescued." Yusuke leaned back in his chair. "Won't he have their files by now too? I mean you spent like, what? Forever helping them get computerized. Shouldn't the information get to him faster now?" Kurama shook his head. "Unless he had their files flagged to be sent to his attention immediately, he won't see them until he gets his daily reports."

Hiei stifled a yawn. "Hn. Whatever. As soon as the food gets here I'm eating and then going home. But before we do I want to get our stories straight. Rayna is not to know I was injured." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the ceiling. Kurama looked at the floor. "Ah, Hiei? It's possible that she already knows." Narrowed crimson eyes turned their ire on the flustered kitsune. "And how would she know?" His voice was cold. Kurama raked a hand through his hair. "Well, Beth called right after we got you into the tank. It seems Rayna had a nightmare. She didn't know what happened, but she had a bad feeling you were in trouble. I'm not sure if they told her the truth or not."

Hiei processed this information. It was just like the headache he had gotten when Rayna had been kidnapped by her sister. It seemed that their bond was stronger than he thought if they were sensing when the other was in trouble. "Call Beth. Find out what they have told her and I will go from there. I would rather she not worry. It isn't good for the babies." Kurama nodded and pulled out his communicator. A knock on the door announced the arrival of the food.

Beth closed the bedroom door and went back to the kitchen where Yukina had made more tea. This pot was for them and did not contain the sleeping herbs. "She's sleeping peacefully. I'm glad I added the herbs. I think she believed our lie, but it's better if she doesn't have too much time to think or question it." Yukina set the teapot on the table and sat down across from Beth. "I don't like the waiting. I wish I could be there." Beth reached out gave Yukina's hand a squeeze. "I know. Me too. But Hiei would want us to take care of Rayna and his sons." Yukina gave a sad smile. "You're right."

Beth's communicator beeped and she quickly pulled it out. She was relieved when Kurama told her that Hiei was fine. When he asked what they had told Rayna she gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, we didn't exactly lie to her. We kind of stretched the truth a little. Well… Maybe a lot?" "So what… exactly…did you tell her?" "We told her that the ambassadors weren't where they were supposed to be. They'd been moved, but you had a line on where, so the mission was going to take longer than expected. We also told her that Hiei had sent a message that she was to stay in bed until he got back. Since she was already trying to get out of bed, I thought it was a good idea to put some sleeping herbs in her tea. So she's going to sleep for a while." "Good thinking. If she wakes before we get back, do not tell her anything else. Hiei does not want her to know he was injured. He doesn't want her to worry. I'll tell you everything when I get home. We won't be much longer. Once we file the reports we're done."

Beth closed the communicator once he had cut the signal. When she looked up Yukina had tears of happiness in her eyes. Her brother would be coming home. Now the waiting wouldn't be so hard. There was a knock on the door and Tara entered carrying Miyu. "I tried to wait for you to get back, but Miyu is hungry and not shy about letting everyone know it." Beth took Miyu. "It's ok. I'll keep her. It's going to be a while before I get back." Tara looked around. "Where are Daddy and my uncles?" Beth settled onto the couch to feed Miyu. Tara sighed. "They went on a mission, didn't they?" Beth nodded. "Yeah, sweetheart. They did. They'll be back soon."

Tara was suspicious. "Is anything wrong?" Beth quickly shook her head. "No. Not really. Your Aunt Rayna is having twin sons and they are causing her some problems. She will have to stay in bed until the birth, so Yukina and I are staying with her until Hiei gets back." Tara was successfully diverted. "Twins? Cooool. She has to stay in bed? Oh man that sucks." She headed for the door. "I'll bring her over some books and dvds. Do you need anything? Some clothes?" "No. That's ok. I'll be coming home once your father gets back." "Ok Mom. I'll be back in a few."

Miyu finished eating and drifted off to sleep. Beth pulled a pillow off the couch and put it on the floor and placed Miyu on it. She went to check on Rayna. She was still sleeping but it was a restless sleep. She was tossing and turning. Beth wondered if the nightmare had returned even though Hiei was fine. She felt Rayna's forehead. She was feverish. Perhaps the babies needed ki. She went to inform Yukina.

Beth met Yukina in the hall. She had sensed Rayna's distress. Yukina sat down on the bed and fed the babies some ki. When she had finished she indicated Beth should follow her out of the room. "The babies are settled for the moment, but Rayna is going to wake soon. When she does we are going to be in trouble. Her agitation has sent her into early labor." Beth sucked in a breath. "You can handle it right? She'll be ok? The babies?"

Yukina sighed. "The babies aren't in the proper position. They have been fighting over birth position and now neither of them are where they are supposed to be. They will have to be delivered c-section. I can't do it alone. I need Genkai." Beth pulled out her phone and called Tara. "Tara sweetie, we need Shura. Can you send him over? Tell him to hurry."

Shura was there by the time she hung up. Beth quickly explained the situation. "We need you to get to the temple as fast as you can. You have to get Genkai back here like yesterday. Ok?" He only nodded before disappearing out the door. Shura was almost as fast as Hiei. Yukina had called Genkai to alert her while Beth was explaining to Shura. She would be waiting for him. Now all Beth had to do was make one more phone call. She was sure he would panic, but he needed to be here. He would want to be here. Not only to give ki to the babies, but to be with his mate and hold his sons.

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 64

Shura arrived at the temple in less than ten minutes. Genkai was waiting for him. He held out his arms to pick her up. She took a step back. "Turn around. I will ride on your back." He frowned. "I do not carry women on my back. I will hold you as is proper so you don't fall and injure yourself." She scowled at him. "Look boy, we don't have time to argue about this." He gave the psychic an arrogant smirk. "You are right. We do not." Before she could react, he scooped her up, ignoring her protests and raced back to the house.

Yusuke was pacing as he listened to Koenma's tirade. "Enki was furious when he called to tell me the ambassadors' mates were dead. You were supposed to rescue them. What the hell happened? How could you screw up this badly?" Yusuke lost his temper. "You better rethink who screwed this up, binky breath." Koenma blinked. Yusuke had not called him that in years. Not since he took his adult form and turned the mafuukan into a ring.

He could do nothing but listen as Yusuke looked like he was just starting. "Don't feel bad about sending us in blind. You've always been damn good at that. In fact I'd be surprised at anything else. But don't send us into that kind of situation and then claim we were the ones who screwed up. You wanted em alive for imprisonment you shoulda told us. Then we woulda just called you and chucked em into the portal. But noooo. We find out when Touya and company shows up to tell us they were hired to take us out."

Koenma sat up. "Wait. What? The Shinobi were hired to assassinate you? Who hired them?" Yusuke snorted. "I guess you haven't got the files yet, huh? Ok. Let me do your job for you. Che. Nothing new. Enki should really learn how to judge character a little better before he puts traitors in positions of power." He held up a hand to stop the interruption before Koenma could get it out. "They've been running the rebellion from behind the scenes. I never really thought that bitch was smart enough to lead the rebellion. Turns out she was just a puppet. And they were the puppet masters."

Koenma frowned at this news. "Ok. I'll give you that. We were unaware. But the mates. Knowing this, couldn't you have found a way to bring them back alive?" Yusuke glared at him. "Sure. I guess we could have. I mean Kurama could have used some restraining vines instead of his rose whip. It was just so damn hard to control him." Koenma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Kurama is the one who's always in control. Why would he…?" "Oh I don't know." Yusuke exploded. "Maybe because the bastard DAMN NEAR KILLED HIEI!"

Koenma paled. "He's alright? I didn't get his paperwork. I have all of yours flagged to come to me immediately." Yusuke calmed a little at the spirit king's genuine concern. "Yeah. He's ok. But it was close. The bastard stabbed him in the back. Look, I'd really like to feel bad about the mates. But with a choice between them or Hiei and Rayna. Well… There was no choice." Koenma sighed. "I understand. I will break the news to Enki. Have Kurama send me a full report when you get back."

Yusuke closed the communicator and looked over at Kurama. He was shaking his head. "Yusuke, was that really necessary? You could have just told him the report would be in his hands soon." "Hey he called to bitch at me. I wasn't going to take his shit. Not after everything we went through." Kurama gave up. Yusuke was famous for his temper. It got the best of him frequently. And it always showed itself when he felt he was being blamed for something that wasn't his fault. At least now they knew what Touya had done with the other ambassador.

Kuwabara came in and found a chair. He had gone to his and Yukina's room to shower and change. "I'm glad the shrimp gave us permanent rooms here. It's convenient. I feel human again." Kurama chuckled. "As opposed to what?" Kuwabara put a hand to the back of his head and grinned. "I dunno. What's grimy and sweaty and gross?" "With the exception of my family, most humans I know." Kurama couldn't resist the teasing. He was a fox after all. Kuwabara laughed. "Point taken."

They had to wait for Hiei to get back. He'd claimed some work he had to do before they left. He was in his office. With nothing to do but kill time, Kuwabara brought up the subject of his transformation. "My birthday's comin soon. Can you do my change then? It'd be kinda symbolic, ya know? My last human birthday and my first demon one." Kurama nodded. "Of course. It won't be a problem. I know you have already decided. But if it isn't something we already have, you will need to tell me so I can make the necessary arrangements."

Kuwabara thought about it. Taking a quick glance at Yusuke, he went to Kurama and whispered in his ear. Kurama grinned. "How appropriate. Don't worry. I'll have everything ready." Yusuke had strained to hear but was unsuccessful. "Aw, come on Kuwabara. You can tell me. I'm your best friend." "Nuh uh. Nothin doin. I haven't even told Yukina." Yusuke's face drooped into a pout. "You told Kurama." Kuwabara laughed. "Nice try Urameshi. He's gotta know so he can set it up. So give up. I ain't tellin. You gotta wait like everybody else."

Yusuke let it go for now. He knew he'd get it out of him later. "At least you know what you want to be. Keiko hasn't made up her mind yet. I think she's narrowed it down to two or three, but she won't tell me what." Kurama chuckled. "Maybe that's because of your reaction to her first serious consideration." Yusuke got red in the face. "Well yeah, duh. She was considering a siren demon. You think I have nothing better to do than beat the males off of her for the rest of our lives? She had no idea what that meant." "You know you could have just told her instead of yelling at her. 'No! No way! No how! No fucking way!' was not exactly the best reply to her inquiry. How many nights on the couch did that cost you?" Yusuke mumbled something unintelligible. Kurama smirked, "I didn't quite hear that. Would you mind repeating?" "Too fucking many. Ok?" Kurama and Kuwabara laughed.

Mukuro was sitting across from Hiei, her feet propped on his desk as usual. "Rayna's due date is next month. How is she doing?" Hiei looked up from his paperwork. "She is fine other than her irritation at being confined to bed." "Bed? Why? Is there a problem with the baby?" He smirked. "Not exactly." Mukuro growled her annoyance. "Hiei." "Rayna's due date has been moved up to within the next two weeks. Twins come early." Mukuro's eyes grew wide as did her smile. "Twins?" He was smiling now. "Yes. Sons." "Rayna is strong. Why is she confined to bed?" "My sons are fighting over birth position. Both want to be my firstborn. One is fire and one is ice. Both elementals like Rayna." "I see. Your heir will be powerful then. Good. Alaric will be in good hands for many years to come. It is what I wanted."

Hiei put his paperwork away. "It hardly signifies at this time. Since there is no danger of you dying anymore, I assume you will continue on as ruler." She shook her head. "No. I am still planning on stepping down. My near death experience had made me realize that there are a lot of things I have yet to do in my life. I am no longer taking it for granted. I have done what I wanted here at Alaric. I am now going to see what else I can do with my life. What else I can experience. Since Himura has made me look normal I can go anywhere, do anything. He wants to take me to the Ningenkai. He wants to show me his world before he becomes a part of mine."

Hiei smirked. "Well I can't say I didn't see that coming. Will you mark him first?" She blushed. Hiei sat forward. "You already have, haven't you?" She nodded. "Yes. He and the healer worked together to heal some of my more… debilitating injuries before attaching my replacement cybernetics. I appreciate your silence all these years in the face of the rumors. While I'm sure you have told Rayna the full truth, it is not necessary for her to have to face the malicious gossip." "I have never minded the rumors. And yes Rayna does know. You can be assured of her silence." "I know. What I mean is that the reason for your silence no longer exists. While I am still unable to have children, I am now able to be… active." "I see. I am happy for you. Have you spoken to Kurama?" "About changing Himura? Not yet. He hasn't chosen his form yet. He is looking for something that is dexterous enough to allow him to continue his work, while enhancing his natural abilities." "Has he considered a quadrupedal species?" "Probably not. Until recently the existence of demons were only stories to him. A quadruped would be an excellent choice for him. While four legs are not needed for his work. I am sure that four arms would quite helpful. He should meet one. I will introduce him to Darsa. A quadrupedal mate would be interesting indeed."

Upstairs, Kurama was answering the insistent beeping of his communicator. He was still laughing at Yusuke when he answered it. His laughter died abruptly as he took in Beth's worried face. "What's wrong?" He listened as Yusuke and Kuwabara picked up on the urgency of the call. Kurama gasped. "Inari, no. We'll be there soon." He snapped the communicator closed. "Kuwabara, go get Hiei. Tell him we are leaving now. Don't take no for an answer. Drag him back if you have to. Piss him off if you have to. But don't tell him anything is wrong." Kuwabara headed for the door. "Is this one of those times that if I don't know I can't spill it?" Yusuke was on his feet with his hands in his pockets waiting for the answer himself. Kurama looked at Kuwabara with pained eyes. "All of the tension has sent Rayna into early labor." Yusuke's face fell, as he whispered. "Oh gods." Kuwabara was already out the door.

Hiei had just finished the last of his paperwork when his office door burst open. Kuwabara was leaning on the door frame out of breath. Hiei smirked. "Have a problem with knocking?" Kuwabara panted. "No time. Gotta go. Now. Move it shrimp." "I'm just as anxious to get back to my mate as you are yours. I have a few more things to do." Kuwabara crossed to the desk and grabbed Hiei by the collar. "You're done shrimp. We're going now." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You have a death wish? Just because you mated my sister doesn't mean I can't beat you to a bloody pulp." He stared into Kuwabara's eyes and the eyes looking back gave him chills. He suddenly had a bad feeling. "What is it?" "Just move your ass Hiei. The portal should be waiting." Hiei disappeared, Kuwabara right behind him.

The bedroom door banged open and Hiei didn't stop until he was face to face with Kurama. "What is wrong? The oaf wouldn't say anything except we were leaving now." The portal was already open and waiting. Koenma had been quick to supply it when told why. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "We'll tell you when we get there." Hiei shrugged the hand off. "You'll tell me now." Kuwabara had just closed the door behind him. "You might wanna tell him now so he can get it together before we get there." Now Hiei was worried. "It's Rayna and the babies isn't it? Tell me, damn it!" Kurama sighed. "Rayna is in labor."

Hiei panicked. "It's too early. Even for twins. Yukina said another week at least." He headed for the portal. Kurama grabbed him before he could enter. "Calm down Hiei. You have to be calm for Rayna. She needs you. Yukina has called for Genkai. She'll be fine." "Yukina wouldn't call for Genkai unless it was something she couldn't handle. What is it you aren't telling me?" "Your sons' fight over birth position has left neither of them in the proper position. They will have to be delivered c-section." Hiei frowned. "Sea section? What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke spoke quietly beside them. "It means they're not gonna come out the normal way. Yukina and Genkai are gonna have to cut them out Hiei." This time there was no stopping him as he entered the portal.

Shura set down a very pissed off Genkai as soon as he entered the house. She turned to look up at him. A very long distance since he was well over six foot tall and she was not even five foot tall. "We. Will. Talk. Later. Boy." He smirked down at her. "As you wish woman. I'm not going anywhere." Genkai snorted and headed for the room where she sensed Rayna's energy.

Shura chuckled and said to no one in particular, "Human women are quite stubborn." Tara slipped her arms around him. "Yeah. We don't do submissive real well. That's not going to be a problem is it?" He wrapped his arms around her remembering she had human blood from both of her parents. "Submissive women are boring." She giggled. "Then you won't ever be bored with me." He sighed. "Of that I have no doubt."

Genkai entered the room after knocking softly. Yukina was feeding the babies ki. "Where are the boys?" Genkai asked. "Beth called Kurama. He said they would be here soon." Genkai nodded. "Do you have everything we will need?" "Yes. Beth is boiling water for sterilization." Genkai laid her hands on Rayna's abdomen to determine the state of the babies' health. She pulled back. "They are definitely Hiei's sons. They are strong. And stubborn. They are fighting for position even now. How long has Rayna been asleep?" "About three hours. Beth gave her a sleeping herb when she got agitated from her nightmare."

Genkai touched Rayna's forehead. "We need her to wake up. She will be in some pain, but she needs to be awake so the labor can progress. We will need to explain what we are about to do." Sending a low level psychic probe, Genkai was able to pull Rayna from her sleep. She spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what was happening. Rayna bit her lip. Genkai had assured her that there was no cause for worry. But she couldn't help it. She knew that it was much too early for her to be in labor. Where was Hiei? She wanted her mate.

Hiei was out of the portal in a blur of motion and standing by the bed before the room's occupants were even aware the door had opened. When Rayna turned to look at him he sat down beside her. He reached out to brush a lock of hair from her face. "Are you ok?" She smiled at him. "I am now." He took her hand and looked at Genkai. "The fox said you had to do a sea something. Explain." Genkai carefully explained that since the babies were not in the proper position that they could not come down the birth canal as in a normal delivery. She would have to surgically remove them from the womb. She did her best to assure him that while it was not an ideal situation, there was really no need to worry.

Rayna had relaxed a great deal since Hiei's arrival. That would help make the delivery easier on all of them. They all sensed the gathering of the usual predatory demons outside. Hearing Yusuke's spirit gun, Hiei knew they were well protected. Nothing would interfere with the birth of his sons. Genkai asked him to feed the babies his ki until they were ready to begin. Minutes later, Beth brought in the boiling water with the instruments they would need.

Tara and Shura had returned next door in case some of the uninvited demons decided that young kits would be as appetizing as an infant. And easier pickings without the Reikai Tantei protecting them. Said demons were in for a nasty surprise. Kaishou and Hiro were already in defensive positions outside while Nakara kept his younger brothers inside. Fortunately Miyu was still with her mother. Tara and Shura took up positions after checking in with Kaishou and Hiro.

Rayna was in considerable pain until Beth provided her with a cup of tea infused with a painkiller. She was now in a somewhat euphoric state although aware of everything. Hiei had moved behind her to be out of the way. After he had finished feeding his sons ki, Genkai had suggested he leave the room. He had only glared at her and growled, but she got the message. She should have known. The other boys had insisted on being present for the birth of all their kids.

Beth went to check on Miyu as well as Yukina's kids. They were all sleeping peacefully despite the battle sounds from the outside. Carrying clean towels and sheets into the bedroom was Beth's next job. Satisfied she had everything she needed to clean the babies once they were handed to her, she stood back out of the way. They were now ready to begin. Genkai touched Rayna's forehead and concentrated. She had explained earlier that she would be placing a mental block in Rayna's mind to numb the abdomen during the birth. Once Rayna confirmed she was feeling no pain, Genkai picked up the scalpel. "Ok. Let's see what these little trouble makers look like."

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 65

Shura had just taken out his second demon since returning to Kurama's home. One of them was supposed to be Tara's, but he had done the job for her. She'd been a little miffed believing he thought her too weak to accomplish the task. Until he told her he was aware she had never killed before. If he could he would spare her that dubious honor a while longer. His odds were good as the sounds coming from next door told him that most of the predators had opted to take their chances against the Reikai Tantei. These low levels really were stupid.

He had to admit that it was a very organized effort to repel the demons. There had been no real communication on duties and responsibilities. But then as often as this occurred within the extended families, it was probably second nature by now. It was good to know that when the time came he and Tara would have this kind of protection for the birth of their children. No wonder his father had told him he was about to find out what it was like to be part of a very large family. So far, other than a lack of privacy at times, he had not seen any disadvantages. Once he and Tara mated the lack of privacy issue would be solved as they would have their own private chambers in Gendar.

Hiei stroked Rayna's hair endeavoring to keep her calm. His attention was on everything that Genkai was doing. She had covered Rayna with two sheets leaving only her abdomen exposed. Genkai was keenly aware of Hiei's scrutiny. She tried to remember to explain things to him as she proceeded. Rayna was trying to see what was going on, but from her reclining position she saw very little. Genkai was short so she had no other option than to climb onto the bed next to Rayna. A futon would have been better but she had determined that Rayna did not need to be moved. So she would make it work.

Yukina handed instruments to Genkai as she asked for them. The scalpel was first. Hiei held his breath as he watched Genkai slice open his mate. He was beginning to feel guilty for doing this to her. Rayna reached out to capture the hand that was stroking her hair and brought it to her lips. Kissing his palm, she smiled up at him. "It won't be long now. We can finally see our sons. I am so excited." He gave her a small smile. How could he feel guilty when it made her happy?

Genkai was now placing clamps to stretch the opening she had made. She glanced at Rayna. "Still no pain?" Rayna shook her head. "No. I'm fine." "Ok. I'm going to lift out the first one." She reached into the opening. Before she could touch the child, she drew back her hands with a quiet gasp of pain. When she retracted her hands they were blistered. Yukina cried out. "Master Genkai!" She immediately drew on her healing powers to relieve the burns. Once Yukina had finished her task, Genkai again reached into the opening. The result was the same except her injury was now a minor case of frostbite. She backed away with a frown.

Hiei was fascinated. His sons were manifesting their powers before they were even born. It was far too early for them to be able to focus attacks. Granted the attacks were weak, but was that because they were as yet undeveloped, or because they truly did not wish to hurt Genkai? It left the question of how they were going to be removed from their mother's womb if Genkai was unable to touch them.

Genkai paced for a few moments in thought before turning back to the bed. "It looks like your sons are going to be stubborn about this. Hmm. I wonder where they get that from?" Hiei had the grace to look guilty. Genkai snorted. "I have an idea. They either don't want me to touch them, or more likely the fight is still going on and each is protesting my choosing his brother to be born first. So here's the plan. Hiei, you have a new job. As do you Yukina. These little hellions recognize your ki. So you two are going to bring them into the world simultaneously. That should settle the squabble. Unless you object to having two equal heirs. It is up to you to decide, Hiei."

Hiei looked to Rayna. "I have no objections. Do you?" She shook her head. "It never mattered to me which would be firstborn. I will love them the same." He nodded and let her head down gently to the bed. "What do I do?" Genkai guided him and Yukina to positions on either side of Rayna. Genkai released the clamps to stretch the opening a little more. Rayna was still numb from the mind block and would be completely healed before the block was removed. "Ok. I want you both to flare your ki. Just enough to let these little gentlemen know who is boss. Then reach in and each of you gently grab a baby and pull it out. Try to do it together. If you encounter any resistance, let me know."

Hiei and Yukina looked into each other's eyes and drew a deep breath. Hiei found a head and placed one hand under it as his sister did the same with his other son. So far everything was working as planned. He used his other hand to reach for a leg and slid under it to the other leg. Silently asking Yukina if she was ready, he began pulling his hands back at her nod. Slowly they both came away with a baby in their hands. Genkai quickly cut the umbilical cords. Beth was standing by to take the one from Hiei. Yukina carried the other over to where Beth had everything laid out. Hiei washed his hands while Genkai saw to the afterbirth and removed the clamps from the incision. She had already begun the healing process by the time Hiei got back to the bed.

Rayna was anxious to see her sons. Since there had not been a prolonged labor, she wasn't tired enough to sleep. Hiei had only gotten a brief glimpse of the son he had brought into the world. He hadn't been able to tell a great deal about him. He was covered in blood and birth fluids. He had not gotten a look at his other son at all before Yukina had walked away with him.

Beth and Yukina were working quickly to bathe and dress the new additions to the family. Both knew how impatient Hiei could be. There were no more attacks, so the simultaneous birth seemed to settle the squabble between the brothers. Beth smiled as she headed for the bed with her charge. He was wrapped in a blanket she knew would not remain long as mother and father would want to look him over. She laid him in Rayna's arms. "He's a handsome little beast. Just like his father." Rayna smiled as the blanket came off. Yukina was standing beside them with their other son. She giggled. "They are both handsome little beasts."

Hiei took his other son and removed the blanket from him. His lips curled into a smile. His sons were identical. They had the crimson eyes of their father. They had Rayna's straight black hair, with a single difference that would allow anyone who knew them to tell them apart. They had Hiei's starburst pattern in their bangs. One was the blazing red of a fire demon. The other was the cool blue of the koorime. Fire and ice. Hiei smiled down at his mate and sons. His family. His own family. Not borrowed. His. It had taken a while, but the gods had finally blessed him. He vowed to never take it for granted. Gods have mercy on anyone who threatened his family, for he certainly wouldn't.

There had been no demon activity at the Minamino house for several minutes. Tara grabbed Shura's hand. "Let's go." The battle sounds from next door had also ceased. The front door banged open and the kits raced past Tara and Shura toward the house containing their new cousins. Kurama stopped them before they could enter the house. "If you want to meet your new cousins, you will be quiet and well behaved. Rayna needs rest and the babies do not need to be upset. Ok?" There was a chorus of "Yes Father". He opened the door to allow the kits to enter, although at a much calmer pace.

Once everyone had gathered in the room, Hiei introduced his sons. He handed the young fire demon to Kurama. "This is Tatsuo." Kurama took the baby and knelt down so his sons could get a look at him. He handed the young ice demon to Yusuke. "This is Tatsuya." Hiei sat back on the bed and put an arm around Rayna as they watched their family get acquainted with its newest members.

Shura leaned against the wall watching the interaction. Tara had deserted him the moment she was able to get her hands on one of the babies. She looked so natural with the baby in her arms. As the oldest she had probably held all of the babies. He was glad she had experience with babies. He had never been around any babies before. He was too busy learning to be a ruler and a fighter. They hadn't discussed it, but he was hoping Tara would agree to start their family as soon as they mated. A ruler should have an heir.

It wasn't long before Hiei kicked everyone out of the room so Rayna could rest and the babies could be fed. Beth declared that she would make food and rounded up everyone and handed out assignments. Hiei and Rayna were certainly not prepared to feed this many people so she sent Kurama and some of the kits home with a list of what to bring back. Yukina and Tara helped in the kitchen while Genkai and Kuwabara got babysitting duty. Yusuke had called Keiko to tell her of the birth. He was on his way home to pick her and the boys up. Kuwabara called Koenma so that he and Botan could join them.

Shura was at a loss. Everyone had been given an assignment but him. Perhaps he should have gone with Kurama. Once everyone had a job, the chaos turned into organized chaos and Beth had orchestrated it all. He wondered if Tara had inherited her mother's ability. Gendar would certainly run more smoothly if she had. Shura was now doubly certain that he had chosen his mate very wisely.

Botan and Keiko both jumped in to help with the food as soon as they arrived. Koenma was disappointed that he would have to wait to see the babies. Beth had told him they would be allowed back in once they had nursed and Rayna had gotten some rest. Kaishou had thought to bring back movies so those not involved in preparing food would have something to do. He plugged one in and the kids all gathered around and got quiet. The men sat down at the table to talk and be available if the women needed any assistance.

They heard a door open and close quietly. Hiei came into the kitchen, a baby held snugly in each arm. They were so tiny. He handed one to Koenma and one to Keiko. Botan quickly found her way to her mate's side. She squealed. "Hiei they are so cute." He growled at her. "My sons are not 'cute'." Botan scoffed. "Oh of course they are. Babies are always cute. Even you were cute before you grew up." He crossed his arms with a frown. "I was never 'cute'." Kuwabara snickered. "Nah the shrimp was never cute. He's always been a pain in the ass."

Before Hiei could reply, Kuwabara's laughter was cut short by his yelp of surprise. A low level lightning bolt had just zapped him. He was now rubbing the offended area. Rayna smirked from the hall. "Of course my mate was cute. He's just modest. And he isn't the only one who can be a pain in the ass is he?" Rayna asked sweetly, nodding at the area Kuwabara was rubbing. The room filled with laughter at Kuwabara's expense.

Hiei wrapped his arms around his mate. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed?" She kissed him lightly. "I'm fine for now. Just a little tired." Her stomach took the opportunity to voice the real reason she had gotten up. Embarrassed by the sound, she blushed. "And a little hungry I guess." He laughed. "Come on. They are starting to put the food on the table."

Hiei seated Rayna and went to retrieve his now sleeping sons. Tara was holding Tatsuo and Beth had Tatsuya. Hiei stroked a finger down Tatsuo's chubby little cheek. "I think it's time they were introduced to their crib. They'll be sharing one until we can purchase another." Beth looked up. "Yukina, Keiko, and I have that covered Hiei. Rayna told us where you got it. We had already planned to pick up another one tomorrow before Rayna went into labor. She just got impatient. We knew you didn't have time to prepare for twins." He took Tatsuya from her. "Thank you." It was nice to have family you could count on for even the smallest of things. It had taken him a long time to get used to that.

Taking Tatsuo from Tara, he went to the room they had prepared for their son. Now sons. It was large enough for two cribs. As the boys got older they could have their own rooms. He carefully laid his sons in the crib. They stretched but did not wake. He leaned on the side of the crib and stared down at his sleeping sons. This is how Rayna found him some time later. He sensed her approach just as she slipped her arms around his waist. "Aren't you going to eat?" He shook his head. "Maybe later."

She looked down at her sons and back to Hiei. "What's wrong?" She let him go and moved to lean on the crib beside him. He looked over to her. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She touched his arm. "About what?" He leaned his head on his arms. "About the time when I was sure I would never have a mate or children. How much my life has changed." He covered her hand with his. "And about how lucky I am that I was wrong."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know, I'm pretty lucky too." She looked down at her sons as Hiei nuzzled her hair. "I have two precious gifts given to me by the most wonderful man in three worlds. But the most important gift I have ever received is the love of that wonderful man." He chuckled. "I thought the house was the best gift you ever received." She shook her head. "I love the house. But if I had to live in a cave with only my sons and my mate, it would be enough. As long as I have your love, I would be happy." "You will always have my love. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

They parted when Tatsuo began to fuss. Hiei put his hand on his son's back and allowed his warm ki to soothe him. Tatsuo settled almost immediately. Rayna smiled. "He already knows your touch." His lips curled into a small smile as he continued to rub his son's back. His thoughts were a mix of his past and his future. His sons would never have to know what it felt like to be abandoned. They would grow up knowing the love of a large family.

Rayna tugged on his other hand. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since you left for your mission. Your sons aren't going anywhere." He let her lead him from the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten out of doing dishes by volunteering to take all of the kids outside for games. Hiei and Rayna sat down and Beth set two plates in front of them. Hiei turned to his mate. "Didn't you already eat?" "No. I wanted to eat with you. So I waited." "Why didn't you tell me that? I wouldn't have made you wait." "It's ok. I wasn't starving. And I was enjoying just spending a few quiet minutes with you and our sons."

He sighed. He was going to have to work on getting her to think of herself more. She began to eat. "We will have to go back to the Makai soon. I haven't even told Father he has grandchildren instead of a grandchild. He will want to see them." Hiei choked on the bite he'd just taken. "Damn! We left so fast I didn't tell Mukuro you were in labor. She's going to kill me."

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

The Search For A Mate

Chapter 66

Epilogue

Keiko was sitting comfortably in the shade watching Yusuke and Koshi spar. Koshi looked even more like his father now that he had grown. He had let his hair grow out once he left the Ningenkai for good. It now cascaded past his knees. The Mazoku markings on his skin were a normal sight now. He was well respected as the heir to Tourin, although no one expected Yusuke to step down for a very long time, if ever. She smiled as she thought that he had inherited her intelligence and patience instead of his father's hotheaded impetuosity.

Yusuke had begun to let Koshi handle a lot of Tourin's business. At least anything that required more than a minor amount of diplomacy. He claimed it was good experience for Koshi, but Keiko knew her mate too well. It was really his way of hiding out on the roof to skip classes he didn't like. Some things never changed. But if the advisors could corner either the ruler or the heir, they were content. So Yusuke made sure the advisors found Koshi first.

She sensed his presence before she saw him. "What is it, Hokushin?" He bowed to her. "Greetings Lady Keiko. I bring a message from the winemaker." She waved him to a seat. Hokushin accepted her offer before continuing. "He says that the drought has been particularly long this season. He cannot afford to wait any longer for the rains. He asks for your assistance before this season's crop dries on the vines." She smiled at him. "Tell him I will visit him this afternoon. It is close to lunch now." Hokushin bowed again. "Thank you, my lady." He then returned the way he had come.

She thought back to when she had chosen her demon form. The decision had been a difficult one. There were so many to choose from. She had finally decided that she needed to choose something that would benefit her mate's territory. From there the choice had been easy. What would benefit a desert region more than a weather elemental? And so Rayna had been the one to assist in Keiko's transformation.

It had been twenty years since then and she had no regrets. Well, only one. She intended to address that with Yusuke tonight. Her sons were all grown. Her youngest, Akira, was now twenty-one. They would be returning to the Ningenkai next week to attend his college graduation. None of her sons had mated yet, but it still wasn't the same. She knew that Yusuke had agreed that Akira would be their last child, but it had been at her insistence. And so much had changed since that promise was made. Perhaps if she let him know that she had changed her mind…

In the forests of Alaric, a hunter stalked his prey. His crimson eyes scanned the forest floor from his perch in the treetops. His senses stretched out, alert to any movement. His long black hair was pulled high on his head in a ponytail. Forelocks hung to his collarbones and his bangs were fringed across his forehead, the red starburst pattern prominent in the low light of the forest. His black tank top and pants emphasized his lean muscled frame. His katana strapped to his back was augmented by a pair of sais secured at his hips

A short distance away, another hunter was determined to be the one to take down the hunted. His hair hung in the same messy style as his brother's. The only difference being the light blue starburst in his bangs, instead of red. His clothes were similar but dark blue instead of black. Subtle differences, but differences none the less. He had a katana on his belt and a bow slung over a muscular shoulder. He carried no quiver as his arrow of choice was ice. And he was quite adept at forming them from the moisture in the air around him.

The brothers had made the good-natured bet over three hours ago. Never considering 'if' the hunt would be successful, only which one of them would claim the victory. Both brothers were closing in on their chosen prey. It would only be a matter of time and opportunity now. Unknown to the brothers, assessing eyes watched their every movement.

A faint sound had Tatsuo dropping down to the forest floor. He cautiously moved toward the area where it had come from. Coming upon a small clearing her stopped to listen for another sound. His approach had been silent. He looked to the other side of the clearing to see that Tatsuya had also followed the sound. His approach was also silent. The only indication of his arrival was a slight tingle in the senses. A bond they shared as twins.

Both listening and stretching out their senses, they walked toward each other. The attack happened in an instant and came with only a feral roar as a warning. Tatsuya hit the ground with the weight of his attacker on his back. He managed to get off one blast of ice shards at the large tiger now snarling ominously. They bounced harmlessly off of a strong ki shield. Tatsuo made a grab to draw his katana, but was too slow. He was knocked backward by a powerful blow from a huge paw.

Both brothers lay on the ground with a spirit sword to each of their throats as the tiger changed back to his human form. Both brothers groaned as they saw their father drop down from his place of concealment in the trees. Hiei smirked. "Here kitty, kitty." Kuwabara retracted his swords. "Very funny shrimp. Your brats are getting better. Last time it took them most of the day just to find me." "Hn. I agree their tracking skills are improving. If only I could say the same for their teamwork."

Kuwabara laughed as he helped the twins to their feet. "They're still young shrimp. How long did it take you to even figure out what teamwork was?" Hiei glared. "Bite me oaf." Kuwabara smirked remembering something from very long ago. "Nah. You'd only beg for more. And you know I'm faithful to Yukina." Hiei clenched his fists and growled. Kuwabara grinned and saluted the twins before changing back to his tiger form and exercising the better part of valor.

He didn't stop until he reached the gates of the castle. He took great pleasure in being able to run through the forest. When the time had come for his change, it had been an easy choice. He'd always loved cats. Being a tiger meant that his curly mop of orange hair wouldn't look out of place on his demon form. It also gave him freedom. He'd always been a little envious of Kurama and his family. Being able to take on an animal form and enjoy the exhilaration of a run was an experience that couldn't be described by any words. His choice was actually kind of symbolic too in that the first demon of any power that Kuwabara had defeated was the Saint Beast Byakko, the tiger.

Hiei chuckled as he watched Kuwabara's furry orange ass disappear into the forest. He was sure the oaf expected him to give chase, but he had other things he needed to do right now. Tatsuo and Tatsuya apologized for their less than stellar performance. Hiei nodded. "I want the both of you to think about why you failed. We will discuss it during the extra training sessions you will now be attending in the afternoons." Both brothers groaned. Their father already worked their asses off every day. Then he split them up and he took Tatsuo while Tatsuya trained with Touya. It was a toss up as to who was a harder taskmaster. Both were relentless and almost impossible to please.

Hiei was not through with his lecture. "A little competition is healthy. But the two of you have got to learn to work together. You are my joint heirs. You will one day rule Alaric together. If I died today, Alaric would be in chaos. You have to set aside your need to outdo each other at every little thing." Tatsuo sighed. "Yeah. Uncle Kazuma told us the same thing this morning." Hiei smirked. "This is one time you should have listened to the oaf." Tatsuya shook his head. "Father, have you ever called Uncle Kazuma by his name?" Hiei stroked his chin in thought. "Hn. Possibly. But no more than once or twice I'm sure." Hiei joined in his sons' laughter as they headed back to the castle.

The twins went immediately to their rooms to clean up after their unsuccessful hunt. Hiei went in search of his mate. Finding her in her office he took a chair across from her and propped his feet on her desk. She looked up from her work. "Have you seen the morning reports?" He shook his head. "Left before they came in. Why?" She frowned. "We have a request for aid from one of the southern villages. Seems they have been plagued with a group of bandits. Minor raids for the most part, but if they aren't stopped, the village elder is afraid they will not have enough supplies for the winter."

He sighed. "Hand it over. I'll take care of it." She smiled. "Thank you. Since you did not get the reports, I will assume you did not get the invitation to Yomi's celebration." Hiei smirked. "You mean the one he's holding to rub everyone's faces in the fact that he won the tournament? Don't know why he's so proud. Took him over twenty years to finally win. And he just barely defeated Kaishou in the semi finals." Rayna laughed. "That wasn't nice. Besides his winning the tournament did allow your niece to become the lady of Gendar." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Hn. Don't think that Shura will be content to run Gendar for any length of time. The boy grows stronger every day. He will challenge his father. Eventually he will win."

Rayna nodded. "Of that I have no doubt. Our niece will then be a queen. I can't see you bowing to a girl you held as a baby." He let out a laugh. "Not happening." Rayna giggled. "Did I tell you she is pregnant?" Hiei closed his eyes. "Again? She's as bad as her parents. Mated twelve years and this makes six." "Yes. When Tara told me the news she confided that rabbits were fascinating creatures. She says that she's grown quite fond of them." Hiei shook his head as he recalled her many complaints about her parents being rabbits.

Hiei sat up as he prepared to leave when a servant knocked on the door. "I am sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor of some importance." Hiei snickered as the newly crowned King Yomi came in looking none too pleased. "I have been trying to reach that damn fox all day. He is not answering my calls. He had the nerve to refuse to take the apartments in the palace that I reserved for his family. He says he is not taking up the advisory post I have offered him. Do either of you know where I can find him?" Hiei snorted. "Sorry. Not my day to be babysitter." Rayna giggled. "He and Beth are celebrating their thirtieth mating anniversary tonight. To ensure they aren't bothered, Kurama took her to one of his dens. He said if anyone even thought to disturb them it better be a catastrophe of three worlds importance. And then you better stop and think again to make absolutely sure before you call him."

Hiei smirked at the disgust written plainly on Yomi's face. "If you want him to agree to anything you propose, then I wouldn't suggest broaching the subject until late tomorrow at the earliest." Yomi sighed. "He has always been stubborn. I suppose I will have to be subtle and persuasive to get what I want." He turned to leave. "Do you by any chance know the location of the den? Perhaps I could…" Hiei laughed outright. "I wouldn't suggest it. Not if you wish to live long enough to enjoy your new title." Yomi's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It was worth a try." The door closed behind him and Rayna's laughter joined Hiei's. You just didn't interrupt two horny foxes. Not if you valued your continued health. Even Koenma had better sense.

Koenma had called earlier also looking for Kurama. It seems that the fox's youngest daughter Miyu has become the object of affection for the Reikai heir. Knowing that his heir will not be ready to mate for several hundred years, Koenma is desperate for some help in discouraging the crush. Besides the obvious that is. Miyu, being a fox is already mature enough to mate and will probably wish to do so in the near future. Koenma was quite distressed as he explained that his heir won't even be able to take his teenage form for another five hundred years. But once he had been informed of Kurama's whereabouts and the significance of the date, he had quickly said his concerns could be addressed at a later time.

A servant announced lunch and Hiei escorted Rayna to the dining room. Tatsuo and Tatsuya were already there. Hiei seated Rayna and took the chair beside her. He looked to his sons. "Where's your sister?" Both boys shrugged. Yukina heard the question as she and Kuwabara came in for lunch. "No need to worry brother. She and Isahina have gone shopping. They will be back in time for dinner. Shoujo is with them." Hiei relaxed. His daughter was in good hands. Shoujo would be able to keep her out of trouble.

He smiled thinking of his little Sayomi. Her name meant night-born beauty and she was certainly that. Born three years into his mating, she was just now reaching her maturity. She had her mother's hair and his eyes. Her body was slender, but well muscled. A result of her father's training. She had not inherited her mother's elemental powers. She had only the powers of a fire demon and Hiei's skills with a sword. Unfortunately she had also inherited her father's temper. And she absolutely despised demons hitting on her because of her status as the lord's daughter. She was relatively unaware that there were as many demons hitting on her because of her beauty as her status. Hiei was content for it to remain that way. At least for a while longer.

Hiei had a lot of work to do after lunch so he left his mate at her office door with a kiss. Rayna smiled as she went in to finish her own work. She had just finished the calculations for next months household budget when Tatsuo came bursting in, the door hitting the wall behind it. "Mom! Come quick. It's Father!" She was out the door on his heels in seconds.

She followed him to Hiei's office. There was smoke coming through the door. She had to stifle the giggle when she took in the scene before her. Tatsuya was doubled over laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes. Hiei's computer was scattered across his office in pieces. Hiei still had the katana clutched in his hand, his expression one of frustration and supreme annoyance.

Rayna sighed. "Hiei… Do you not remember me telling you that you can't kill a computer virus with your sword?"

End


End file.
